


Winds of change

by thedollars666



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 107,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedollars666/pseuds/thedollars666
Summary: "Shinra..."Shinra pulled the phone from his ear for a moment and then placed it against it again, straining to listen. "Izaya? is that you?" Shinra asked in confusion"I fucked up...Shinra, I guess you were right..."I knew it "What happened!? where are you!?" Shinra was beginning to become concerned for his long time friend.It was bound to happen eventually right? Little did he know, that this event was going to change Izaya Orihara's life forever.





	1. Back track

**Author's Note:**

> This story was posted first on Fanfiction.net, I thought I'd give it a chance to be on here, since it had such great reviews.

Izaya Orihara-the most talented information broker Tokyo had ever known-stumbled against the wall of a darkened alleyway. Somewhere in Ikebukuro, that's about all he knew, he hadn't a clue whereabouts in the city he was right now; but he knew damn well that he was in need of help. He couldn't help but smirk weakly though, it would seem his humans were progressing, someone had finally managed to catch him, although not without defence on his part. What did he expect when he played such a dangerous game, heh, even the only one he called a real friend tried to warn him-this time anyway. Hell, he was Izaya Orihara, what kind of informant would he be if he didn't cross the line once in a while-ok, almost all the time. Sometimes, he got others to do the scooping for him while he simply told them exactly where to look. This time, this time he just wanted to get involved himself, he couldn't always observe from the sidelines, and this job was just right up his alley-heh-pardon the pun.

Unfortunately this was also one of those rare-almost very rare times nowadays-since he'd gotten so good at his job- when it all went wrong. Izaya could handle himself just fine, he wasn't exactly a great fighter physically, but damn it he was skilled and crafty, just damn right quick on his feet. As it were though, with so many tailing him, he just needed to be that little bit quicker, but he wasn't. Despite the many that were chasing him-seven he'd manage to count- it only took one of them to bring him down. Whether it was intentional to let him live or whether they actually thought he would die, was a mystery to him.

Besides, it wasn't like he hadn't been injured at all in his lifetime. He had a dangerous job, he'd been slapped and clawed at-more so by girls- bruised, punched, and who knows how many vending machines or signs he had tried to avoid from one named Shizuo Heiwajima. Heck, he had even been bitten once, but stabbed? This was a whole new level of pain, this was something he had never counted on. For the first time in his life, Izaya didn't know what to do, who the hell could he turn to, really? He had made a lot of enemies, many people wanted him dead. Even the small number of people that he kept in contact with on a day to day basis would probably grab at the chance to finish him. He loved his humans, but they didn't love him, maybe they respected him in some way, most feared him.

Up until now, he hadn't realized just how badly he had withdrawn from true friendship. Connections only got you so far when work called for it, not when your life was on the line-quite literally. He kept hidden in the alleyway, he didn't want to risk someone noticing him. His body shook as he leaned against the wall, he tried to think of someone, anyone that would help him. Celty, Namie his secretary, Mikado was a maybe - he was the founder of the dollars after all. Shinra was the most likeliest, and then there was-...no! _Shizuo_ was out of the question, calling a guy that tries to kill you every time he sees you on the streets was probably the worst idea in history.

He suppressed a pained groan when he shifted to grab his phone from his jacket, he looked to check his injury, gently tugging at the handle. Even that sent a wave of agony through him, he didn't make a sound though, he couldn't afford to attract any attention. Indeed, the knife that he had been stabbed with was his very own, his trusty switch-blade that he always carried with him. How damn clever of them, now if the police got involved it looked like he'd stabbed himself. Great. Yes, the blade was still stuck where they had left it and he didn't dare risk pulling it out for fear of causing more damage. How did he manage to get into so much mess? He flipped open his phone, Scrolling down the list of names, he finally made up his mind. He let it ring a few times and then someone picked up "Shinra..." he managed to choke out.

Two days ago

Izaya skipped down the pathway, swinging around one of the poles of his apartment building, he was always happiest whenever he managed to get a hold of the special sushi he loved. The sushi bar was in Ikebukuro however, so he nearly always ran into Shizuo there. The brute - as Izaya had dubbed him as - warned him that if he ever saw him there he'd go after him. Shizuo never really caught him, they'd fight a little, but Izaya always got away in the end. Whenever there was a chase, he would end up losing the lunch or dinner he'd gotten in the process. So for once, he was happy to get it, Russia sushi could be expensive, so it was a pain when he had to drop it.

A man with a beard and a cigar between his left fingers walked up to him nervously, though he was wearing a crooked smile, sporting a trench coat and baggy under clothes. "Ah Boku” Izaya greeted “I was just thinking about the info you wanted" although he really wasn't thinking about anything but the sushi in his hands. Izaya calmly typed in the code to the building. When the door buzzed, he pushed it open and stepped to one side, holding the door open for his client "Its all ready upstairs waiting, shall we?" Boku nodded and followed the informant to the large apartment. Izaya typed in another code, speaking as he did so. "Keys are so risky these days, don't you think?"

"Indeed" Boku replied

Izaya opened the door, placed his sushi bag on the side table and hung his jacket on the hook. "You know, I probably could have charged you more for the information you requested. But, since you've become a regular client, I thought you probably deserved a discount"

"Thanks, you really are the best"

"I know"

They walked around the corner toward his office. "What the hell took you so long!?" Izaya cringed as the loud voice of his secretary greeted him. He noticed she wasn't alone though and became surprised, Boku looked around in worry, like there could be trouble coming.

Izaya placed his hands on his small waist "Why did you even let him in? How many times do I have to tell you not to do that unless you know them?”

She merely rolled her eyes at him “You know everyone!”

“Tst” Izaya thought she was being rather melodramatic today, just this morning she yelled at him when he forgot to tell her that he'd already finished a job that she herself had taken for them. His eyes then wandered over to the intruder who was sat more or less on _his_ desk, he had dark short hair and a small goatee. His attire was that of a white fur long coat and a pair of leather jeans with a more or less see through top. Izaya gave his usual smirk, and in a calm voice said "Can I help you?”

Even despite the guy's appearance, he seemed very intimidating, Namie began shifting closer and closer to the door. Izaya grabbed her wrist before she could make her escape.

"I'm in need of your assistance informant” the guy spoke “I heard from the locals that you are the one to go to for information"

"How nice of my humans to recommend me. Namie, get the folder of info for Boku here"

"But-" she began, but Izaya just sighed and let go of her wrist.

"It's what I'm paying you for" she mumbled something he couldn't quite make out and grabbed the folder from the table and handed it to Izaya. The info broker then turned around and handed it to Boku with a grin. "Its all there, too bad they screwed you over ha ha ha, you'll see what I mean when you open it" he laughed and then added. "My secretary will see you out" Namie wasn't surprised there, she gave another glance at the creep across the room, then at Izaya and then proceeded to walk Boku out of the apartment. "I'm impressed” Izaya clapped his hands together with a smile as he turned to the other male “Not many people intimidate her" he whirled around with a smirk. "It was great!" he walked around the man that was sat so casually on his desk and sat on his swivel chair, making the man before him turn around. "The expression on her face was priceless" he leant back in the chair, keeping the smirk as he waited for the other to speak.

"I need information"

"I had that part already figured out" replied the informant cockily.

The man slammed a fist on the desk angrily "Don't fuck with me!"

"I didn't figure you were this easy to anger, but if you break my desk I'll charge you double for whatever it is you are after" he coolly replied.

Namie was back within the apartment, peering around the corner, watching and listening to the conversation. The man soon relaxed "I'm a very important man, and I don't have a lot of time for my, how should I put it, significant other" he said more calmly.

"And?"

"You should know, I'm gay"

"Well that was blunt, but I'm an information broker, I don't care about your sexuality, it doesn't effect my work, if that's what you meant" Izaya sat back with his hands behind his head "Although it wasn't all that difficult to figure out"

"You really are good”

“Don't worry, I don't know anything about you, since I've not seen you before, _that_ knowledge was just based on instinct”

The man raised his eyebrow and then smirked “You will almost definitely be able to help me then”

“Fire away”

“So I have my hunches that he might be cheating on me, screwing around with other guys you know? Since I don't get much time for him as I should. Here is a picture of him” the man slid the picture his way. “I want all the info you can get. Any evidence of the sorts to prove it"

Izaya inwardly smirked, he'd been so bored as of recently, since coming back to the city from the underground, things had seemingly calmed down in his absence. _This could be fun_ "Easily done I suppose, eight thousand yen" Izaya exclaimed as he studied the picture.

The guy looked at him in somewhat surprise “Hn. That's cheaper then I thought”

Izaya shrugged “It's not like you're asking much of my skills-and I do have a lot of them-I don't consider my job as a _job,_ it's a lot of fun for me, it allows me to do what I love the most”

The guy wasn't sure if maybe he'd gone to the wrong person after all. Izaya seemed way to calm and collected, he'd never met someone that wasn't fazed much by his appearance. He wouldn't admit it, but he was a little unnerved by the guy. How very odd. "We live around Ikebukuro, someone has told me they've seen my partner coming out of the kings Zen club every Friday night with different guys-though it doesn't strike me as true-but you just never know, it is always the quiet ones. Except I don't trust anyone I'm not paying" He then shoved fifteen thousand in front of the info broker - over double of what Izaya had asked for - and glared down at him. "Get the info, any means necessary"

Izaya smirked at hearing this, his eyes narrowed as his smirk grew darker when he asked "Any means necessary?” he slid the money toward himself “Just to make sure I heard that right"

"Yes!” the man shouted back "Three days, see what you come up with”

Izaya laughed "I don't have a time frame, I'm just that good. You wait for me"

This seemed to surprise the dangerous looking man, until his scowl returned, he didn't like being ordered around "You notify me when its done, Izaya"

"Oh. It's first name basis already? And I don't even know you're name, Are you sure he's the one cheating?" the cocky smirk never left his face.

“Gok. Don't you forget that” he growled and grabbed a fist full of Izaya's shirt, pulling the informant closer. In a quick motion, Izaya pulled out his switch-blade and it was instantly against Gok's throat. "Just do the job, you cocky little prick" and with that said he let Izaya go and walked toward the door and added "I can let myself out, I left my number on your desk" Gok walked out of the door and slammed it shut.

Izaya grinned and then laughed in excitement "This will be fun!"

After Namie was sure Gok was gone, she walked back into the office with a frown and slammed her hand on the desk. Izaya somewhat pouted, that was the second time his desk had taken an assault "Have you completely lost your mind!?"

"That's still a pending situation ha ha ha"

"Do you not see how creepy that guy is!?" Izaya merely shrugged, placing his hands behind his head. "That guy makes you look normal" she confessed.

"What are you so worked up over? I didn't ask _you_ to take the job" Namie looked quizzically at him with fear in her eyes, the fact that he was even thinking about it made her anxious "You're so easy to rile up, this is what I do best, its what I live for, humans. They are the most interesting when there's all this emotion going on, my favourites? Jealousy and the feeling they get when they think they have no way out"

"You really are a freak"

"Or am I just truthful? Nobody understands another person like I do"

"Just what exactly are you planning to do to get proof anyway?"

"That's really all for me to worry about, lets call it, the beginning of a new game"

"Why don't I like the sound of that?"

Izaya gave a little pout and said "Because you're boring, now go into the kitchen and make some tea" there was the annoyed expression again, she placed her hands on her hips and shouted

"I'm your secretary not your maid!"

Izaya laughed and then stood up “Then go home, you're no fun and it's depressing"

Namie looked at the clock. "But its only six" she turned back towards him.

"I'm going to Ikebukuro tomorrow and I won't be home until early hours, I need you here to answer any calls, you will be working late"

"Oh...well ok then, see you tomorrow"

"Don't show up until seven" Namie raised her eyebrow at him, he smirked at her. "Something wrong?"

"N-no"

Izaya walked around from behind the desk and leaned against it. "I think-now this may just be a hunch off the top of my head here- ha ha ha, that maybe you're concerned for my well-being?" Namie seemed shocked, she snorted and folded her arms.

"Like I'm going to give you something else to annoy me with, I'm concerned that if someone gets the chance to kill you, then who the hell is going to pay my salary?" Izaya laughed at the comment, she was one of the humans he liked to mess with the most. Namie rolled her eyes, there was just no getting through to him. "Do you even have a will?" she asked rather bluntly.

"Whether I do or not doesn't matter, nobody has the guts to harm me-with the exception of Shizu-chan of course-but if I did die, what would everyone do without me? What would all those humans do when they're greatest source of knowledge has disappeared?"

"I really wish I hadn't asked that"

"If you aren't prepared for the answer, don't ask the question"

"I'm so going home now" Namie told him as she walked away and out of the door.

"She's so boring" he said to himself as he walked to the side table, smiling as he grabbed the bag of sushi and then jumped on the couch. "Fatty tuna!"

Friday night: five past seven

Namie walked into the building, mumbling incoherent things about having to start work through the night. Her hair was wet from the rain that had began to pour outside. She walked sluggishly up the stairs, moaning about the traffic also. As she opened the door to the studio apartment, she was greeted by unusually loud music.

~~A little less thinkin' and a lot more drinkin That'll work for me tonight (oh, oh) When the room starts spinnin' And we start sinnin' I begin to realize You look better when I'm drunk You look better when I'm drunk You look better when I'm drunk You look better when I'm drunk You look better when I'm drunk~~

She hung up her jacket "I'm sorry I'm a bit la-" she began but was cut off. Izaya came from the bedroom at the other end and smiled cheerily when he spotted Namie.

"How do I look then?"

Namie looked at him, she had never seen him in _that_ sort of clothing before, he was wearing a small dark red hoodie with the sleeves pulled up and black jeans. She grinned and cocked her head to the side, he looked like he was riling up for a night on the town-she didn't know how right her assumptions were. "I feel sorry for the offspring that may spawn from you one day- and who on earth would date you?" it was clearly meant to be an insult, but the smirk never left his face.

"Is that an offer?" he asked smugly, she looked horrified

"God no!"

He laughed and walked over to the desk. "You're not my type anyway, Someone who has love for their own brother is a little too twisted for me” he laughed at her glare and then added “And the last time I checked, two men can't have babies" he placed a book back on the shelf

Her eyes widened a bit "Well that explains a lot"

Izaya laughed at her surprised voice and turned around, placing his hands in his pockets. "I thought it was quite obvious really, I did nothing to hide it"

"So, you're really going out? Just for fun? That's a new side to you I haven't seen" she said, honesty in her voice

"Don't be ridiculous, this is all business, although come to think of it, fun will be involved ha ha ha" she looked at him blankly for a few seconds, as if trying to fathom what he was up to. Izaya sighed "It's because you're so boring that you don't get it”

"So if its business, what exactly are you doing?" she questioned. he swirled around with an evil glint in his eyes

"To get proof of course! don't wait up!" and then he was out of the door. she stared at the door that he retreated out of in confusion.

"To get proof?" she turned off the stereo and sat in the swivel chair with a bored sigh. "This night is so going to drag" The phone rang and she picked it up "Hello?"

"Oh it's you Namie, you're working late" replied the person on the other end.

"Who is this?"

"He he it's me, Shinra" he laughed.

"Oh right, what do you want?"

"Not that I don't mind talking to you of course, can I talk to Izaya?"

"Well, you'll have to try his cell phone, he's not here" she replied.

"Oh, where'd he go?" Shinra was always nosy

"On a job, business, quite frankly I don't want to know"

Shinra sighed, he was hoping to ask him about a job he'd given Celty. “Trouble again?” he decided to pry about Izaya's job instead, after all, Izaya was always poking around his.

"This guy came over demanding proof whether or not his partner is cheating on him"

Shinra laughed "That's a pretty easy job, but then again anything is pretty easy for him"

"Well, to be honest, I was kind of creeped out by this guy, I don't usually get affected that easily, but this guy was so weird, that he made Izaya look normal, think his name was Gok"

"There's a lot of creepy people like that around, maybe you were just having an odd day. Ok then, I'll try his cell phone"

"Can I take a message?" the phone went dead on the other end. "Guess not" she then leaned back in the chair. "Well that killed all of five minutes"

Shinra looked at Celty with an apologetic smile "Out. On business apparently, no doubt in Ikebukuro, he'll probably annoy Shizuo on the way too"

She typed quickly on her pad [Great. how am I supposed to know where to drop this stupid package?]

Shinra shrugged "Don't worry, the information Izaya has to get is pretty straight forward, he'll probably be done soon. Some guy named Gok thinks his partner is cheating on him, it's kind of lame to pay someone to find that out, but Izaya is that good I guess"

[Gok!? are you sure?]

"Huh? yeh I think that's what Namie said, you know him?"

[I've heard of him, he's not a man to be messed with]

"He dangerous or something?"

[He's bad news, and kind of strong, I've heard he's really possessive. I delivered a package there once, the guy that answered the door was pretty terrified, I asked if he was ok and I got a bland story about Gok and how scary he could be, he was planning on leaving him. The next day, I saw the same guy being reported on the news as deceased]

Shinra looked at her sadly “We don't know that this Gok person did it, maybe it was just a coincidence”

[No, the guy was pretty adamant that Gok was a terrifying person, said that he'd killed someone once just for looking at him]

"Whoa, he really does make Izaya sound normal, so is this a case of – do I need to warn Izaya? Cause you know he can take care of himself"

[Gok is dangerous!]

"Have you met Izaya? ha ha ha, besides I thought you disliked him]

[I do, and I have a sneaking suspicion that he knows where my head is, but even I wouldn't wish for someone like Gok after him. Besides, he's been a friend of yours since middle school. I can't help that when you care, I care]

Shinra's eyes soften and he pulls her into a hug, he could tell just from her tensing that she felt awkward. "You're such a good person Celty" he said as he pulled away. "I'll ring him, at least give him some kind of warning"

[ok]

Shinra scrolled down the names on his phone and then waited as it rang, he was immediately diverted to voice mail so Shinra knew he had it on silent. -sorry I can't talk right now my lovely humans, but please do leave a message-

"Damn"

[What?]

"Voice mail” Shinra informed her and then spoke to the phone “Izaya, it's me, Shinra. Listen, Celty knows who Gok is, she said he's really dangerous and somewhat possessive or something, try not to get involved with him...so be careful I guess” Shinra then turned to Celty "That's about all we can do, Izaya can handle himself, so we really shouldn't be that worried"

[I guess]

"I know something we could do to make you feel better he he he"

[You're hopeless]

Izaya got out of the black shiny cab, tipping the driver in the process. He walked along the streets of Ikebukuro, he pulled his phone from his pocket, seeing that he had a voicemail. He placed the phone against his ear and listened. "This will be more interesting then I thought, so nice of Shinra to tell me that" he said to himself. Izaya soon stopped at his destination, the kings Zen club. He smirked "Let the fun begin" he placed his hands in his Jeans' pockets as he entered the club.

~You make me, feel Like I'm livin' a Teenage dream, The way you turn me on, I can't sleep, Let's run away and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back~

The music played with a drumming bass around the dance floor. He walked toward the bar and sat on one of the stalls, the barmaid spotted him and walked over. "What'll it be handsome?"

"Water" he said casually.

"That it?" the barmaid asked a little surprised.

"I like to stay in control of myself"

"If you weren't gay, I'd ask you to dance after my shift ended" she replied sexily as she pulled out a glass bottle of water and set it down next to an empty glass.

Izaya smirked and said "Too bad, that's what you get for working here" He turned around and just on Queue, the guy he needed proof on walked into the club. Izaya nodded in his direction "Does that guy always come here?" he asked the barmaid, who then turned her attention to him.

"Seen him a couple of times, he's a little edgy and weird, not really seen him go home with anyone, he just about dances when he's had a couple"

After pouring the water into his glass, he took a slow sip as he stood up to lean on the bar facing the crowd. The guy in question looked around nervously, as soon as his eyes locked onto Izaya, the informant motioned with his finger for him to come over. The guy walked up to him, Izaya gave him a sly smile. "You looked lonely by yourself, can I get you a drink handsome?" he knew it was a bit out there, and even he knew it was a bit of a lame pick up line, but Izaya didn't care as long as it got him what he wanted.

"Well, I'm taken"

"So what's a drink going to do?" replied Izaya.

"Well I guess that's ok"

"Great! What are you drinking tonight?"

"Gin and tonic please" he said shyly.

"Don't be so dull! Drop the polite shyness act and have some fun! It's what you came here for right? Nothing has to happen" the informant happily said as he handed the guy before him the drink that had been made. When the guy downed the drink in one, Izaya smirked "Thirsty hn? Another?"

"S-sure..."

Six gin and tonics later.........

"I can just never please him...he thinks I'm cheating! Can you believe that!? We've been together for a year, I wouldn't do that" said the-not so shy guy-any more

"Some people just aren't satisfied" said Izaya, he was getting bored, he watched the guy down another drink and rolled his eyes, he looked at the dance floor and then smirked. "Lets dance, it might loosen the anger, what'dya say?"

"You know what? Lets dance! I'm a grown man, and if he thinks I'm cheating, then he's a dick!" the young blonde shouted, he had no idea what he was doing any more, Izaya laughed and then slipped a couple of bills into the tip box and winked at the barmaid and then led the younger man to the dance floor.

She shook her head and then smiled at the money "He can come again"

"Relax, it's just fun" said Izaya as the guy danced nervously. "Just let me lead you and it'll all fall into place" the informant gestured as he walked around the back of him and placed his thin hands at his waist.

~I wonder (wonder) If I'm just too much for you Wonder (wonder) If my kiss don't make you just Wonder (wonder) What I got next for you What you want to do? (do) ~

Izaya leaned forward and whispered into his ear "What's your name anyway?"

"Kenji" the man replied as he leaned against the informant, exposing his neck.

"I'm just dancing alone here Kenji, dance against me" Izaya whispered again. The two began moving more to the beat and then Kenji turned around to ground his hips against Izaya's. The cocky info broker grabbed a fist full of Kenji's hair and then lightly put a kiss on his neck. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small camera, Kenji turned to the object.

"A camera?"

"Lets make a perfect night complete shall we?" the two moved against each other as they danced, Kenji wrapped his arms around Izaya's neck and kissed him. Izaya smirked into the kiss and held the camera away from them to take a snap shot. Kenji looked up with half lidded eyes

"Take me to your place" Kenji said as he walked around Izaya and gently took the camera away from him and kissed his neck, taking his own picture. This was working too well for Izaya, and he couldn't help but moan just a little when Kenji licked up his neck and kissed him again, gently. He couldn't deny that Kenji was a nice kisser, not his style, but he was still enjoying it. Izaya took the camera back and pulled Kenji out of the club and pushed him against the wall, kissing him roughly and took another picture. He pulled out his cell phone and then phoned for a taxi. Kenji leaned against him, almost stumbling over; they waited by the wall for the taxi to arrive.

"We're going to your place instead" Izaya stated, Kenji just nodded.

They both got in and reached the one bedroom apartment in no time, Kenji led Izaya into the bedroom and the informant pushed him onto the bed...

In the morning, Kenji woke up to a pounding headache, he reached a hand over the bed to find no one there. He got up and walked into the kitchen for some aspirin, attached to the box was a note 'I had fun last night, I can see why your boyfriend was paranoid ha ha ha' Kenji froze as the events from the night before came flooding back. His hand shook as he held the box and slid down to the floor. "What have I done?"

It was nine thirty in the morning, Namie was getting her coat ready when Izaya walked through the door. "Didn't you come home at all last night?" she asked when she saw him.

"I was having too much fun, I suppose you can take the day off, I have emergency info to deliver" he replied as he walked toward the desk and booted up his computer. Once it loaded, he connected the camera.

"So, was he cheating then?" she decided to ask

  
Izaya smirked as the pictures began to pop up on the screen "Does that answer your question?" she glanced over at the screen and her eyes nearly bugged out of her sockets. She almost slapped him, but he caught her wrist.

"Are you crazy!? I mean have you completely gone insane!? You can't give those to him! He's going to fucking kill you Izaya!" she shouted as she yanked her hand away.

"You heard him right? Any means necessary, he was so easy to provoke" Izaya stated calmly "So much for the relationship" he added.

"This isn't funny! You were supposed to get proof he was cheating with someone, why the hell did that someone have to be you!? What kind of person are you!?" she shouted back.

"Its no different then if he cheated on him with someone else"

"But you deliberately provoked him!"

"All I did was ask him to have a drink, he said yes- and to dance, he still said yes, all through the night he had the chance to say no, its not really my fault that he has no self control" Izaya calmly stated.

"Argh, do whatever you want, but pay me first, if you get killed over this, I won't get any money"

"Ha ha ha, fair enough I suppose, now if you're not going bore me with any more lectures over this then go home"

“Fine, but if you get killed by showing him those pictures, then it serves you right" Namie walked out of the apartment.

Picking up his cell phone, he dialled Gok's number that he'd left attached to the desk. "I have the info ready for you, where shall we meet?" he said immediately after Gok picked up.

"Well its about time, lets meet at the Ikebukuro park, seven thirty tonight, it'll be more quiet then" his rough voice spoke back.

"I'll see you then" Izaya replied before he hung up. His cell rang immediately after, he chuckled when he saw the caller ID "Shinra, I didn't get a chance to thank you for that warning" Izaya said excitedly.

"Izaya what have you done!? I warned you for a reason, and you go and screw around with his partner?"

_Namie_ he thought, "The guy wanted proof that Kenji was cheating, so that's what I did, its my job you know"

"But not like this, do you have any idea what you're doing? Did you really have to make the person he cheated on him with you!?" Shinra was slightly agitated

"Its more fun, after all, I gave him several chances to say no, he would have screwed some other guy that night whether I got involved or not" Izaya joked

"This isn't a joke Izaya, even Celty's worried and she's not very fond of you"

Izaya smirked "How nice of her, anyway I have pictures to print, gotta go"

"Izaya don't give him those pictures!" Shinra tried desperately one last time to convince him, but the informant then hung up. Izaya grinned as his printer began ejecting the photos "Don't pay for information you're not prepared for"

[He's not listening?]

Shinra shook his head "I don't know what else to do"

[If he won't listen to friends, why don't you ask Shizuo to warn him?]

Shinra laughed "Shizuo? Why would that work? He hates Izaya! He'd quite happily join in"

[Shizuo wouldn't do that]

"He wants to kill him every time he sees him"

[Then don't ask for my advice!] she then stormed out of the living room and then slammed the door to their bedroom. Shinra sighed in sadness that he had made her upset. He looked at his phone and decided to try Celty's idea.

"This is not going to go down well, but if it will make Celty happy then..." he listened to the phone ring until a gruff voice answered, he sounded just as annoyed as usual. "Hey Shizuo, how's it going?" asked the doctor nervously.

"I haven't run into the flea in a while, so my mood is only slightly off"

"That's good! Listen erm, I need a favour.." Shinra then explained what had happened so far to the debt collector on the other end, hoping he wasn't going to hang up.

"What the hell has this got to do with me Shinra!?" shouted Shizuo

"I just want you to warn him about the danger of this guy, he won't listen to me, could you just try? You don't have to sound like you care or anything, just as a favour to me?" Shinra asked

"I hate that damn bastard! Why the hell should I warn him?" replied Shizuo

"I know its a lot to ask of you, but even Celty wants me to try, this was actually her idea" Shizuo was good friends with Celty, so he hoped that mentioning her name would convince him.

"As a favour to her, but I can't even look at him without blowing my stack"

"That's ok, I'll give you his cell phone number and you can talk to him through a phone call, better?" Shinra asked as he heard the strong blonde sigh.

"All right, but you damn well owe me!"

Shinra smiled with happiness "Thank you!" the two hung up and Shinra walked into the bedroom, peering around the door.

Celty held up her pad [Go away!]

"I thought I'd let you know that I tried your idea, it turns out Shizuo is going to try and warn Izaya after all, he said he's doing it as a favour to you"

Celty sat up [Really?] Shinra nodded and sat on the bed. [Thank you, but I'm still mad at you though]

Shinra laughed "Take all the time you need"

It was six thirty, Izaya was heading out of the apartment with his usual black fur coat on. He held an envelope containing the pictures inside, just as he shut the door his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID which stated unknown, he flipped open the front and placed it to his ear. "Who is this?"

"Look here Izaya-"

"Shizu-chan? How on earth did you get this number? What happened to-I hate you I want to kill you, Why would you be calling m-"

"Would you shut up and fucking listen!?" Izaya figured Shinra had to be the one to give Shizuo the number.

"Ok Shizu-chan, but I'm busy at the moment so hurry up"

"Stop calling me Shizu-chan! Now listen, I don't give a crap about what happens to you, or what you do with whatever information your sick twisted games involve. I'm only doing this as a favour-"

"Shinra I'm guessing?"

"How did you-"

"I'm an information broker brute, and it's really not that difficult, even your think headed mind could have figured it out" Izaya laughed as he could hear grinding of teeth against the phone. Shizuo gritted his teeth and held back enough anger to try one more time.

"Izaya, you are treading on dangerous water, the guy you got information for, Shinra said he's bad news. Don't give him whatever the hell it is you're going to give him" Izaya smirked

"I just bet you're worried that I'm going to somehow get killed and leave you with no one left to fight with" he knew that was a load of bull, but he always was amused whenever he managed to catch Shizuo off guard.

"Well no one can say I didn't try to warn your pathetic existence" and then he hung up.

"He's so fun" Izaya said to himself as he slipped the phone in his pocket and walked out of the building to an awaiting cab.

Izaya arrived at the meeting place, he couldn't wait to see the look on Gok's face when he presented the information. He got out of the car and began to walk toward the benches, he spotted Kenji by Gok's side and smirked a little, _even better_ he thought.

"Why are we at the park Gok? I thought you wanted to catch a movie" asked Kenji as he held Gok's hand.

"This will only take a minute pudding, I just asked someone to get me some information that's all"

"Oh, ok" Kenji looked around, no one was around except the five others that were already with them. Then Kenji's eyes laid on the figure approaching them, and even though the park was dimly lit, there was no mistaking who it was. Kenji stared in fear, he looked up at Gok and then at Izaya as he tried to piece together what was happening. "W-what information...?" asked Kenji nervously.

"We'll find out together" Izaya reached them and handed the folder to Gok

"I think you'll find your suspicions to be true" Izaya told him calmly

Gok opened up the folder and with every picture his blood and rage was boiling. Kenji shook with horror at seeing those pictures, he looked at Izaya and then at Gok "YOU CHEATING LITTLE SHIT!"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Gok! I was drunk and- and, he took advantage of me!" Kenji tried to claim

Izaya shrugged "Why bother to lie when the proof has already been presented?"

Gok grew more angry, he turned around and grabbed Izaya by the shirt and raised his fist. "YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD" Izaya quickly drew his switch-blade and swiped it across the man's chest and then ran toward the exit of the park.

"Gok I-" the dangerous man hissed at his wound and then turned to Kenji and with both hands he snapped his neck. Kenji fell lifeless to the floor, Gok growled and began to run after the informant.

"AFTER HIM NOW!" he shouted to his guards that were stood off to the side.

Izaya ran through an alley way with a smirk. Despite the danger-which he knew very well he was in at this point-he still continued to smirk. It was just his nature, he loved it! The humans that were chasing him, they were so much fun to play with. Though in the back of his mind, he began to wonder if playing this new game was a good idea. But he never backed out once he started it. He ran down another alley way and jumped up into the air to land on a low rooftop. He ran across it as the others ran below, once the rooftop ended, he jumped into another alley way. The guards and Gok rounded the corner.

Izaya ran forward and jumped over the metal fence that appeared across it, he got the advantage as it took them longer to make the jump. He turned to them with a smirk "Just not as graceful as me ha ha ha" he laughed and then ran off again. He stared up at the wall, wondering whether he could scale it, then ducked behind a small gap when he realized it was a dead end. The others eventually caught up and looked around for the informant.

“It's a dead end, where the hell did he go!?" shouted Gok. Izaya smirked and revealed himself, with quick motion he began to slash the guards as they tried to attack him. Gok turned around to see the display, he was utterly furious. He ran up to the commotion just as Izaya was attacking the third guard. The informant spun around and brought the knife down on Gok, but the man caught his wrist. Izaya struggled to move the knife any closer to the dangerous criminal, Gok began to move his arm so that the knife in Izaya's hand was edging closer to him. Izaya punched Gok with his free hand with all the strength he had, it made him stumble backwards but he didn't let go, Izaya tried to free his other hand, the knife was dangerously close to his abdomen now. "I told you at the beginning, don't-fuck-with-me"

"You also told me _any means necessary._ By the way, your face was priceless, it was exactly the expression I was hoping for" Izaya smirked. "But I only did what you asked" he added.

"You messed with the wrong person, you little prick"

"I didn't give you false information, you're just mad that you didn't like the outcome"

Gok then slammed Izaya into the wall and the knife embedded itself at its target. Gok pushed against him, causing Izaya to gasp at the pain, Gok then whispered against his ear. "Despite all things, I have to give Kenji credit, you are cute, too bad you got on my bad side" and with that said, him and the guards left him where he was.


	2. Plots

"Shinra..."

Shinra pulled the phone from his ear for a moment and then placed it against it again, straining to listen. "Izaya? is that you?" Shinra asked in confusion

"I fucked up...Shinra, I guess you were right..."

_I knew it_ "What happened!? where are you!?" Shinra was beginning to become concerned for his long time friend.

Celty to turn her attention to him. [What's wrong?]

Shinra glanced at the pad but ignored it for the moment "Izaya, where are you?" he was beginning to panic more when Izaya wasn't replying

[What's going on?] Celty was getting annoyed, she didn't like being ignored, the black smoke from her neck puffed out with a quick burst.

"I think..." Izaya trailed off as he tried to get a glimpse of his surroundings, he remembered that he was in Ikebukuro, but he could be anywhere. He didn't much pay attention to the alleyway he'd run down, but he did remember getting a glimpse of what road they were on. His sight blurred, he didn't have a whole lot of time left before he knew that he'd pass out any moment. "Otome road...I'm near Otome road, down an alleyway." Izaya gradually informed him.

"How hurt are you?" Shinra asked as he grabbed his coat “Can you make your way here?”

"You were right...Shinra, maybe...I went too far this time..."

Shinra knew then that Izaya was likely too injured to make the trip, he'd never admit his mistakes so willingly. Izaya tried his hardest to ignore the pain "Stay where you are! I'm coming to you!" Shinra shouted and then hung up. He then looked toward an impatient looking Celty

[What is it!?]

"You were right Celty, Gok is dangerous, I think he got to Izaya, I think he's hurt somewhere, can you take us there?" it wasn't like Shinra to be this worried about Izaya, which told her it was serious

Celty formed a helmet and chucked it at Shinra who caught it and they both ran out of the apartment. Celty and the doctor jumped onto the bike, Shinra held onto her tightly. Placing her pad inside her jacket she then rode off fast, Shinra squeezed his eyes shut and let out a scream that was drowned out by the wind and traffic noises whipping passed them.

Izaya shifted uncomfortably against the wall, he didn't know how much time had passed since he had contacted Shinra "Don't fuck with me huh? Well Gok, you're going to wish you had never messed...with me, you fucking ass hole" he said quietly between ragged breaths. He wasn't sure how big of a threat he'd be at the moment, but he didn't get feared and respect purely on his skills with a knife. A light smirk appeared on his face, despite the pain he was in, he was already coming up with something to get back at him.

He wasn't sure what had happened afterwards, but the last thing he remembered was seeing Shinra's frowning features and hearing him yelling and then he blacked out.

Izaya woke up to the faint sound of something bleeping beside him, his eyes wondered around a little, his sight slowly becoming clear. He noticed he was the only one in the room so he at least had privacy. He hissed when he sat up a little, the only piece of cloth that covered the top half of his body was a tight bandage that was wrapped around his small frame. He felt a little hungry. He then took off the oxygen mask from his face when a nurse came in. She gave him a friendly smile and walked toward the top of his bed. Izaya wondered where Shinra was, It was likely he didn't was to be involved in whatever mess he'd gotten himself into. Izaya was just grateful they'd come for him. Though he'd only admit that to himself.

"At last! You're awake! How are you feeling?" the nurse asked happily.

"Hungry" Izaya confessed.

She smiled as she gently pulled back the covers. "Well that's to be expected, you were in and out of consciousness for five days" she said as she motioned for him to sit up more.

"Five days?" Izaya hoped that no one else had found out about the incident. He wanted Gok and his men to believe that he was dead.

"Yes, but you look a lot healthier then when you first came in of course, I'm surprised you didn't die from blood loss" she exclaimed.

"When will I be released Miss?"

"Not for at least another week, now lets check on your wound ok?"

Izaya wasn't sure how he could stay here for a whole week, he was bored already. The nurse gently unwrapped the bandage and then began to inspect the wound. Izaya couldn't help but look at it too, it was all stitched up of course, and there was spots of blood around the area.

"I'm going to clean that, we don't want it to become infected now do we? I'll be right back" The nurse left the room.

Izaya looked around and then spotted his coat by the chair next to him, he groaned in discomfort as he stretched to grab the jacket and fish out his phone. He flipped it open, dead. "Well I have been out for days"

The nurse came back with a bowl and a white cloth. "No cell phones in the hospital please"

"I apologize, its dead anyway" he said as he leaned back a bit and lightly threw his phone on the chair.

"This shouldn't take long, just relax" she began cleaning the area around the stitches with gentle dabs. "I'll put a fresh bandage on, do you feel any pain?" she asked while unravelling a long strip of the new white cloth.

"Not as much as I expected" He was too busy staring at the blank screen on the wall opposite him.

"I'll get you a little something anyway, just encase" She replied as she finished wrapping it up. "All done!"

"Is there a remote for that?" the nurse looked at the TV behind them and smiled

"Sure!" she walked over to the television and picked up the small remote and then handed it to him. "Now that you're up, a Mr Kishitani asked me to inform him as soon as you woke up, he wants to come in and see how you're doing, is that ok?" she helped him lean back against the pillows.

"Fair enough, he'll barge in despite my protests anyway" Izaya said with a slight smirk.

"Well, he is right outside already”

“Figures”

“I'll leave you to it then, and I'll be back in twenty minutes with some pain relief"

Shinra peeked around the corner with a wave the minute the nurse left the room.

Izaya turned toward him, he could tell that Shinra was a little annoyed with him. Izaya almost smirked, but he didn't, he couldn't. Not after he'd helped him. "Looks like I owe you one doesn't it?"

"Well I hate to say I told you so" replied Shinra with a smug look on his face. "I told you so"

"You and everybody else. You don't happen to have my laptop do you?" he sat up, ignoring the pain

Shinra laughed “No, but Namie is bringing it over later"

"Who knows about this?"

"Just me, Celty and Namie. Oh and the good people at this hospital" said Shinra

Izaya nodded and then smirked, he leaned forward and whacked Shinra across the head.

"Ow!" Shinra screeched

"Calling Shizu-chan? That was kind of lame"

"I panicked!" laughed Shinra, then glanced down at Izaya's bandage "How many stitches?"

"Seven"

"They can probably come out after four weeks, so...come see me when the time comes, I'll be happy to do that"

Izaya laughed a little “Freak"

"Hey!" Izaya then laughed again

"They said I have to stay here a week more, just what exactly am I supposed to do here for that long? I have information left undelivered"

"Namie will see to that" replied Shinra

"But I won't get to see any of their reactions if I'm stuck in here"

"That kind of weird obsession is what put you here"

"But I'm bored" Izaya whined, Shinra laughed at the informant's sour face, it really didn't suit him. "By the way, did you find my switch-blade in the alley?"

"Oh, yeah. The doctors have it, but don't worry, they're just cleaning it"

"Does Celty know Gok's last name?"

"What does that have to do with your knife?"

“Nothing, I was just curious. And I as for Gok, I just need his last name”

Shinra frowned at him "What are you planning?"

Izaya grinned. "Well I can't do anything until I get my laptop anyway"

"I can just call up Namie and tell her not to bring it" Shinra gave him a smug smile. However that disappeared when he saw that Izaya's remained.

“Then you can also tell her, that I can cancel her pay if she doesn't"

"Izaya, I really think you need to stay away from anything to do with Gok"

"Shinra, don't you know me by now? Ha ha ha "I" won't be going anywhere near him" he replied coyly.

"But still, he'll be after you once he finds out you're alive" said Shinra, trying to reason with the informant.

"And how exactly does he know? If you, Namie and Celty are the only ones- aside from the people here of course" Izaya switched on the television.

~local twenty year old Kenji Fook was found dead in the Ikebukuro park three days ago and police still have no suspects. The young man was found by three elders and their dog, it appeared that his neck had been broken~

"Huh. And he was a good kisser too" Shinra to whipped his head around to him.

"You mean that guy was- he was the one that-" Shinra couldn't really finish his sentence, so Izaya merely filled in the gaps and nodded with a shrug. "You got someone killed, again!" Shinra shouted

"How was I suppose to know that he- wait, what do you mean _again_?" he then smiled and added "The people that died in the past, died because they did it to themselves or because they're stupid, I didn't do anything except give them whatever it is they were after, while fishing for my own amusement too"

"This isn't funny Izaya! This could cause problems for everyone"

"You're acting like Gok is the only dangerous person in this city”

"I suppose this can be seen as just one of those everyday murders"

"And there you have it"

"Knock knock" said Namie with a bored tone. She walked into the room "Here's your laptop you stupid prick" she said as she practically shoved it into him, he suppressed a loud yelp which caused it to come out more of a whimper.

"That was a bit uncalled for Namie" said Shinra as the two sitting on the bed watched her walk back out again. Shinra looked nervously back at Izaya "Wow...you ok over there?"

"She's soooo boring!" exclaimed Izaya making Shinra laugh.

One week later...

Izaya searched every little detail on the full name of Gok that Celty eventually gave him. Gok Arasaki. It turned out that Gok was a rather private man, and hardly anyone really knew who he was, so it was hard to figure him out. Izaya soon began going onto the dollars forum sight, spreading different sorts of stories on him and whoever else worked for him. Pretty soon, most of the two popular towns were talking about it, Shinjuku and Ikebukuro. Izaya smirked. His plan was coming into play, but the internet wireless connection kept bugging out.

"Tst, there's not a lot I can do while I'm in this place” He got up from the bed slowly at first and then took off the hospital gown. He grabbed his new black top from the chair and managed to place it over himself, with that he changed into black pants that had been left and his favourite black jacket with the fur. Carrying his laptop, he walked out of the room that had been his isolation for almost two weeks. He walked to the reception desk, laughing as the couple of nurses that were nearby stared at him with shocked faces.

"What are you doing Mr Orihara!? You can't-"

"I'll be checking out now" he walked nearer to the desk and held out his hand. "I believe you have my switch-blade"

"Are you discharging yourself? We feel that you need longer-" asked the receptionist.

"I am. I'll be fine, if you hand over the blade, I'll be on my way"

The woman behind the desk handed over the weapon to Izaya and he smiled and then waved at them as he walked toward the exit. "Mind your stitches!" a nurse shouted after him.

It was quarter past seven when he got to his studio apartment, he smiled when he saw his complicated game still where he left off. He moved the king piece of the chess and scanned the board. "Beware Gok, because when I trap you, its going to be check-” he placed the piece on a black square “Mate" He then walked over to the computer and booted it up, whilst he was busy browsing, he let his phone charge up. Izaya opened up a draw, he pulled out a small black usb stick and plugged It into the drive. He smirked when he saw the data appear on the screen. "Ah Kenji, thank you for Gok's email address, in return. I will get him back, more so for me but the idea of it sounds noble enough doesn't it? Ha ha ha" the informant laughed as he jotted down the email address on a note pad.

Although being an informant, he wasn't all that skilled in the hacking department, however, he knew someone in Shinjuku who was and didn't mind paying someone else for a change to get what he needed. Turning his attention to his cell phone, he flipped open the front and scrolled down to find the name Satoshi. He happily dialled the number and waited until someone picked up on the other end. "It's been a week broker, was starting to think my business was unwanted" said Satoshi

"Ha ha ha, well now, lets not get too carried away, didn't anyone tell you that one shouldn't assume, hmm?" replied Izaya in his usual sly tone.

"Touché my know it all acquaintance, now then, what can I do for you?"

"Write this email address down and once you can decipher the password, let me know" Izaya practically told the hacker on the other end.

"So its my hacking skills you're after, well now, why am I not surprised, you know the saying don't you Izaya? Curiosity killed the cat" Satoshi exclaimed. 

_How ironic_ he thought, _considering I was pretty close_

_“L_ ets discuss prices shall we?" Satoshi, always right to the point.

"Ten thousand yen should be sufficient enough right?"

"Geez, how important is this email?" he was a little shocked by the amount.

"I can always lower it"

"No no, that'll be fine, I should have it for you by the end of tomorrow"

"Fair enough, I'll be in touch Satoshi" then Izaya hung up with a smirk. He slightly yawned and then stood up with a little wince, he was far from being fully healed yet, but he was well enough to almost take care of himself. He walked into the kitchen, opened up the fridge and took out a bottle of water, went to the cupboards and cocked his head to the side. There was hardly anything in there, which meant Namie had pretty much helped herself _damn._ He shrugged and took the bottle of water to the bedroom and took his black top off, his bandages an instant reminder of what happened. He sat on the bed, placing the water on the night stand and kicked off his shoes. He sighed in content when he laid out flat across his comfortable futon, then the doorbell rang. _Fuck._ the only people that knew the building's code were Shinra and Namie. He hardly doubted Namie would be visiting at this hour, so that only left Shinra. He contemplated on just laying there, hoping somehow Shinra would get the hint and go away. It rang again, and again, now that he had actually laid down to rest he realized how tired he actually was. Hearing the bell again, he got up from the comfy mattress and placed his top back on before walking to the door. Sure enough, there stood Shinra, Izaya could see him through the peep hole. Seeing that he was alone, he unlocked the door and opened it. "Are you out of your mind!? You shouldn't even be out of hospital yet!" Shinra shouted.

"Don't be like that, it's not like anyone is going to get into trouble, least of all you" Izaya stated cockily.

"Its not about that! Geez Izaya, you're not even healed properly"

"I can take care of myself, I have a very important job to my humans, I can't lay around for weeks in a hospital. Besides, the internet connection sucks there" the informant claimed. "I'm better off here, and it's not like you to be this worried about me, now if you don't mind, I was going to sleep" he added.

Shinra frowned as he pushed up his glasses. "Izaya-" he began. Izaya held up his hand and then pushed Shinra to the door.

"You have something to look forward to, my stitches need to come out in three weeks and I promise that I'll come see you" he said excitedly.

"But-" nope, the door was already slammed In his face.

"That was fun!" the informant laughed, ran down the corridor into his room and jumped on the bed, only to be met with a shot of pain. He groaned as he held his injury and moved onto his side to try and lessen it. He moved slowly and took off his top, he looked down at the bandages and sighed with a little relief that he hadn't tore any stitches. "You won't get in my way" he vowed and then laid on his back to let sleep take over.

Eleven thirty in the morning, Izaya walked out of his bedroom after great difficulty getting a shower. He had on his usual attire, he grabbed his trademark fur jacket and just before he reached for the door handle the bell rang. He sighed, and opened the door to find Namie standing there looking pissed off as usual. "Finally, I called you like three times, I have files to like – file!" Namie nagged.

"You need to seriously learn how to relax, you'll get wrinkles ha ha ha" Izaya said while laughing.

"Argh! And you need to learn how to be less relaxed!" he laughed again and bypassed her to get to the door. She turned around and folded her arms. "From what I hear, you're not even meant to be out of the hospital" she stated coldly.

"Shinra tell you that? That crazy freak may be a great doctor, but I believe that only I am in control of my limits" he told her confidently.

"And there in lies the problem, you think you have no limits" she said, like she was stating a fact. He laughed and then walked out of the door, she shook her head and then got to work.

Remembering that he still needed to eat something, since there was nothing in the house. He decided to venture to Ikebukuro and get some of the delicious sushi he liked. He hadn't had it in almost two weeks, so he thought that he deserved it. He about managed a skip or two, his body wasn't quite feeling up to it's full upbeat mannerisms. He then got into a cab to take him to the streets of the city. When he got out of the cab, he walked a couple of minutes down the path and it wasn't long before he could hear faint whispers.

'Hey, isn't that Izaya Orihara?'

'Yeh, I haven't seen him here in a while'

'Lets get out of here, if that scary bartender sees him, shit is going down'

Izaya smirked while fiddling with the switch-blade in his pocket. Oh how their reputation of trying to kill each other expanded like a ripple. Well, actually it was more like Shizuo trying to kill him and Izaya doing everything possible to provoke him and then stay alive. He was about ten feet away from the Russian sushi bar that he loved, when a loud yell from the sidelines caught his attention. Izaya turned to his left and spotted the angry blonde straight away, Shizuo Heiwajima. The man practically threw a hissy fit every time he saw the informant, the man began to furiously stalk up to him. "Hey Shizu-chan, how's it going?" Izaya said with a sarcastic tone, knowing full well that would annoy him.

Shizuo stopped for a second "Are you serious!? You haven't been here in two weeks! and I was finally starting to think I could get some damn peace! How dare you show your face here Izaya!" Shizuo loudly shouted, soon catching the attention of the people nearby who looked on in fear but didn't want to miss the action. They had missed the excitement. However, the cities finance didn't. Shizuo caused way more destruction then necessary when he chased Izaya down. Whether it be a big sign, a vending machine, a bench...things like this didn't go untouched most of the time.

"Missed me?" the informant asked while trying not to laugh. That was pretty much all it took to send Shizuo into an angry fit, the blonde growled loudly and picked up the closest thing to him which happened to be another vending machine. The poor object was defenceless as it was lunged into the air and crashed a few centimetres short of hitting its target. Izaya had side stepped enough to avoid collision, he had enough experience to calculate the distances of Shizuo's throws. There were only a few times he'd got hit, but that was when he wasn't actually paying attention or looking out for it.

"Izayaaaaaaa!" Shizuo yelled the informant's name and then began to run after him, Izaya grinned and then began to run in the opposite direction. The two ran in every way possible, Izaya was usually quick on his feet which allowed him to always escape the angry man that was chasing him. However, due to his recent injury, he wasn't as fast as he should be. They ran down the right side of the path all the while Shizuo was trying to throw other objects at him. An object crash landed near his feet and he jumped up on top of it and jumped over it. When he landed on his feet again, he stumbled a bit, he wasn't quite ready for this. He grunted as he almost ran into a lamp post, Shizuo kept up the pace but noticed Izaya wasn't on top form like he usually was. He didn't really pay it a second thought though as he was solely focused on catching him. Izaya winced as he quickly ran to the side to avoid another oncoming object. He lifted his top up as he ran, only to see there was blood quickly seeping through the bandages. 

_Shit_ he knew he had to make a distraction long enough to lose Shizuo to escape. He held his abdomen for a second and then stopped abruptly and drew his switch-blade, he turned around in a more then necessary quick motion and swiped Shizuo across the chest. Shizuo stumbled backwards a little startled, Izaya took the opportunity and ran for it, he made sure that he moved into the crowd of people so that he was less easy to spot.

Shizuo growled, and in his anger he pushed a few people out of the way.

Izaya ducked into an alleyway, almost like deja vu, Shizuo tried his best to follow him, but he'd lost sight of him when he was slashed. He gritted his teeth as he looked around frantically for his enemy. Izaya finally stopped to catch his breath, he had pulled his stitches. He placed his hand across his wound and tried to take a deep breath, he leaned against the wall and then glanced down, his eyes widened a little. Spots of blood decorated the pavement from the top of the alley way, he just hoped Shizuo was as dumb as he had dubbed him to be. Pushing himself away from the wall, he withdrew his switch-blade and placed it back in his pocket. He walked further down, trying to locate a back exit that might lead him out the other side.

Shizuo searched angrily, he was so fuming that he almost didn't see the young girl right in front of him. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he looked down at her, she had long brown hair and wore a blueish kind of hoodie that almost covered her black trousers, her name was Kururi. She smiled at him. Then another girl, almost a spitting image, ran up toward him also, her name was Mairu. This one wore glasses and had her hair in plaits and wore a yellow hoodie, she jumped up in excitement. Shizuo pushed up his sunglasses and gritted his teeth. "I'll tell ya where brother went if ya get yours to meet us!" Mairu exclaimed. Yes, the two sisters of Izaya Orihara, twins. They had an obsession with Shizuo's younger brother, who happened to be an actor, so much so that they were willing to give up their own brothers whereabouts for the sake of meeting someone Else's. Oh how tempting that offer was, really it was, but he felt obligated to decline, that even though he hated Izaya with so much passion. He couldn't imagine knowing that if it was his brother who would give him away so easily like they were doing, he actually didn't know how he'd feel.

"I'll find him myself, now get lost" Shizuo growled back to them as he began walking away

"Aww no fun! When was the last time you actually caught him anyway 'Shizu-chan'"

Shizuo tensed, trying to keep his anger focused on Izaya and no one else. "You don't hit girls, they're just brats" he mumbled to himself, sticking his hands in his pockets and walking further away. As he did so, he stopped and bent down to get a closer look at the ground and grinned, he began to follow the trail of blood.

Izaya cursed Shizuo's name over and over as he swayed, feeling dizziness take over, all he wanted was some sushi and to go back home and await the email address from Satoshi "Dumb brute..." was the last thing he could say before his body decided it was time to rest. He collapsed with no resistance, his mind wouldn't cooperate with the rest of his body. His brain telling him to get the hell up and run, but his body apparently had other plans. Shizuo stormed down the alleyway like a raging bull.

"Izaya! You fucking louse! I'm going to kill-" he was cut short of his sentence when he spotted the informant he was after. Izaya had collapsed and blacked out near the wall of an old abandoned shop. Shizuo walked up to him, looking down on his still form, he growled and clenched his fists in his pockets. He could have his chance, he could finally rid himself of the 'flea' that had been making his life miserable. "God knows he fucking deserves it" he scoffed. He took one of his hands out, outstretching it and reaching for Izaya's throat...


	3. Revenge

Shizuo curled his big hand around the informant's small neck, he couldn't think for the life of him why he hesitated even for a little bit. Then it struck him. “Yeh, that's right, I'm not like you, I don't take pleasure in other peoples misfortunes. I don't like my violent streak, I hate the way I am. But you? You're the exact fucking opposite, you manipulative ass hole. No, I’m not like you at all, because fortunately for you, I don't see the point in killing you when you're not even awake” Shizuo reluctantly withdrew his hand and grabbed Izaya's arm to pull him into a sitting position. He turned around and pulled the informant onto his back and then stood up with him. “I suppose there is a little justice for me, someone finally did a number on you, I guess whoever it was that you had dealings with a few weeks back, got to you after all. Good” Shizuo was a little surprised that he found it much easier to control his anger around Izaya when the information broker wasn't smirking arrogantly at him, or running his mouth off trying to provoke him. Not wanting to be noticed and make a scene, he shuffled with the injured man through the alleyway and out of the other side onto a nearby pavement. He sighed with frustration, finding himself nowhere near the hospital, he really didn't want Izaya to wake up until they'd gotten there and he was out of sight. “Yeh, I don't need another reason for you to taunt me with your twisted words” If he walked all the way there, people would start asking a lot of questions and then that's how rumours spread. Shizuo merely wanted to prove to himself more so then anyone, that he wasn't the monster people so claimed he was. He really couldn't help his strength, he couldn't control his anger, it hurt him as well as others. So this weird act of compassion for the informant was merely to prove he wasn't all that monstrous.

Finally making a decision to call for a taxi, he placed Izaya in first, non too gently and then got in himself. The cab driver looked at him startled “Hey hey, I don't want no trouble here, whatever happened between the two of you. I want to remain out of it” he exclaimed when he spotted the blood on Izaya and then on Shizuo.

“Drive us to the damn hospital, for the record, I didn't do this you nosy bastard” Shizuo claimed in a gruff voice

“R-right”

Shizuo didn't think for a second that the driver believed him, and he had this feeling that Izaya would merely go along with whatever it was the driver told the police if they were ever questioned about it. Once again, framing him for something he didn't do, just to get his kicks. “I fucking hate you” he told the unconscious man next to him. They reached the hospital, Shizuo dragged Izaya out and lifted him onto his back again, he then grumbled about paying the cab driver and then stalked up to the hospitals entrance.

When he walked through the automatic doors, a couple of nurses instantly turned to stare at him. “Where shall I put him?” he asked a random nearby female nurse.

“Shizuo?” a familiar voice sounded off to the side, the ex bartender turned his head toward the source and his eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets.

“Oh- h-hey” he stammered, unsure of how the situation looked from the doctor standing before them.

“What happened to you!?” Shinra asked with a shout.

“Why are you here?” Shizuo tried to change the subject, which was probably useless given how the situation looked

“Don't change the subject, what on earth happened and- wait, why are you carrying him here instead of killing him? Never mind” Shizuo was surprised by his friend's fast questions “Someone grab a stretcher!” Shizuo threw Izaya on the stretcher as it came up to them. Shinra then took off the informant's jacket and wheeled him into a private cubical. Shizuo felt obligated to follow, he needed-or rather wanted-to explain himself. When he reached the room, Shinra was already cutting open Izaya's top.

“You know, I didn't do this sh-”

Shinra whipped his head around and smiled at him. “Shizuo, despite you and Izaya hating each other so much, you still brought him here, regardless whether you did or not, I for one am proud of you” Shinra stated.

“But I didn't-”

“Relax Shizuo, I know you're not responsible. It was another one of your chases right?”

“He'd been out of Ikebukuro for over two weeks, then all of a sudden seeing him again caused me to explode!”

“Calm down, I was simply asking because it probably caused his stitches to open. Izaya was already injured before the chase”

“Well I sort of figured that out”

“I brought him here myself two weeks ago when he called and told me he'd been stabbed”

“Well, forgive me for not feeling sorry for the prick”

Shinra laughed “It's kind of difficult not to agree, but I consider you both my friends, so I’ll speak for him, thanks for bringing him here Shizuo”

“Tst, I very much doubt that's what he'll think when he wakes up. Just so there's no misunderstanding, I was going to kill him”

“I would be worried if you weren't, I’m surprised you made it all the way here without doing that”

“Believe it or not, he's a lot easier to tolerate while he's knocked out, I almost don't believe it myself” Shinra smiled as he finished cleaning and restitching Izaya's wound, not able to lose the glint of excitement in his eyes, even when the patients were his friends. Shizuo shuddered a little, his friend was a freak, but he respected him all the same. “You don't happen to have an extra shirt laying around do you?”

Shinra nodded with a smile “Sure, let me just finish up and I’ll get it” Shizuo stepped outside, Shinra then placed yet another fresh bandage across the wound. “You're an idiot” the doctor then left his friend to rest. He grabbed a shirt from the box in the reception office and handed it to Shizuo

Shizuo took off his bloodied top and chucked it at Shinra, he then took the clean one from his friend. “Thanks, and please burn that”

“Oh my” a nurse exclaimed as she caught a glimpse of his muscular body. “Whoa, hello there handsome” she smiled and winked at him. He blushed a little and placed the new top on and then his sun glasses “You're just as handsome as that charming young information seller” Shinra hid his face and shook his head, Shizuo went bright red with anger, he punched a hole in the wall to stop himself from hitting anyone.

“Don't you dare fucking compare me with him!!” and then he stormed out of the hospital.

Shinra smiled nervously at the startled nurses “He he he...do me a favour, the next time that man comes in here, don't mention the information broker, or his brother for that matter”

“Brother?”

“Shizuo is Kasuka's older brother”

“Really!? No way!” Shinra nodded and then walked toward the exit, he was only here on a call to a patient who had been brought here and requested his skills.

Shinra walked back into the hospital, it was late at night so there weren't many people around. He'd received a somewhat annoyed text from Izaya, demanding his attention and an explanation as to how and why he had been brought back to the hospital. He smiled as he entered the double doors, the informant obviously had a small memory block from the chase, he desperately wanted to tell him that Shizuo was the one they had brought him here. It would be fun just to see the look on his friend's face, but he refrained, for Shizuo's sake at least. Before he could make another step to Izaya's room, two hands covered his eyes from behind “Guess who huh? Ok, but if you're someone sexy then lets make it quick before my fiancé shows up” Shinra knew it was Celty, he didn't know how but he did. She pushed him forward slightly making him turn around with a smile.

[Jerk]

“I was just kidding Celty”

[You better be, I should make you sleep on the couch for that]

“Ha ha ha, sorry”

[I got your message, thought I'd meet you here]

“Izaya pulled his stitches, he sent me a text, I think he's pretty annoyed that he's back here”

[Do I want to know how?]

“Being chased by Shizuo” Shinra then smiled wildly “Who was actually the one who brought him here!”

[Really!? Are you sure!?]

“Yep, he brought his sworn enemy to the hospital”

[He's a great guy, people just misunderstand him, or provoke him]

They both entered the room, Izaya turned to them with a frown “Start talking, now”

“You kind of pulled your stitches, I told you to take it easy, that's what you get for discharging yourself”

Izaya sighed “Stop with the lecture, how did I get back here? My memory is vague, but I'm pretty sure I didn't call you this time”

Shinra shrugged and then gave him a smile that Izaya had never seen him wear before. “I didn't know you had made me your next of kin, how cute” Izaya narrowed his eyes a little, he tried to sit up but that was not going to happen any time soon. He knew the doctor was teasing him, the only reason Izaya had done that was because Shinra was the only one he could trust.

Given how Shinra's body language was suggesting he was nervous, Izaya became suspicious “There's something you're not telling me, how did I get here?”

“What are you talking about? Ambulance I guess”

“You're not a very good liar Shinra”

Celty began typing on her PDA [Shizuo brought you here when you passed out during the chase]

“Celty! We shouldn't have-” Shinra began.

[He needs to know!] She then typed on her PDA more fiercely and practically shoved it in Izaya's face. [And you! If I find out you framed Shizuo for this I’m going to kill you myself!]

Izaya gave them a smug grin, perfectly hiding his surprise at the information. “Would I do a thing like that?”

[I mean it! You involve him in this stupid mess then I will literally kill you!]

“I hate to break this to you, but you have already involved him in this. Remember? When you asked him to call me”

“Izaya, you know what we're trying to say here” Shinra said

“I have more important things to deal with then framing Shizu-chan - although that would be fun- fortunately for him there's someone else whom I'd rather take the fall”

Three weeks passed by very slowly for the impatient information broker, but he was now fully healed and able to achieve his long awaited plan of revenge. He practically skipped out of the hospital with a devilish grin upon his face. He was rather impressed with Shinra's patching work, he hadn't even left a scar. “I should make a pit stop” Izaya said to himself as he walked excitedly passed the sushi restaurant, only to be stopped by Simon.

“Izaya! Long time you see! You no been in Ikebukuro for weeks! Try sushi, new tuna recipe!” exclaimed the Russian man with sushi flyers outside of the restaurant.

“Have some wrapped up ready for when I come back, I have some business to take care of first” replied Izaya calmly.

“Oh, Shizuo no like you being here, best stay away, it no good for the city”

Izaya ignored him and began to walk away “Well Shizu-chan is going to see me whether he likes it or not” The informant walked with his hands in his pockets, his cell phone in one and his trusty switch-blade in the other. As he walked further on, he noticed flashing blue lights on two cop cars that were parked up to one of the tall apartment buildings.

“I’m telling you right now you bastards!! I didn't do anything!” Izaya smirked when he saw Shizuo being dragged out of the building by five cops who were struggling to hold him.

Izaya sat down on top of a nearby bench with a grin, he almost laughed as he watched the scene unfold. “Well now, aren't you in a rut” he said as they neared him

Hearing that voice, that all too familiar voice sent another angry wave through the blonde. Shizuo turned around, dragging the cops with him to see Izaya, sitting there obviously enjoying the show. “Izaya!! you prick! You better tell them it wasn't me!! you better tell them or I really will be the one to finish you off!!” Shizuo shouted as the cops dragged harder.

Another cop got out of the car and walked up to the riot. “Since you're obviously in good health now it seems, why don't you explain what happened?” the cop asked, placing his attention on Izaya

“I don't really have to tell you anything” Izaya replied as he gave Shizuo another smirk.

“Izayaaaaa!!”

“Look, we got a call from a cab driver, says you and this guy got into his cab and you were injured and this guy had blood on him”

“You're arresting me without any proof!!” Shizuo screamed.

“We're well aware of your constant rivalry, we only had to put two and two together and-”

Izaya cut him off as he jumped from the bench to land next to them. “There's no real evidence here, I hate it when people assume, don't you Shizu-chan?” Izaya turned to Shizuo, smiling in amusement before turning back to the cop “Being the only one that can make a statement here, there's absolutely no reason why you shouldn't do exactly what I tell you” he said as he pulled out his cell phone and typed quickly.

Seconds after, a call on the radio startled the men before him. # Are you all a bunch of dead weights? Are you trying to make us look like idiots? You have the wrong guy! now get your asses back here pronto!! # The cops released a very infuriated Shizuo and nodded in the informant's direction before each of them retreated back to their cars and drove away.

Not even a few seconds passed, before Shizuo stalked up to Izaya and then lifted him up into the air by the edges of his jacket. “What the fuck is this Izaya?” asked Shizuo through clenched teeth, trying so hard not to deck the informant without getting an answer first. Honestly, it was amazing he'd lasted even this long; Izaya smirked as he grabbed both of Shizuo's wrists in an effort to shove him off. Between the two, Izaya knew Shizuo was the stronger being.

“Celty told me” it was all the informant had to say for the debt collector to release him. “Helping me? Why the drastic change Shizu-chan?”

“What are you doing in this city louse!?” Shizuo shouted back, he could feel his control slipping again.

“I came here to settle debts, ironic don't you think? Ha ha ha, get it? Because you're a debt collector” he laughed at his own joke. Growling and bursting with pent up rage, he slammed Izaya into the nearby wall of his apartment building. Izaya grunted at the painful impact, but he still kept the smirk plastered on his face. “We can do this if you want, but I already told you, I'm here to settle debts”

“What do you want from me Izaya? I owe you fuck all!” Shizuo yelled, but was distracted enough by the question for Izaya to push him away and draw out his switch-blade.

“Quite the contrary Shizu-chan, that little scene just then was my debt to you being paid” Izaya said calmly with a sinister grin, Shizuo looked so confused and it was so amusing to him.

“What the fuck are you talking about!?” the blonde replied back, once again slamming his enemy into the wall.

“I’ll admit that when Celty told me that you carried me to the hospital after I blacked out, I felt unnerved that I owed you; _me_ owed _you._ I could have not said anything when those cops asked about the situation, resulting in you being arrested for a non committed crime once again, that's one settled debt” Izaya began to explain as Shizuo slowly started to release him and the informant withdrew his weapon. “And this” the informant managed to pull out a few notes and shoved them against his rival. “Money for the cab you had to have paid for, that's two, now I owe you nothing, debt settled” Izaya jumped away from Shizuo and began to run away.

“You think that's all you have to repay me for louse!?” Izaya owed him a lot more to pay him back for everything that the informant had done to him.

“Only the ones I actually care about ha ha ha” and then Izaya fled from the scene

“Grrr, Izayaaaaa I fucking hate you!!” Shizuo screamed as he picked up the bench Izaya had been sitting on and threw it half way across the path.

“Shizu-chan is such a drama queen ha ha ha” Izaya skipped across the city back toward the sushi restaurant. He flipped open his cell phone as a text came through. :where have you been? I have the email password, Need to speak asap, Satoshi: “My plan will finally unfold” Izaya said to himself as he then made his way back to Shinjuku, forgetting his sushi.

Hands in his fur jacket Izaya waited by the wall of a tall building for Satoshi to come out from. He heard a click of a door and turned his attention to the cop. “Missed me?” Izaya asked with a smirk.

“Where the hell have you been?”

“Personal leave, so you have the password?”

“That's what I want to talk about”

“I suppose I haven't paid you yet have I?” Izaya said as he reached for his wallet, but Satoshi stopped him.

“Keep your money”

“Oh?” Izaya was curious now.

“Lets talk, but not here”

“My place then” The two made their way through the city until they were at Izaya's building, typing the code in to unlock the door, the informant made sure Namie wasn't around and then motioned for Satoshi to follow as he shut the door.

“Expecting someone?” the cop asked casually

“I’m just making sure my nosy secretary isn't here, since it sounds like you want this conversation on the hush, not that I’m promising anything by that ha ha ha”

The two took seats on the cushioned furniture opposite one another, Izaya crossed one leg over the other and placed his arms across the back of the couch waiting for the cop to speak. Satoshi leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and then laced his fingers together before speaking. “Obviously you've heard about a young man who was found dead in Ikebukuro park three weeks ago, name of Kenji Fook” Satoshi began. “We've tried everything, it's like it just happened and there's no explanation of whose behind it”

“So, you want me to do your work for you? That must feel embarrassing, that a cop such as yourself can't do his own job ha ha ha” Izaya laughed as Satoshi narrowed his eyes and then looked away, clearly ashamed. “I might just be able to help you with that” his plan was going better then expected.

“Really? Then lets just call it information for information shall we?”

“Fair enough”

Satoshi handed the informant a memory stick from his pocket. “This contains the password, I’ll be in touch about the other info soon” he got up from the couch, Izaya followed suit, just before Satoshi opened the door to leave he turned back to the informant. “You don't happen to know who Kenji was do you?”

Izaya thought about the question, he didn't want to involve himself any more then necessary, he wanted to keep his dealings with Gok and the dead man a hush, at least for now.

“No, I don't” Izaya finally answered.

“Yeh, thought so, let me know as soon as possible if you find anything out about Kenji's death” Satoshi said, Izaya nodded and then the cop left his apartment and shut the door.

“It's much easier for me then you think, Satoshi” Izaya spoke out loud as he walked over to the computer and booted it up. He stuck the memory stick inside the drive, there was a single file on it, double clicking on the icon the informant found the name of the password for Gok's email address and smirked. “I was beginning to get bored of waiting, this will be fun!”

Two hours later, at the police station in the centre of Shinjuku city. A receptionist with long black hair, a white blouse and skirt sat on the swivel chair. She was sorting files into their correct categories. Pushing her glasses that sat on the bridge of her nose up, she placed two folders into a draw of the silver cabinet. She then heard a bleeping sound coming from the computer and pushed herself to roll across the floor toward it. She clicked on the icon that told her a new email had come through, her eyes quickly scanned it and they grew wider with each passing second. Grabbing the phone hastily, she phoned the investigation room. “Yeh, CID” a gruff voice answered her.

“Get Satoshi, it's urgent!” she yelled back.

Once she was placed on speaker, she could hear the guy shout out to the one in question. “Satoshi! It's Katrina, she says it's urgent!” the commanding officer made his way from his office toward where a few had gathered.

“What is it Katrina? I'm busy right now with the case, I hope this is important” Satoshi said with a dissatisfied tone.

“But it's about the case sir! I just had an email through!” Katrina told them with a high pitched voice.

“Forward it to Shobi's computer” Satoshi ordered.

“Yes sir” the receptionist did as told and soon enough Shobi's computer bleeped up, he opened up the forwarded email and four of them, including Satoshi peered at the screen to read it.

**This is not a game, this Is a confession**

**I am no longer able to keep this to myself, I could hide the truth but not to myself. This I confess, this I am telling you, I know who killed Kenji Fook and I know this because....that person is me, I killed Kenji Fook with my own hands. I'm telling you out of regret, I deserve punishment and I surrender**

“No way, this can't be real!” exclaimed Shobi

“Fucking ace, I-” Satoshi began and then he saw what email address it came from.

“Sir?”

“Can you trace this? Where it came from?” asked the commander.

“Not really, but look at the bottom there” Shobi replied.

**Within the next hour, I’ll give you a meeting place to take me away, no trouble**

**Gok**

“I see, well then, inform me when he sends you that email, I’ll be in my office” Satoshi ordered and then walked back into his office and shut the door.

“What was that about?” Shobi asked.

“Who knows, this case is screwy if you ask me” another replied.

“I agree, this case completely sucks” the second in command piped up.

Satoshi sat on the edge of his desk with a frown on his face as he waited for the person on the other end of the phone to pick up. “Missed me already? I'm good, but I'm not that good, I haven't found anything yet” the sarcastic voice remarked.

“Izaya what the fuck? Is this suppose to be some kind of joke?” asked Satoshi, clearly showing the irritation in his voice.

“Is what a joke Satoshi?” he was trying to sound as innocent as possible but he was smirking against the phone.

“You're trying to tell me you had nothing to do with this!?”

“With what?” Izaya seemed like he didn't know what he was going on about, but he was only fifty percent sure, but if he didn't- he'd be revealing info that he'd rather Izaya didn't know about. “Something wrong Satoshi?”

“No, it's nothing, I just thought- it's nothing” Satoshi sighed and hung up the phone. “Damn it” he muttered to himself.

Izaya smirked and chuckled to himself as he reached for his other cell phone, he scrolled down the list until it fell on Gok's name. As he was about to press the call button, an image of his recent run in with him flashed through his mind. His hand shook slightly as his thumb hovered over the button more then it needed to. As he bit his bottom lip, he narrowed his eyes at his own fear and it soon turned into annoyance. Shaking the fear off, he managed to press the button and then waited for said person to answer.

“Who is this?” an agitated voice sounded through.

“Gok, I’m hurt, I’ve been waiting and waiting, you haven't even checked to see if I'm really dead, honestly and you call yourself a gang leader ha ha ha” laughed the informant.

“Well well, it's the informant of Shinjuku, you know I honestly did think you were a gonna, you shouldn't have called”

“I’m not so easily scared away Gok, you stabbed me, so I think we're even, wouldn't you say?”

“Oh? Even you say? You've got some nerve you little freak!”

“You're the one that offed your boyfriend”

There was silence for a moment, Izaya knew Gok was contemplating how to respond

“You know nothing” Gok tried to say.

“You're wrong Gok, I’m an informant, I know everything” Izaya laughed, he could practically imagine the look on Gok's face right now.

“I don't play games broker, I will find you and finish the job this time”

“I can put the blame on someone else, relieving you of any suspicion-”

“I left no evidence, why would I wa-” Izaya smirked as Gok cut his own sentence short. “Are you fucking blackmailing me!?”

“Not exactly, but it certainly makes things more interesting now doesn't it?”

“What exactly are you trying to do here Izaya?”

“Why don't we talk more about this face to face? I want to form a compromise, a truce if you will”

“You seem quite sure of yourself, what makes you think I won't kill you as soon as we meet?”

“I can escape you Gok, I’ve done It before, all it takes is one phone call. I can either confess to being a witness to you killing Kenji, or I can fake my own death and frame you for it, I’m very good at that” Izaya said with a evil grin plastered on his face.

“Say you did place the blame on someone else, what's in it for you broker?”

“I’ll reveal that when we meet, but if you're so worried, why don't you bring your little buddies along too?” as much as he sounded confident, he was wavering inside, he couldn't slip up. If he _was_ caught again, he knew he wouldn't be so lucky this time, but he had every bit of confidence in his plan.

“Very well, I have to settle something with someone within the hour, but meet me at the leisure courts at eight pm” Gok replied and then added “You either have a death wish, or you're not as civilized as I thought”

“Ha ha ha, hard to tell. Leisure courts eight pm, see you there Gok”

“Indeed you will, Izaya Orihara” the phone went dead as Gok hung up.

Putting down the cell phone on the desk Izaya leant back in his chair with a shaky breath. He wasn't sure if he was scared, excited or a bit of both. He turned his attention to the computer screen “Humans are so easily controlled when you know what buttons to press, like puppets on strings” Izaya laughed.

“Sir!” Shobi shouted as he ran to the commanders office and knocked on the door.

Satoshi opened the door with force making Shobi step back. “What!?” it was obvious to everyone that their commanding officer was a little more then stressed out.

“Katrina just forwarded another email up, we've got the time and location of where he wants to surrender” Shobi informed him.

“Get everyone geared up! This is a surrender, but I’m not taking any chances! It could be a trap, we're going in cautiously”

“Yes sir!” the men and women of the unit moved out of their seats and began to arm themselves.

With fifteen minutes till the meeting time, Izaya was in a cab heading toward the leisure courts. “It's almost like deja vu, but only this time Gok, I will gain the upper hand” Turning the final corner the cab driver stopped and Izaya looked out of the window toward the courts. His eyes soon widened when he spotted an all too familiar being. “What the fuck is Shizu-chan doing here?” nevertheless, he got out of the cab, paid the driver and moved slowly toward the courts. Shizuo wasn't alone, he was with a man, much shorter, with long brown hair. Izaya knew him to be Shizuo's boss, he'd hired Shizuo when the debt collector lost his bartender job. Tom Tanaka. Izaya stopped at the fences that surrounded half the courts and leaned against them, hands in his jacket and one clenched around his switch-blade.

“He won't show, people owe money never do Tom” Shizuo simply said as he lit a cigarette, holding it between his teeth. Placing the lighter back in his pocket, he took a long drag of it and blew out the smoke.

“You're probably right” Tom replied. He sighed and absent-mindedly looked around the courts for any sign of their client until his eyes fell upon someone else. “Is that Orihara?”

“What!?” Shizuo turned round abruptly, his eyes widened with rage as he too spotted the informant in question. Izaya gave a sarcastic wave to them, just as Shizuo was about to go after him, a car pulled up. All three then had their attention set on Gok as he got out of the car with a slim young male.

Izaya smirked as he made his way toward him “Well, that didn't take you long, did it?” Izaya said with a light chuckle.

“We will talk shortly broker” Gok told him and then turned to the other two who had also approached. “Tom Tanaka, I appreciate you waiting for me” Shizuo couldn't keep his focus, he kept sending angry glances at the informant who was only mere feet away from him. It was taking every ounce of will power he had not to go over there and beat the crap out of him. Events of that day three weeks ago formed in his mind, when he practically saved Izaya from bleeding to death, how easy it was to control his anger, this helped to calm him somewhat.

He must have zoned out, because the next moment, he heard sirens getting closer to them. Three cop cars screeched to a halt around them, Gok whipped around in panic. Izaya smirked as Satoshi and four other cops walked toward them.

“Are you Gok Arasaki?” asked Satoshi as he and the other cops surrounded the group

“What of it!?” Gok snapped back.

“We're here to answer your surrender, come with us” Satoshi tried to remain calm.

“What fucking surrender!?” Gok growled out angrily.

“Remain calm, lets be rational about this, we received this from you” Satoshi held up the paper he was holding to show him the email, The gang leader peered at it, his whole facial expression was furious. Shizuo and Tom could only stand there, having no idea what the hell was going on.

Gok whipped round to Izaya “You're fucking dead!” Gok shouted, he was grabbed by the arms before he could make a move. “You hear me!!? I’ll kill you!! I’m gonna fucking kill you Izaya!!” Gok was dragged away toward one of the cop cars, eventually being hand cuffed. “Get him!! kill them all!” Gok shouted as a last resort before being shoved into a car and driven away. Soon enough, the remaining people outside were surrounded- Izaya, Shizuo, Tom, Satoshi, Shobi and nine other cops were soon surrounded by a crowd of gang members.

“Friends of yours flea?” Shizuo growled out as he stomped out his cigarette. The gang members moved in with either pipes or knives. The cops, who were armed with much more formidable weapons swooped around to try and take control.

“Not really, ha ha ha, honestly I had no idea you were going to be here, but have fun Shizuo!” Izaya laughed as he quickly ran through the crowd toward the fence.

“Izayaaaaaa!!!” the informant jumped over the metal barrier and was soon gone out of sight.

Shizuo and Tom were sitting in a cell, the situation had been resolved by the cops, the two debt collectors and all the other gang members were soon arrested. Shizuo leant against the wall, hands in his pockets trying to remain calm, Tom was sitting by his side, his fingers massaging his temple, he believed that Izaya really didn't know they would be there. He highly doubted however, he could ever convince Shizuo of the same thing. They heard the rattling of a key against the lock on their cell, the two turn their attention to see one of the cops from earlier “You two, you're free to go, under conditions of self defence. You, yeah the blonde one, you're on a warning, more violence like that and you're coming straight back here” Satoshi stated seriously as he released Shizuo and Tom.

They both walked outside, Shizuo lit a cigarette in anger, he took a long puff before speaking. “Damn fucking louse, I’ll kill him for this for sure” Tom sighed and rubbed his temple again.


	4. Sexual frustration

The alarm clock buzzed loudly in his ear, but a single fist soon silenced it, another one broken, another one he had to buy. He growled in annoyance and rose from the single bed, his one bedroom apartment wasn't big, it was cosy and suited him quite well. The floors were carpeted white and the walls were decorated with a light blue. The living area and kitchen joined as one and then down the small hall, there was a bathroom opposite his room. He opened the wardrobe to his many bartender outfits.

Coming out of the bathroom, he was drying his hair when there was a knock on his door. He chucked the towel across the two seater couch and pulled the chain back on the door, turned the key and opened it. There stood a woman, she was wearing light blue jeans and a short sleeved purple t-shirt. She had long brown hair to her shoulders and black boots on, she gave him a friendly smile and a wave as he raised his eyebrow at her. “Hi, are you Shizuo Heiwajima?” she asked kindly.

“Yeah, I am and you are?”

“Um, I’m suppose to come up and get you, Mr Tanaka is waiting for us downstairs”

“Tom sent you? Who are you?”

“Oh, my name is Hazuki Sakura, I’m a new employee to the debt collector business” she stated, still standing at the door.

“Tom did mention something about a new recruit, wait here” and then he slammed the door in her face. She was a little taken aback by his angry demeanour, but then again their boss did warn her about it. The door was opened again and he shut it behind him and locked it, then walked off. Sakura followed after him and ran to catch up, they walked down a flight of stairs in complete silence. Once out of the building, Shizuo grabbed a cigarette from his pocket and lit it.

“With three of us now, work should be a lot easier” Tom said to them both smiling.

“We were doing just fine by ourselves before” Shizuo told him while taking a drag from the stick in his mouth. Sakura looked around the street, feeling uncomfortable and definitely unwanted at that point.

“Relax man, this will be fun!” Tom tried to reassure him.

“Tst, you sound like that damn flea” Shizuo gritted out as he stomped out the cigarette on the floor.

“Lets go then!” their boss said excitedly. Sakura nodded with a smile and Shizuo merely walked on ahead as they began to walk around the city.

Their third client and Shizuo was already getting pissed off, he was about to punch the whimpering guy in front of him. Sakura got in between them and his fist stopped inches away from the back of her head. “What the hell are you doing!?” he yelled at her. Tom tilted his head to the side trying to take in the scene. She was kneeling in front of the client, a hand on his shoulder with a kind smile on her face.

“No one here will hurt you, you got in trouble, why don't you just pay us and start over hm?” she said kindly to him. Tom and Shizuo glanced at each other and then looked back at the man.

“Y-yeh...ok” the two behind her stood stunned, she made it look so easy. In fact, this ticked Shizuo off more, she made it look _too_ easy. He placed his hands in his pockets so as not to show his clenched fists. The client handed her the money and ran off, she turned around and smiled as she waved the money in front of them.

“I did it!” she claimed happily.

“You're too nice, you're in the wrong job” the ex bartender told her as he walked off again, lighting another cigarette. Sakura pulled a sad face, Tom placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Don't worry about him, he'll come around eventually”

Early in the evening, Sakura waved goodbye to them both before running off in the direction of her apartment. “Nice girl” Tom said.

“We don't need her, really, do we?” Shizuo asked.

“Well, if you want to know the real reason I hired her” Tom began.

“The real reason? What are you talking about?” Shizuo instantly became suspicious

“Well, you know, I was reading an article in the newspaper last week, it said people who are really angry can be...erm” Tom stopped himself, he wasn't sure how to finish the sentence.

“Spit-it-out-Tom” Shizuo gritted out, Tom could tell Shizuo was already getting annoyed with the conversation.

“Well, it states that people who are so angry like you can be- sexually frustrated” Tom finished and quickly moved away from his friend.

“What!?” Shizuo hit the wall beside him.

“It makes perfect sense though! you don't have anyone and I don't even know whether you're a vir-” Shizuo covered Tom's mouth with one hand whilst glaring at him.

“Stop right there, before I’m forced to beat you, we both know why I’m better off alone” he said as he removed his hand.

“Yes but that's the thing! Maybe you could diminish some anger if you-” Tom just didn't know when to stop once he got going. Shizuo merely began to walk away, Tom ran after him and stopped in front of his friend and handed him a piece of folded paper. “Her cell phone number, at least try and call her, or even text her, ask her out on one date” Tom eagerly suggested with a smile.

Shizuo sighed and took the paper, after all, he still owed him for giving him a job. “One date, that's it, got it?” the blonde told him sternly. Tom smiled and nodded, he placed a hand on Shizuo's shoulder and then left. Shizuo growled and then walked the three blocks to his apartment was.

Lying shirtless on the bed with grey joggers on, he glanced at the still folded paper on his night stand. He then looked at the time: **21.45,** surely she wouldn't be asleep already. He decided to text her instead, even if it wasn't face to face, he still felt uncomfortable talking to her. He picked up his cell phone and hesitated for a few seconds before typing. :Hey, sorry if I woke you, but I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me Tomorrow....a date if you want, I understand if you think I’m a freak and say no, Shizuo: “This is a really bad idea, stupid Tom” he said to himself. His phone rattled as it vibrated on the night stand, he hadn't expected a reply so soon; or at all. What he had expected was to get rejected, that didn't happen either.

:Wow! I thought you hated me, I’m so glad you text, I would love to go to the movies with you....and don't be silly, everyone is weird but you're not a freak:

He was stunned beyond belief, but he was sure she would run once she'd been around him long enough, he just prayed he didn't lose his temper....hell, he just prayed a certain person, or _flea_ didn't show.

The next day was rather dull, there were hardly any clients this time around. Which was a good thing, Shizuo thought the more he stayed calm throughout the day, the more likely it was he wouldn't lose his temper during his forced date. That was what he had dubbed it as, a forced date that in his eyes, could only end badly. He wasn't even sure he even would like her that way, heck, he didn't even know what his type was. There was something small but important that lingered at the back of his mind, something he had been contemplating for a long time. He shook off that feeling, he was doing this for his boss, this favour and nothing else, if something came of it then....

So here he was, standing in front of his mirror, blonde hair slightly gelled but was still a little messy. It took all of his will power not to wear his usual bartender outfit. Instead, for a change, he had on a dark blue shirt with a couple of buttons undone and a pair of slightly baggy cargo black jeans and polished his shoes. He gave himself another look over, hoping he didn't look like he was trying too hard. The knock on the door brought him out of his daze, he took a deep breath and then went to answer the door. When he opened it he was met with a smile from the girl, she was wearing a long blue dress with a silver necklace on. Her shoes were silver flats and her hair was in a bun with strands of it hanging down the sides.

He hadn't a clue of what to say, did he tell her she looked nice? Or that he was glad she was here? Before he could open his mouth to speak he sighed in relief when she spoke first. “I know it's just the movies, I’m probably over dressed, but this is the first date right?” she said to him smiling.

He still didn't know what to say, he had better luck and confidence talking to guys. but what did that mean? “N-no, you look nice” Shizuo managed to spit out.

“Really? Thank you, so...are you ready to go?” she asked as she took his hand. Shizuo looked down at it, he slightly blushed and shut the door behind them, locking it.

“Sure” they began to walk down the stairs, she was still holding his hand. The blonde pushed open the door, he held it open and motioned for her to go first.

“Thank you, you're sweet” she smiled and then linked her arm around his as he stood beside her.

_Sweet? I'm anything but sweet_ Shizuo thought

“What film did you want to go and see?” she broke his thoughts, he really had no idea, he hadn't actually planned this at all. She laughed at the blank expression on his face, figuring he hadn't really thought about it. “How about we see, galaxy wars? It's the new one with-”

“Yuuhei Hanejima” he interrupted her, so she was another fan of his brother's films.

“That's right, do you like his films too?”

She didn't seem overly obsessed with him like many others he'd come across. “He's my younger brother” he told her as they started walking.

“Really? Wow, you must be pretty proud of him hn?” she asked, he smiled a little, this was going better then he thought.

“Yes, I am” he began to relax as they spoke about school, jobs and family, he guessed it was usual stuff that new dates spoke about. They soon reached the ticket booth at the front entrance of the theatre, Shizuo grabbed his wallet from his front jeans pocket. “Two tickets for galaxy wars” he told the man behind the glass.

“Sold out, you're suppose to pre book your tickets for Hanejima movies, what are you an idiot? Everyone knows how popular they are, you can't just expect to waltz right up to the booth and expect there to be seats, jeez what a dumb ass” with every word the booth guy was saying, Shizuo was getting angrier and angrier; he had to get out of there before he lost control.

“Can't we just sit on the aisle? Please?” she asked.

“Even the aisle is full, you're just as dumb as your boyfriend” and there it was, Shizuo had now completely lost all self control. He growled out in anger and rattled the booth until he could lift it from the ground. Sakura quickly moved out of the way as she stared at the scene with fear in her eyes.

“SHE ASKED NICELY YOU ASSHOLE!!” Shizuo shouted as he lunged the ticket booth, with the man inside it, into the street. Coming back to his senses, he dared to look at the woman beside him, afraid of what she was thinking. She hadn't run away, that was a good start.

“Are you ok?” she asked him, shouldn't he be asking her that?

“I’m sorry...it's not something I can control”

“I’m just glad you're ok, no one has done anything like that for me before, thank you”. She told him with a kind smile and linked her arm around his again.

“You're weird, you're the first person besides a few not to run away” Shizuo was shocked beyond belief, he smiled as they walked away theatre. “Lets go and have dinner instead maybe” he suggested.

“I have a better idea” she said.

Before he knew it, they were at a fun fair, they were walking around the games section. They ate a hot dog and a couple of sugar doughnuts, they then passed a hi striker game. The man that owned the game was shouting to everyone to come and try their luck. “Shizu-chan look! You should try that” she said excitedly.

Shizuo cringed at the name “Argh, please don't ever call me that” he told her before he even thought about how it might upset her.

“Huh? Oh, I’m sorry, you don't like the name?” she asked, looking a little uncomfortable.

“No, it makes me angry, it reminds me of someone I really hate, I don't want you saying it because I don't hate you” Shizuo confessed, she was way too kind, she didn't deserve his anger.

“Oh ok, I’m sorry, I won't say it again” she smiled, the guy at the game was still shouting, yelling out the prizes that could be won. “Aww, look at the cute little panda bear teddy Shizuo” she laughed, He had this urge to roll his eyes but he refrained from doing so, he had no idea dates could be this soppy, he had given up on love when everyone began to see him as nothing but a monster. Still, he took the hammer from the side holdall and picked it up with so much ease everyone nearby stopped to watch. Bringing down the hammer on top of the stump, the bell flew up to the top and crashed out of the leveller. People around them screamed and ran off. The owner gave Sakura the panda bear and she laughed and smiled, Shizuo led them away to avoid any other accusing eyes. “Thank you! I knew you'd do it, that was amazing” she told him.

They both stood outside of the fair, he took drags of his cigarette as she stared at the stars. “Thank you for a great night, I had fun” she said as she turned to face him.

He stumped out his cigarette, slightly blushing. “Yeah, I’ll walk you home” he said awkwardly. She nodded as they made their way back and she gave the directions to her home.

Once they reached her doorstep, she turned to face him, smiling that kind smile at him. He shifted nervously, Sakura neared him and stood on her tip toes, she closed her eyes and kissed him. His mind was registering the kiss, he was sure he was at least trying to kiss her back. This wasn't right, it didn't feel right, something was wrong with the scene. As gently as he could, he pushed her away, he just didn't feel whatever she thought she was feeling. “I’m sorry, I thought-” she began, he sighed at her disappointment; he couldn't explain it, not to her anyway.

“It's fine, not that I didn't have an ok time, but this date was pretty much forced upon me by Tom, heh. But my intention wasn't to hurt your feelings” Shizuo tried to explain, he could see a small tear in her eye, but she still smiled at him.

“That's ok Shizuo, but I would like us to be friends, is that ok?” she asked hopefully, he returned her smile with a small one of his own.

“Yeh, we can be friends, but at work you can't be too nice to the clients, it won't always work” he advised, she nodded as she began to head into the house.

“I’ll try” she laughed as she closed the door waving at him in the process.

He took out another cigarette as he began to walk toward his apartment, his cell phone bleeped and he took it out of his pocket.

:How'd it go?:

It was Tom, Shizuo growled to himself. :Talk to you Tomorrow at work: he replied. He continued to walk back to his home, he passed a young looking male with slightly baggy clothes on. The guy smiled at him and gave him a small wave as he passed by, Shizuo merely nodded his way but a slight blush crept onto his cheeks. There wasn't really much point in denying it any more, he had half guessed it in high school, he liked men, that was pretty much all there was to it.

The morning came, he could tell already this would be a long day, he was already frustrated as he hadn't got any milk left in the fridge. The day had only just begun, no client better piss him off today, in fact, it would be safer for everyone if he stayed at home. Walking out of the apartment building, his cell phone in one pocket and his full packet of cigarettes in the other; he met Tom and Sakura outside.

Two hours later, they had dealt with four clients and three of them ended up in trash cans or thrown across the city from Shizuo's temper. Tom sighed, he only got one payment today, but he wouldn't blame Shizuo, he never did. His plan to get his employer a date hadn't gone well either. “Hate to say this Shizuo, but my next client is in Shinjuku city, sorry pal” Tom said reluctantly.

“I knew this day would get worse, I can't be held responsible for my actions when we get there” Shizuo stated. Tom nodded with a smile

Sakura looked at them both. “What's in Shinjuku Shizuo?” she asked.

The blonde had his hands in his pockets, fisted into the material. “Someone I despise” he gritted out.

“We probably won't be there long Shizuo” Tom reassured him.

“Damn flea” Shizuo growled out as they soon stopped in the centre of the city.

“Lets take a break before we move on” Tom suggested.

“I’ll go get us some beverages then” Sakura offered before taking her leave and heading over to the café opposite them. Tom turned to Shizuo, he grinned a little.

“So how did last night really go hn?” Tom asked nudging his friend.

“Look, to be honest, the evening was fine, we had a good time, but...there's something you really should know” Shizuo began.

“Oh? You didn't sleep with her?” Tom said rather bluntly.

Shizuo glared at him, “Seriously? I mean what kind of person sleeps with someone on the first date?” Tom gave Shizuo a weird look, ok so he might have asked a stupid question, but he wasn't that sort of person.

“And that explains your sexual frustration” Tom said smiling, he was the only one who got away with saying something like that, anyone else would be unconscious by now.

“That's not it! We're not talking about that! And even If I did - _that_ with someone I wouldn't, I’m- what if I lose control of my strength then?” Shizuo asked him sincerely.

Tom gave him a kind smile, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder. “Then, find someone whose able to withstand that sort of pressure, even if a little bit, someone strong enough to handle you” Tom said with a sly smile.

“I don't want someone to be able to _handle_ me! I hate this strength, I don't need someone to encourage it” Shizuo growled.

“Ok, but that's the only thing I can think of, even if you hate it, if sometimes _sex_ gets out of hand, you maybe need someone who is strong enough to-” Tom began to say

“Ok! I get it, I know you're trying to help....but, I figured I’d tell you first-”

“What is it? Are you quitting? I promise not to set you up with any more girls I-”

“I’m gay! I don't like girls, I like men!” Shizuo shouted

Tom seemed speechless at first, then he smiled, he kind of had a little inkling, but he was proud Shizuo could come out and say it.

“Well that explains it all! Ha ha ha, so that's the _real_ reason for all the chases ne Shizu-chan?” that voice, that ever annoying laugh, he was there, Izaya. He'd heard him, well fuck.

Shizuo flinched, clenching his fists, a vein popping out on his forehead. Tom face palmed, he should have known they'd run into him eventually. “Izayaaaa!!” Shizuo screamed, spinning around to meet the informant's sinister gaze.

“I guess we could find other ways for you to scream my name ne?” That was it, the last thing for Izaya to say that would send him spiralling into a fit of anger. Shizuo started after him, chasing him down the paths of Shinjuku city. Sakura came out of the café just in time to see that happen, she ran over to Tom carefully balancing the cups in the tray she was holding.

“What happened? Was that the client?” asked Sakura worriedly. Tom laughed, taking a cup from the tray and taking a sip before speaking.

“Nope, that, my new employee, is the source of where most of Shizuo's anger is directed at. Izaya Orihara” Tom told her. She looked forward at the place they had run to.

“Is he the one Shizuo said he despised?” Sakura asked.

“From day one, from the very first time they met, hated each other then and still hate each other now” Tom replied.

“But why?”

“No one really knows or remembers how it started, Izaya was introduced to Shizuo by their friend Shinra and well- Shizuo didn't like him. That was pretty much how it went, Shizuo dubs someone he hates on the first meeting. And instead of trying to win friendship like some people do, Izaya did everything possible to pursue the hate in Shizuo, to see how far he could go. Going as far as framing him for a crime he didn't commit. Shizuo lost his bartender job because of that and that's when I employed him as a body guard”

“How could someone be so cruel”

Izaya ran down another alleyway, laughing and taunting the blonde chasing him. Shizuo growled loudly, finding it more difficult to catch the informant now that his previous injuries were gone. They ran down into another crevice of the dimly lit path. “You fucking louse! I'm gonna kill you!” Shizuo shouted as Izaya jumped up onto a load of crates and landed on a low rooftop. He peered down at the angry debt collector with his hands in his pockets.

“Giving up already Shizu-chan? How boring you are ha ha ha” Izaya laughed

Shizuo growled at him, watching as the informant grinned at him and then walked off. He stood there for a few seconds, his anger boiling to the surface, he wasn't letting him get away this time. This time there was no guilt, Izaya was fully healed and he wanted nothing more then to teach him a lesson. Shizuo grabbed onto the unstable crates, pulling himself up almost with ease and grabbed onto the ledge of the roof. As he was about to pull himself up, he heard someone else talking, someone else conversing with the informant.

“Do I know you? You look familiar-oh that's right, the gang leaders new bitch ha ha ha, how is Gok? Finding prison ok?” Izaya laughed, swaying with excitement. Shizuo was sickened by that laugh, Izaya never ceased to make someone’s life miserable.

“I was told by him, he was so upset, you killed his beloved!” the younger of the two shouted, Izaya wondered how he'd managed to get out of prison, he was there during all the riot, but he supposed he wasn't really a part of it. Shizuo was shocked, had Izaya really...had he really killed someone?

“Are you blind? You really can't expect Gok to be innocent? Humans can be so fucking ignorant at times” Izaya began and then he smiled widely. “But that's why I love them!”

“You put him in prison!” the other continued to shout.

“Very true, but he is the one who offed his boyfriend not me, all I did was fool around with Kenji and simply showed Gok what he wanted” Izaya walked closer to the younger male. “You see, Gok wanted proof that Kenji was either cheating on him or not, of course it would have been boring if he didn't, I provoked him, but he could have said no. I took the pictures of proof to him and-” Shizuo noted the hesitation in Izaya's voice, so that's why the informant ended up getting knifed. “Obviously Gok couldn't stand that, he killed Kenji not me, ha ha ha and now he's in prison”

So Izaya put someone in prison for an actual reason for once, granted, Shizuo knew he didn't do it because Gok had killed Kenji, he only did it because Gok had almost killed him. But still....

“I can tell you don't believe me, it really doesn't matter, I don't particularly care” Izaya said, still walking closer toward him. His phone bleeped, the informant stopped walking and pulled it from his pocket.

:Just a warning, I released Gok's partner today. Satoshi:

Izaya snorted at the lack of timing, he'd found that out ages ago. :I know, I’m standing in front of him :D :

Putting the phone back in his pocket. “So, what exactly can I do for you? I have humans to observe, as an informant that is rather important you know” Izaya told him, he drew out his switch-blade and waved it around in front of him. “Walk away now, before you do something stupid, I can gut you quicker then a butcher, just ask Shizu-chan ha ha ha”

Shizuo gritted his teeth, oh how he hated him.

There was a click sound as the man rose the weapon to aim it for the informant. “Oh how scary, a gun, you better be damn good at aiming, I’m very quick” Shizuo couldn't believe this guy, Izaya was so damn calm all the time. The guy's hand shook, Izaya noticed and his smirk darkened, he continued to walk toward the man with confident strides. Soon enough Izaya was right in front him, the male's eyes widen a little in fear. “Well? I thought you were going to shoot me hn? Lost your nerve, why don't I make it easier for you?” Izaya grabbed the man's hand that held the gun and moved it so that the barrel was directly in front of his heart. “One of the most vital points of the human body, shoot now and I’ll be as good as dead” Izaya told him, still smirking.

The man's eyes widened more, his whole body shook as his finger hovered over the trigger. Shizuo wasn't sure he could watch this, even he was tensing, could he even live with himself if something went wrong? Knowing he was only mere metres away and able to do something? He shook his head, what was wrong with him? Ever since he had saved Izaya from bleeding to death, his thoughts began to change and he didn't know why.

Seeing the confidence shine through in the man's eyes, he was really going to pull the trigger. Shizuo pulled himself up, and grabbed a large box from the tower of crates

“I’ll do it! I'll shoot!” the man shouted, Izaya leaned forward, the barrel of the gun nudging into his chest.

“Then do it” Izaya whispered in the man's ear, his red eyes holding glints of excitement, like a rush of adrenaline.

“Izaya!!” the shout coming from behind them, startling the man and making the informant turn around. Izaya jumped out of the way as the large box crashed into the man, knocking him out and the gun slid from his hands. Izaya grinned, placing his hands in his coat as he withdrew his blade.

“Finally, Shizu-chan is predictable after all” Izaya laughed at the confused yet shocked expression on the blonde's face. He walked to the gun, picked it up and walked back to Shizuo as he pulled the handle back, showing the debt collector there were no bullets in it.

Shizuo wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or....suddenly it dawned on him. “YOU SET THIS UP!?” he shouted, he couldn't believe it, he should have known.

“Knowing you'd chase me, I made a plan; I already found out this guy was out of prison, he seemed pretty grateful that Gok was actually in prison. He wanted to return the favour, so I asked him to act out this little scene. Knowing you were watching. When you saved me from bleeding to death, I had to know if you still hated me or not, or at the very least, to see if the hate was diminishing. And once again I was right, you saved me from the “dangerous” gun, I didn't want the hate to end, it's just too much fun!” Izaya laughed, it was like some big joke

Shizuo boiled with anger, clenching his fists, now he wished he'd knocked them both out with the crate. “Izayaaaa!!” the blonde screamed in hatred.

“Time to go! Bye Shizu-chan, it's been fun!” Izaya exclaimed as he ran and jumped from the small roof top.

Shizuo whipped around as he watched Izaya land on the crates and onto the ground below. “WE'RE NOT FINISHED HERE FLEA!!” he wasn't as agile as Izaya, but he didn't care at this point. He jumped onto the crates and landed with a stumble as the boxes tumbled to the ground. Shizuo didn't hesitate for a second as he darted for the informant, inches away, he just about managed to grab his wrist and pull him back. Shizuo gripped his jacket and pushed him, slamming him into the wall. “You fucking bastard, I’m going to kick your scrawny ass into next week!” Shizuo growled out. Izaya laughed at the expression on his face, Shizuo was breathing heavily with such anger.

“ _Well, it states that people who are so angry like you can be- sexually frustrated”_

Those words, the words his boss had spoken, rang through his mind like bells. “You know, Tom told me that with all the anger I have, he said it might be sexual frustration” Shizuo said, trying to hold back from beating the informant. Izaya smirked and laughed again, this really was amusing to him, Shizuo breathed in deeply, he tried as hard as he could to hold back the anger. Izaya was still laughing at him, so instead of beating the crap out of him, he leaned forward and kissed him.

Izaya's eyes went wide, he was completely taken aback by the movement. His most hated enemy was now kissing him, on instinct he began to lean against the kiss, but after a few seconds he moved his hands to the blonde's chest and pushed him away with force. It was then Shizuo realised what had happened, his boss was right, he was a little, _frustrated_ \- in that area, but to kiss Izaya of all people? The informant wiped his mouth in shock and what Shizuo could only describe as disgust. “Keep your hands and lips to yourself Shizuo, whatever the fuck your hormones want, It's not going to be me” Izaya brought his blade out again, pointing it at him.

He'd used his proper name, Shizuo figured he must really be disgusted. But as he thought about it, Izaya was about to kiss him back, so maybe....

Shizuo stepped forward, Izaya backed up against the wall still pointing his blade at him. “I’m warning you, keep fucking back” Shizuo stopped

“You were about to kiss me back, maybe you need this as much as I do”

Izaya laughed at that sentence, he couldn't help it, he never figured his worst enemy was this desperate “No Shizu-chan” ah, back to the nickname. “Unlike you, I’m not afraid to go out and get what I need, when I feel the need” Izaya added with a smirk. “I may love all humans, but I still have desires like everyone else” Izaya walked forward, making Shizuo keep his distance with the blade in front of them. Shizuo frowned at the words Izaya had said, he stepped back. “I’m going to walk away now, if you try anything like that again, I’ll stab you so many times that no matter how much your body can endure, even Shinra won't be able to save you” Izaya narrowed his eyes at him, Shizuo had never seen him look so serious.

“I want to kiss you louse, I don't know why, I think you can help me” Shizuo claimed.

“Help yourself, people do that too you know. Just go fuck yourself and let me go” Izaya's expression darkened

“I’m not going to harm you fl-Izaya, can we just try this? Once? One kiss, if you really don't want to then, I will let you go, I won't hurt you” Shizuo tried to reassure the man in front of him. When Izaya didn't respond, Shizuo took a chance and stepped forward. He neared the informant until they were inches apart, the blade of Izaya's knife right at the blondes throat.

Shizuo held Izaya's wrist as gently as he could and moved his arm to the side, moving the knife away from him. This was his only shot, all his anger, it had been mostly directed toward Izaya, it just had to be him; it felt stupidly right. Shizuo placed his other hand on the wall beside Izaya's head and leaned in. He kissed him again, this time, Izaya was expecting it. Maybe it was the shock the first time, because Izaya made no move to push him away. After a minute Shizuo pulled away, trying to read the expression on his face. They were both blushing a little “I hate you, Shizu-chan” completely dropping the knife, Izaya fisted his hands into Shizuo's shirt and pressed his lips to the blondes with a little more force. After another two minutes, they pulled away for air, Izaya picked up his blade and placed it back in his pocket. He pecked Shizuo on the cheek whilst grinning; “It's our secret Shizu-chan!” he laughed as he ran out of the alleyway, leaving the debt collector to stew over what he had done. Shizuo leaned against the wall, he swiped a hand through his hair, instead of trying to kill the information broker like usual. He had saved him, again-even though that part was fake- and the biggest thing, something that no one would comprehend, they had kissed....


	5. Forbidden kisses

Izaya smirked to himself as he left his apartment building, he had a client to meet in an hour.

The client was only sixteen, still in high school. But the girl had the money, so why the hell not? Izaya never denied someone their information if he could somehow twist it to his amusement. He walked along the already busy streets of Shinjuku, it was a good day, he was among the humans he so loves to observe, Gok was behind bars courtesy of himself and....and a certain blonde was now his official play toy, for reasons none other then to annoy him. “I’ll make a pit stop” he laughed as he spoke to himself and skipped down the long stretch of path heading into Ikebukuro, His client was somewhere in that city anyway, may as well kill two birds with one stone.

Soon enough, he was standing in the middle of that said city glancing around at all the people laughing, running or simply talking amongst themselves. “Izayaaaa!!”

He turned around, knowing exactly who had shouted his name. “Ah Shizu-chan, nice day ne?” Izaya said with a smug grin on his face. He could see the blonde's boss behind him, which made his grin that much bigger. He knew Tom hated him.

“Shizuo, we still have someone to meet, please try and control yourself?” Tom tried to ask, nope Shizuo stalked up to the information broker, getting right in his face. “Let me guess, stay out of Ikebukuro?” Shizuo gritted his teeth “I have business here, now be a good protozoan and go away” Izaya pat the blonde on the head like he was a pet.

“Izayaaaa!!” Izaya waved a little and then ran off in the opposite direction, Shizuo didn't waste any time and chased after him.

“Damn informant” Tom sighed.

The two ran through the crowds, people ducked and ran, preparing for the worst. Shizuo followed Izaya down a dimly lit path in-between a few local merchant buildings. The blonde growled when they both stopped, before the informant could turn around and give a smart ass comment he was pushed into the wall. “You caught me Shizu-chan, how rare, these days its-” Shizuo leaned forward and kissed the annoying man on the lips.

“Shut up louse” Shizuo told him, Izaya smirked and allowed his wrists to be held in the air above his head as they continued to kiss

“This could be a fun game” Izaya claimed.....

2 weeks later.....

Once again, a sign from the road was thrown across the street, a few screamed and move out of the way. Izaya smirked as he watched it fall. Shizuo had the day off, but an hour later he got an unnatural message from his enemy :I’m in Ikebukuro, lets see you steal a kiss this time ;): yes, it was Izaya and even though Shizuo was taken aback by the offer; he thrived to rise up to the challenge. So here he was, trying his damned hardest to catch the flea off guard. The only time it was possible for them to interact intimately, if that's what you could call their meetings now, if they were away from prying eyes. It wasn't as if Shizuo could walk right up to Izaya and kiss him-or the other way around- now was it? Besides, they had gotten to like this game, like their cat and mouse chases before, this one had a better prize. Of course it was still Izaya's game for the most part, if Shizuo caught him, he was allowed to kiss him. Izaya sighed and shrugged with his hands outstretched “You're never going to catch me with that shitty aim, ha ha ha poor baby”

Shizuo growled and threw another sign at the informant, whom merely stepped to the side. By this point the people of Ikebukuro had long dispersed, or at the very least ran to a safer distance. Izaya put up his middle finger “Come and get me” Izaya said with a smirk, Shizuo screamed in rage and then ran toward the smaller one and the chase began. Izaya jumped up onto a pole skilfully and landed on a rooftop, he looked down, practically telling the blonde 'Think you can chase me now' just with the expression on his face. Shizuo clenched his fists, he looked into the crevice of the alley way where the building stood. He could see ways to get up on the roof where Izaya still stood, with that smug grin on his face. Shizuo smirked in triumph, he was going to reach the top and wipe that grin off of that damn flea's face. Izaya watched with amusement as Shizuo began to climb up the trash bin, gripped onto the ladder of the fire escape and eventually reach the top of the building. The blonde pulled himself up, dusting himself off as he looked at the evil glint in the informant's eye. Hands in his pockets, Izaya jumped down off the roof like it was nothing. Shizuo's eyes widen as he ran to the edge of the roof, he'd only just got up and now Izaya was back down on the ground. Izaya looked up with a sly smirk, grabbing his cell phone and typing quickly, then placing it back in his pocket and walking away. Seconds after that, Shizuo pulls his own cell phone out from his pocket after hearing it bleep. :Better luck next time Shizu-chan :p:

“Izayaaaa!!” Shizuo screams his name from the rooftop, Izaya laughs when he hears it. It's not like he doesn't enjoy, after the- was it their tenth encounter...? he couldn't remember how many times they'd actually kissed now but, he was beginning to enjoy them. But in his mind, in his twisted logical mind, Shizuo had to earn them.

It was late into the night now, Shizuo had gone home and seemingly calmed down after his latest encounter with the informant. He was outside, sitting on the steps of his apartment building, taking slow drags from his probably seventh cigarette in an hour. The sound of a horse mixed with the engine of a motorbike came within earshot. He turned his head slightly, giving the person getting off the bike a smile and a nod. He stood up and Celty gave him a little wave as she walked over to him, even though she had no head, by the way she was walking he could tell something bothered her. “What's up?” he began “It's kind of late for a delivery isn't it? Or you just out for a stroll?” Shizuo asked with a smile.

She pushed her PDA in front of his face. [I know]

His smile faded a little as he raised an eyebrow at her. “Know what? Have you found your head!?” Shizuo asked with a little excitement for his friend.

Her shoulders slumped a little before she shook her head. She then pressed a couple of buttons and showed him her PDA again, only this time he really didn't like what he saw. A picture, she had taken a picture of him and Izaya, kissing at the back of Russian sushi of all places. Heh, even Simon didn't see them, but of course Celty _did._ He knew that picture to be recently, it was the first time they had used tongue to make their interactions more interesting.

It started with pecks, then full kisses, then tongues...they'd also started to use their hands to roam in each other's hair. “Shit...” was all he could say as he sat back down on the steps.

She took a seat next to him. [what were you thinking!?]

“Honestly, we don't think about anything when it happens”

[ _we?_ ]

“I initiated the first kiss, apparently I have sexual frustrations from anger. Izaya came up with the game”

[I don't wanna know how it happened, but it's Izaya, you hate him!]

“Heh, still do, I think- more or less, but it's not like it's a one sided deal, he wants it as much as I do”

[This is crazy! How long has this been happening? Since when can you stand to be close to him. let alone in _that_ way]

“Two weeks, I think...it's my bosses fault in the first place, he thinks I can have intimate interactions if I find someone that can more or less stand my strength if I..lose control” he said “Don't get me wrong, I detest my strength, I would do anything to be rid of it, but this is the first time I’ve been this way with someone, even if that someone is _him_ ”

[and have you....you know?] Shizuo laughed, now that was pushing things a little too far. [What if it turns into something....more?]

Shizuo smiled, Celty truly cared about him, he placed a hand on her shoulder. “I appreciate the worry, we never talk during those circumstances, so I really doubt that happening” Shizuo laughed.

[I just don't want to see you hurt, Izaya is Shinra's friend, I understand that _he_ cares about him, but I don't trust him...at all]

“I know, it really isn't much of anything, we're just messing around, it's fine, I’m fine. It's actually sort of kind of fun you know?”

[Ok, but I’m here if you want to talk]

They both stood up, he grabbed her hand before she could get back on her bike. “Don't tell anyone, not at all, we can't afford for this to get out, you can't even tell Shinra..please” he asked her, he would beg her if he had too.

[I won't tell anyone, I tell Shinra everything, but...I won't tell him either, I promise] he smiled and sighed in relief, letting her hand go. She got on the bike and quickly typed [be careful] before speeding off into the night.

“Shit, maybe I should tell Izaya she knows” he said to himself as he retreated back into his apartment.

He thought about Celty's words as he lay across his bed with his hands resting behind his head. Contemplating whether or not his hatred toward Izaya was faltering, but what did that mean? Did he hate him any more? Was their untold kisses something to be made from? Did he want something else entirely out of this crazy game of theirs? So many questions lingered around in his mind. The only thing he was sure of, was that Izaya wouldn't want any of it, that thought alone hurt him a little. Why? He had no clue, after years of hatred between them both, he was now thinking differently about him. He sighed, Izaya had made a whole scheme just to see if Shizuo still hated him. The blonde turned over so that his face was against the pillow, he punched it several times in anger, as if he was punching his thoughts. “And I thought my life couldn't suck any more”

The sun was shining, it was a somewhat pleasant day, Sakura was smiling happily as the three of them, being Tom and Shizuo were ahead of time. They'd met up with three clients, none of which were much trouble. “Lets take a break, you two wanna grab lunch? My treat?” Tom asked his two employees.

“Sure, why not” Shizuo simply said. Sakura clasped her hands together and smiled happily.

“That sounds great! Thank you very much Mr Tanaka”

Shizuo rolled his eyes. Still overly nice as usual, they walked toward a small but nice looking restaurant.

They grabbed a table to sit down outside in the sunshine but under an umbrella so they had shade. “And then I said, well don't you think that's a little over dramatic and- hey Shizuo? Are you even listening to me?” Tom asked. No he wasn't, his sights and attention were else where, across the street sat a black parked van. Izaya was leant against it, hands in his pockets with that usual smug look that Shizuo now thought was...sexy. Another being got out of the van, walking around to face the informant. Shizuo found himself tensing a little, he strangely hoped Izaya wasn't in trouble, even though most of the time the flea could handle himself. Continuing to watch, the black and white suited man handed over a wad of cash and then kissed him. Shizuo blinked, he was actually kissing him, Shizuo squinted to see if there was any kind of resistance on Izaya's part. Nope, Shizuo felt his anger rise, he clenched his fists under the table. After the kiss, the guy got back into the van and then drove away. Izaya pulled out his cell phone with a smirk

“Yes, he plans to leave with the money tonight, you'll find him catching a boat to Utah at seven” and with that he hung up, putting his cell phone in his pocket and walking into the crowd of people.

Shizuo just wished he knew what had been said throughout that situation.

“Shizuo? Hello? What are you even looking at?” Tom asked as he followed his friend's line of sight. Of course he couldn't find anything except random people and a grocery store.

“Nothing” Shizuo finally said, he was amazed at his control, but was he jealous? Maybe Celty was right....maybe he wanted more, maybe he wanted Izaya all to himself.

The three finished early, around five in the evening, but it was still bright. Shizuo said farewell to Tom and Sakura, deciding to head home and maybe catch an early night, he hadn't got much sleep last night. When he reached the building his phone bleeped :I’m just walking about by myself in Ikebukuro he he:

Of course it would be Izaya, Shizuo frowned, he was angry and he was going to make sure Izaya knew that. :Good for you: yes, short and sweet.

:Aren't you coming to steal a kiss Shizu-chan?:

Tst, not this time. Shizuo typed again, hoping that he'd get the hint :No, I'm going home to sleep!: there, that should do it. It bleeped again; or not.

:Why not? I'm bored, come and get me ;):

Shizuo was getting pissed off so he typed out a message pressed send and threw his phone into a wall breaking it. :Fuck off flea!:

Darkness had made its way over the city, he almost felt guilty, almost. He was lying awake, getting absolutely no sleep whatsoever. Izaya didn't even know why he was angry, well, it wasn't like they were in a relationship. He supposed in that case, it wasn't Izaya's fault, but he couldn't help but feel jealous. What he thought was completely absurd in his mind, that the person he hated for almost eight years should now be _his,_ no one else’s “This is fucking ridiculous, that louse would die of laughter if he knew what I was thinking”. He laid there for another ten minutes, attempting to go to sleep, completely failing. He turned his head to the new clock on his bedside table, **23:13.** Shizuo didn't give a damn thought about what the time was, getting off the bed he placed his shoes back on, grabbed his key and cigarettes and was back out of the door. Ignoring some stares of fear he received as he passed by some people, Shizuo flagged down a taxi and made his way to Shinjuku. He couldn't even remember when he found out where Izaya lived.

Taking a deep breath once he got out of the taxi, he stared up at the small building, he didn't even know what window it was the right one. Staring up at them, he tilted his head to the side wondering if he should just take a guess. He thought about it for a few minutes. Izaya loved all humans, therefore he would always want to get a good view of everything in the city. It could only be the top ones, which, fortunately for him there were only two. He glanced left and right between them, only one had light still aglow. Izaya was kind of a night freak, who else in their right mind would be up? He wouldn't even be up if it wasn't for his stupid guilt. He looked down and picked up a few tiny stones, he didn't want to break the window, he already had debts to be paid to the city from all the damage he usually caused during his fits of anger. He shuddered at the thought of owing money to someone like Izaya. Carefully he chucked the tiny stones against the window, hoping it was the right one. Feeling stupid, if he hadn't have broke his phone he could have just called him.

He threw a few more stones at the window, when he didn't get a response, he growled a little. “Damn” with his hands in his pockets he was about to walk away when he heard an all too familiar laugh. Shizuo turned around to see Izaya with his hands in his jacket pockets smirking. The informant looked up to where Shizuo was throwing the stones and then laughed again.

“I take it no one's home ha ha ha, assuming you've come to see me of course”

“Tst, fucking prick, it figures you wouldn't even be at home yet” Shizuo gritted out.

“Very good Shizu-chan!” Izaya clapped sarcastically.

Biting his lip and clenching his fists, Shizuo took deep breaths, trying so hard not to smack that smirk right off the informant's face.

“Not only are you ever so observant, you should know that's not even my window ha ha ha” Izaya laughed.

“What!?”

“Just because I’m rich doesn't mean I’m going to waste money on electric for no reason”

“I thought you were home!” Shizuo stated.

“Well obviously I’m not since I’m standing right here” Izaya smirked, he walked toward the building, but as he reached the top of the steps he was pushed into the wall, The blonde slammed his hand on the wall next to Izaya's head. Izaya placed his hand on Shizuo's chest with a sly smile as Shizuo leaned in. “Nah uh, that's cheating Shizu-chan, you didn't catch me, you didn't earn your kiss” Shizuo took his hand off the wall, slightly stepping back from him. He'd almost forgot the real reason for coming here, as soon as he saw Izaya he succumbed to what had become an instinct and wanted to kiss him.

“I saw you today” Shizuo began. Izaya placed his hands in his pockets, leaning against the wall and grinned

“And you didn't get angry? I think you're improving!”

Shizuo ignored his taunts, he had more important things he wanted to say “Yeh well, what exactly _were_ you doing in Ikebukuro today hm? I saw you with that...that guy, with the black van.

“Oh?”

“Oh? That's it? I saw him kiss you” Shizuo blurted out. Izaya's eyes widened a little with interest, he leaned off the wall and stood closer to him.

“Could it be, that Shizu-chan is jealous? Ha ha ha. Well shit, if you were someone normal who didn't hate me for years I’d say this was almost _cute”_ Izaya laughed, Shizuo glared at him in a threatening manner. “I never thought I’d hear that from you of all people” he giggled

“The reason I came here is because I thought you at least deserved an explanation of why I seemed mad and didn't want...your kiss! Obviously I was wrong, you don't fucking deserve anything!” Shizuo shouted as he began to walk away before he provoked a fight.

“Why in the name of-well-me-since I’m a god and all-would you be jealous anyway? We have nothing for that to happen, there's nothing between us, we don't have what the _normal_ humans call a relationship you idiotic protozoan!” shouted back Izaya, Shizuo stopped at the words, Izaya held a grip on his knife in his pocket, he was prepared encase the blonde decided to attack him.

Without even turning round Shizuo spoke a little more calmly. “What if- what if I want to?” Izaya tilted his head in confusion, although he had a pretty good idea of what Shizuo might mean. He merely wanted him to elaborate

“Want to what?”

“I want to know, I want to find out what its like to form a relationship, can we have that? All these years of hatred Izaya- I’m tired. I'm tired of it all. Can we try this instead?” still Shizuo didn't turn around, he was too shocked by his own words.

“You are forgetting one thing about me, I _love_ every human, I like each one individually, they're much too fascinating, this other _love_ or whatever you're thinking of. It doesn't exist to me. I'm above average. It simply cannot be”

“Why not!?” Shizuo shouted as he whipped his whole body around to face the informant.

“Its not necessary, Don't worry, you are what they call above average, you're not normal either. With your freakishly inhuman strength” Izaya replied coolly.

“But I just, I want to be normal, I want a relationship, if what you say is true. If we're both above average, is it wrong for 'us' to be together?” Shizuo asked desperately. He didn't know why, he was all but drawn to the him, it was a strong feeling he didn't have before, it had to be him, it had to be Izaya.

Izaya placed his hands in his pockets with a slight smile, he was quite surprised by the blondes sudden change toward him. He was almost scared of it, Izaya had a natural talent at reading people, but he could never read the person standing in front of him. But this time, this time he could read something, even if it was small and only written in his eyes. Was it care? Need? Perhaps loneliness? It was definitely one of those things.

Five minutes of silence passed between the two, Izaya never admitted to being lonely, he almost made himself known to the public, so most of the time he was surrounded by humans. He was always so happy, so excitable about the things he conjured up between people. He frowned a little, he was now questioning whether or not he was a little lonely every now and then. If they hid it well enough, could they have this so called relationship? He wasn't even sure they could be around each other so casually without killing one another. They'd spent more time together fighting then kissing. Finally, after what seemed like forever to Shizuo, Izaya spoke up. “Is it worth the shot Shizu-chan?” he asked seriously for once.

“I think it is, don't you think we owe it to ourselves to take whatever is between you and I and lead it to another direction? One that's not full of hate?” Izaya just laughed, Shizuo glared at him clenching his fists. “This isn't a fucking joke flea!” Shizuo shouted out, he was pretty sure they were keeping the neighbours awake, but he wasn't leaving until he got a straight answer.

“It just sounds so funny because it's coming from you, the man who has wanted me dead by all accounts ne?” Izaya said as he sat on the railing of the building steps.

Shizuo closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again. “Look, I know it must all sound completely ridiculous, sounds it to me, but-those kisses...it's something I’ve never felt with anyone before” Shizuo took a step forward

Izaya wasn't sure, but suddenly his hidden loneliness reflected back at him within the other man. Jumping off the railing, Izaya then smirked “All right Shizu-chan, lets play another game, lets begin by hanging out with one another, lunch, dinner; or simply just sitting in the same room for the evening. If it feels right, or if you think you still want this insanity, then I’m not going to argue ok?”

Shizuo considered the offer, he'd had enough of playing games, but this was his only shot. He nodded with a small smile, walking up to Izaya he didn't give him much of a choice and kissed him. They backed into the railing, his hands finding their way to Izaya's back. When they parted, their eyes were half closed “fine, this kiss is free, but I won't make it easier for you next time” Izaya stated.

“You still want to play that game? I thought we were-”

“Until we set a date, why not?” Izaya was clearly loving tormenting him now that he knew what Shizuo wanted.

“When will that be?” Shizuo asked, Izaya laughed at his impatience.

“Come here tomorrow, around eight? We can have dinner” Izaya stated.

“You cook?” the blonde asked rather surprised.

“I’m actually rather good, why don't you come and see what real food tastes like, instead of that crap I’ve seen you eat” Izaya informed him.

“Tst, it's not crap, you're just a health freak”

“Good to know you stopped wanting to kill me long enough to pay attention to that” Izaya laughed. Shizuo rolled his eyes and attempted to kiss him again, Izaya jumped back with a grin. “Nah uh, sorry Shizu-chan, you'll have to wait until next time! Consider it punishment for trying to cheat earlier ha ha ha, see ya tomorrow!” Izaya said excitedly and then ran into the building. Shizuo stood there, for once, he wasn't angry, he just chuckled and walked away.

The next day, Shizuo distracted himself with work, there weren't many clients to deal with today but he was doing anything he could to keep his mind off Izaya. What the hell was happening? He was so nervous about tonight, it would be the first time they were in the same room without fighting since high school, and even then...he didn't know what to do. Should he bring something? He didn't even know if the informant drank, considering how healthy he was. Apart from his basic job description and how much of a bastard he could be, he barely knew anything about him. On the other hand, he would bet all his wages that the flea knew almost everything about him. What was he to do? He couldn't talk to Tom or Shinra or anyone that he found close to them because no one knew, it was a forbidden secret. The only person he supposed he could talk to was Celty, but she was pretty sceptical of the idea, heck, he was too. But he couldn't back out, this was his own idea, he was going to see it through, even if nothing came of it in the end....that in itself almost hurt to think about.

Izaya was bored, he strolled down the streets observing as many humans as possible as he weaved in and out of the busy crowds. He had no jobs that needed immediate attention, he smirked when he thought about tonight, it was the look on Shizuo's face when he suggested it. He thought about how much their hate and anger had gone in a total opposite direction, although, in some cases, Izaya still hated the blonde, but-he was pretty sure Shizuo didn't hate him any more “Who knew monsters could do anything but hate” he said to himself, he leaned against a lamp post merely watching as everyone passed by, rushing about trying to reach their destinations. He looked at the sign above him, grinning, “Well, since I’m in Ikebukuro, it'd be rude of me to ignore him, he's probably getting withdrawal symptoms ha ha ha”

"Look pal. It's very simple, I leant you money and now is the time to pay up" Tom told the sweating guy in front of him.

"Damn it, just do it, you're pissing me off, pay up or I'll throw you half way across the damn city!!" Shizuo shouted

Sakura laughed nervously "Let's not jump the gun here-" before she could say anything else the guy ran off, only to get as far as a few feet when he stopped dead in his tracks in front of Izaya

"Izaya! thank god, please help, they're after me" Izaya scoffed and then looked behind the man, smirking with a sarcastic wave when he spotted Shizuo, Tom, and- hm; someone he wasn't familiar with, new to their work obviously. "Come on, help me out; I thought you liked me, I'll pay you!" The man said frantically.

Izaya laughed "You can't even pay them back, and I only "liked" you to get a little info for someone else, get it?" Shizuo's eyes widen, no wonder he recognised that man, no wonder he was more pissed off then usual. An image of this man kissing Izaya again flashed across his mind, he clenched his fists but tried to make it look natural. "You mean- you mean you're the one that sold me out to my wife!? but I was the one that- I asked you if she was leaving me for-" the man stutters, utter disbelief written across his face.

"I played you both, you both wanted answers, so I did both jobs ha ha ha, poor you and all this time you thought I was on your side, do you know I'm an info broker? I don't care for sides" the informant couldn't help but laugh at the expression on the man’s face, he was utterly clueless.

"Damn it! I lost everything because of you!!” Turning around to Tom and the other two “And you!" he pointed at them "I can't pay you're money you stupid fools! I'm broke! Totally broke...and homeless..." He fell to his knees.

Shizuo clenched his fist tighter, raising it "That's your own damn fault!!" He shouted and pounded the guy in the face. Izaya side stepped as the man flew across the street. Of course, Izaya knew there was another reason he did it, he was so jealous of that one kiss it _was_ almost cute.

"Shizu-chan, how nice to see you once again ha ha ha, are those anger management classes not working?" Asked Izaya with a confident grin.

"What!!?"

Sakura stood beside him, she placed a hand on Shizuo's arm. "Don't get mad, it's ok" she told him, comforting him by moving her hand up and down.   
  
Izaya's eyes suddenly narrowed as he watched her, this was a sort of new emotion to him, he never felt jealous. Just like he didn’t feel lonely, or sad, or any other said negative emotions, at least he tried. But here he stood, jealous because the woman was near Shizuo, much too near, touching him! He'd never felt jealous, but he knew what it meant, he could name the feeling if it came up.   
  
Shizuo could instantly see something bothered Izaya, this sudden rare expression that he was showing. Was Izaya jealous? because Sakura was near him, with her hand on him? It was Shizuo's turn to grin, oh the irony.   
  
"Tst, a little less lenient on your clients Tom-San, might get more out of them ha ha ha, Shizu-chan I expected nothing less, bout time you were your own boss by now ne?" Izaya said with a little less venom then Tom expected, still the boss of the debt collector group frowned at the informant, he really didn’t like him,  
  
The hold Sakura had on Shizuo tightened a little, the blonde knew Izaya scared her, damn, she was way too innocent for this job. "What do you want flea?" Asked Shizuo, trying to sound angry.

"I was bored, I thought I would come and annoy you" Izaya gave him a sly smile  
  
"Please don't fight, Shizuo" Sakura tried to reason, Shizuo stepped forward making her retreat her hand. Tom put a comforting hand on her shoulder, he felt bad for her; Sakura still liked him but unfortunately for her he was gay.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt him too much ha ha ha" Izaya said with a wink. Shizuo growled making Izaya step back, his fists clenched and then the chase began. Izaya jumped over the bench running off in the opposite direction, Shizuo started after him, chasing him through the streets.

"Understand, this happens almost weekly, it's ok eventually " Tom told the girl before him.

"R-right" she nodded, still couldn't help but worry, Tom smiled

"Come on, let's do lunch ok?" He asked, she smiled and said

"Ok then, but it's my treat this time" she insisted.

"Fair enough" he wasn't going to argue.   
  
"Izaya!! Where the hell are you!? I know I saw you run down here!" Shizuo shouted as he turned in every direction to look for him. Well, at least this alley way was rather nice looking. That was a rarity, how long had they been running for? Did they hit the posh side of the city or what? Suddenly, Shizuo was pushed into the wall, a knife to his throat, Izaya smirked at him holding one of his arms with his free hand.

"Did you miss me?" Izaya asked seductively against Shizuo's ear.

"There's doubt, did you miss me?" The blonde tried to counter, he knew it sounded lame, he wasn't much good at quick wit. Izaya took the blade, running the flat surface along Shizuo's cheek, then he kissed his lips leaning forward. Before the informant could kiss him again Shizuo decided to try something else. "So, you met Sakura" he felt the other male tense. "You looked mad, were you jealous Izaya?"

"And what have I got to be jealous over ne?" turning the tables, Shizuo pushed against him and slammed them both against the opposite wall, Izaya's back to it. Shizuo kissed him quickly but fierily, Izaya smirked "Hn...you're getting good at this" the blonde gave a smirk of his own before grabbing both of Izaya's wrists tightly, causing him to drop his knife. He raised both hands and pinned them above his head against the wall. Shizuo didn't hesitate to press his Lips against Izaya's, each one trying to battle for dominance, neither one was faltering, a clash of two opposites. Izaya ran his tongue along the blondes teeth demanding entrance. When that was denied he bit down on his lip causing a small squeak of shock, their tongues soon began to dance together. Shizuo moved away and started kissing his neck, the informant raised his head giving Shizuo full exposure. Before anything else could happen it began to lightly rain. Izaya pushed Shizuo away with a grin as he heard a groan of protest. "See you tonight Shizu-chan" he said.

"W-what time again?" The other replied with a breathless stutter.

"Eight" Izaya grabbed his knife and ran off out of the alleyway.

"Damn flea, what are you doing to me?" Shizuo craved the kiss like a drug addiction, that surely wasn't right was it? He didn't really know what love or lust was, or anything like that. He had no choice, he had to talk to Celty, she was the only one he was close to that was in a relationship. She wouldn't be happy about his decisions, but maybe she could at least give him some advice about it.   
  
Six in the evening, two hours before he had to take that one step further in their fucked up version of a relationship. It was just dinner, but to Shizuo it felt like something much more, he supposed it was kind of a big deal. This would be their first interaction without trying to murder each other; sure, they'd gotten over that when they began their secret make out sessions. This was different, this was hanging out together, talking, probably more kissing, getting to know each other. Shizuo smiled. He felt like they were starting again, like meeting for the first time, how could so many years of hate just vanish? The only thing he could dub Izaya as now was that he was annoying.  
  
Sure enough, to his relief he heard an bike roar in the distance coming closer. He turned his attention to his left, spotting the Dullahan immediately. He waved her his way, she stopped beside him right away. Getting off her bike, he smiled at her and she tilted her helmet sideways. "What?"

[No bartender suit!]

Shizuo chuckled a little, leaning against a post. "Yeh...I know, I sort of-have a date" he said slowly, it was obvious by her tense silence that she was either shocked or contemplating if she liked it or not, knowing with whom it was with.

[Really? But- I thought it wasn't- when did it become this?]

He couldn't help but smile, she was always caring toward him. "It wasn't meant to be, but- I dunno, lately I can't seem to hate him" he confessed. She sat back on her bike, like she needed to sit down before she fainted.

[Does he, even want this too?]

"I don't know for sure, whatever it is he feels, it must be something, it's him that's always coming for me, he always initiates the chase that leads to the kisses, I told him to try a relationship. He could have said no, actually he did at first multiple times, then he invited me for dinner, something along the lines of step by step..."

[I see...be careful, I don't want you getting hurt, I don't trust him, seems a bit too quick to get over the hate between you both that's all]

He nodded, he had doubts too "All we want to do is try, the only thing we can do, if it doesn't work then we won't be in too deep for either of us to get hurt" he claimed, she understood his logic, at least they weren't rushing.

[I haven't told Shinra yet, you have my support ok?]

Shizuo smiled "Thanks, Erm...do I look ok? Should I bring anything?"

She shook her head [Best not, at least until you know what he likes?] he breathed deeply, looking at his clothes. [You look good, it's a nice change for you]

"Good, well I'll let you know how we manage, see ya"

[Relax and have fun, be yourself- but calmer, and be careful :)] he nodded and walked away.   
  


…............................

  
Shizuo hated that he was so nervous, he stared up at the apartment of Izaya's, He then walked up the steps, and buzzed to be let in.   
  
Izaya smirked when he heard the door, Shizuo could wait. He stood back a little to admire his handiwork. Finely cooked pasta, glazed in a low wine and basil sauce with chopped mushrooms, chicken and peppers. The door buzzed again, he left the food sat on the table and pushed the button to speak. "Well at least your timing doesn't suck Shizu-chan! you can come up, I'm number 1, top floor!" That ever creepily cheerful voice sounded through the intercom. The door was released and Shizuo walked through and began up the flights of stairs.

"Tst, he would be number 1 wouldn't he" Shizuo said to himself.   
Biting his bottom lip and taking a deep breath Shizuo knocked on the door. "It's open!" Izaya's voice replied back. Slowly opening the door, he walked through and his breath hitched. This apartment, was amazing, it was so huge, obviously he was expecting something better then his but....damn

  
He shut the door behind him, gazing around, the whole living room was laminate flooring, a rug in the middle where a small table sat with a confusing looking chess board. A large couch was with it, by the big window there was a large book shelf with endless books. Next to it were three desks with at least three computers. Shizuo cringed, he didn’t do well with technology, he just about managed to handle his cell phone, that was enough for him. He looked to his right to spot what had to be a television- at least forty inches-on a glass stand. "Damn, the fucking flea is loaded" he whispered under his breath.

"Would you like a tour?" Izaya laughed, Shizuo span around to see Izaya leaning against a door frame with his hands in his trouser pockets smirking that damn smirk of his. Same trousers, same long black t shirt. However, something told Shizuo he looked damn good all of a sudden. Was that how things were now? Was he suppose to think that?   
  
Izaya stared at him, eyes travelling unnoticed up and down his body. Shizuo wasn't wearing his bartender uniform, he was wearing blue jeans and a black short sleeved shirt. Licking his lips a little, he hadn’t seen him in normal clothes since just after high school. Obviously back then he didn’t bat an eyelid, but now...he had to refrain himself from telling Shizuo to just skip to dessert. It was just dinner, they weren't even prepared much for that, let alone anything else.   
  
It had been at least two Minutes since either had said anything, Shizuo swallowed the lump in his throat and decided to speak first, he was a little scared about the way the informant was looking at him. "It's- you have a nice place, it's brought?" He asked, Izaya smirked a little.

"The price was reasonable, now why don't you quit gawking and come eat, it tastes nasty when it's cold" Izaya said and left him in the living room.   
  
The debt collector soon followed Izaya into what he could only assume was the kitchen. The kitchen was small in comparison to the living room, but still bigger then his. The counters were marble texture, several draws and cupboards surrounded them, in between was the oven and the fridge. Then his eyes set on the food, the rounded two plates at opposite ends of the long table. God it looked so nice, he couldn't remember when he had this sort of meal. "Two chairs, I don't eat that much here, I tend to eat out" Izaya stated, like he was trying to open up a casual conversation. “I don't- entertain much” Something about that statement saddened him, Shizuo could relate. Not wanting Izaya to feel pitied he merely nodded, they both sat down, the blonde sitting nearest to the door. Shizuo stared at the food, he was just awestruck by Izaya's effort "Don't worry, it's not going to poison you Shizu-chan! Ha ha ha" Izaya laughed as Shizuo's cheeks went a little red.

"Sorry, it just looks nice" he said

"Well it should, I don't eat slops and fast foods like some simpleton" Izaya claimed

"I like fast food sometimes" Shizuo said with a small frown.

"Huh, well what'd ya know"   
  
After that they ate their meal in silence, whether it was manners or because neither had anything to say. Once they finished they cleared the plates, putting them into the sink. "C-Can I smoke in here?" Shizuo asked hesitantly

"No, we can go to the roof if you want" Izaya said more chirpier.

"Sure, let me guess, you own that too?" Shizuo teased a little, he was beginning to feel a lot more comfortable.

"Meh, part of it" Izaya grinned.

"Dinner was really awesome, thanks" Shizuo never thought a compliment to Izaya would come out of his mouth, it felt kind of refreshing.

"Its not a master piece, Let's go" Izaya grabbed his fur jacket, Shizuo gave him a weird look as he slid his arms in. "Like you don't wear the same get up bartender uniform?" It was Izaya's turn to tease.

"That's not what I was- it's just, it's a pretty warm evening.

"Let's go then!" Izaya exclaimed, completely ignoring Shizuo. Locking the door behind them.

Shizuo followed Izaya to the fire exit that led to the stairs up to the roof. Once up, Shizuo gasped at the sight of the city. "You can see everything from up here, damn, so many bright lights and lit buildings, who knew a city could look this...cool" Shizuo said while taking in the sight.   
  
"That's what's best about the top floor, and I'm the only one that comes up here" Izaya said.

"I can't imagine why, it's so peaceful" Shizuo replied.

"Ha ha ha, does a brute like you even understand that word?" Izaya asked still laughing. Shizuo glared at him, clenching one fist. "Did I make you mad?" Izaya walked toward him and placed his hands on his chest. Leaning forward he placed a light kiss on his lips. "Lighten up" Izaya moved his hands up and snaked them around Shizuo's neck, having to stretch up a little to reach. "We're alone, it's not forbidden if we're alone Shizu-chan, now kiss me"   
  
Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya's small frame, capturing his lips in their first real kiss. Passionate, exhilarating, tongues exploring each others. It was different, all their kisses before were rushed, dangerous, nervous that somebody might spot them. This time, they were completely alone, no alley way, no interruptions, no having to provoke the other for this to happen.   
  
This kiss....wasn't forbidden  
  



	6. Gift of innocence

For the third time today a client was out to piss him off. Damn he hated them, just little things they would say to try and weasel out of it would send him raging. He raised his fist to the shaking middle aged man and was about to send him flying when his phone rang. Tom and Sakura looked at him strangely, that was odd. Unable to ignore the annoying noise, Shizuo retracted his fist to grab his phone from his pocket as Tom and Sakura kept a close eye on the guy. Annoyed to see the caller ID as none other then Izaya he sighed frustratingly. Staring at the screen as it continued to flash up ❤secret lover❤ when he realised that the informant was insistent he answered it, slamming down his foot near the guy to let him know not to try and sneak away. The guy gulped, staying put "What is it!?" Shizuo asked almost angrily.

"Shizu-chaaaan!" Izaya purred down the phone smirking as he did so.

"What?"

"Whatcha doin?" Izaya asked with a kiddish tone. Was he serious? Did he really call him just for-

"I'm working-something you should be doing" Shizuo replied through clenched teeth.

He kept his eyes on the client while trying to have a somewhat discussion with his 'in progress' partner. "Ah! The joys of self employment Shizu-chan!" Izaya chirped, he knew full well Shizuo would be at work, he'd just finished handing over some info to a regular client and now he was bored again.

"Can't you bother someone else for now? I'm busy- Y-yes...I guess I miss you too" Tom and Sakura exchanged shocked glances as Shizuo blushed ever so slightly.

"You're welcome over tonight, I'm sure you'd much rather be kissing me then being stuck alone in your small apartment ne?" Izaya said, picturing the look on his face, he was so doing it on purpose. knowing that he would be with Tom and it would keep that girl at a distance. Fine, so he was jealous, but Shizuo was his now right? Isn't that what they agreed?

"I'll see you tonight, around seven" Shizuo whispered. He hung up, turned around but was met with a metal pole to his face. "Shizuo!" Sakura cried in worry. Tom stared a little in concern, but he'd known the blonde long enough to know he would be ok though. Shizuo growled when the pole bent in half at contact, the guy whimpered and dropped it.

"I-I'll pay you! I promise!! I'm sorry!" The man tried to reason, blood seemed to seep through a cut on his left eyebrow. Shizuo's eyes widen in rage, he grabbed the man by the shirt with both hands and swung him around and then let him fly into the nearby vending machine.

"Too late!" He shouted. Sakura ran to him, pulling a piece of cloth from her bag to dab over his eye. He moved away from her with a smile "It'll be fine, my body has a high tolerance" Shizuo told her, she withdrew her hand with a nod. "Nothing personal" he tried to reassure her. Tom grinned a little, he turned to Sakura and gave her a couple of bills.

"Why don't you go get us some drinks?" He asked her, she smiled and then quickly ran to a drinks machine. Tom nudged his friend with his elbow. "Sooo, that phone call sounded quite promising, care to share?" Tom asked smugly.

"It's nothing really, just an old friend" Shizuo tried to say

"You met someone! When? How long-?" Tom asked almost excitedly, Shizuo chuckled, he sounded like a teenage girl.

"Two weeks tomorrow" was it lame that he'd counted? It had been almost two weeks now since the once two enemies made their game into an official trial relationship.

"Why didn’t you tell me? I'm happy for you! What's his name? Do I know him?" He knew Tom would start asking a million questions, he supposed it was kind of a big deal.

"No name, and-I don't think you know him" he couldn't very well tell Tom that the person who he was finally in a relationship with was the infamous Izaya Orihara, Tom would probably have a heart attack. Sakura came back with the drinks, handing Shizuo a milkshake and Tom an espresso shot can.

"They don't have milk in the vending machines, is that ok?" She asked nervously

"It's fine, thanks"

"Sakura! Shizuo has a boyfriend!" Tom blurted

"I knew once you found out you'd be on the case about it for hours" Shizuo complained, luckily Tom was a very close friend, other wise he'd be in the hospital.

"It's a big deal, you followed my advice!" "

“Well I'm happy for you too Shizuo, what's he like?" Sakura asked with a smile. Finishing his milkshake, he threw it into the trash can

"Annoying" he responded with one word.

"They all are at first, now let's go back to my place, it's pay day and I'm sure you want your pay check" Tom said as the three of them began to move.

"So we're done for the day?" Sakura asked

"Why not, I'm sure Shizuo is eager to get to his lover" Tom laughed.

Shizuo blushed a little "Shut up"

They got to the building and began to make their way to the second floor, tom unlocked the door and motioned for them to come in. It was slightly bigger then Shizuo's, nice blue carpet, neat living room with a two seater couch. Thirty two inch television on a beige wooden stand, at the side he had a long tower of DVDs. The kitchen was linked to the living room, containing a fridge/freezer, four cupboards and draws, a small stove and a microwave. It was bad, but all Shizuo kept thinking about was Izaya's apartment, it just felt so comfortable. He shook the thoughts out of his head, he probably was just getting used to being there, around him. Tom sat on the couch and grabbed his cheque book and a pen, he tore out two sheets and started to write them out to both Shizuo and Sakura “Make yourselves at home” he told them as he wrote. Sakura smiled, taking off her shoes and sat on the floor, Shizuo stretched and took off his shoes, placing his keys, phone and cigarettes on the table.

“Mind if I use the bathroom?” Shizuo asked casually.

“Sure, you know where it is” tom waved his hand.

Once Shizuo was out of the room, tom glanced at his phone he'd placed on the table. His hand edged closer to it, hesitating, thinking whether it was right or not. Screw it, he had to know who it was Shizuo was dating, he was his friend and he was excited for him. Tom grabbed his phone and checked the latest phone call, smiling as he saw it under ❤secret lover❤.

“What are you doing?” Sakura asked nervously.

“This wont take a sec, keep an eye out for Shizuo” tom told her. He grabbed his own home phone and typed in the number that was on Shizuo's cell phone.

“I don’t think you should be doing that-” Sakura tried to tell him

“It'll be fine!”

“But-”

“Shhh, it's ringing” tom hushed her. After a few rings, someone picked up, someone that he knew too well

“Tom-san! Well this is a surprise! What exactly can I do for you hm? One of your clients skip town?” piped the informant, he had no idea how Izaya had his home number but that wasn't the point.

“Damn, sorry Izaya, think I dialled the wrong number or something” tom said

“Fair enough, and no hard feelings about those debt comments hn? Tell the brute to take a chill pill or something ha ha ha” Izaya laughed.

“S-sure; he's gonna kill you one day if you don't quit it” tom stated

“I’ve yet to see the day, when it comes I’ll be sure to watch my back ha ha” Izaya said and then hung up.

“So do you know him?” Sakura asked

“I was sure I dialled right....” tom checked the number he dialled to the number on the cell phone one number at a time. It was defiantly right, tom suddenly paled...his friend and- and that cocky, arrogant info broker, together? How the hell did that happen?

“He's coming” Sakura whispered. Tom quickly pushed exit on the cell phone back to the phone screen and put it back where it was. Shizuo walked into silence, he could sense a little unsteadiness but didn't think much of it.

“Yo tom, you all right? Look like you seen a ghost or something” Shizuo stated.

Tom smiled and laughed “Just thinking is all, am I pale? Didn't notice, did you Sakura?”

Sakura gave him a fake smile _why get me involved_ “Not really”

“Here's ya pay cheque” tom said as he handed over the paper, Shizuo folded it and placed it in his pocket. Tom then handed Sakura hers and she bowed her head politely.

“Thank you Mr Tanaka”

“Well, see ya tomorrow, I’m off” Shizuo said as he gave a small wave

“Yeh sure, but-ya know, you're due a day off so you can take that tomorrow if you want?” tom suggested.

“You sure?”

“Go for it! Its all good, in fact, may as well take the whole weekend off, there's barely any clients at the weekend, you'll only end up going home early anyway” tom said, Shizuo raised an eyebrow, his boss was being weird but heck, he wasn't going to complain about having two days off. Normally he would have complained about being bored when he had a day off, but he found it not so bad now he had things he could do with his time.

“All right, thanks, so I’ll see ya Monday then” Shizuo said, putting all his belongings back in his pocket.

“Bye, see you Monday Shizuo, have a good weekend!” Sakura said with a smile, Shizuo grinned a little

“Yeh, you too” he said and then put his shoes on and walked out of the door.

“I can't believe it!!” tom shouted suddenly, making Sakura jump.

“W-what? Who was it on the phone? Do you know who Shizuo is dating?” she asked

“At first I thought I’d dialled the wrong number, but when I got an answer- the person on the other end was Izaya ” tom told her.

Sakura's eyes went wide “What!?”

Shizuo quickly sent a text to Izaya :I’m at home, finished early, how about I come over now?:

Izaya was quick to respond, he must really be bored. :Don't keep me waiting too long ;):

Shizuo rolled his eyes, Izaya was such a flirt when he wanted to be. Placing a light grey short sleeved shirt on, he retrieved his keys and wallet from the side, grabbed his cell phone and a pack of cigarettes- he never went anywhere without those- and locked the door behind him. :On my way you impatient flea x: By the time he noticed the x he'd already pressed send. “Damn, cancel cancel, shit, well, can't do much about it now” he said to himself. He placed the phone in his pocket as he continued to walk.

He was about five minutes away from Izaya's building, his phone bleeped,, he was afraid to see the the response. He was pleasantly surprised by what he did get, breathing out a small sigh of relief. :Ooo progression! Didn't think that was going to come from you Shizu-chan, better give you one back ne? X x x Huh, well there's three ha ha:

“Tst, cocky bastard; I swear he just never over thinks anything” he said under his breath as he reached the building and entered, he began up the stairs heading all the way to the top. He knocked on the door

“Open!” Shizuo walked in, taking his shoes off at the door, he walked into the large living room and gasped. “What's wrong Shizu-chan?” He was wearing a light brown jumper, that was too big for him and some comfortable black combats, his clothes were much baggier then what he usually wore.

“Y-you look different...you look-”

“Sexy? Hot?” Izaya stepped closer to the blonde, he stopped inches from him.

“Kind of..cute” Shizuo said more quietly with a slight blush.

“Ha ha ha, well, I’ve never been called that before” Izaya laughed.

“Heh, who knew I’d be the first to say it” Shizuo replied.

“First time for everything Shizu-chan, now are you going to stand there or are you going to put those lips to better use” Izaya said with a smirk, in an instant Shizuo grabbed his jumper and kissed him.

The two tumbled from the force, Izaya turned them so that he landed on top of the couch. “Hey Shizu-chan” Izaya purred.

“Hey...” Shizuo leaned forward and kissed him again, making it last longer. He was granted immediate access as his tongue dived into Izaya's mouth, both muscles danced around each other. They pulled away from one another to catch their breath, Izaya ran his thumb over the fading cut on Shizuo's eye. “Some guy took a cheap shot earlier” Shizuo informed him. Izaya smirked

“That poor human ha ha ha, didn't he know he'd end up worse?” Izaya asked playfully.

Shizuo chuckled “Obviously not” the two kissed again, Izaya left his lips and nipped down Shizuo's jaw and then back up again. Shizuo glided his fingers through the informants hair gently, leaning into the kiss. They pulled away again “I wanna get to know you Izaya” Shizuo told him, still playing with his hair.

“Well that's a bit late ha ha ha”

“No, I want to get to know _you,_ I don't really know anything about you, other then you're annoying and that twisted job of yours” Shizuo said. “you probably know whatever there is to know about me,being an informant” he added.

Izaya sat up from Shizuo, the blonde followed suit as he sat on the right side. “Not really, I know your business, family, things like that. I don't know anything personal, I hated you, why would I care about that?” Izaya confessed.

“Oh...right, think we should start?” Shizuo asked, Izaya thought about it for a minute, he didn't want to talk about anything really personal, despite being the info broker he was, his life was private to him.

“Lets just be here, ok” Izaya told him, Shizuo seemed a little shocked when Izaya laid down on his back, using his legs as a pillow and resting his own legs on the opposite arm of the couch.

“O-ok” the blonde tried to relax, this wasn't easy for him, he wasn't used to being with someone like this. His hands by his sides, Izaya curled his hand around the nearest one, making Shizuo tense a little.

Izaya chuckled lightly “Relax Shizu-chan, I won't bite”.

Izaya surprised himself by his actions, he'd been with many in their beds, he hadn't really held a relationship. He never felt the need, nor did he want to, somehow Shizuo made him feel different. The blonde made him feel comfortable, relaxed and- and safe; Shizuo was so strong and he couldn't help but feel that sense of security he didn't know he could have or even needed. He wasn't sure he wanted this feeling, but it was both of them that suggested this in the end, should he see it through? This wasn't just some random guy he ended up with, this was Shizuo, his once sworn enemy and rival-now lover/ possible boyfriend. Each of their flaws were already passed, they already knew them, could this work? What was the difference between loving his humans, to finding this other love that Shizuo wanted? He wouldn't know that answer until he tried.

“Izaya ?”

“Hmm...?” Shizuo looked down at the informant, amazed at how content he seemed to be. He looked like he was going to fall asleep, Shizuo smiled mentally, Izaya reminded him of a cat, ironic that he nicknamed him flea.

“I got the whole weekend free” Shizuo told him, trying to start a conversation while watching Izaya play with his fingers.

“Tom-san phoned me today actually, said he had the wrong number, but I think he knows” Izaya said, locking their hands.

“How? I didn't tell him” Shizuo said, a little surprised.

“He doesn't have the cell phone number I use for you, Namie, Shinra and Celty, I have his home number on each of my phones. But he only has one of my numbers and that one isn't it”

“So how'd it get it then?” Shizuo asked again.

“From yours obviously, hearing that conversation of ours must have definitely peaked his curiosity, he wanted to know who your” Izaya sat up and grabbed Shizuo's cell phone pulling up his contact name as he said “-Secret lover is”

Shizuo blushed “I couldn't think of anything else, but how did he-” Shizuo stopped in mid sentence, thinking back “Damn, I left my stuff on the table when I went to the bathroom, sorry” Shizuo growled to himself.

“Well it's not like you blurted it out, the question is do you trust him? Because I don't”

“You don't trust anyone” Shizuo said back. “Yes, he's one of the few I do trust, along with my brother and Celty” he added.

“Do you trust me?” Izaya asked slyly, leaning in to kiss him, Shizuo gave him a small one

“It's in progress” he said and kissed him again.

“Ok, lets do questions, I get to ask you a question and you have to answer it, then you can ask me one. Nothing too deep, I’m not going to go and spill secrets to you off on a silver platter or anything” Izaya laughed, but Shizuo could tell he was serious “Deal?” Izaya laid back down with his head on his lap.

“All right, why not, can I go first?” Shizuo replied, watching as the informant began to play with his hand again, entangling their fingers.

“If you want too”

“What's your favourite colour?”

Izaya laughed “I know I said nothing deep, but give me something”

"Just answer it, I couldn't think of anything off hand" Shizuo said with a little blush.

"Black and red"

"Oh, right, I suppose that makes sense" Shizuo smiled embarrassingly.

"My turn, what's your hobby?" Izaya asked, his eyes looking up at him.

"Hobby?"

"You know mine, so it's only fair that I know yours"

"Well...I don't really have one, I can't do anything without getting angry so easily, but I suppose just sitting quietly like this, peaceful is kind of nice" Shizuo confessed.

"Heh, what a softy you are" Izaya chuckled teasingly.

"Shut up, question number two, Erm...do you get along with your sisters?" Shizuo shifted uncomfortably, unsure if that was too deep

"Sometimes, on rare occasions, it's probably my fault they act the way they do, my bad influences on them" Izaya stated as he lightly kissed his finger tips.

"What makes you say that?" Shizuo asked without realising he was running his fingers through the informants hair.

"When we were young, I was left with them almost constantly while my parents worked abroad, it started around the time I was eleven"

"They left you by yourself!? To look after them alone?" Izaya smiled, he could feel Shizuo tense with anger.

"Yeh...I took care of them, when they fell, when they were sick, I guess my twisted ways and logic rubbed off on them.." Izaya told him.

"Do you regret that?" Shizuo asked slowly, Izaya turned his head to the side.

"Sometimes..." Izaya then smiled "My turn now, we got off track didn’t we, question two, what's your favourite pudding?" Back to basics, Izaya obviously didn't want to talk about his parents, who could blame him?

"I suppose, I really like to eat chocolate sponge with whipped cream, or those little chocolate pudding cups"

"Ha ha, you have a sweet tooth" Izaya laughed.

"Yeh I guess so, question three, how come you eat so healthily? You're not exactly on the chubby side, in fact I'd say you were a little under weight" Shizuo told him, trying to hide his concern. He didn’t want to rush into to this so soon, but he couldn't help himself, he truly wanted this to work out, it was making him feel happy just by Izaya telling him these little things.

"Concerned Shizu-chan? Ha ha, actually my weight is perfectly right for my height, hundred and twenty seven pounds, that's around nine stone" Izaya claimed happily

"Huh, I thought it was less, you look skinny" Shizuo told him.

"Meh, we can't all be muscle bound ne?" Izaya teased

"Funny one" 

The two sat in silence for a bit, just enjoying the peacefulness between each other, something that would have never crossed their minds before. "Question three..." Izaya piped up again although quieter.

"Hmm..?"

"Why did you hate me, back when we met?" Shizuo was taken aback by the question.

"You put me through a lot of shit, you framed me, constantly finding ways to piss me off-" Shizuo was cut off before he could get angry.

"That was after, I'm talking about the first day we met, the day Shinra introduced us" Izaya corrected him.

"I just did..I could sense-"

"You didn't give me much of a chance, you just looked at me and claimed you hated me when I hadn’t even done anything yet" Izaya said calmly, Shizuo hadn’t thought of it like that before, maybe all of this could have been avoided if-

"I know, I tend to judge people at first sight, thinking like its a sixth sense...." Shizuo confessed.

"Oh don't get me wrong, you're assumption was probably spot on ha ha ha, I was just curious" Izaya joked

"Well, I'm sorry, I could've at least given you a small chance" the blonde sighed uncomfortably 

"You did..." Izaya said quietly, Shizuo looked down at him, the informant smiled a little. "Back in high school, you helped me, remember? It was my first grasp at passing off some information, they weren't very happy about it" Izaya relayed what he remembered. Shizuo stared at him, a little shocked

"But, I didn't think you- you said you didn't remember" Shizuo said a little startled

"I lied..."

Eight years ago

The school bell rang, signalling the end of the day, students rushed out of their class rooms. A young Izaya, aged sixteen walked out with his hands in his pockets. Grinning as he glanced at all the people running about, anxious to get home obviously. Once the halls were cleared of most students, all was beginning to go quiet. “Oi, Orihara! Wait up” an unknown voice shouted after him, he swirled around glancing over at the one that called him.

“Can I help you?” Izaya questioned

“Yeh, heard a rumour going around you were the best person to go to, you know, for the best source of information” the boy said, he was a year above Izaya and slightly bulkier, short brown hair and lazily dressed. Izaya knew this guy was suppose to be somewhat of a menace in the school, he had some pretty interesting stuff on him too

“Are you the type to listen to rumours?”

“Are they true? Heard you get paid for it, must be good hn?” the guy asked again.

“So what makes you think I’ll get the info you need? I just tend to pick up on things along the way” Izaya claimed as a matter of fact.

“I know you can get what I need, I have money, I can pay you if that's what you want”

“What exactly do you want to know Haru?” Izaya asked again, he was getting bored.

“Test answers, damn fucking test answers, for our science test in two days, I’m not the brainiest guy in the box. I have to have those results or else- just get it”

“Is that it? How lame, I was hoping for something a little more dramatic” Izaya chuckled.

Haru grabbed Izaya by his top, lifting him slightly in the air. “You will get it for me! Dammit I need them!! now tell me the cost!”

“Ooo, so scary and threatening ha ha ha, since you're so sadly desperate, six thousand yen” Izaya told him, Haru released him and handed him the money. “You'll have it by tomorrow” Izaya stated, smirking as he walked away from him.

“Thanks!” Haru shouted after him.

The cocky teen was waiting around for Shinra to finish his extra science after school class so he had time to kill anyway. He made his way down to the IT room on the opposite side of the building, no one was in there, sitting down at one of the computers he booted it up. Being a close friend to the class president had it's perks, he used Shinra's password to look into the answers and results of the science test they had yet to take, which others had already taken. Pulling up the answer page he clicked print and folded the paper into his pocket. Smirking, he then logged out and logged into the schools newspaper site. Every student had their own user-name and password for this, giving them a chance to use their insight on things that happened or they'd seen during the day. Such as the lunch menu, updates on tests, events to take place. Izaya had a better motive for using the newspaper site. He sent a text to Shinra and began his work, he laughed sinisterly. :I’m in the IT lab room AB, come find me when you're done:

Shinra pushed up his glasses tiredly, that was a long class, who knew he could do so many dissections in one sitting. Turning a corner he made it to the IT room AB, he walked in as Izaya was signing off. “What were you working on?” Shinra asked, being his nosy self. Getting off the chair and turning off the computer, he placed a hand on Shinra's shoulder with a grin.

“You'll find out tomorrow!” Izaya exclaimed happily. Shinra gave him a suspicious look

“What did you do?” he asked.

“Nothing, you'll see” Izaya said as he skipped out of the room with Shinra following closely behind.

“I wanted you to stay **out** of trouble Izaya” Shinra whined

The next day, Haru walked through the school gates with three of his friends following him. As soon as they did everyone hushed on the school grounds. Everything went eerily silent, they looked around, eyes staring at them accusingly. "That was odd, everyone is acting like someone died or something" one mate claimed.

"Who knows, maybe someone did" Haru replied. "There's Orihara, let's ask him, he probably knows" the others agree and the four of them make their way toward him. He smirked at them as he leant against the wall near the bleachers. He handed Haru a folded piece of paper when the guy stopped in front of him. Haru opened it up, smiling with satisfaction "Yeh, you did get it" Haru said happily.

"Yes I did, it wasn't all that hard really" Izaya bragged, still with an ever present grin, if possible it had grown darker.

"What's going on around here? Everyone is acting weird, did someone die or something?" One of them asked casually.

"Not a clue" was all Izaya said as he walked away into the building. Shinra looked around at everyone and then followed his friend into the building.

"What did you do?" Shinra asked, the same question he had yesterday hoping he'd get an answer.

"Not read the school newspaper this morning?" Izaya asked whilst chucking one at him from a nearby stand. Shinra caught it and scanned over the front page, his eyes widened as he did so

"Seriously!? Haru's dad is a Yakuza!? How the hell did you find that out? That's almost scary, no one wonder everyone seems on edge this morning, but...posting it on the school news paper? Are you sure that's a good idea? What if he sees this and sends someone after you!?" Shinra exclaimed rather loudly

"Pft, if you keep your mouth hushed, no one is going to know who wrote it anyway, I didn't exactly post my name on it" Izaya stated. Shinra then smiled, he trusted Izaya knew what he was doing. "Heh, Nakura right?" Shinra asked, Izaya smirked

"Nothing gets passed you does it my little nerd friend" Izaya laughed.   
  
Shizuo walked onto the school grounds, noticing for once it was quiet. A male Student ran across him with a newspaper in his hand toward Haru "Watch it!" Shizuo shouted at him after almost getting ran into. The blonde made his way into the building, glaring angrily with gritted teeth when he spotted Izaya

"How's it going Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked with a sarcastic wave.

"Don't talk to me! we're not friends!" Shizuo shouted, Shinra laughed a little when Izaya shrugged and said

"Like I want your friendship anyway you overgrown brute. See ya later Shinra"   
  
"What's that know it all brat up to anyway" Shizuo asked with a hint of venom in his voice.

"Ha ha, nothing you wanna know about" Shinra told him.

"Tst, usual shit as normal then" the blonde replied as Shinra followed him to their first lesson.   
  
Haru was alone, at the back of the school, talking on his cell phone while making sure no teacher was about. "It's all over the newspaper in school" Haru said with a frown.

"Do you know who did it, who posted it?" The person on the other end replied, with a serious tone, one that demanded respect.

"It says Nakura, I think that's a made up name, I've a pretty good idea who it is" Haru said as confident as possible.   
  
There was silence from both ends for a few seconds. "Teach him a lesson..."

"I'm not killing anyone father" Haru told him, trying not to sound fearful

"Ha ha ha, I didn't say that now did I, you're just brats, and brats need to be punished, get it?" His dad laughed half heartedly, but Haru could tell he was serious.

Haru grinned a little "Yeh I got it, I'll do it for you, in your name dad" Haru told him

"That's my son, have fun, you can tell me all about it when I come home tomorrow, try and break a bone, or at the very least make sure he hurts eh?" His dad spoke cruelly that made Haru shudder.

"Y-yes sir" Haru hung up the phone "I'm gonna need help for this"  
  
It was quiet outside, Izaya was sitting on top of the bleachers fiddling with the pocket knife in his hand. He had a free period so he chose to sit in close view where he could watch as people went about their business from across the school grounds. Haru came out of the building, walking up to the cocky teen. "I know it was you!" Izaya turned his attention to the voice and smirked.

"Accusing someone is a very harsh thing Haru" Izaya said acting like he was hurt by the comment.

"You're the only one in this school who would know how to find that out!" Haru shouted back, Izaya leaned back shrugging as he did so.

"I don't like being threatened Haru, I got your results for you, but on top of that I had to make sure you knew I wasn't one to mess with, I'm sure with a dad like yours you should understand that ha ha ha" Izaya laughed.

“And I'm going to teach you what happens when I'm being messed with” Haru stated. Izaya sat up, a hand resting over his knee.

“You think I’m scared of you, just because your dad is Yakuza? Ha ha ha, you and who else?” Izaya asked pointing his knife at Haru. Three others stepped out from where they were hiding. Izaya stood up on the bleachers, arms outstretched with a firm grip on his weapon. “So you want to do this, here on the school grounds? All right then, lets have some fun” Izaya said as he jumped off and sliced Haru across the chest, laughing as he felt a deja vu of his and Shizuo's fight.

Izaya then ran off “Get him!” one of the friends shouted.

“Wait! Two of you run that way to catch him from the front” Haru shouted as the four split up, he and one other started chasing him to where he was running off to. Izaya ran around the corner of the back of the school, he soon ran into the other two that had separated. He stepped back and held up his knife threateningly, Haru and his other friend soon caught up to them. Izaya span around and slashed his friend in the leg, he ducked quickly when a punch from someone else came his way. He sliced him across the shoulder, laughing at their yells. Haru gritted his teeth, unaware how quick Izaya was. “Just grab him!” Haru barked, Izaya side stepped two of them but was a few seconds late to dodge the other two. They grabbed each of his arms and pulled him away to push him into the wall; he seethed a little when the back of his head hit it. Haru and the other one soon joined them “Think its funny now!” Izaya grinned at him, making him more nervous. Haru threw a punch across his face, drawing blood, he then kneed him in the stomach. Izaya grunted at the impact, laughing at their confused faces.

“I’m somewhat disappointed, son of a Yakuza and you can barely throw a punch, no wonder you needed those results ha ha” Izaya said as he freed one of his arms by kicking the guy in the shin. Haru growled and quickly stepped forward, he head-butted him above the eye, giving his friends the opportunity to recapture him.

“Come on Haru! You're dad _is_ a Yakuza, live a little” said one of his friends picking up a broken piece of pipe. Izaya's eyes turned their attention to the weapon, narrowing deadly at it.

“Lets not go overboard Seth” Haru told him, Seth snorted as he swung the pipe back slightly.

Shizuo opened the back door, sighing with relief to get out of class for a few minutes. He lit a cigarette, snickering a little, he was meant to be going to the bathroom. Seth smashed the pipe against Izaya's right leg, his friends cheering him on “Wanna laugh now punk?” Seth asked, hitting the pipe against his rib cage as hard as he could. Izaya dropped his knife when he felt something crack. Haru picked it up and threw it away from them and it clinked as it fell against a pole. Shizuo turned his head to the small noise, taking a drag, he stumped it out as he walked toward the source. Raising an eyebrow, he picked up the pocket knife, he scoffed

“Trying to trap me Izaya?” Shizuo asked himself.

Haru turned his head “I think I heard someone coming” the two released Izaya and he fell against the wall, clutching his side looking in the same direction.

“Fine, lets get out of here” Seth turned around and back hit Izaya with the pipe against the side of his head. Izaya hit the ground with a low yelp, his ears ringing from the impact. The four ran off, passed Shizuo and back around the front of the school. Shizuo watched them run off and slowly made his way to where they had come from. He turned the corner, spotting him

“Shit...”

Izaya lifted a hand up weakly to try and haul himself up, but the injury on his leg couldn't hold him. Shizuo walked toward him trying to figure out how to approach. "Izaya?" He could faintly hear someone with him, he recognised the voice but could barely see anything, his vision blurring out of focus.

"S-shizu-chan...." Izaya managed to say

"What the fuck happened to you?" Shizuo asked, he put a hand on Izaya's shoulder but the boy flinched away, hissing at the shooting pain running across his side. "Do you want my help or not flea?" Shizuo asked angrily, obviously having no idea how badly he hurt right now. Izaya sat back, trying to focus on Shizuo, the blonde could then See some of the extent of his injuries. "Damn it...wait here, I'm getting Shinra" Shizuo told him, before he could walk away a hand grabbed his ankle. "Don't leave....if you're going to help...don't leave me....Shizu-chan.." Izaya pleaded quietly, Shizuo never thought he'd ever see him like this, it was quite disturbing. Izaya's eyelids dropped a little, Shizuo knelt down "Don't fall asleep flea! Izaya!" With a little panic, Shizuo carefully picked him up, noting he'd passed out. He made his way as quick as possible to the medical bay of the school.   
  
An hour later, Shizuo stood by the window watching the nurse bandage his enemy up. She cleaned the head injury, earning a slight movement on Izaya's part. She turned her attention to Shizuo "He'll be fine, whoever attacked him wasn't strong enough to cause serious harm, he has a fractured rib and a broken leg, but I'm more concerned about his head" she told him, like she thought the two were friends. "When he wakes up, he'll have a concussion and may not remember much after the initial fight" she stated and then left the room.

Shizuo stared at the injured boy "Serves you right" he said, but he sat down next to the bed, feeling like he should stay at least until Izaya woke up. Shinra soon ran into the room, startling him from his thoughts.

"Shizuo? I heard from a nurse that something happened to-" Shinra cut himself off as he stared at his unconscious friend. "Whoa, Izaya.." Shinra made his way to them, picking up the clipboard and read the notes about the injuries on it."No doubt this is because of what Izaya did to Haru" Shinra said

"Yeh, I saw him and his three minions run off from where I found Izaya" Shizuo said, supporting Shinra's theory.

"Izaya found out Haru's dad was a Yakuza and posted it on the school newspaper, he's such an idiot, I knew he was up to something" Shinra exclaimed.

"When is the flea not?" Asked Shizuo with a snort

"Yeh..well I've got to get back to class, will-will you stay with him Shizuo? I know it's kind of a big thing to ask" Shinra tried to ask

"I suppose so, nothing much will happen with him like this anyway" Shinra smiled and nodded, then made his way back to his classes. Shizuo looked back over at Izaya, gingerly, he ran the tip of his fingers over the wounded area over his head, getting a few strands of hair away from it. He quickly retracted his hand when Izaya began to stir a little.

"Ngh....fuck...where am I?..." Izaya asked hazily, he could barely move his body and everything was blurry. He turned his head to the side, Shizuo stood up, he watched Izaya glare at him. "Shizu-chan? What are you doing here? Come to watch me suffer ne?"

"You-you don't remember anything?" Shizuo asked, flashes of Izaya reaching out for him to help went through his head. Izaya sat up slightly, holding back a pained groan. The nurse come back into the room, smiling when she saw her patient was awake.

"How are you feeling? my assessments of your condition say you need a week from school to recover" she told him.

"Anything broken?" Izaya asked her

"You have a fractured rib and a broken leg, no permanent damage against your skull, you're quite lucky. What's the last thing you remember?" Shizuo looked over at him, Izaya held his head until the pain dulled

"Pipe..."

"Anything else?" She prodded, there was a slight hesitation

"No.." He finally said. Turning his attention back to Shizuo he laid back a little "If you haven't come to watch me suffer then why are you here?"

"Don't get defensive flea, Shinra just sent me to see if you were ok, personally...I don't care" Shizuo replied and then walked out of the room.

"Are you in any pain?" The nurse asked

"Some..." He confessed.

"I'll get you some morphine, and I've called your parents but-"

"They're not home" he cut her off

"No they weren't, your grandfather is coming to get you"   
  
############  
  
"So you did remember? After all this time you knew?" Shizuo asked, a little more shocked then angry.

"I did, I just- didn’t think it was right, it seemed natural to just keep things the way they were....so I lied" Izaya stated

"And now?" Shizuo forced himself to ask, Izaya laid his head upon his shoulder

"I sort of wish I hadn’t" there was silence between them both for a long while, Shizuo just sat there, contemplating over what to do now. Izaya had known all along that he'd helped him back in high school, and still he put him through hell.

“Izaya, do you- do you want this relationship? Are you happy to continue?” he had to ask, he needed to know.

“I didn't want it at first, but-it's ok, I'd like to continue”

“I just want to make sure, before things get too deep for us” Shizuo sounded unsure, worried a little. Izaya moved away and stood up from the couch, he walked over to the stereo system. “What are you doing fl-Izaya?” Shizuo asked cautiously.

( **Authors note: ok so I got this idea from the film ghost, it's kind of soppy but I loved the idea of their first time being similar to the scene in that film. If you want, it makes it sound better if you listen to the song while reading it <__>) **

**~~** whoa...my love, my darlin- I’ve hungered for, your touch~~

“Wanna dance Shizu-chan?” Izaya asked with smirk

“Not really, I don't know h-” Izaya grabbed his hand, Shizuo got up from the couch and held him at the waist.

“Move with me...” the two began to slowly move together, Izaya began to grind his hips against Shizuo's as they entangled their hands together. Izaya brought his lips to his and Shizuo then deepened the kiss, they swayed a little and then the informant ran his tongue along the bottom of Shizuo's lip and was immediately gained access. Their tongues danced with each others, Shizuo ran his hands over Izaya's back while the other was tugging at his shirt. The blonde began kissing his neck and moved his hands under Izaya's shirt and around his back, gently scraping his short nails down it. Izaya arched a little with closed eyes, Shizuo pulled his top up half way

“Can I..take this off?” he asked a little nervously. Izaya chuckled slightly,

“If you want to” Shizuo gently removed the fabric and threw it in a random part of the room. Izaya pushed Shizuo forward and they backed against the side table, knocking the lamp off.

“You're beautiful...Izaya.” Izaya gave him a smile and then nipped against his neck and lifted Shizuo's top up and threw it to the floor. He ran his hands over his muscles, admiring his body

“So strong...” Izaya breathed out “Touch me....Shizu-chan, put your hands on me” the two stumbled as they kissed, Shizuo ran his hands over Izaya's chest. They fell onto the couch, Shizuo put his arms out to stop himself from crushing him. Izaya raked his fingers over the blondes back which caused him to arch, grinding their hips together again. Moving his hands around the front of Shizuo's body, he lowered them and began to unbutton his jeans. Knowing where this was going, there would be no going back after this

“Are you sure you want this?” Shizuo asked

“Are you...?” Izaya questioned back. Shizuo nodded, kissing him and moving his lips down Izaya's body, licking his navel while Izaya undid the last button on his jeans. Shizuo moved his hands around the front, tugging at the hem of his combats, kissing his way back up to his lips.   
  


Shizuo slid Izaya's trousers down along with his boxers, revealing his hardening member. Izaya chuckled at Shizuo's facial expression, he pulled at his jeans sliding them off with his briefs. Shizuo kissed him again and moved around to his ear “Izaya..you're my first....ever” Shizuo whispered, Izaya's eyes widened a little he wasn't expecting that.

_Now you tell me_ Izaya thought, no wonder he looked a little lost. “That's ok...” he whispered back to the blonde. He brought Shizuo's hand up to his mouth, he kissed it and then sucked on two of his fingers, making sure they were completely wet. “I want you...Shizu-chan” Izaya breathed out, Shizuo moved his hand and gently put his two lubed fingers into Izaya's hole. “Aah..”

Shizuo stopped “Did I hurt you?” he asked in a panic.

“No...move your hand against me” as soon as Shizuo did as told, Izaya threw his head back. Getting used to the situation quickly, Shizuo added a third finger causing the informant to arch against him raking his fingers hard across his back. Izaya moved one hand and began stroking Shizuo's hardened member. “I’m ready....for you...Shizu-chan..” Izaya said almost desperately. Shizuo nodded nervously, removing his fingers and placing himself at Izaya's entrance. “Don't be nervous...it's ok” Izaya assured him.

Shizuo slowly pushed into him until he was fully inside, Izaya gripped the couch, Shizuo was bigger then he thought. He let out a small whimper, Shizuo kissed him and waited until Izaya was comfortable with him. “A-are you ok? Izaya...? Shizuo asked, Izaya nodded slowly and wrapped his legs around his body.

“Move inside me...go slow” Izaya told him. Shizuo did as requested and began moving in and out in slow strokes.

“Aaah...Shizu-chan....don't stop” the two kissed as he continued to move inside him.

“Just tell me what you want...Izaya” Shizuo said almost breathlessly.

“Move faster now” Shizuo began to speed up, moving one hand to stroke Izaya “Oh...gooood, aahh..” Izaya gasped with pleasure “Harder!” he demanded. Shizuo slammed into him more roughly, moaning in pleasure at the feeling. His hand continued to stroke Izaya's erection, listening to the pleasure sounds his partner was making. “faster!...” Shizuo pushed into him deeper, thrusting in and out faster as told. He grabbed the informant hard at the sides with both hands as they moved with each other.

“Ngh...watch-watch your strength Shizu-chan” Izaya tried to tell him, Shizuo was in too much pleasure to be able to listen and Izaya was in too much bliss to particularly care at that point.

“I can't hold out..much longer” Shizuo breathed out as he pounded into him a little more

“A little...more” Shizuo gripped onto him tighter with the last few strokes, Izaya winced a little and kissed Shizuo to try and ignore the ache in his sides. With one last thrust, Shizuo came inside him, releasing himself as he threw his head back with a roar of pleasure. Izaya came shortly after, his seed spilling on their chests. Shizuo released his grip on Izaya and removed himself from his ass and kissed the informant tiredly.

“T-thank you...that was, amazing” Shizuo said. Izaya smiled at him, Shizuo didn't think he'd ever see a _real_ smile on his face, not a smirk or a sinister grin, a real smile.

“You were...perfect Shizu-chan, lets move into the bedroom...ok?” Izaya told him through half lidded eyes. With his legs still wrapped around him, Shizuo carried Izaya from the couch “Third door on the left..” Izaya instructed him tiredly, since they'd never been in the bedroom before. The two moved into the room and into the bed covers, Izaya curled up with his back to Shizuo. The blonde wrapped his arm around the small frame, kissing his neck lightly. “Thank you, for giving yourself to me...Shizu-chan” Izaya said, almost asleep. Shizuo smiled in the darkness, who knew they could be this way

“I’m glad it was you...” he told him, feeling a sense of completion for the first time in his life...  
  
  



	7. In too deep

Sitting up and swinging his legs over the bed, Izaya ran his hand over the purple bruises on his sides. He snorted and then smirked, he looked over at Shizuo who was still sleeping, he wanted nothing more then to tease him about his strength over his losing control during sex. He refrained from doing so, he didn't know why, instead he covered them up after getting a shower with his usual black sleeved top and black trousers. Leaving the blonde to sleep, he left the bedroom and made himself a tea and then sat at the computer to check his emails.

Shizuo woke up an hour later, noting Izaya wasn't there, he grabbed his jeans-Izaya had placed them beside him-on and went in search for him. He took a whiff of the nice smelling aroma that was coming from the kitchen. As he walked in Izaya was making omelettes, the informant grinned at him. “No wonder you're always angry, you sleep way too much Shizu-chan” Izaya told him

Shizuo glared at him and then walked over to hug him from behind. Izaya flinched a little, hoping it went unnoticed, Shizuo stepped back. “What?”

“Nothing, I’m trying to cook” Izaya laughed it off, Shizuo smiled and hugged him tightly, unable to hold in a yelp of pain he dropped the spatula. Shizuo quickly let go of him, Izaya winced but laughed and picked up the cooking tool. “Now look what you did ha ha ha” Shizuo looked at him unconvinced by his façade, he turned Izaya around by lightly holding his hand.

“Did I do something wrong? Was last night a mistake?” Shizuo asked slowly. Izaya looked at him with a sarcastic grin

“If that were true, would I be making you an omelette?” Shizuo frowned

“Then what's going on?” Izaya avoided the blonde's gaze by looking at the living room window. Shizuo looked at him for a moment, remembering the pained yelp Izaya let out when he hugged him, Shizuo pulled at his shirt lifting it up slowly and gasped when he saw them. Dark purple bruises patterned across his small frame above his hips, he was mortified with himself. “D-did I do that?” he stuttered, Izaya didn't answer him, they both knew he did, it didn't need to be verbalized. “Damn it...I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Izaya, I didn't want to- I never meant to hurt you” Shizuo exclaimed in shame, Izaya turned to him and leaned up to kiss him.

“We can work on it, no need to beat yourself up over it” the informant brushed it off so casually, he wasn't the slightest bit mad about it, he even went as far as to hide it. Maybe this was what tom meant, not so much being able to withstand his strength, but put up with it.

“It won't happen again, I promise” Shizuo told him

“You can't make that promise, you can't control it, now let me continue cooking before I over cook the eggs” Izaya turned around to finish their omelettes. Shizuo was genuinely shocked, he didn't even know the informant knew how to be compassionate. It just goes to show, he had a lot he still needed to learn about him. Once their breakfast had been eaten, the two sat lazily on the couch; kissing every so often.

“Don't you have work?” Shizuo asked

“I told you, the joys of self employment! Ha ha, they wait for me” Izaya bragged.

“Hmph, right, then I’ve got question number four for you” Shizuo said.

“All right, shoot”

“Last night was the best night of my life, you were my first Izaya, who was yours?” Izaya narrowed his eyes, untangling their hands.

“That's not important, it doesn't matter”

“Sure it does, I’ve a right to ask don't I?” Shizuo asked.

Izaya stood up from the couch. “No-you don't”

“But you-”

“Drop the subject right now” Izaya walked into the kitchen, making himself a tea, Shizuo followed him unable to let it go. “When we started the questions I said nothing deep, and-you're in too deep Shizuo, drop it” he warned him, the blonde knew he was being serious, calling him by his proper name was a dead give away.

“Izaya were you-”

Seriously? That was his conclusion? “No I wasn't, you warped minded brute, I’d have sliced his balls before he could lay a hand on me” Izaya told him, obviously disgusted by Shizuo's theory.

“I’m sorry, I just...want to understand, why won't you tell me?”

Izaya was getting annoyed, why couldn't the blonde just forget it? “It's too complicated for your feeble mind to register, so stop trying to pry because you're not getting any answers” Izaya said coldly, hoping that would make Shizuo get the hint. The debt collector looked away from him, his fists clenched by his sides

“Yeh, I suppose it would be from your view, I just-wanted to help” Shizuo said quietly, Izaya narrowed his eyes

“You can't help the past, it's pointless”

“Or I’m not trustworthy, which is fucking rich coming from you” Shizuo said, he stormed into the bedroom grabbed his top and placed his shoes on, slamming front the door. “Stupid protozoan” he whispered under his breath.

…..........................................

The informant walked out of the bedroom and grabbed his jacket. The front door opened, he glanced over, Namie glared at him as she walked in. "Why haven't you returned my calls!?" she yelled

"You weren't needed, you're welcome for the time off by the way" Izaya told her with a less enthusiastic tone then usual.

"What's with you?" She changed her attitude immediately when she noticed his strange behaviour.

"Concerned hn? what a joke, don't worry, your payment has been made for your previous work" she 'hmphed' and took off her coat.

"Two members from Shiki's gang called, and two others from their rivals as well" she said as she took her seat the other side of the desk.

"Very well, it's Shiki that's paying the most, he's the one I'm interested in" Izaya stated.

"I know, apparently someone from their rival gang has gone rogue and Shiki thinks he's targeting his turf" Namie explained.

"Ha ha ha, where exactly does he think he's going to get? He was part of a dangerous gang and suddenly thinks he's invincible, people are so predictable don't you think?" Izaya grinned excitedly

"Whatever, the two gangs demand you call them back with info" Namie told him

"Will do, I'll find out when and where the Ueno gang plan to target on Shiki's turf and inform him" Izaya said as he walked out of the door.   
  
One day later - Sunday   
  
"Their plans were infiltrated then I take it?" Izaya asked Shiki through their phone call. The informant was standing on a street corner between the crossing of Ikebukuro and Shinjuku

"You're information was as promised like usual Izaya, I never doubted it for a second" Shiki told him, Izaya smirked

"One knows better then to play you, you're much a valuable source to me as I to you" he said confidently

"Indeed, you're a cocky bastard, a very sneaky being, it's best we stay on close terms, you're not the best person to piss off neither ne?" Shiki asked smugly.

"I'm glad we have an understanding" Izaya stated.

"Ay! It's the information broker! Izaya Orihara, we've got a bone to pick with you!" Shouted someone from across the street. Izaya turned his attention to four mean looking men in dark blue suits. "Ah. Your boys wouldn't happen to be on Ueno's members trail would they?" Izaya asked taking a few steps back slowly.

"Yeh, fucking Bastards got away before we could really teach them a lesson, not your fault obviously, we out numbered them but damn it they have too many resources, we kicked their asses but some got away unscathed" Shiki told him angrily.

Izaya grinned and moved backwards, his free hand gripping the switch-blade in his pocket. "I believe I've found them for you, I must say, they don't look too happy to see me ha ha ha" he laughed,

"My boys are trailing the area in Shinjuku, they're near the old terrace buildings somewhere probably near you, if you draw them to us we can help you, but of course that's not saying you can't handle yourself, I've seen you with that switch-blade of yours" laughed Shiki.

Izaya smirked, the four gang members were nearing him. "I'm sure I can outrun them, consider this no extra charge, a gift between acquaintances"

"You're too kind Izaya, I'll make sure my boys are ready and on the lookout"

"That's good, if I get my head kicked in, then I will be charging the hospital bill to you Mr Shiki"

"Heh, fair play I suppose"   
  
Unnoticed on the opposite side of the road, a little away from the about to be action. Shizuo stood against the wall, a cigarette between his teeth. He was bored as hell, Tom wasn't letting him return to work until he had his full weekend off. This wasn't exactly how he'd planned to spend the two days he had. But after getting into a disagreement with Izaya he hadn't seen him since yesterday morning. He felt bad, they'd been together for only two weeks and he just expected the informant to trust him completely out of the blue. "What fucking idiot does that? I should just try and-" he cut himself off when he spotted Izaya running passed him on the other side. He was about to call out to him when he then spotted the four men in suits, it wasn't exactly hard to figure out that they were chasing him. "Shit.." He stumped out his cigarette quickly, Shizuo didn't doubt Izaya knew how to take care of himself, but what was the point in being this strong if you didn't offer protection to him when you were the one dating him?   
  
Shizuo grew angry at the thought and ran after them. Izaya ran through the crowd of people along the Shinjuku paths. He chuckled as he could hear their distant shouts trying to spot him in the packs of people. "He's there! Running off to the right!" He heard one of them shout, Izaya made a u-turn and turned left into an alleyway when he saw that he was near the old terrace buildings. "We're close! Get him!"   
  
Shizuo ran as fast as he could to keep up, damn, no wonder it was hard for him to ever keep up with the informant. And the men that were chasing him weren't doing half bad either. Shizuo growled, he forced himself to run faster, he wouldn't allow anything to happen, not now.   
  
Running down the back alley, Izaya called up Shiki "I'm down the back alley right across from the terrace, show time"

"Right, my boys are on their way, how I do love your crafty plots Izaya" Shiki told him. The informant hung up, he heard footsteps moving quickly behind him. He spun around and drew out his blade, pointing it at the four men that had him surrounded. _How the hell do I always get into this shit_ he thought _oh right, because it's a fucking hoot, to witness their expressions when they realise too late what's been plotted against them._  
  
"Why run broker? Our boss just wants a little chat with you, he's asking for your Presence" the man in front spoke first.

"He's not happy about the game you're playing with our gang, you played us like we were fools" the second piped up

"Our boss paid you a lot of money maggot!"

  
"Heh, no refunds, I gave you exactly what you needed, I'm an info broker; I sell the important information to the highest bidder. And Mr Shiki and I go back a ways, just after high school days you know?" Izaya said coolly. The four stepped forward again, Izaya stepped back; one of them lunged out but the informant was quicker and slashed the first one across the face.

"Shit!" The guy yelped and doubled over holding his cheek. the other three glared at Izaya with gritted teeth. "We'll pay you double for what Shiki has paid you, but we'll pay you in blood!" The second shouted

"Heh no need to get our hands dirty" the third said pulling from his jacket a hand gun.

"I've been known to dodge bullets you know" Izaya told them, getting ready to defend himself  
  
Shizuo ran toward the alley way he'd seen them all go down, he was almost there...BANG! Shizuo halted when he heard a gunshot ring out, his heart skipped a beat. Izaya didn't own a gun. "Oh god.." Shizuo bolted to the alleyway, he'd never been so scared of anything before in his life. So this was what it was like to worry for someone else you had feelings for. Sure, he cared about his brother, his close friends, Tom, Celty but- this was different, Izaya was his partner. His breath almost hitched when he turned into the alleyway. With a quick reflex he backed up before anyone could see him. Izaya was fine, he sighed in relief, watching the scene unfold.

"You're impeccable timing proceeds you, rumours are true" Izaya said, looking down at the first man that had been shot in the leg by one of Shiki's men.

"You didn't doubt us did you?" One of them asked with a smirk

"Not at all, be sure to thank Mr Shiki for me, I'm sure you'll be needing my sources again soon anyway" Izaya replied as the rest of Shiki's men surrounded the four from Ueno "Have fun!" He shouted as he left the alleyway leaving them to do whatever was necessary to teach the men from Ueno a lesson.

"Izaya..." Shizuo whispered, the informant turned around to stare at the debt collector. "I'm-I'm glad you're safe, I thought something happened to you, when I heard a gunshot-" Shizuo continued to say quietly, keeping up his angry façade so no one around them knew any different. Placing his switch-blade back in his pocket, he smiled a little and then walked off.   
  
Shizuo sighed, they couldn't converse properly in public, it was beginning to get really annoying. He didn’t know if Izaya was still frustrated with him for being nosy or not. With nothing else better to do until tomorrow, he decided to make his way home.   
  
As it grew dark when he finally reached his apartment building it began to rain. Shizuo cursed and placed his hands in his pockets. Swiping a hand through his now soaked hair, he opened the door to the building. As he made his way up the flight of stairs, he couldn't stop thinking about Izaya, about the fear he had when he thought something had happened to him. Shizuo unlocked his door, taking off his shoes at the entrance. He walked into his bedroom and collapsed on the bed. "What a day..." He complained.  
  
After staring at the ceiling for what seemed like hours when it had only been ten minutes, Shizuo grabbed his new phone that he'd placed on the night stand, Deciding to text Izaya. He had come to a decision with himself to apologise. If Izaya wanted to tell him what happened, he'd tell him in his own time, and when that time came, Shizuo would be sure to be there and support him anyway he could. :I'm sorry about before, I was wrong to try and make you tell me about something that was obviously upsetting to you, I won't ask again, I'm sure you'd tell me whenever you feel you can trust me. we ok?: he sent the text, feeling kind of refreshed again.   
  
Taking off his bartender shirt and over jacket he laid out on the bed again, when his head hit the pillow he felt tired, today's events catching up with him. Just as he was dozing off his phone bleeped :Let's just forget about it, meet me tomorrow at mine during your lunch hour, don't ask me that question again because you won't get an answer:

Shizuo sighed, judging by the text they were still rocky but he was talking to him so... :Ok, I'm sorry, I'll swing by tomorrow at lunch around one x:

:You can stop apologising now, make it up to me at lunch ;) x:   
  
"Tst, damn it what a perv" Shizuo said to himself, he put his phone on the side and turned over to get some sleep.   
  
The next day, Izaya leant back in his chair, Namie looked over at him trying to make sense of the conversation he seemed to be having on the phone. "You didn't ask me to find your rogue member now did you? You asked me to present you with info on the goods being snuck out of your sights ne?" Namie rolled her eyes, she'd never understand him, he was conversing with the gang that tried to kill him yesterday. "How can I work with you when your men are around trying to put bullets in my head?" Izaya said with a cocky grin.

"Look here Orihara, I don't care what your deals are with that Awakusu guy, just get me that fucking rogue member! I'll call off my men and you name your price" the leader of Ueno shouted down the phone.

Grinning, Izaya thought about the conditions "Well, not getting shot to death by your men does sound nice ha ha ha, but I don't think you can handle the price I want"   
  
"We have tons of money you little prick, name the fucking price!" the man shouted out.

"Oh it's not money I'm after" Izaya chuckled lightly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't want your money" Izaya told them again.

"Then what the hell do you want from us?"

"Retire"   
  
"You've got to be fucking kidding right?" The man was shocked 

"I can find you your rogue member, but that is the price, disband and retire"

"This has got to have something to do with that bastard Shiki, what effect would it have on you whether we did or didn't hm?"

"You know you're in shit street right now, you can't match the Awakusu and your boss knows this more then anyone, he's just too much of a coward to admit it" Izaya said laughing.

"Calling the boss a coward!? You've got some nerve you little bitch!" the man shouted, making Izaya laugh again.

"Shiki has come to this proposal, if you are willing to disband he is willing to forget the trouble your men caused on his turf, of course I will give you your info" Izaya informed them.

"Hmm...I'm going to get back to you on that, have a word with the boss ya know?" The man said a little more calmer, Izaya could tell though by his voice he was worried.

"Understandable" the gang member hung up and Izaya looked over at Namie holding out a small parcel to her. "Take this to Celty and take your lunch break" he told her.

"What am I your courier now?" She asked a little annoyed.

"That's what Celty is for, but she can't deliver nothing can she?" Izaya asked her sarcastically, she frowned as she walked up to him. Namie snatched it out of his hands

"And what is it exactly?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, tell Celty to take it to that specific location, for Satoshi only" he informed her with accurate detail. She snorted and placed one hand on her hip

"You're involved in way too much shit lately, you might wanna think about taking things a little on the low profile soon" she advised him. He smirked as he laced his fingers together

"Noted" he laughed. She sighed as she walked toward the door, grabbing her jacket on the way out. "She's so dull, she just wants to spoil all my fun" he said with a pouted expression. Booting up the computer he began to look through any resources that would lead him to the Ueno's rogue member. What a lot of good they were, they hadn't given him a name so that wasn't exactly a great starting point. "Pft, idiots"  
  
His phone vibrated as it lit up on his desk, he looked at the caller ID, Namie "Forgot where Celty lives or something?" Izaya asked with a small chuckle and a hint of boredom.

"Shut up, there's some guy coming up to see you, needs some info, sounded really urgent so I let him in, just thought I'd give you a heads up" then she hung up again, he hated it when she did that.   
  
"What a pain in my ass she is" he said to himself as he continued to scan through columns of info online. A knock on the door sounded out, he didn’t even look up "The door's open" Izaya said, the door opened "What can I do for-" he cut himself off as he looked up at his visitor, his eyes dangerously narrowed. "What the hell are you doing here?"   
  
"Izaya, I'm glad to see you" the other replied walking toward the desk.

"The feeling isn't mutual, get the fuck out of my apartment Aoki" Izaya told him while evidently standing up from his swivel chair.

"It's been a while hasn’t it? I know it's a long shot, given our history, your secretary told me that you could help me, I didn't doubt that. You've obviously built yourself a reputation here, still a brilliant source Izzy" Aoki said with a slight purr. Izaya scoffed, almost gritting his teeth

"Don't call me that you fucking abandoner" he spat out.  
  
"Still sore over that? Come on, surely you had to have understood why?" Aoki asked casually, moving forward.

Izaya noticed one of his fingers missing on his right hand. "What exactly are you after?"

"Let me put this in simple terms, I lost a lot of privileges due to helping you out" Aoki began, Izaya snorted

"Helping me? right I forgot, leaving me to starve to death was a great noble deed"

"I risked everything when I did that! I cared about you, my father ordered me to kill you, I couldn't do it- leaving you like that was the only way out, for both of us" Aoki attempted to explain.

"Ha, you should have just gone with the plan, I wouldn't have hesitated to turn the tables had you have attacked me" Izaya told him, his hand in his pocket gripping his switch-blade

"I wish I did, I went back to my father and he'd found out, he was furious and to save both of our asses I cut off my pinkie to apologise"

"Oh how noble of you" Izaya said sarcastically, he didn’t give a shit.

"It was never the same after that, I did everything I could to get back on his good side, he felt I betrayed him! in the crossers there was nothing I couldn't have!" Aoki looked at him almost with lust. "No one I couldn't have"

"Tst, congratulations you're a slut" Izaya told him with a hint of venom.

"You weren't calling me that at the building" Aoki retorted back. Izaya's eyes widened a little with rage

"I almost trusted you, you took what you hoped for and Fucking left me there!" he shouted.

"I didn't come here to bring back the past Izzy, you see, the only way my father was going to allow me back as his right hand man was to become a spy for the Ueno gang" Aoki told him. This of course peaked Izaya's interest. Well shit. Aoki was the rogue member, well that saved him a lot of time. "I was suppose to smuggle goods out of there but things went wrong and I ended up losing a lot of money and caused trouble with another gang-"

"Awakusu" Izaya spoke for him.

"Yeh, figures you'd know about it, so, I need you to tell me where they are planning to attack me if they are, this is what I can pay you" Aoki said as he set a small bag of yen on the desk. Izaya looked down at it, for once not really interested. He glared back up at Aoki,

"I can't help you" he said with a calm voice.

"Don't you mean you won't?" Aoki tried to correct him, Izaya grinned a little

"Different words, same meaning" he said cockily.

"I know you can help me Izaya, you owe me one"

"ha ha ha, you're joking right?" Izaya laughed dryly. His phone then started to ring,

"You can get that if you want" Aoki said with a smirk. Izaya kept his attention glued to the man in front of him as he answered the phone.

"Hey, sorry but I won't be able to make lunch” Shizuo. “We can't seem to find this one client and Tom asked me to stick around till later, I can make dinner though" damn, he was kind of hoping the blonde could have his back considering he would have been here in a few minutes.

"What a shame, and I made our favourite pudding too, fudge cake with whipped cream" Izaya told him, with a hint of disgust. Shizuo knew he hated pudding, so Izaya was hoping the debt collector would get the hidden meaning.

"Our favourite? but you hate sweets of any kind" he wasn't getting it, Izaya tried again, still with his attention on Aoki

"But I went to all the _trouble_ of making it, come _help me_ eat it" he didn’t want to sound too obvious to Aoki but he had to make it simple enough for Shizuo to figure the hidden agenda in his conversation. If Izaya remembered correctly, Aoki wasn't exactly the brightest human in the bunch, he was hoping that was still the case.

"I'll be there for dinner ok? I'll make it up to, I promise" Shizuo said quietly and hung up. Well crap.  
  
"I'm not one to be messed with my first love, I've changed" Aoki said dangerously. Drawing his switch-blade Izaya leapt from behind the desk and knocked Aoki to the floor pinning him with the knife to his throat.

"So have I traitor" he hissed, putting force on the blade against Aoki's throat.

"Don't just stand out there you idiots! Get in here and grab him" Aoki managed to shout out. Izaya looked up as two other bulky looking men made their way into his apartment.

  
Ugh, Shizuo was hopeless. _Make it up to me? You can make it up to me by saving my fucking ass from getting pummelled_ Izaya thought as he pushed down on the knife.

"Nice to see you again Orihara" one of the two said, with quick movements they lunged forward. Izaya stood up to defend himself but they grabbed him before He could slice at them. They rammed him into the desk, he let out a low grunt when his back made contact with it. Aoki got up from the floor and walked over to him, he leaned over the informant.

"I really did miss you, ya know" the gang member told him as he leaned forward to kiss him. Izaya kneed upwards making contact with Aoki's crotch before his lips could touch him. Aoki yelled out, grabbing his sensitive area in pain. One of the men then used his free arm to elbow Izaya in the chest. He coughed as the air rushed from him.

"Ngh..." Izaya almost passed out from the painful blow. Aoki recovered slightly, walking back to him with an angry growl.

"Do you have any idea how painful it is to have to amputate a finger Izaya?" Aoki asked him while pulling up the trapped informants sleeve. Izaya kicked out against Aoki, trying to free himself. He was struck in the chest again with an Elbow from the other guard. Izaya coughed spots of blood and wheezed, trying to breath normally. "Don't worry Izaya, you're not a Yakuza member, so that isn't what I'm going to do" Aoki assured him with an evil glint in his eyes. He gang member picked up Izaya's fallen blade staring at it. "I really did care about you once Izzy, I loved the way you held your own with this thing, I won't forget what we shared and I won't let you forget either" Aoki said as he moved closer, holding the blade against Izaya's arm.

"You're...a fucking..nut case, let me the fuck go!" the informant shouted, he panicked and tried one last time to get himself free, the first guard grabbed his throat and slammed his head against the desk. Izaya got dizzy and yelped as his head hit the hard wood. Aoki lowered the knife again and began to dig the blade deep into his skin. Izaya let out a low cry of pain, he tried so hard to make out it wasn't as painful as it was. Aoki moved the blade in different ways across his arm, he couldn't risk moving any part of his body encase the knife slipped the wrong way. Izaya's eyes clenched shut with pain, _Shizu-chan.._ Was all he could think of, the only one who could help him right now.   
  
Tom walked up the street with Shizuo and Sakura in tow. He could tell that the blonde was somewhat distracted as they searched for the whereabouts of their missing client. "Did I ruin your lunch plans Shizuo? Sorry, we should been done soon though" Tom tried to apologise.

_Our favourite pudding? What the hell was he talking about?_ Shizuo thought to himself, he had spent the last ten minutes trying to decipher whatever it was Izaya was going on about. He thought back on the informants words one last time; he hated being this confused, it annoyed him.   
  
"But I went to all the _trouble_ of making it, come _help me_ eat it" Izaya had actually emphasised the words trouble and help me- Shizuo froze, his eyes wide as he finally figured it out. Tom turned to look round at him, noticing he wasn't following

"Yo, Shizuo! What's up? You left the oven on at home or something he he" Tom asked with a slight chuckle.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked him.

"Damn it!" Shizuo shouted as he ran in the opposite direction.

"Shizuo! What's wrong-" Tom tried to ask, never mind, he was totally out of sight.   
  
Izaya was thrown across the floor, his sliced up arm bleeding profusely down to his hand Onto the carpet. One of the guards kicked him in the back, he growled out in agony clutching his arm. Aoki stopped the guard from doing it again. "No more, that's enough" he said as he bent down to Izaya's level. "I'm sorry Izaya, we'll be taking our leave now, I hope you understand that I wanted this to be payback, you won't see me again" Aoki said as he stood back up. The guards looked at him strangely but followed after him anyway.

Izaya heard his phone ring, he tried to move but it was proving to be rather difficult. He shuffled across the ground with painful grunts, his back was bruised and god knows how much blood he was losing. His chest felt swollen as he took in agonised breaths, he hoped nothing was broken. Who knew Aoki was capable of inflicting such pain, he was right, he had changed. Izaya was disgusted with himself, how could he have given himself to someone like him? _Because he was different then_ Izaya thought, more to reassure himself then anything. Damn, he missed the call, shifting to reach up and grab it, a shot of pain through his chest forced him to retreat. "Fuck!" He cursed as he clutched around his ribs coughing Again, yeh, something was definitely broken. The phone rang again, he hissed as he moved into an almost sitting position. He took ragged breaths as his arm reached over his head to try and grab his phone. He missed the call again, he was starting to get annoyed, his phone bleeped telling him he'd received a message also.   
  
  


Finally getting a firm grip on his phone, he flipped it open focusing on the screen. Two missed calls and a text, all from Shizuo :Answer the damn phone! Are you ok!? I'm on my way!:

Now he figures it out "Perfect fucking timing....damn...protozoan" he said to the phone, his phone rang again but this time it was Shiki "Ngh..." Another shot of pain went through him, he forced himself to answer the call regardless "H-hey.." God he sounded awful right now.

"Izaya? That's you right? You sound weird" how nice of him to state the obvious.

"Do I?" He questioned back.

"Must be the reception, you don't happen to have the answer from Ueno's members yet do you?" Shiki asked

"....Not yet, I do have something...better though, I know who the rogue member is..." Izaya told him, damn it was hard to keep up his happy charm with potentially broken ribs and a sliced forearm.

"The one that caused all the shit? Really? That didn’t take you very long, what's the price for his name hm?" Shiki asked with a chuckle.

"This ones on me.." Izaya said with bitterness

"You're too kind"

"Aoki Farhen, he's around the city somewhere, in Shinjuku, it's a big place but that's all I can do, I'm sure you'll find him" Izaya winced, it hurt to keep talking

"I'm sure we will, I'll be sure to let you know the details heh" Shiki said as he hung up.

"Great..." Izaya grabbed the cracked desk and with all the strength he could muster pulled himself up. A hand holding around his rib area, he stumbled forward. He walked toward the kitchen, he began to feel nauseous and light headed.

Then, ignoring all pain, he ran into the room and managed to throw up in the sink. A mixture of blood and bile came up, he wretched and Collapsed onto the tiled floor in pain. Throwing up wasn't the greatest thing to do with broken ribs. "Ugh...Shizu-chan..where are you..?" Izaya asked the empty room. He couldn't believe it, he was Izaya Orihara, he was suppose to be better then this. He looked at his arm with disgust, who knew how long it had been bleeding for. Bringing himself to his feet again, he grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it as best as he could around his arm.   
  
Shizuo ran across the path, almost bumping into people along the way. He stopped at the informants building and burst through it. He ran up the flights of stairs, skipping a few stairs at a time to get there faster. Finally reaching the top, he noticed the door ajar, Izaya always kept it shut. Shizuo ran toward it, slamming it fully open. "Izaya!! Are you here!? Where are you?" He shouted in a panic. He noticed the desk was cracked and blood decorated the surface. There were patches on the floor and he began to follow the trail.

"Shizu-chan...."Shizuo stopped just before the kitchen as Izaya appeared in the door way, holding his arm with a towel that was already stained red, he was barely leaning against it. Shizuo's eyes widened

"Izaya!" the blonde shot forward to help, Izaya fell against him.

"You're timing and intellect...sucks, how long did it take you to figure it out?" He asked as Shizuo carefully led him to the couch. He laid the injured informant down upon it noticing his short breaths.

"What happened!? Tell me who the fuck did this!?" Shizuo shouted angrily, he was beyond pissed. From what seemed like a delayed reaction to the events that had just passed, Izaya began to shake. He covered his face with his good arm "Izaya?"

"I'm sorry..." Izaya gritted out pulling a little at his hair in frustration with his emotions. "I'm sorry Shizu-chan..forgive me"   
  
"I'm here, there's nothing to forgive, it's my fault, I should of been here! I should have been here to protect you!!" The blonde yelled, so angry with himself. Izaya looked over at him

"It's ok...you're here now"

"What good is this cursed fucking strength! Look at you, please Izaya. please tell me what happened" Shizuo pleaded with him, Izaya looked away

"I don't, I don't want to; just forget it...just" he covered his eyes with his other arm, groaning in pain.

"Ok-it's ok, I won't force you, but, you need a doctor Izaya, at least call Shinra, please?" Shizuo asked him, Izaya nodded, he didn’t doubt that he needed one. Shizuo placed his hand gently on his arm "Can I take a look? To see how bad it is?"   
  
A flash of what was there crossed his mind and he flinched away. "Leave it...don't touch me, could you just hand me the phone?" Shizuo frowned, Izaya was so withdrawn from him, but Shizuo wasn't giving up, he wasn't going to leave him alone.

He handed Izaya his cell phone, growling at the blood stains on it. Dialling Shinra's number, Izaya wondered what he would say when he told him he needed medical attention again. When the cheerful freaky underground doctor answered, Izaya couldn't help but feel calmer. "Hey...I don't suppose you could swing by? I'm kind of in a bit of a situation, I need your help..." Izaya asked, trying to control his laboured breathing.

"Again? Izaya, this isn't like you, three times in just over a month, I haven’t patched you up this much since high school" Shinra complained, he wouldn't be giving him a lecture when he saw him.

"Of course I can always go somewhere else, then it's on your head if some lower life gang member Takes the opportunity to finish me off" Izaya said smugly, he glanced at Shizuo who was giving him a look that clearly said 'not while I'm around'

"I'll be there as soon as I can, don't do anything stupid until I get there" Shinra told him. The two hung up, Shizuo placed his hand on Izaya's but the informant moved it away.

"You should go, Shinra will be here soon" Izaya said, hissing as he sat up slightly.

"I'm not leaving you here by yourself! forget it!" Shizuo shouted

"I'll be fine, we don't need anyone to know about us"

"That's not the point! I have to be here, look what they did to you Izaya! What if they come back?" Shizuo shouted, Izaya could see how worried he was about him, it scared him a little. Never had someone cared this much, and it was the person who used to hate him the most no less. Izaya chuckled a little “I fail to see anything funny” Shizuo said

“Watching you show so much concern for my well being, it is sort of funny”

“Yeh well, things change I guess. I’m not leaving”

“So you've said, fine, but when Shinra gets here you need to go into the bedroom or something” Izaya told him.

“Why is it so wrong for Shinra to know?” Shizuo asked.

“It just is, nobody should know, such a drastic change effects everyone, it upsets the natural order of things”

“And being violent and hateful toward one another was natural was it?” Shizuo scoffed.

“Everyone has gotten used to one way, change that in front of the public and who knows what will occur” Izaya replied, he coughed a little, feeling his chest tighten when he did so.

“Are you ok?”

“I will be” Izaya said weakly.

“Celty knows by the way, I didn't tell her, she saw us kissing at the back of Russia sushi” Shizuo confessed.

“Then...Shinra does know”

“No, she promised not to tell him, I believe that he's in the dark”

“We need to be more careful”.

There was a knock on the door, the two looked up from the couch. “Izaya? It's me; hope you don't mind but Celty came with me” Shinra's voice sounded behind the door. Shizuo kissed Izaya's forehead and ran across the room and shut himself in the bedroom.

“Its open Shinra..” Izaya told him, grinning a little as they both entered the apartment. Shinra and Celty made their way to the couch, the doctor setting his medical bag on the floor.

“What the hell happened?” Shinra asked when he finally saw his friend.

“Heh, I was attacked” Izaya simply stated.

“Well I can see that, seriously though, in your own apartment? When you first called I thought Namie had gone psychotic on your ass” Shinra joked a little, Izaya laughed a little; he grimaced though when pain shot through him. “Bastard...don't make me laugh right now”

Shizuo opened the door of the bedroom just slightly, so that he could hear what was being said. Shinra placed his hands gently across Izaya's chest, he moved them around to his sides pushing ever so slightly. “Two of your ribs are broken, but luckily no fluid has built up so you're not bleeding eternally” Shinra said, being serious for once.

“Well I would have thought not, given that I threw up about an hour ago”

“Have you coughed any blood?”

“Not since then”

“You're going to take at least three to six weeks to heal Izaya, take around ten very deep breaths every hour, don't hold back any coughs or take shallow breaths because you will get a chest infection” Shinra began to explain. He then motioned for the informant to hold out his arm, Shinra carefully unwrapped the towel, most of the bleeding had stopped but it looked bad. The underground doctor reached into his bag and pulled out some cleansing wipes and a tray of needles and thread. Izaya hissed when Shinra began cleaning the wound, Shinra was worried about how deep the cuts were. When most of the blood was cleared, he could see the pattern of the wounds on his arm. “18.07.04? Izaya, what the hell is this? Has Aoki Fahren been here? Did he do this to you?” Shinra asked with a hint of anger.

“It doesn't matter...just fix it, make it go away, I don't want to have to be reminded of that day every time I fucking see my arm” Izaya said with hate.

“I can't believe it, I thought he was dead or something, why the hell was he here?” Shinra asked while preparing the needle for stitching.

“He was banished from the crossers, but they gave him a second chance by being a spy to the Ueno's gang, the scum lost them a lot of money and now he's got Ueno's gang and the Awakusu after him” Izaya explained.

“Wait, why is the Awakusu after him?”

“The Ueno caused trouble for them when searching for Aoki, he came to me to give info on where they planned to attack him, I refused”

Hearing almost every word, Shizuo was surprised to hear this, as far as he was concerned, Izaya didn't refuse anyone information if they had the money. _he must really hate this prick_

“Is that why he attacked you? Because you refused to give him the info?” Shinra asked as he began to stitch up Izaya's arm.

“Not for the most part...he started to threaten me, I decided to attack him first before he got a chance to strike me, it would have worked had he not have had two stronger men waiting outside. They pinned me to the desk, I tried to get free from their grip by kicking Aoki when the bastard tried to kiss me and they broke my ribs. That's pretty much when Aoki used my own damn knife to slice my arm” the informant explained the whole scene to him. Shinra and Celty were the only ones who knew what truly happened between him and Aoki five years ago.

“You're lucky that's about all they did” Shinra scolded him.

“Tst, he claimed to miss me, he said he did it to get revenge for what his father did to him or something, I thought the bastard was going cut my fucking finger off!” he exclaimed loudly.

Shinra chuckled a little “You get yourself into so much trouble Izaya, you need to tone it down a little, you're going to get yourself killed one day” Shinra told him with a serious tone.

“I know”

Shinra sighed “But you wont, will you?” he asked

Izaya grinned weakly

“There, that should do it, I’m applying some of this spray, it's a new ointment a lot similar to Thiosinaminum Ointment, it heals the tissue completely so there will be no scarring” Shinra explained.

“Good”

_Aoki Fahren, at least I have a name, if I ever run into that bastard, I’ll fucking make him pay_ Shizuo thought, he was clenching his fists he was so fuming.

Shinra lifted Izaya's top up, narrowing his eyes at the bruising. “We're going to put an ice pack on that, it'll reduce the swelling and I’ll give you some strong pain relief” he added as he got up from the floor and walked into the kitchen. Izaya stared up at Celty who was sitting on the table.

“I know you know...about me and Shizu-chan” Izaya told her, she tensed and her shoulders slumped.

[I saw you both, but I promise you Shinra doesn't know]

“I suppose that's something..”

[Does Shizuo know about this?]

“He's the one that told me to call Shinra, he's still here, hiding in the bedroom right now” Izaya told her.

[He cares about you, I can tell]

“I know, I don't like it”

[He deserves to know the truth, about what happened]

“I can't, it's not his problem, if I tell him he'll get more angry then he already is, he'll go after him and get himself arrested. I can deal with this alone, he won't be coming back, I told Shiki more or less where to find him, he's their problem now” Izaya told her, sitting up trying to take deep breaths like Shinra told him.

[Fine, don't tell him, but let him care about you, don't push him away, he wants to be with you for god only knows why]

Izaya laughed lightly, wincing when he felt his chest clench. “I’ve no fucking idea”

“I got the icepack, and I cleaned up the kitchen with sterilised wipes for you-what's with the tension?”

[It's nothing, I was scolding Izaya for getting into trouble again]

“What can I say...one of many talents” Izaya said smugly. Shinra scowled at him, he placed the icepack against Izaya's chest, he flinched at the sudden coldness.

“Hold this there for as long as possible, and you can hold a pillow to your chest to support it if you need to cough” Shinra explained, Izaya held the icepack as Shinra got out a bottle of pills. “These are pretty strong tablets, one every four hours should do the trick, take two if you want to before going to bed, they'll help you sleep at night without much discomfort”

“You're going to forbid me from going out aren't you?” Izaya asked him, taking the bottle from him.

“I will, but, whether you'll actually listen to me is a different matter” Shinra said as he packed away his things.

“Heh, I can work from home I suppose” Shinra smiled

“Good, I don't want any more phone calls regarding your health, at least not for a while ok? Or at all if you can really help it” Shinra warned him.

“Noted, but in actual fact, I’m really not to blame for this one” Izaya stated with a smirk of triumph.

“Well, no, I guess not, just stay out of trouble” Shinra said.

“I’ve heard that before. Middle school”

“And high school” Shinra added “I’m off, are you going to be ok?” Izaya nodded with a wave, Shinra and Celty then left the apartment.

Shizuo walked out of the bedroom as Izaya was pulling his sleeve down and holding the ice pack to his chest. “Is that why you won't tell me?” Shizuo asked.

“Hm, I’m rubbing off on you, it's wrong to eavesdrop Shizu-chan” Izaya said to him, half smiling from the couch.

“I understand that reason more then when you gave me no reason at all”

“Celty told me you care about me” Izaya said, trying his best to sit up fully.

“Well-yeh, I do, you know I do” Shizuo confessed.

“Why?”

“I don't know, I just do, more so since we started this relationship, all I know is that I don't want anything to happen to you, and I can't stand to see you hurt, especially since I could've stopped it”

“This isn't your fault...this is my problem, not yours, you had no part in this, you are not to blame” Izaya told him, once again trying to shift to a more suitable position. Shizuo stood beside him “Why don't you lean on me? You look uncomfortable” he suggested, Izaya sat forward enough for him to slide onto the couch. The informant then leant back, relaxing against him

“Are you mad at me, Shizu-chan?” Izaya asked groggily.

“No, how can I be now?” Shizuo questioned back, Izaya shrugged and turned his head to the side and soon enough he fell asleep.

Shizuo ran his hand across Izaya's hair “I’ll protect you Izaya, anyway I can, I promise”

four hours later

It was late into the evening, Shizuo had also fallen asleep, his body was cramped though due to the position he was in. He woke up, the room quite dark, save for the lamp on the table. He looked down at Izaya, his eyes widened when he realised the informant was awake. How long have you been up?” he asked with surprise. Izaya smirked, “Only about twenty minutes, I just watched you sleep to pass the time”

“Damn, what time is it?” Shizuo asked trying to stretch out his arms.

“Nine”

“Are you staying over?” Izaya asked, trying not to sound like he cared.

“If you want me to”

“It's up to you, I don't mind”

“I’ll stay, I want to make sure you're ok” Shizuo said, blushing a little with embarrassment when Izaya grinned.

“Aren't you thoughtful Shizu-chan, ha ha”

“Shut up” the blonde growled out “We should move to the bedroom, you'd be more comfortable there” Shizuo suggested.

“Yeh...all right” Izaya agreed tiredly, there was a painful ache in his chest around his rib cage, all he wanted to do was sleep. Shizuo helped him to sit up and they stood up together, Izaya pushed against him “It's ok, I can walk”

“Are you sure?” Izaya nodded as he placed the icepack on the table.

“I'll go pull back the covers” Shizuo said as the two began to make their way toward the bedroom. Izaya opened the bottle of pills, they were quite big in size, he hated taking pills, he sniffed the bottle and made a disgusted face. They smelt awful, he wrinkled his nose at them which made him sneeze.

“Ah!” the sneeze caused a painful reaction to his chest and he collapsed to the floor, dropping the bottle. Shizuo whipped around and ran toward Izaya, bending down beside him.

“Izaya! Are you ok? Talk to me”

“Not ok....”

“Just try and take deep breaths” Izaya gripped Shizuo's shirt with his left hand, breathing in and out deeply until it was less painful.

“Hold on a second” Shizuo said as he got up and ran into the kitchen. “Here” Shizuo handed him a glass of water and two tablets that were still in the bottle.

“Ngh...you really did hear everything” Izaya said as he took the glass with a shaky hand and swallowed the two pills with big gulps of water.

"Can you stand up?" Shizuo asked, taking the glass from Izaya and putting it on the end table. Izaya held onto him as they stood up and walked to the bedroom. Shizuo kicked off his shoes and stripped to his boxers, Izaya grabbed a pair of light joggers. "Do you need any help?" Shizuo asked, Izaya smirked

"I'm injured remember?"

"You know what I mean!" Shizuo shouted back angrily with his cheeks a hint of red.

"I'm kidding Shizu-chan, I'll be fine" Izaya said as he turned on the bedside lamp and walked into the bathroom and shut the door. A few minutes pass, Izaya emerged from the bathroom, his eyes were a little red, almost like he'd been crying. Shizuo shook that thought away, his arm was now bandaged and his severely bruised chest could be seen since he had no top on. Shizuo scooted over as Izaya carefully got into the bed.   
  
"Those tablets working?" Shizuo asked after he couldn't take the silence any more

"Yes, it's less painful now" Izaya replied quietly. Shizuo stared at him, his back was to him, he let his fingers glide gently over his back, noticing slight bruising.   
  
"It doesn't hurt that much, don't worry, it's just a bruise" Izaya said casually.

"That fucking..bastard" Izaya turned over, he could tell Shizuo was still so angry about the whole thing. He leaned forward and kissed him

"Calm down, ok? He's not worth it, you'll only get yourself arrested" Izaya said, trying to calm the infamous Shizuo Heiwajima wasn't easy.

"I want to kill him Izaya" Shizuo said with a growl of anger.

"No you don't, you're angry, but you're not a killer Shizu-chan" the two link hands under the covers.

"I'm glad your safe" Shizuo said as he kissed him

"I know you are" Izaya replied, feeling the effects of the tablets as he began to doze off. Shizuo kissed him again and then fell asleep himself.  
  
Shizuo woke up when the sun shone through the gap in the curtains. He turned over and noticed Izaya wasn't there, he got up from the bed in a panic. Running out of the room he went into the living room area. Izaya was laid out on the couch with his laptop resting on his legs. "Are you ok?" Shizuo asked

"I couldn't sleep much, I took some more tablets and then came out here" Izaya told him

"Why didn’t you wake me? What time is it?"

"Seven thirty, you seemed so relaxed he he"

"What are you doing?" Shizuo asked walking around behind him to kneel down.

"A small job, nothing big"

"Can I watch?" Shizuo asked.

"If you really want to, you know, the principle from our old school was the one who contacted me. Some of the students got a hold of some bad drugs and are dealing it around the playground" Izaya said while searching through the data on the screen.

"Really? but-isn't that the cops job?" Shizuo asked

"Normally, but they want to keep it hush, I have to find the dealer and then they can fire em" Izaya explained.

"Fire? You mean, the dealer is a teacher?" The blonde seemed so surprised.

"They believe so, it happens Shizu-chan, don't sound so surprised" Izaya almost laughed.

"Not when we were there" Shizuo stated.

"There weren't as many gangs then, and none of us were stupid enough to take them" Izaya said

"Damn straight"   
  
Shizuo growled when he heard his phone ring from the bedroom. He walked in to get it, seeing Tom as the caller ID. "What's up?" Shizuo asked casually.

“You ok now? What was that about yesterday man? Never mind, I'm at your apartment answer the door"

"Err..I'm not there Tom, I'm already out, you need me?" Shizuo asked

"You're out already? Where abouts? We've got a good lead on our missing client, someone reported him living in a hotel down the street from Takashimaya Times Square in Shinjuku" oh how convenient.

"Heh, really?"

"I know I know it's in Shinjuku, but how long can you get here to meet me?" Tom asked, he seemed excited that they'd get to catch him and bug him to pay up.

"Well, not really that long, I'm sort of-about" Shizuo said slowly.

"Oh? how far away are you? Can you meet in about five minutes?" Tom asked.

"Make it fifteen all right?" Shizuo replied

"Ok then see ya"   
  
Shizuo wondered back out into the living room. "That was Tom, he thinks we've found our client, are you going to be ok by yourself?" Shizuo asked

  
"I'm not a child Shizu-chan, if it makes you feel any better I won't leave the apartment today" Izaya joked

"I know, I can't tell you what to do, but-what if-" Izaya got up from the couch slowly and kissed Shizuo on the lips.

"Go and catch your client" he said.

"I'll come back after ok?" Shizuo said as he continued to kiss him.

"Whatever you want, but you might want to get dressed first" Izaya smirked as he pushed the blonde off.   
  
Shizuo come from the bathroom, dressed in his bartender uniform. Izaya walked out of the kitchen holding a cup of tea and then chucked a small bottle of milk at Shizuo "T-thanks" he replied gratefully.

"Namie always brings them, I don't like it in my tea and since she's not here, might as well give it to you" Izaya told him casually.

"Well I'm off, see you later; I'll give you a text when we're done" Shizuo said.

"I don't see why Tom-San doesn't ask for my help" Izaya said as he sat down on the couch.

"He doesn't really like you that much, heh, he finds you annoying" Shizuo told him, Izaya grinned

"He's right, well have fun and try not to beat the poor bastard too much ha ha"

"Right, are you sure you're-" Shizuo tried to ask again

"Just go, I can take care of myself" Izaya as he waved him off.

"I can see that, anyway, I'll see you later on"   
  
Shizuo walked out of the door and shut it behind him. "Stupid protozoan" Izaya murmured as he drank his tea and hacked into the schools chat room site, posing as a student by the name of chrome.   
Shizuo met up with Tom and Sakura In the middle of Times Square. Tom pointed down the street at the hotel sign. "He's there apparently" Tom stated.

"All right, do we have a real name yet? I somehow find it hard to believe that his name is currently 'John smith'" Shizuo said, Tom laughed

"I know, I'm actually surprised that the chief leant him money with that name ha ha ha, maybe we can scare it out of him too" Tom said, Shizuo and Sakura chuckled a little as they made their way to the hotel. Once in there, Tom walked to the reception desk and leaned on it "Could you possibly tell me what room 'John smith' is in please?" Tom asked, he felt ridiculous, asking for a name like that.

"I'm sorry, but we are not obligated to give out that kind of information" she replied professionally.

"I understand that, but he has a loan to pay up and it's been three days over due, now give me the number please" Tom tried again.

"I'm sorry but I cannot do that" she held her ground.

"Please give us the number, we don't have much time, he might run away again" Sakura tried but the receptionist shook her head.

Shizuo was getting annoyed, he stormed up to the desk and slammed his fist on it, causing it to split "Give us the damn number before we go and knock on every fucking door before we find him, I'm sure you'd hate to deal with all of those guest complaints" Shizuo shouted frustratingly.

"Ok! Ok, I'll give you the number" she stammered as she typed in the necessary info. "Room 142, second floor" she said

"Thanks" was all Shizuo said as he followed Tom and Sakura heading for the room.

"Don't piss off Shizuo Heiwajima!" Tom shouted with a laugh

"Shut up" Shizuo gritted out as they came to room 142.

Tom banged on the door several times "Hey! John smith! If that's your real name you coward!" Tom shouted and then kicked the door in.

"All right all right! I give up! But I-need more time! I don't have the money right now!" The man stepped back glancing at the weapon On the bed wondering whether to use it. Shizuo looked over to where he was looking, he was about to walk over and pick it up but the man grabbed the knife and pointed it at him.

Shizuo growled and clenched his fists "Where did you get that? tell me where!?" Shizuo shouted

"Shizuo, calm down man, we need the money first" Tom tried to say

"What's your name!?" Shizuo asked trying to keep his rage in check.

"I told you it's John smith"

"Your real fucking name!"

The man in question grinned a little "Aoki Farhen, you're a friend of his aren't you? That's why you're angry" Shizuo froze, Aoki was the one they'd been searching for all This time.

He was the one that- Shizuo's eyes widened with rage and he yelled out in anger. Aoki sliced Shizuo across the arm, and legged it out of the room. Shizuo then ran after him.

"Shizuo!" Tom shouted as he and Sakura ran to catch up.

Shizuo chased Aoki down the flights of stairs jumping every so often. "I'm gonna fucking kill you for what you did!! You bastard!!" Shizuo shouted as he chased him into the lobby and reception area. Finally managing to grab Aoki, he slammed the gang member onto the floor and then threw him against the wall. Shizuo picked up the fallen switch-blade and placed it in his pocket. "This belongs to Izaya- I'm going to beat you senseless!" Shizuo yelled  
  
"Call the cops!" The receptionist yelled

"Already done it, they're on their way" another employee said.

Aoki struggled to get up from the floor. He was hauled into the air, Shizuo growled up at him. "You bastard, I'll make you pay" Tom and Sakura ran into the lobby

"Shizuo! What's going on? Put him down before things get out of control" Tom shouted just as three police cars screeched to a halt outside.

"Oh no, there's police outside!" Sakura cried

"Damn it" Tom grunted   
  
"Think it's funny now!?" Shizuo shouted as he continued to throw Aoki all over the place. he was about to walk toward him again but he was immediately pinned down by several cops. Shizuo struggled against them, but he was dragged away into a cop car along with Tom, Sakura and a very battered Aoki who was put in another.   
  
Izaya walked out of the bathroom, feeling somewhat better, getting a shower proved to be somewhat difficult though. He slipped into some black combats and a long sleeved red jumper. His front door sounded as there was a knock on the door. Namie slowly opened the door, Izaya sighed at her "I gave you a key" Izaya told her as she shut the door behind her.

"Yeh well, I still like to be polite" she said making Izaya laugh a little.

"You? Polite? That's actually pretty funny, who knew you could tell a joke"

"Oh get over yourself" she said as she made her way over to the desk. "What happened to your desk?"   
  
"Do me a favour and stop sending up random people without my permission in the future" he told her walking over to his desk, snorting at the blood that stained it. "A new desk is coming out of your wages" Namie's eyes widened

"Don't blame me for this, you're the danger magnet, that's not my fault, I thought you'd actually be in a good mood since that blonde haired brute you always fight and annoy is behind bars"

Izaya stared at her with shock "What?" Namie smirked

"Why Izaya, something you don't know?"

"Tst, I was in the shower, how long ago was this?" Izaya asked trying to hide his concern.

"About twenty minutes ago, it's on the news" she said as she turned on the TV to the news station.

<More exciting news, the dubbed strongest man in Ikebukuro went nuts on a man in the hotel down Times Square today, local police say that he and his boss with another employee were looking for him to pay up a loan, the man who has been named as Aoki Farhen was chased into the lobby and beaten senseless by Heiwajima and before they were hauled off to prison>  
  
 _Shit, they were after Aoki? I should have known_ Izaya thought, he grabbed his cell phone and began searching through the contacts.

"Izaya, what the hell is going on? Did you have something to do with all this?" Namie asked, she couldn't care less really, but Izaya was acting stranger then normal and that unnerved her.

"I'm calling in a favour" Izaya said over the phone.   
  
"What kind of favour? As you must have seen on the news I'm a little busy" the cop said hurriedly

"I can give you information about Aoki Farhen you have locked up"

"That'll be helpful, what's in it for you Orihara" the cop asked back.

"The release of-” the informant turned around so he could see the expression on Namie's face when he said his name. “Shizuo Heiwajima”

“That's kind of risky, Shizuo beat the damn guy pretty badly"

"Call it self defence then" Izaya told him.

"What you got?” Izaya told Satoshi every thing he knew that had involved Aoki in the last six months based on what he'd told him when he attacked him. He also offered a little insight on Aoki's past gang relations and what he had been involved in, it was enough to keep him in prison for a good fourteen years or so. He just hoped the crossers didn’t come looking for answers and revenge in Tokyo. He smirked, Aoki's father is going to be pretty pissed off when he finds out his Son is in jail.   
  
"Damn Izaya, that's a lot of detail to pin on one man, you don't mess around do you?" Satoshi asked, feeling a little blown away. The only thing Izaya had left out was the attack in his apartment, he wanted that to remain his business only. Despite the fact that he'd already gotten-Shinra and Celty involved. And now-now he'd gotten the one person that unconditionally cared about him arrested because he didn’t want to involve him. He didn’t want to trust him, but he had to help him now, he was to blame for Shizuo being in prison, again-only this time he cared about it.   
  
Shizuo swiped a hand through his hair, he really needed to calm down. Tom watched him walk up and down the cell, Sakura was allowed with them and he thanked god that Aoki wasn't in the same cell with them. "Shizuo, what happened back there? what made you so angry?"

"It's nothing, he wasn't going to pay up" Shizuo lied

"That was not just about that, I've seen you angry at every single client for one thing or another, but this, this was on a whole other level" Tom told him

Sakura looked at Shizuo "Are you ok?" She asked him as he continued to pace.

There was a rattling of keys and then Satoshi walked toward their cell. "You're free to go, all three of you, we believe you're more or less innocent and the dirt we have on Aoki he deserved whatever you gave him heh" he explained, Tom and Sakura seemed a little shocked at the randomness of it all, but Shizuo knew exactly who could have freed them. They were let out and led back up to the front desk. Satoshi took the switch-blade they'd found on Shizuo from the evidence cabinet and handed it back to the blonde.

"Tell him I said thanks for the info, and that I hope he's well" Satoshi said, Shizuo seemed a bit taken aback but he nodded anyway.

"Will do, thanks" Tom watched the exchange take place and then followed him out of the building with Sakura in tow.

"Shizuo-"

"I'll explain everything soon ok? I don't want to keep you in the dark, you're a good friend and you deserve the truth but, right now I need to be somewhere" Shizuo said as he placed the blade back into his pocket and made his way down the streets of Shinjuku

"It really is him, Shizuo and Izaya -I'll be damned, I need to call Satan and tell him hell is about to freeze over" Tom half joked, he just hoped Shizuo knew what he was doing.  
  
Knocking on the door to Izaya's apartment he breathed deeply. “Izaya, it's me”

"It's open" Shizuo walked through when he heard his voice. Izaya was sat at his desk, with his back to the door in his swivel chair.

"Izaya, I know it was you who got us out"

"Yes, I figured I should since I put you there"

"How'd you figure that?" Shizuo asked as he shut the door behind him.

"By becoming involved with you, and then you got yourself arrested by beating the crap out of my attacker" Izaya said "You shouldn't care about me Shizu-chan, I'm not worth-"

"Bullshit! No one else may see it, but I do, you're different then others see you. I've seen it! You made me see it, but- I just, I wish you could trust me, I deserve that right?"   
  
There was silence on Izaya's part, Shizuo sighed and placed his blade on the desk. "I think this belongs to you, The cop at the station says thanks, he seems to somewhat care about you"

"Meh, we have a mutual understanding, that's all"

"Anyway, I should go, you're ok though right?" Shizuo asked, watching as Izaya stood up and walked to the window. He was about to leave the apartment when he heard him speak.

"I'm sorry...Shizu-chan, I'm so sorry" Izaya spoke softly, he gripped onto the curtain and his other covered his face.

Shizuo turned around "Hey, it's ok-" the blonde walked over to him and Izaya turned around to hide in his chest gripping into his shirt.

"I'm sorry.." He said again, Shizuo gently wrapped his arms around him and led them both to the couch.

"Izaya..?"   
  
"Can you get me some water? I need a tablet..." Shizuo complied and went to fetch some water. Izaya took deep breaths like Shinra told him. He took the glass of water that Shizuo had gotten and swallowed two tablets.

"Is it hurting?"

"Ngh...a little" Izaya leant back with a hand to his side. Shizuo sat down beside him and the informant leaned over and rested his head on his shoulder.   
  
"I was eighteen..." Izaya began

"Hn?"

"When it happened, I was eighteen, barely Anyway. I met Aoki when he came to me randomly for info on his fathers gang members. One of them had been doing a drug trade behind his back. Aoki was the same age as me, I took the job and found out that in actual fact there was three of them involved. I could tell from the way Aoki was always near me during the time, that he was interested. I tried to keep my distance and remain on a business level only. But things between us went over the business line, his father was too impressed with my skills to care. Aoki was probably the closest thing I had to a 'relationship' "   
  
"That bastard.." Shizuo growled.

"Later on, his father offered me a position in the crossers gang as a high loyal informant spy, I declined and told him that I'd be a much more valuable asset if I worked alone. That didn’t sit too well with him, I knew too much about the crossers by then, he ordered Aoki to kill me. We were ironically sent to meet with one of the crossers most greatest allies. I was more naive back then, so I didn't figure it out, I did think it was rather convenient that the person we were to meet didn’t show up. It started to rain so we found shelter in an old mattress building. I guess he couldn't go through with it, we started to make out and then- we were each others first, by the time I came to my senses I woke up the next day tied to a pole with hand cuffs and he was no where in sight..." Shizuo was shocked beyond belief, he was angry and touched that Izaya was telling him when it was obviously hard for him to talk about. Izaya moved from his shoulder and pulled his arm sleeve up and began to unravel the bandage. Shizuo was a bit scared about what he was going to see. When the bandages were off, he could see a date that had been sliced into his arm.

"Izaya..."

"This is the date it happened, I was there for five days, I lost weight and in the end I broke both of my wrists to free myself. I made it to Shinra's and if it weren't for him and his weird personality, I would have broke down. I explained what happened and he helped me heal by allowing me to stay with him for a few days. I found this apartment a week later and moved in to begin where I left off. Becoming who I am now only with a much buried secret..or at least it was" Izaya told him, he was slightly shaking as he leant back on Shizuo's shoulder again.

"I'm sorry Izaya, I pushed you to tell me and I shouldn't have, when I asked you who your first was I didn't take into account anything so...awful" Shizuo said, feeling a little bit guilty.

"Don't get me wrong, it wasn't bad during the time heh, but- I swore to never trust anyone and to never work on anyone's side for long. And I never saw him again, until yesterday, he said he convinced his father not to go after me and cut his pinkie off to prove it, but whatever shit he did after that must have turned him into a complete psycho. He wanted revenge on me for causing him the pain, I personally couldn't care less. I think I would have preferred him to try and kill me instead of what he did to me" Izaya confessed.

"If that happened, we might not be here now" Shizuo said. Izaya got up from the couch, Shizuo thought he'd said something wrong until the Informant came back glaring at the cuffs he held in his hand.

"I've kept these fucking things, all this time and-I never knew why" Shizuo didn't say anything, what do you say to that? "I know, I just couldn't let go, I refused to let it go" Izaya said as tears of anger tried to show on his eyelids. "I kept them to remind myself never to make that mistake again" Izaya told him.

Shizuo walked over to him, placing his hands on his arms and kissed his forehead. "It's ok" Shizuo said comfortingly.

"I don't need them any more, I can let go because-"

"Because what? You can tell me Izaya."

"Because now I have you..." Izaya grinned up at him as he stared at Shizuo's shocked expression. "You're my safety net Shizu-chan, you are my reminder now" Izaya said as he kissed Shizuo on the lips and Leaned in. Shizuo kissed back, pushing forward and darting his tongue into his mouth.   
  


They pulled away after a minute, Izaya grabbed his hand and led him to the door. "Come with me" Shizuo didn't complain as he was led to the roof of the apartment. Shizuo stood behind him as he watched Izaya lob the hand cuffs as far as he could off the roof to who knows where. The blonde wrapped his arms around him from behind, Izaya leaned back against him.

"Thank you for your trust Izaya"   
  
  



	8. My world

Shizuo ripped a street sign from the ground, holding it above his head, growling in anger. "Izaya!!" he shouted and lobbed it at him. Izaya tilted his head and then side stepped out of the way.

"Really Shizu-chan? I honestly expected better from you, that was lame even for you, I know you've never been able to catch me every time we meet, but with that kind of throw you never will" Izaya said calmly as everyone around them watched in suspense, just like they always did whenever the two got into a heated fight.

"YOU! Fucking flea!!" Shizuo yelled as he once again ripped out a sign and began chasing Izaya with it. The informant ran down the street laughing as he did so.

"As if he thinks he can catch me with that stupid sign in his hands slowing him down" he said to himself as he continued to get chased down by Shizuo. The crowd stared after them, looking around at the destruction the two had evidently left behind.

Mikado and Anri stood within the crowd, "It never stops with those two does it?" Mikado asked Anri, she shook her head

"No-I guess not" she replied quietly.   
  


"But, in a way, this town would be too peaceful if they weren't like this any more right?"

"Yeh"

"It's not that I don't want peace or anything-it's just that" Mikado tried to stutter out, Anri smiled at him.

"It's ok, I know what you mean" she reassured him, he laughed shyly.

"Izayaaaa!!" Shizuo chased him through every possible back alley and then down toward Shinjuku. Izaya stopped and then whipped around with his switch-blade and cut across Shizuo's chest like déjà vu. Shizuo stumbled back, he growled in anger and gritted his teeth, pulled back his fist in fast motion and punched Izaya straight in the face across his cheek. Sending him flying into a bench that, as a result, split in half. Shizuo stared at him for a second, lost in the moment.

"Geez...you really hit me, I mean, you really did punch me, that was kind of- OTT Don't you think? damn..." Izaya moved from the broken bench and stared up at Shizuo “Are you going to stand there gawking at me or are you at least going to help me up?" Izaya asked, it was then Shizuo snapped out of his daze.

"Shit, Izaya I'm sorry, I guess I got caught up in the moment, but you did cut me ya know, are you hurt much?" The blonde asked as he looked around the city and when he saw no one else around he grabbed Izaya's hand and pulled him up.

"Well, put it this way, if that bench wasn't so old and broke, my back would probably be fractured right now, but-apart from a bruised cheek and a bleeding lip I'm quite-" Shizuo cut him off as he kissed him, tasting the blood from his lip on his tongue.

"You're kind of dramatic sometimes you know that? And you talk too much, but I didn't mean to hit you so hard, sorry"

"Don't be, I'm not" Izaya said as he pointed to the cut on Shizuo's chest with a smirk.

"Tst, figures" Shizuo growled out

"Don't be like that, it's the very reason why we did this in the first place right?" Izaya asked as he began to walk back to his apartment.

"Pft, and whose dumb idea was that?" Shizuo replied as he began to follow after.

One month had passed since Aoki had attacked Izaya and then got beaten down by an angry Shizuo. Things were slow after that, the Ueno agreed to the terms Izaya had set under Shiki's request and disbanded but not before the informant bailed out Aoki from prison only to hand him directly over to the Ueno gang themselves. Aoki was released from prison but didn’t get ten steps from the station when he saw who was waiting for him. The Ueno gang caused him some serious damage and sent him tied up on a boat heading to some poor run down little country. After that, members of the Ueno gang went separate ways, but no one knew for sure where they really ended up. The Awakusu kept their end of the deal and kept out of it while the Ueno took care of what they needed to and watched them disband and continued doing whatever it was they did.

Izaya was fully recovered, he sat on his swivel chair at the new desk he'd brought out of Namie's pay check she wasn't too happy about it but- for this time, she let it go. He continued to type on the computer as she stared at him from the couch, in the middle of sorting out files. "Something you want to say?" He asked without even looking up.

"Why did you get Shizuo released from prison? What purpose was that for your twisted games?" she asked, straight to the point.

"How long have you been wanting to ask that? Ha ha ha. Because, things just aren't as fun without him, If he's already in prison then who am I going to pin things on when I need to?" He told her with a grin as he looked over at her.

"Whatever, I don't care anyway" she replied. Izaya went back to typing out on the forum he was on he posed as Kanra

Kanra - evening!

Tara - hey Kanra, haven't seen you on here lately

Kanra - heh, busy. Did you all hear about the Ueno gang!?

Tara - what?

Kanra - disbanded

Tara - seriously? For real?

Kanra - for real

Tara - wow, I mean, they did cause some pretty heavy stuff against some other gang right?

Kanra - that's right, and just like that boom! Completely disbanded

Izaya looked onto the pm message board

Tara - did you do that?

Kanra - maaaaybe, but believe me or not that wasn't my idea, I really would have loved to see what kind of atrocities the Awakusu were capable of dishing out.

Tara - I see...

Kanra - why? the dollars weren’t involved, for once, it had nothing to do with them at all

Tara - but, why was that? You're a member of the dollars, you can always come to me when you need some help. I know you've caused a lot of problems for me and my closest friends but- you're still part of it, you're still a member of the dollars

Kanra - ha ha ha, that's funny, but seriously I don't need help from a small high schooler, thanks but no thanks. I know you think you're pretty big up on the food chain, but when the animals bite, you still don't understand most of what happens around you

Izaya logged out of the pm board

Kanra - gotta bounce, I'll be seeing ya!

Izaya seemed somewhat a little surprised by Mikado's offer, he smirked, this was why he loved humans. They were so, naive and predictable, Mikado was no exception. Even after everything Izaya had done to mess with him, Mikado still believed that by Izaya being with the gang Mikado started, that they clearly had to be on the same side. "I kind of thought he would have learnt by now, oh well, that makes my fun last just a while longer" he said to himself.

"What are you mumbling about now?" Namie asked with a frustrated tone. Izaya sighed as he leaned back in the chair

"Nothing you care to know about, because you're boring" Namie glared at him but said nothing and went back to her work.

It was late in the evening, Izaya sat across the couch with a expert level sudoku. Namie had gone home for the day, he sighed as he finished number ten In the book. He threw it on the opposite side of the couch and then laid back again. "I'm so bored!" he claimed, he sat up and moved a chess piece on the board and pulled a sour face. "Stale mate, how dull"

There was a knock on the door, Izaya sighed and leaned back on the couch with his arms resting above him. Shizuo then walked through the door, he stared at Izaya

"What's with you?" Shizuo asked as he shut the door and stood over the informant.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya shouted loudly, before the blonde could say a word, Izaya pulled him by his shirt down onto him and they fell off the couch with Izaya ending on top. "What'd ya know. Our second time maybe hn? Think I should be on top this time" Izaya smirked as he began to kiss him. "You don't completely lose your virginity if you don't bottom too" he whispered.

"Izaya, what's going on?" Shizuo asked as he watched Izaya run his hands down his chest, undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"I was really bored before you came here, so- bored" the informant opened up Shizuo's shirt and kissed his chest moving as he did so. Shizuo moaned as Izaya licked one of his nipples

"Izaya...are you-"

"Don't worry-I'm completely healed now remember?" Izaya reassured him, licking around his other nipple.

"Ghh-but what if I- lose control, if I hurt you again..." Shizuo breathlessly said as he arched again.

"It'll be fine this time" Izaya moved his hands down Shizuo's body and began to undo his pants. "Relax Shizu-chan, ha ha, I'll be gentle...it'll get easy and better each time we do this" Izaya told him as he pulled off his pants and boxers to reveal his already pre-cummed member, then Shizuo followed and grabbed at Izaya's pants and quickly pulled them down. Izaya laughed and trailed his fingers down and along the blondes shaft.

"S-shit..." Izaya smirked when he got this reaction from him. He curled his fingers around him and began to stroke him. "Oh gooood! Faster! I-Izaya" Shizuo commanded raking his fingers across the carpet.

"Aren't you easily pleased" Izaya joked, he stroked him a little faster as he kissed him on the lips quickly darting his tongue in his mouth. Izaya stroked faster making Shizuo moan ever louder.

"Izaya! Oh god..ooooh, I'm gonna-" before Shizuo could finish he then released himself fully onto Izaya's hand.

Breathing heavily Shizuo tried to come down from his high. "Izaya, I'm-"

"You had to have done that yourself hn?" Izaya smirked

"Well...yeh but-oh god, it's so much-better when..."

"You're in for something else then ha ha ha" Izaya laughed and found Shizuo's entrance and then slid two digits in. Shizuo cried out in pleasure, the informant was hypnotised by the blondes moans. Izaya wiggled his fingers inside him, Shizuo thrashed and his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Oooooh! God, do that again.." Shizuo told him, Izaya grinned and complied by adding a third and moved them. Shizuo got ecstatic and reached up to stroke Izaya's member. The informant froze and threw his head back

"Aah! Shizu-chan..." with a state of pleasure Izaya moved his fingers in and out matching the pace Shizuo was stroking him.

"Wait, stop" Izaya forced himself to still Shizuo's hand.

"W-what is it?" The blonde asked a little confused, Izaya chuckled, he almost forgot how Shizuo was still a little new to this. Even though this was his second time, Izaya wanted to make him fill with pleasure, to experience this to the fullest.

"I've got something better.." Izaya said retracting his fingers, Shizuo sat up as the two kissed. Izaya moved backwards leading Shizuo forward and then he twisted them so that he was leant over him. Shizuo bent over the table, Izaya leaned forward to whisper in his ear "Are you ready, Shizu-chan?"

"Yes, I want-" Shizuo was about to say when he felt Izaya kiss his back

"You want what?" Izaya asked smirking smugly

"I want..you"

"Access granted ha ha" Izaya chuckled as he positioned himself over Shizuo and placed his hardened region against the blonde. "I'll make you scream my name, Shizu-chan" Izaya said confidently as he thrust himself gently into him. Shizuo grasped the table with a moan "Sorry...it gets, less painful..." Izaya said almost pleasurable.

"No, it-doesn't hurt-you can..." Shizuo said with need, Izaya grinned and began to thrust into him more. Shizuo clawed at the table growling in ecstasy when Izaya began to move inside him. "Ahh! D-damn...oh god"

Izaya pushed further, grabbing around the blondes hips and began to move faster. Shizuo gasped in pleasure as he leaned on the table. "It's your turn..Shizu-chan -ah! Tell me-tell me what, you want" Izaya told him through short breaths.

"F-fuck...Izaya! Harder! harder!!" Shizuo yelled, Izaya dug his short nails into him as he thrust into him harder as requested. "Faster!!" Izaya began to pound into him with abnormal speed, sweat poured off of them both as Izaya leaned over him more. Reaching around with one hand he started to give Shizuo fast strokes. Shizuo cried out in bliss, his fists smashed onto the table, making it crack.

"I'm-I'm close...Shizu-chan" Izaya told him as he continued the pace he was at. Their hair sticking to their faces as sweat continued on pour off them.

"Not-yet, keep going...keep going!" Shizuo gritted out , Izaya threw his head back as he went into him as deep as he could. "Oh gooood...Izaya. I’m going to cum"

With a few fast strokes and one last deep thrust, Izaya came inside the blonde and felt Shizuo's seed spill over his hand. The table collapsed as the two were spent and Izaya fell against him when Shizuo went with the table. The two breathed heavily, Izaya struggled to catch his breath, he was going at speed and strength he didn’t know he had until he was lost In the moment of bliss. "Shizu -Shizu-chan...are, are you ok?" Izaya spoke breathlessly as he pulled out of the blonde and rolled off to the side. Shizuo turned over and looked at the informant's flushed face, with heavy breathing of his own.

"God, you're beautiful" Izaya stared over at him, slightly smirking

"Coming down from your high?" Izaya asked him

"That was-you were, Izaya-I've never felt so much pleasure, it was-"

"Now you really have fully given yourself to me, I trust the experience was-"

"Indescribable" Shizuo said cutting him off. Izaya smirked and shuffled over to him, leaning his head on his shoulder. "We should get up from the floor" Shizuo said to him

"Ugh...but-I'm so tired" Izaya said groggily, Shizuo smiled and sat up, lifting Izaya with him. He pulled the informant to him and carried him to the bedroom. Placing Izaya into the covers first and then he got in himself and pulled the quilt over them both. He wrapped an arm around his small frame and kissed his shoulder.

"Thank you-Izaya "

Something was buzzing in his ear, something almost annoying. He opened his eyes slightly, realising that the annoying buzzing was his phone on the night stand. He reached a hand over to grab it and then answered the call. "Yes..this is Izaya Orihara, what can I do for you?" he answered with a tired tone.

"Listen, I need some important information, I assume I'm speaking to the right man" the guy on the other end spoke nervously.

"Of course, I am the best" Izaya bragged.

"Right, three days ago my wife disappeared, she hasn't been home at all and no one has seen her around"

"I'm not the police, I'm an info broker" Izaya reminded him.

"Yes I know that, but something isn't right, she hasn't been home at all and I have a hunch she's mixed up in some pretty heavy shit" the man said in panic

"What exactly are you asking me to do here? Make your wife safe or catch her with whatever you think she's involved in and exploit her?" Izaya asked a bit more awake now

"I want to know she's safe but-I want to know how much crap she's into, I will never forgive her" the man said.

"You're going on just a hunch here, what exactly are you giving me to go on?" Izaya asked looking down at Shizuo, who was still asleep.

"Well, like I said, I haven't seen her in three days. But if I know her as well as I think I do. She always goes to the Tajimaya café in Shinjuku, nearly everyday for lunch" he replied.

Izaya swiped a hand through his hair "Why don't you meet me outside the Shinjuku train station, you can give a description and I'll see where I get, I'm pretty sure that by the end of the day-I'll know everything there is to know about her ha ha ha" Izaya laughed.

"R-right" Izaya smirked, he could tell the man was creeped out and he thought it was amusing.

"In one hour" the informant replied and then hung up. Shizuo stirred and turned over, he opened his eyes slightly.

"You're a very heavy Sleeper Shizu-chan" Izaya said as Shizuo looked up at him half asleep.

"Am I? Well I've never had anyone by me to be told that, me and Kasuka had separate rooms" Shizuo said as he stretched his arms up. "This bed is a hell of a lot more comfortable compared to mine"

"Ha ha ha, you make yourself sound poor" Izaya laughed.

"Shut up, anyway I sort of heard you talking"

Izaya leaned down and gave Shizuo a kiss. "Someone contacted me about his wife, she's gone missing but the most exciting part is that she's supposedly strayed into crime" Izaya explained excitedly, Shizuo raised an eyebrow, he could never understand the informants odd obsession. But, on the other hand, he really wanted to, he wanted to understand.

"Why do you love humans? Why do you claim to so much?" He asked while sitting up.

"Heh, because they're just so fun, everything they do, each one is completely different. Set in their ways but, they all have secrets, they all experience the exact same emotions. I want explore them, I want to trigger them" Izaya told him, Shizuo could see by the glints of happiness in his eyes that he wasn't just kidding around.

"But, why? I mean, you act like you're not even human yourself Izaya"

"Ha ha ha, I'm above them, I'm a human Shizu-chan, but I'm so far above everyone else that it separates me from the rest" he said with a smirk "You too" he added as he kissed the blonde.

"You're not above me flea" Shizuo replied with a glare, Izaya laughed

"I am in brains, but I actually meant that you were also above the rest" Izaya re-explained.

"I don't see myself that way"

"But it's true, who else has your kind of strength Shizu-chan? You know I'm right don't you?" Izaya asked getting out of the bed to begin getting ready.

"I'm not above them...I'm beneath them because I'm a monster" Shizuo said quietly, Izaya stared at him unsure what to say to that.

"Have it your way" he finally said, Crawling back across the bed, he then kissed Shizuo again and said "But you're my monster" Izaya then left a shocked Shizuo on the bed and walked toward the bathroom "And if it makes you feel better, I'm not far from that description either" he added and then shut the door. Shizuo stared at the covers in thought, now he was confused, was he suppose to berate himself that the informant kind of agreed with him. Or was he suppose to except it and be glad he had the kind of strength he did to keep Izaya safe? _"but you're my monster"_ he had said, did that mean he shouldn't be ashamed of it?

"Damn flea" he was totally confused, Izaya made him think too much. Izaya came from the bathroom fully dressed, how long had he zoned out for?

"No work today Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked while placing his shoes on.

"No, where are you going?" Shizuo asked

"To meet the guy about his wife, he's going to describe her so I can find out whatever he wants to know, she apparently goes to the Tajimaya café everyday for lunch, that means she's quite well off" Izaya told him

"If she's well off then why get involved in some dangerous stuff?" Shizuo asked, Izaya shrugged

"Who knows, he might even be wrong, this is one of the most boring jobs, still it's fun to exploit people. Whoever his wife is, she doesn't want to be found out" Izaya said with a smirk. Shizuo seemed a little sceptical, he had to look away from him. The informant shrugged and then got up to leave. "You can stick around the apartment if you like" he said as he was about to exit the bedroom.

"What are we?" Shizuo said, he said it too quietly so Izaya wasn't sure if he heard right.

"What?"

"You and me, us, what are we? I just-I don't want to be one of your pawns, I don't want to be just another human you think you can play with. You tricked, framed and caused me hell for years. How do I know that this isn't just one of those things?" Shizuo asked as he looked up at the informant.

Izaya almost laughed, he didn’t blame him for wanting to know, he moved back to the bed and kissed Shizuo, the kiss heated when they began to use tongues. Izaya then pulled away, "It's different now" was all he said and began to walk back out again.

"Can I come?" Shizuo asked, Izaya turned round with his hands in his pockets.

"Why?"

"Just-I want to, I want to get a better understanding, I want to experience what you experience" Shizuo explained, Izaya smiled

"But people will see us together"

"Why does that have to matter? I'm sick of the pretending, I'm tired of trying to keep up a façade" Shizuo said annoyed

"We can't be seen that way, I've told you this before, people get used to one way and-there are worse humans out there then me, they will use one of us to get to the other if they find out we've become an item" Izaya explained, he tried to be serious so that maybe Shizuo would understand.

"I know what you're getting at, I'm not that stupid, but aren't you forgetting who your with?" Shizuo asked as he smiled

"Aren't you? You don't get it, we maybe powerful in our ways, what happens when one of us is a target? I love humans Shizu-chan but for what I've done, they hate my guts. If they target you to get to me then I won't have many sources to go on, aside from a select few. And I haven't got the brute strength that you have, I can take care of myself in a fight but-who knows how strong I'll be should I be-vulnerable" Izaya said with small doubt. Shizuo looked at him, trying to figure it out

"Do you think you're vulnerable If you continue being with me?" Shizuo asked a little hurt

"No, but I think I will be if we go public, what are you going to do if it's the other way around? if you care about me as much as you claim, what happens if they use me to get to you?" Izaya asked, wondering what the blonde was thinking.

"I- I wouldn't be able to stand it, I think I would lose it, rip every inch of the cities until I found you, heh" Shizuo said with a light chuckle.

"You would still be classed as vulnerable, how many people would really help you rescue me hm? I'm not liked Shizu-chan and that's fine with me, you are demoniacally strong but- you're just one man, you are not invincible" Izaya said

"Yeh, I think I get it, I just wish it didn’t have to be that way, we really fucked up didn’t we?" Shizuo asked

"I suppose so. I'll be gone probably an hour-two at the most, then tonight, I'll take you somewhere near the underground where no one will know us, it's kind of Like a club that I often go to, to unwind and explore other desires, at least-I did" Izaya said with a wink.

"Izaya, I don't want to go to a crowded place like that, I have a bad time walking the city without someone pissing me off" Shizuo claimed angrily, Izaya laughed

"You wanted to be a part of my world, I'm going to show you, I can't show you how I do my job in public. But I can show you places that I go outside of that, places where to your view-I'm just a normal human" Izaya smirked

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Well it's the closest thing we're going to get to being together in public right?"

"I guess, but you still haven't really reassured my question" Shizuo told him with a scowl, Izaya grinned

"Let's see how you feel after tonight hn?" Izaya asked and then left Shizuo to think, leaving the apartment.

"That's not an answer flea" Shizuo said to himself.

Izaya walked down toward the train station, there was no one about that looked like they were waiting. He looked at his cell phone "I am a little early" he said to himself as he leaned against the wall. He thought he'd be late, considering how much Shizuo spoke to him before he left. It scared him just how much the blonde wanted to be a part of him. _Why Shizu-chan? Have you forgiven me this quickly?_ He thought.

Izaya looked up from the floor and watched as the man now stood before him and removed his shades and hat. Izaya's eyes went wide with surprise, he stared at the person before him. "Hi son, good to see you"

Shizuo sighed as he got dressed into his bartender uniform. It was kind of weird that he was just wandering around Izaya's apartment by himself. He walked through the living room and helped himself to the milk in the fridge. As he was drinking the small bottle there was a knock at the door. He put the bottle back in the fridge and made his way to the door. Shizuo hesitated before he answered the door, he wasn't sure if he should even open it, this wasn't his apartment. "Who is it?" He asked. No one answered him, he sighed and opened the door. A female stood there, small framed and dark brown hair, dressed in a suit jacket and skirt with dark sunglasses on. "Can I help you?" He asked a little uneasy.

She took her glasses off and gave him a once over, almost as if she was studying him. "It figures my son would hire a butler, such a show off" she said as she pushed her way through without giving Shizuo a chance to say anything.

"I'm not-" he was about to deny being anyone's butler, especially Izaya's

"Put this somewhere please and make me a strong coffee" she cut him off as she took off her coat and gave it to him. He stared at the jacket for a second and then glared up at her. So tempting to throw the jacket back at her. But this was Izaya's mother, you only got one first impression, and if their relationship was going to go anywhere serious, he would have to just bite his tongue for now. He could see where Izaya got his build from, his mum was about as skinny as he was. And she seemed arrogant and full of herself too, he also remembered Izaya telling him how many times she left him to care for his younger sisters. It made him a little angry, he wondered just how long it had been since either parent had seen their own kids. Mairu and Kururi were only fourteen and they were always out gallivanting by themselves. "Are you going to put that away or stand there staring at me? And where's my drink? My son is paying you right? do what you're paid for, if you're lucky I'll give you a tip" she said. Shizuo growled quietly, if he didn’t walk away now he'd do or say something he would regret. He stormed off into the bedroom to try and calm down. He quickly sent Izaya and text, telling him she was there.

"What are you doing back in Tokyo?" Izaya asked with a expressionless face as he read the text and then rolled his eyes.

"It's just a small trip back, three days away from work" his father replied nervously.

"I think you got ripped off there, that's not a lot of time off as opposed to working five years away" Izaya spat back.

"Yeh,..I know, we tried to come home at times..."

“No bullshit, I'm a little old for that" Izaya reminded him.

"Right, H-how are the girls? I bet they're-"

"Unrecognisable to you no doubt, and they're fine". Izaya told him.

"I'm meeting a temporary client, so why don't you actually go and do something useful and see Mairu and Kururi and leave me alone, I'm done wanting to see you" Izaya stated as he looked around for his appointment.

"Actually, your meeting is with me, I didn't think you'd meet if you knew it was me so I got someone else to talk to you" his dad said, Izaya seemed to be amused by this. his cell phone rang and he turned his back and answered the call.

"Izaya Orihara here, hm?..." Izaya smirked when he heard his mother on the other end

"He's totally cheating on me Izaya! I heard that you now are the best source for information, won't you help your mother out?" she asked, talking to him like a business partner. Izaya's smirk grew, he could mess with them so badly, payback is a bitch.

"Of course I will, and just because of who you are I won't charge" Izaya said

"Well, it's nice to know you still have some normality in you" she said back to him, he cringed at her words, she hated who he had become. She hung up on him and Izaya turned back to his dad.

"So, you think mother is going stray and involved in crime?"

"Yes! I care about her; I want her safe, don't you!?" His dad shouted. Izaya snorted, he was passed caring about them, although his dad was a bit more expressive of affection then his mother was, she seemed more caring toward his sisters. But because of what he had influenced on them she wasn't going to be much longer. He then sent Shizuo a text to begin his plan. "I'll help you of course, and since I'm out I need to buy some cigarettes, could you go into that store and get them for me?" Izaya asked handing him a couple of notes. His dad stared at him in surprise

"You smoke!?"

Izaya pulled a face "No, I'm getting them for my secretary, go to that store and get me a pack while I make a phone call" Izaya told him.

"Yeh all right"

Izaya watched his dad walk away, he sent Shizuo a text and then walked up to a pretty Middle Aged woman with brown hair and a short dress on. "Excuse me miss? I need you to flirt with that man by the counter and kiss him. Will you do that?" The informant asked casually. She looked at him in surprise

"And just why would I do that?" She asked.

"Well, basically I want to frame him to make it look like he's cheating on his wife, I don't know what it is, but you look like the conniving type of girl that would do it, am I wrong?" Izaya said as he handed her a wad of cash. She smirked and took the money, she walked into the store and worked magic. Izaya watched from outside, it didn't take long for her to seduce his dad, he was almost disgusted. But then he smirked and took a snap shot of them both kissing. The informant sent the picture to his mothers phone with a cruel laugh. "I'm so good at this" he said to himself as he dialled Shizuo's number and then held it at arms length when he heard him yell.

"I'm not doing that!!" Shizuo bellowed.

"Come on Shizu-chan, it's not that bad, do it for me?" Izaya asked with a purr.

"No! Keep me out of your sick plans flea!"

"Come on, I'll make it worth your while.." Izaya bargained.

"Really?" Shizuo was so easily convinced nowadays.

"Sex in the shower sound fun?" Izaya asked slyly.

"What kind of person do you think-"

"I'll let you be on top" Izaya said seductively. There was silence for a moment before Shizuo let out a loud sigh.

"I'm not comfortable with this, but I'll do it on one condition" Shizuo began to bargain too.

"Sex in the shower?" Izaya re-asked

"No! Well- yes but, shut up! That's not what I was going to say, is that all you ever think about?" Shizuo shouted.

"Don't worry, it's only with you" Izaya teased him.

"Will you just shut up and listen!? I'll only do this for you, if you tell your folks who I really am, your mother thinks I’m your butler" Shizuo said, Izaya almost laughed at that

"Shizu-chan..I can't-"

"Izaya it's killing me that we can't tell anyone, we can't be who we are now around people because you think it's destroying the natural order, but-your folks don't live here and-"

"Shizuo, you sound like a love sap, ha ha ha where the hell did that come from?"Izaya joked

"Yeh I know, sorry, I blame you" Shizuo replied

"I don't care, so are you doing this for me or not?" Izaya asked, changing the subject.

"Fine, but after, we're talking" Shizuo finally agreed.

"Whatever, I really need to teach you to lighten up Shizu-chan"

"One thing Izaya, I don't want to become like you" and then Shizuo hung up, Izaya looked at his phone a little confused, he shrugged and smirked when his dad walked out of the doors. He acted like he never saw a thing, looking at something else.

"Here" Shirou, his father, said as he handed Izaya the cigarettes. Izaya took them and placed them in his pocket.

"Let's talk at my place" he said as he walked away, Shirou followed hesitantly.

Shizuo was folding his arms, leaning on the wall opposite Kyouko as she sat on the couch with one leg over the other staring down at him. She looked at him like he was a poor homeless person. "Is that all you're going to do? Stand there? You're a butler aren't you? Jeez" Kyouko said snobbishly. Shizuo growled and tensed as he contemplated about what he had to do.

"Are you always this damn up yourself?" Shizuo asked her, she stood up and placed her hands on her hips with a glare. He walked toward her

"What are you doing? If you attack me I swear I'll call the police!" She yelled. Shizuo continued to walk toward her. He pictured Izaya, it was him standing there with his hands on his hips, it was him that was yelling his mouth off, it was him that he was kissing- she pushed him off. "What are you doing!?" She yelled and slapped him across the face. It took all of his will power to control his anger. A phone bleeped and she took out her cell phone from her bag and stared at the screen. "Well, you are cute" she said as she kissed Shizuo back who didn't have much time to back off. The door opened and there was a loud shout across from them.

"You cheater! I knew you were fooling around behind my back!!" Shirou shouted as the two jumped away. Shizuo almost gagged and then glared at Izaya who was finding the whole situation rather Amusing.

"What are you into!? Gangs? Drugs? Illegal trade!? I created us a life and you fool around with some- butler!?" Shouted Shirou

Izaya chuckled, Shizuo moved over to him "Think this is funny?" Shizuo said.

"The art of deceit, it's the most fun, welcome to my world Shizu-chan, you just had a taste of it" Izaya stated with a smirk. They watched as the couple shouted at each other.

"I'm a cheater!? Who's the skank you're with!?" She asked as she showed him the picture Izaya had sent her. Shirou looked at it, seeing himself being kissed by the random girl in the store.

"That wasn't my fault! She kissed me!" He tried to reassure her.

"Oh right, how dumb do you think I am?"

"Now watch this, watch their expressions change to complete confusion" Izaya said as he walked up to the yelling couple that were his parents. "You are both ridiculously clueless, neither of you were really cheating" Izaya began.

"What?" They both said in unison.

"Once I saw you and knew you both were after the same info I thought I'd see what fun I could have. Father assumed you were off into crime and was whoring around, mother pretty much came to the same conclusion because you were acting suspicious. You were both so caught up in trying to figure out the truth through me that you ironically ended up doing exactly what you assumed anyway ha ha ha! Isn't that funny?" Izaya laughed.

"You set this up? You set us both up?" His dad exclaimed in shock.

"Do you really think that after however many times you abandoned me with Mairu and Kururi, that I would help you just to be nice? Ha ha ha, you poor things"

"I don't believe this, what kind of son are you? I didn't raise you this way, you ungrateful little bastard" she spat, Shizuo moved forward angrily but Izaya held up a hand calmly to stop him.

"Well, you didn't really raise me at all so that doesn't count, now let me lay it out for you in simple terms. I paid the girl from the store to kiss dad and took a picture thus sending it to you to get you to kiss Shizuo whom I had already asked while dad was in the store, to make a purpose move on mother at the exact moment he knew we'd be coming here." The parents were utterly speechless, Shizuo seemed a bit shocked at this point that Izaya could be this deceitful to his own parents, but they did deserve it. "And now that you're both even, get out of my apartment, I really don't want to see you, that time has long passed. But for their sake, go and actually see the girls before they become too unrecognisable to either of you" Izaya said coldly. "And for the record-" Izaya added and began to kiss Shizuo. "He's not my butler you naive humans, he's my partner" Shizuo smirked and used the hint to wrap his arm protectively around Izaya's waist. Kyouko snorted in disgust.

"Should have known, I suppose it's obvious now that you would be a homo" she said and then left the apartment.

"Kyouko!" Shirou shouted.

"Are you coming or not?" She asked him from outside.

Shirou looked back at them, he smiled a little, it didn't seem to bother him all that much. "As long as you're happy" he said and then left, shutting the door behind him.

"Unbelievable" Shizuo growled.

"Delightful humans aren't they?"

"Well, you're dad seemed more open then she was" Shizuo said

"He's less of a snob and he's not a homophobe" Izaya said with a shrug.

"You owe me big, that was not pleasant" Shizuo glared, Izaya grinned

"Don't worry, you'll get your prize, but first, I'm going to take you to that place tonight. Unwind and let's have some fun, you want to go out in public? Let's go"

….....................................

Izaya and Shizuo walked down the streets of the city in Ikebukuro, it was on the street toward the end of the city so not many were around. The two were able to walk beside each other without stares. "Is this what you had in mind?" Izaya asked looking around to make sure no one that knew of them had seen them.

"I guess, it feels weird" Shizuo replied. They continued to walk down the path, Izaya leading Shizuo as he held him by the hand.

Eventually, the two were stood outside of the kings Zen club. Izaya smirked, he could hear the loud beats of the music from inside. "You know damn well that I hate crowds like this" Shizuo said as he read the name.

"This is technically your idea, was it not you who wanted to be a part of my world? This is one of the places where you can relax and forget what you do for a while. I sometimes come here to do that, it'll be good for you, this is where we can be together and no one will question us" Izaya explained, Shizuo frowned

"We're the strongest in our city, no one will question us anyway"

Izaya sighed "I swear your memory is a Sieve, you are the strongest, I'm strong but I cannot hold my own all the time, I'm the brains remember?"

"Yeh...I guess" it was then Shizuo realised that he couldn't always be there if Izaya got into trouble, and that scared him, he looked at the informant with concern. Izaya laughed and kissed him on the lips

"Don't think about it, it's not like I can't take care of myself most of the time" he said with a wink.

"You're a damn trouble magnet" Shizuo said with a hint of annoyance, Izaya merely shrugged and said "it's probably what makes me attractive ha ha ha"

Shizuo shook his head and then reluctantly followed him into the club. The music was annoying to his ears but he focused on moving through the crowd with Izaya. They reached the bar, the same bar maid from before looked at them and gave Izaya a small smirk.

"Well, you certainly get around don't you?" She asked playfully.

Shizuo glared over at him, Izaya chuckled a little "Don't get angry, I told you I come here a lot" Izaya then turned back to the bar maid "He's jealous, but he's a keeper"

"First time for everything, good for you, you kind of make a cute couple too" she said making Shizuo blush a little. Izaya winked at him

"Told you"

"So what are ya havin?" She asked

"Water" Izaya said

"I'll have a beer, I need it to loosen up" Shizuo said with a light laugh.

"Coming up" the bar maid smiled.

"You want to loosen up? Come dance with me" Izaya said as he pulled Shizuo forward.

"No, I'm not dancing here" he said.

Izaya tilted his head "Shizu-chan, this is your chance to be with me in public, dance with me" Izaya said again.

"I really don't want to..."

Izaya pouted and then looked around the club, he saw someone by themselves and smirked. "All right, I'll go and see if he wants to dance" the informant said, Shizuo looked at him with shock

"You wouldn't dare" Shizuo growled

"Watch me" Izaya said as he made his way toward the solo guy. Shizuo grabbed his hand, halting him in the middle of the club and swung him around, kissing him.

"You're mine" Izaya smirked and wrapped his hands around the blonde's neck.

"I knew that would work"

"Cocky bastard"

~You can't have my heart

And you won't use my mind but

Do what you want (with my body)

Do what you want with my body

You can't stop my voice cause

You don't own my life but

Do what you want (with my body)

Do what you want (with my body)~

The two were moving against each other while kissing at the same time. Izaya was doing most of the work but the blonde wasn't declining any of his moves. They moved away from the dance floor and back to the bar. "I'm just going to the bathroom" Shizuo said as he walked off.

A brown haired male with combat trousers and a sleeveless top soon walked up to the informant. "Haven't seen you here in a while, thought we could have some fun hm?" The male asked with a smile.

"I've been busy, did I leave that much of an impression?" Izaya said seductively but stepping back a little.

"Every time" the guy replied with a wink, just as he was about to lean forward he was grabbed by the collar and thrown to the floor. Shizuo turned round to him.

"Hands off, he's taken" the blonde growled out, the guy got up nervously and ran into the crowd. Shizuo's attention was brought back to Izaya as the informant started laughing.

"Ha ha ha, you're so possessive Shizu-chan, it's so funny!"

"It's not funny! Are you trying to piss me off? Did you bring me here just to play games?" Shizuo almost yelled.

"And now you're making a scene, he came up to me, it's not my fault I'm irresistible, heh, anyway it's not like I was doing anything wrong. Just chill, if you want my trust you're going to have to start trusting me, it works both ways, compromise. I can't trust you if you won't trust me" Izaya said. There was another male that was daring enough to approach Izaya when the two were in the middle of an almost argument. They both turned their attention to him.

"Wanna dance handsome?"

"Tst, I've had enough of this shit, let me know when you want to be serious" Shizuo said frustrated. The other guy walked off as he felt the tension. "I'm out of here" Shizuo said.

"But I was being serious" Izaya tried to say but Shizuo just walked away. "Shizu-chan-" Izaya watched the blonde walk out of the club "And he thinks I'm dramatic" Izaya said to himself as he leant against the bar.

"You know you should go after him" he heard the bar maid say to him.

"Yeh...I know" he replied as he walked toward the exit to try and catch up with Shizuo

"You're leaving already? I was kind of hoping for dance" a muscular guy said as he halted the informant from leaving. They were right near the exit, Izaya turned his attention to him and smirked.

"No can do, I'm taken and you're not my type" Izaya said yanking his hand away and walked out of the club. The guy followed him out

"Come on, I only want a dance, maybe a drink or two?"

"Don't you get a hint? or do you not handle rejection well?" Izaya asked teasingly. The guy pushed him against the club wall, the music could still be heard.

"I'm everyone's type, no one rejects me" the guy said. Izaya glared at him, this was getting out of hand, and the music was too loud for anyone to hear anything.

"Back off!" Izaya shouted as he shoved the guy away.

"All I want is a dance, I want to have some fun with you, is that so wrong?" The guy asked,

"Go and find someone else, I'm not interested so fuck off and leave" Izaya spat, he was about to reach in his pocket to grab his switch-blade but the guy was on him again and this time he grabbed both of Izaya's hands and pinned them at his sides. Izaya felt the guy's lips on him and struggled to get free. He felt kisses on his neck and then felt a hand roam downwards. Izaya growled and tried to kick the guy away, but with his hands bound he couldn't do a whole lot, he started cursing Shizuo for being so easily angered, yep he was going to blame him for this.

Shizuo stormed into his apartment in a rage, not caring about waking the neighbours. He threw off his dark blue shirt and kicked off his shoes. He yelled in anger and brung out a cigarette to try and calm down.

An hour passed and Shizuo was just sat at the window seal, taking drags of his third cigarette since he had got home. "Damn it, maybe I can't do this, I was stupid enough to think we could do this relationship-" Shizuo began to say to himself. There was a knock on the door, he turned toward it, he had a feeling it would be Izaya, he frowned and stubbed out his cigarette and walked to the door. "Who is it?" He asked.

"...It's me" he heard Izaya reply, good guess.

"I have nothing to say to you right now" Shizuo said back.

"I know but- can you just, can you open the door?" Izaya asked, Shizuo noted the cracking in his voice. "Why?" He asked.

"Please- Shizuo, can you let me in?"

Shizuo hesitated but hearing his proper name got him a little worried. He then unlocked his door and as he opened it he gasped. Izaya stood there, leaning against the wall, his white shirt covered in blood and the switch-blade he carried was in his hand. "Izaya! What the hell happened!? Are you ok?" Shizuo asked in a panic.

"Shizu-chan....I think I just killed someone...."


	9. Disappearance

“Shizu-chan.....I think I just killed someone” Shizuo looked at him in shock, did he hear that right? Izaya looked up at him, his eyes wide with a mixture of fear and confusion. Shizuo placed his hands gently on his shoulders and led him into the apartment.

“Come on, get inside” Izaya allowed Shizuo to lead him into the apartment-toward the bedroom. “Maybe you should change-think some of your clothes are here somewhere”

“I need to shower”

Shizuo looked at him, Izaya was quiet, but who would blame him? “Right. Go ahead, I'll get you a towel”

“I know where they are”

Shizuo frowned, Izaya was barely looking at him, he of all people should know that he was the last person that was going to scold him right now. “Are you hurt? Do you need-”

“I'm fine. I don't. I just want to shower. I'll be right out” Izaya opened up the built in small cupboards from the hallway, grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom.

Shizuo stared after him, what the hell had happened? Had he really killed someone? And what the hell had lead to that situation? He had to have only been gone from the club an hour before Izaya had gotten here. Was he to think that in the short time he'd left the club to coming back here, a situation as bad as what he'd been told had transpired? Shizuo indeed found some of Izaya's clothes in one of the spare draws. It seemed somewhat insane to think that Izaya was really capable of killing someone, not because he couldn't-he was well aware that the informant had the ability-it was the fact that he _did_ was the problem. Izaya was manipulative, clever and really annoying. But he was also other things-respectful- in a way. Lonely, jealous, afraid, happy....All those normal human emotions that he hadn't thought Izaya possessed until he got to know him better. It was those traits that caused Shizuo to doubt that he had really murdered a person. But in any given situation, anyone could kill someone if it meant to save their own life. Something had to have happened, something bad. _Yes_ Shizuo thought, he had come to the conclusion that for even someone like Izaya, something happened that left him no choice. Shizuo knocked on the bathroom door. “I found some of your clothes” he waited for a response and then the door opened with only a small gap, just big enough for Izaya to get his hand through and take the clothes. The opened only a little wider as he took the offered garments and then closed the door again. Shizuo sighed. He honestly hoped that Izaya didn't withdraw from this. It wasn't something that he could just lock away like he had done with his past encounters with Aoki. This was different, this needed to be dealt with.

…........................

“What happened?” he asked the informant as he handed him a strong hot tea and sat beside him on the couch. Izaya seemed a little less delicate then when he'd first showed up.

“It doesn't matter now” Izaya replied as he took the mug

Was he serious? Did he really think that he could just- no, don't get mad, just be here. Shizuo sighed. He sat back against the couch and lay his head back. He wasn't going to let this go, not this time, but for now, he would simply give Izaya space.

Izaya sipped his drink and then looked over at him, he then placed his half empty mug on the coffee table and then shifted over and curled himself against Shizuo's side, laying his head on the top of his chest. Shizuo stared down at him, his arm coming around to rest on Izaya's shoulder and arm. “I'm here”

“I know”

…...............................

Late into the evening, the two were laying in the bed, Izaya kept a distance between them and Shizuo let him. He had no idea was the hell was going through the other's head right now, but he would not force anything from him. He'd wait, he'd learnt to wait, until Izaya was ready to talk. But he knew that it couldn't be left alone for long, sooner or later-rather it be sooner- they had to discuss what had happened; because it wouldn't be long for someone to discover the body. It bugged him, that in such a short time this could have happened, had nobody even heard them? Had not one single person witnessed anything?

Shizuo looked over at his now sleeping lover, or at least, he thought was asleep. Izaya lay awake, his eyes fixed on the ceiling above them. “You know, it's kind of your fault” Shizuo startled at his sudden voice. It was almost like he was coming around, like he was teasing him. Almost.

Registering what Izaya had said came only after he realised that he wasn't going to speak again. “How so?” he wasn't sure if Izaya was going to say anything else, like he was just stating a fact. But then.........

“For leaving me in the club alone”

Maybe that was true, but he wasn't going to be the only one that took the blame here, regardless of whatever happened afterwards. “Well, that part of the situation wouldn't have happened if it weren't for your ridiculous behaviour”

“I didn't necessarily do anything. You're just dramatic”

“Right. Nothing is ever your fault” Shizuo got out of the bed and left the room. Izaya frowned at him in the darkness.

Shizuo blew smoke into the cold night air, always thankful that he had a small balcony. He couldn't smoke in the building, at least he wasn't supposed to, and he always tried not to. He didn't know how late it was, but it had to have been late enough, he couldn't hear much traffic, not much bustling around from people on the streets. Long arms soon wrapped around him from behind. He could tell from the feel of fabric that Izaya was wearing his white shirt, that was a strange notion, it was rather big on him too, since his hands seemed lost in the sleeves. “Am I supposed to accept this as an apology?” he felt Izaya shiver against him. At first, he figured that the idiot was cold, standing out on the balcony with nothing but his long shirt on. It was also possible that the bastard was laughing at him, for overreacting like he usually does. Neither was true, when he felt Izaya's hands ball into fists against his skin, his short nails dragging over him while he did so. Stumping out the cigarette, he turned around in Izaya's arms and wrapped his stronger ones around him. “I'm sorry. The last thing you need right now is blame” Izaya pulled away from him, his eyes locking onto his, as if for the first time since he'd gotten here. “Let's go to bed” without another word-at least from Shizuo-since Izaya hadn't said anything. They made their way back to the bedroom and back into the still warm covers. This time, Izaya allowed Shizuo to hold him.

….........................................

For two days, Izaya seemingly moped around the apartment, he barely said a word but he was calmer then ever. He often made little remarks about it being Shizuo's fault, Shizuo brushed it off, amazed at his patience with him. He would let Izaya believe whatever he needed to, it was obviously his way of dealing with the situation. So the two days were spent listening to Izaya blaming him or simply watching him go about his apartment in silence. In truth, Shizuo was a little worried about his mental state of mind-not that Izaya was showing any signs of having any kind of break down-but considering how he'd shown up at his door, how quiet he'd been, only opening his mouth to give him some blame remark. Izaya was unnaturally calm, even for him. When Shizuo tried to bring up the subject of what happened, it was as if he went into auto-pilot and would completely change the subject. He wasn't going to let him carry on like this for much longer. In a few days, Shizuo was going to put his foot down, even if it meant he had to be a little harsh to be kind.

They hadn't heard a damn thing on the news about the guy that Izaya had claimed he'd killed, that was odd in itself. Someone had to have seen him, had to have found him by now. It made him wonder what the hell Izaya had done with the body if he really did kill him. All these questions were driving him mad. He tried not to think about the cause of the whole thing, but he would lay awake at night for hours with his damn thoughts. He always seemed to come to the worst possible scenario, then he would blame himself, if only he hadn't gotten so annoyed, he replayed the club scenes over and over in his head, until he finally admitted to himself; it wasn't Izaya's fault, he hadn't intentionally provoked any of the guys that approached them. Maybe he had overreacted and now he was extremely frustrated with himself for doing so, and he had the nerve to call Izaya dramatic.

Of course, even when the time came for them to talk about it, he'd never bring up the scenario that he'd conjured up in his head with Izaya. That was a big No-No. He remembered the last time he'd assumed and jumped to that conclusion when they were talking about Izaya's first time. _“No I wasn't, you warped minded brute, I’d have sliced his balls before he could lay a hand on me”_ Shizuo snorted at the thought, but even Izaya had said it himself that he wasn't always able to defend himself. But Shizuo wanted to believe that he could-because he most likely could-because Shizuo needed to believe that, it would make him feel at ease during the day; that Izaya was out and about doing who knows what and was able to take care of himself. He knew the informant was a grown man, he didn't need him looking out for him all the time, he wasn't a child. Shizuo didn't want to be that person, that overprotective person that thought of his partner as weak.

But the club was supposed to be a place to relax, to be more 'human' a place where no one really knew you, at least not really. Maybe Izaya really did go there to forget who he was sometimes, maybe he'd let his guard down and Shizuo wasn't there to protect him when he actually did need him.

So many questions, he needed answers, if Izaya wasn't going to have a breakdown, Shizuo most certainly was. Still he'd wait, he didn't want to push, at least not for now. He couldn't allow Izaya to feel any more fear then he most likely already had. Shizuo shook his head, there he went with the assumptions again. Damn he needed to get out of this apartment today, Tom had messaged him about a job, at first he explained something along the lines of him needing to comfort a friend. He'd told his boss about his and Izaya's relationship-although he hadn't told Izaya that-he was pretty sure Izaya still didn't want anyone knowing. Even though Izaya knew himself that Tom most likely knew anyway. Shizuo hadn't told Tom about last night, he would never exploit that kind of information-unlike his partner would have. He simply told Tom that it was just a friend, Tom would most likely assume it was Celty or even Shinra.

Shizuo walked into his living room-after sending a reply back to Tom-fully dressed in his bartender uniform. Izaya was sat on the couch with his legs tucked under him, flicking through the channels, stopping on a news station every so often. As if making sure nothing had been mentioned on the news. “I um, I'm going out for a while, Tom text me, I need the work”

Izaya looked over at him, his eyes creased but he didn't smile “Everyone needs to work Shizu-chan, I'll be fine if that's what you're worried about”

“I won't be long, I don't think”

Izaya stood up, placing his mug on the table and walked over to him. He managed to smile this time and laid his hand upon his chest to shove him toward the door. “Go. Earn money. Be a good employee and go work” Shizuo wanted to say something, he wanted to tell Izaya that he was becoming a little withdrawn, that keeping this bottled up inside wasn't good for him. Izaya was not himself, it was starting to freak him out. But he refrained.

“Shall I-shall I pick up anything for dinner?”

“Oh” Izaya said and then fished out a small bit of paper from his back pants pocket. “Pick up these ingredients on the way home, I'll cook something”

“You don't have to-”

“Well I can't mope around all the time” there was almost an audible chuckle, even thought faint. Wait....

_Could he read minds now?_

“I need something to do. Unless you want to risk going to my apartment and getting my laptop?” Shizuo remained quiet “I take that as a no. Now go on. Tom-san will be waiting”

Shizuo hesitated-they hadn't been intimate much since that night- he wondered if Izaya had even noticed. Izaya did however notice Shizuo's hesitation and made the first move, kissing him lightly on the lips before shoving him toward the door. “See you when I get back”

…...................................

Shizuo walked down the streets with Tom and Sakura beside him. It actually felt good to be outside, among friends, taking his mind off his worry for a certain informant that was sitting in his apartment. Even if other people made him angry today, he didn't mind, in fact, he could use the stress relief. He could take his frustrations out on the clients, and why not? It wasn't different from any other day when a client would piss him off.

“How's your friend?” Tom asked as they turned a corner

“She's fine” Shizuo replied without hesitation, good. Tom really would assume it was Celty now.

“That's good” they stopped beside a small shop “This is it”

“It's a shop” Sakura stated

Shizuo looked at the door, reading the sign that was printed in there ' **out of town'** “Eh, Tom” Shizuo pointed at the sign.

“Oh come on, seriously?”

“We'll never catch him now” Sakura said

Shizuo frowned and peered inside the shop “Maybe....”

“What are you thinking Shizuo?”

Even though it was dark inside, he could see boxes around the many shelves, stacked up against walls. A small blinking red light flickered from the counter top where the cash register was. “If I didn't know any better, I'd say this was the perfect way to allow someone to think you were” Shizuo used air quotes “Out of town”

“Think he's still in there?”

“My guess is, that he knew we were coming today, so he's most likely shut off all the lights and created the impression that he wasn't around. That he really has gone out of town”

Tom peered in the window “You got all that from this?”

“Makes sense though, right?”

“You really think he's in there?”

“Only one way to find out” Shizuo then raised his leg, ready to smash through the door.

“Wait!” Sakura stopped him. She then got in front of Shizuo, pulled a hair pin from her hair and began picking the lock.

“You're kidding...”

Tom stared in surprise as Sakura eventually got the door open, it slid back with a creek. “How long have you been able to do that?”

“It's not something I like to do in private places, I don't like to do it with peoples homes so the opportunity hadn't come up, but since this is a shop....” she giggled

“Sweet” Tom said

“Huh. You're not as soft as I thought” Shizuo told her and then walked into the shop

Tom nudged her and said “Take that as a compliment” before following after his friend. Sakura smiled and nodded and then made her way inside.

Shizuo stood to the back “Hey. Found the lights” Shizuo flicked the switches and the whole shop lit up. He then heard a noise off to his right. He walked to the source of the sound and stopped in front of a large-what seemed like-a cupboard door. He turned back to his colleagues and whispered “Pst. Tom” Tom and Sakura looked over at him. Shizuo motioned to the cupboard beside him, pointing at it silently.

Tom grinned and walked up to him, Sakura close behind. Tom leaned next to the cupboard door. “Just as I thought” Tom feigned a deeper voice “I told you. Think someone just abandoned this place, a shame too. Better call the health committee and the council Wasbi”

The cupboard door suddenly burst open, a man running out in panic “Wait, I'm here, I was just-” the man then looked up, realising he'd been tricked. He then laughed nervously as Shizuo and Tom grinned at him. Sakura smiled and waved at the man who looked about ready to shit himself.

“Honestly. Did you really think we were that dumb?”

“No! I just- I didn't mean to- I'll pay! I'll pay!” the man scrambled away from them and scurried behind the counter. After a few seconds he pulled out a small hand gun. “Just go away! I can't pay now, I need more time I-hey, w-where's the tall guy?” Tom shrugged, the man was then lifted into the air, it startled him so much that he dropped the gun.

Shizuo sighed “Everyone knows that small shop keepers like you always keep a gun behind the counter for protection. You're not giving us much credit” Shizuo soon got annoyed and threw the guy over the counter.

Tom knelt down to the shivering man “Pay up”

The man sat up and said “Ok! I'll pay up! Just don't kill me” as he took out the wad of cash he'd been hiding within his jacket. Tom sighed, why did they think they could always get away with it?

“See, that wasn't so bad was it?” Sakura giggled and the three walked out of the shop. Tom stretched his arms up “Well, that was impressive”

“What?” Shizuo asked

“You back there. Figuring all that shit out. And you didn't loose your rag-not really anyway”

  
“Thanks” Shizuo smiled to himself, he was rather pleased with himself too, maybe Izaya's intellect was rubbing off on him; that couldn't be a bad thing. _Izaya._ His smile then faded, he hoped that his partner would be ok, all he could do was be there for him.

…..............................

Izaya and Shizuo were sat at the small round table, eating the dinner that Izaya had made with the ingredients that Shizuo had brought back. Beef stew. It wasn't exactly hard to make, nothing fancy, but Shizuo was always amazed by Izaya's cooking skills.

The two sat in silence once they'd finished. Shizuo leaned forward “Izaya-”

“We're not talking about it” _how did he know?_

“But-”

“Not now”

“You can't just-”

“Not ever!” Izaya slammed his hands on the table and walked out of the room. Shizuo turned and stared after him. It was the first time he'd ever seen Izaya truly angry. But who was he more angry at, Shizuo? Or himself?

….................................

Shizuo stepped inside from the balcony, shutting the door behind him. He'd given Izaya space to calm down, he figured that's was he was supposed to do in a situation like this. But how many people exactly had been in a situation like this? One where their partner appeared at their door and confessed to killing someone? Shizuo looked at the clock on his wall, it was late, and he needed to get some sleep.

Izaya hadn't left the apartment, that was a good sign, he guessed. Shizuo walked into the bedroom, stopping just beside his now sleeping lover. He looked almost peaceful, that was something.

“ _Are you mad at me, Shizu-chan?” Izaya asked groggily._

“ _No, how can I be now?” Shizuo questioned back, Izaya shrugged and turned his head to the side and soon enough he fell asleep._

_Shizuo ran his hand across Izaya's hair “I’ll protect you Izaya, anyway I can, I promise”_

Shizuo snorted at the memory, at lot of good that promise was.

….........................................

“Izaya. Wake up” Shizuo said in a loud whisper as the informant kicked out and wrestled against his grip. Shizuo shook him as he sat up in the bed. “Wake up” Izaya's eyes became wide as he in took a sharp breath. “It's ok, just a nightmare” the fourth one this week, was he going to have one every night? Why now? He hadn't had any at all to start with, now of a sudden? Izaya clung to him for protection. Shizuo wrapped his arms around him. “I'm here. You're ok now” the worst part in all this, was that by the morning Izaya would act like nothing happened, laughing it off. This scared Shizuo the most, it was as if Izaya was slowly losing himself, at least that's what it seemed like. He refused to let that happen, he would not stand by and watch Izaya crawl into himself, people did that. They created shells around themselves, pulling themselves further away from those around them, shrinking into a dark hole and they never came out again. He never thought in a million years that he'd ever witness it, especially when it was happening to Izaya of all people.

The next morning, it was as expected, Izaya acted like nothing had happened during the night. He handed Shizuo some milk while he sat at the kitchen table with a hot tea.

Shizuo couldn't take much more of this, pretty soon, he was going to shake Izaya and scream at him. If that's what it took to get him to talk, then he was damn well going to do it. If that didn't work, he was going to march straight over to Shinra and Celty and get them involved. Izaya wouldn't like either of those things, but this was for his sake as well as Shizuo's. He began to wonder if maybe it would help matters if Izaya went back to his apartment. Maybe if he started working again, manipulating 'his humans' – as much as it annoyed Shizuo-it might help him get back on track.

“What do you want to say, Shizu-chan?”

Shizuo looked at him, he really was beginning to think Izaya could read his mind, or maybe he'd gotten to know him too well. “Nothing. I was just going to say I might be late back” _please buy it, please buy it_

“Ok” Shizuo leaned over the informant and Izaya craned his head so that the blonde could kiss him. “Have fun”

Shizuo walked away and stood behind the wall of the kitchen, wondering whether or not to work today. No, he was going to give Izaya two more days, then-then he was going to talk. Shizuo left the apartment and headed out to meet Tom and Sakura.

…..............................

Shizuo stopped outside Russia sushi, he'd finished earlier then expected, still it was too late to cook; so he decided that he'd bring Izaya home a surprise. In the time they had spent together, Shizuo had gotten to know a lot about his likes and dislikes. Even though it was merely trivial things, favourite foods, his small little phobias. It was those things that mattered the most to Shizuo, though small, they were great in numbers and it made him feel like he knew all about Izaya. “Shizuo! You no been here long time!” Simon greeted him as he entered the restaurant, as expected, there weren't that many people inside.

“Hey Simon”

“Pull up a stool, I bring you usual special”

“Actually, take away today” Simon smiled at him and Shizuo half wondered what he must be thinking. “Just a long day. Wanna eat in peace ya know?”

“Sure! Sure! I wrap up the goods well, keep it warm for you”

“Thanks-”

“No problem” before Simon could walk away, Shizuo called him back

“Could you, put a meal for one portion of that fatty tuna in too”

Simon raised an eyebrow at him, Shizuo tried to remain passive “No many people like fatty tuna” _shit_

Shizuo then smiled “I'm-going through a faze, trying new things is part of it”

Simon clapped his hands “Very good! Always good to try new things”

Shizuo continued to smile “Sure” his smile disappeared as soon as Simon walked away. Inwardly sighing in relief that Simon had bought his act, at least he hoped so. It was risky, he knew that, he only brought the sushi in hopes that it would lift Izaya's spirits.

Shizuo walked through the door of his apartment, only to be greeted with sudden arms around him. “Shizu-chan!” Shizuo was so shocked by the sudden change in Izaya's attitude that he dropped the bag he was carrying. What the hell happened? Had he stepped into an alternate dimension or what? “I guess you finished earlier then expected ne?”

Shizuo stammered, he wasn't sure what to think “Yeah. I guess so” maybe he was drunk? That thought soon left his mind, he had never seen Izaya drink one drop of alcohol.

Izaya looked down at the fallen bag, he didn't need Shizuo to tell him what was in it. He picked it up with great excitement. “Fatty tuna!” Still in shock about Izaya's behaviour, Shizuo merely followed Izaya into the kitchen, where he watched the informant place the bag on the table. Izaya then span around and practically jumped in his arms. They kissed in what had seemed like forever, so Shizuo wasn't going to protest. He wrapped his arms around Izaya's back and then deepened the kiss.

“You're um- you're in a good mood” he didn't want to jinx it, but he was deeply curious and a little worried, the change was just so sudden.

“Shouldn't I be?”

_not really_ was what Shizuo wanted to say, instead, he smiled and nodded.

They ate the sushi, Izaya was talking a mile a minute, seemingly happy to converse with him about whatever Shizuo had done during the day. Maybe Izaya had gone outside? Maybe he'd done an odd job or two while Shizuo was at work.

Maybe he'd been right, if that was the case, it seemed to be exactly what Izaya needed.

They sat on the couch together, snuggled against one another. At first, Shizuo was more then a little concerned by Izaya's sudden change. But over the last few hours, he was just happy to have him back.

Izaya turned and then straddled him, Smiling down at him. Shizuo didn't have much choice but to place his hands on Izaya's small hips. The informant began kissing him fiercely, Shizuo didn't respond at first, it was as if he'd forgotten. “Shizu-chan...” Izaya breathed into his neck “I never gave you your prize”

_"I'm not doing that!!" Shizuo bellowed._

_"Come on Shizu-chan, it's not that bad, do it for me?" Izaya asked with a purr._

_"No! Keep me out of your sick plans flea!"_

_"Come on, I'll make it worth your while.." Izaya bargained._

_"Really?" Shizuo was so easily convinced nowadays._

_"Sex in the shower sound fun?" Izaya asked slyly._

_"What kind of person do you think-"_

_"I'll let you be on top" Izaya said seductively. There was silence for a moment before Shizuo let out a loud sigh._

_"I'm not comfortable with this, but I'll do it on one condition" Shizuo began to bargain too._

_"Sex in the shower?" Izaya re-asked_

_"No! Well- yes but, shut up! That's not what I was going to say, is that all you ever think about?" Shizuo shouted._

Oh, _that_ prize. They were supposed to do that after the club, but that had obviously back fired. Now. Now he could finally claim that prize. Shizuo started to kiss back and their hands began exploring one another, as if re-acquainting themselves of one another's body. Clothes began to fly in their haste as Shizuo picked Izaya up by his legs and then stumbled them over to the bathroom. Holding Izaya against the wall, Shizuo opened the door with his free hand and then continued to kiss Izaya's neck as they made their way inside...........

The bathroom was full of steam as the hot water continued to rush over their bodies. Izaya moaned loudly as Shizuo pushed up inside him, thrusting hard, Izaya's legs wrapped around him as Shizuo held him against the shower wall. Shizuo moved inside him, deep and slow, dragging out their pleasure. Izaya's fingers clawed at Shizuo's back. “Faster....” Shizuo ignored the request and simply pushed upwards, evidently finding his G-spot. Izaya cried out. Shizuo continued to thrust into the same spot, only then did he grant Izaya's request for speed. Izaya placed his forehead against Shizuo's shoulder as the blonde began to pound into him in a faster pace. “Aah....Aaaah....Shizu-chaaaaan!”

“Izayaaa!” with a final hard thrust, both came in unison, their cries of pleasure drowned out by the still beating shower. Breathing hard, Shizuo pulled out and gently lowered them to the floor of the cubicle. He kissed Izaya's shoulders and grabbed the shower lotion, he poured some on his hands and began washing his back.

Izaya lay snuggled in his arms under the duvet. He didn't know what had happened, but Shizuo was starting to think that everything would be ok.

…...................................

Shizuo awoke to the sun shining in his face. He rolled over and realised Izaya wasn't beside him. He sat up groggily and shuffled into the hallway and into the living room. “Morning...” he said. He looked up and realised he'd spoken to an empty room. He frowned and looked over at the kitchen-nothing. He then walked into the bathroom, nothing. Fully awake now, he began to panic. “Izaya?” he called, even though he'd checked all the places he could have been. The balcony! Shizuo ran back into the living room, looking outside – nothing. He ran back into the kitchen and then the bedroom, looking for any sign of a note left-there was none. Before he could go into full panic mode, he took a deep breath and picked up his phone from the night stand-noting no messages-he then called him. Shizuo had work today, maybe Izaya did too and simply forgot to tell him. There was no answer-so maybe he just couldn't answer. He wasn't going to panic, it was just work, with how Izaya's attitude had changed yesterday, he probably felt that it was time to get back out there. All these things, Shizuo needed to believe them-to help reassure him that Izaya was fine. It would get him through most of the day.

Tom watched as his client flew through the air, the second one today. Shizuo was clearly in a bad mood. Shizuo growled and then noticed they were being stared at. Nothing new there. He then turned to Tom. “Sorry” he half mumbled, he really was sorry, he couldn't help it, he hoped work would get his mind off where Izaya was; but it had only worsened as the day went on.

“Let's take a break” Tom told him, he thanked god Sakura was off today. She was a good employee, but he didn't need her pissing Shizuo off too, not that she did it on purpose, but Tom knew that her all too kind approach annoyed him. They stopped for lunch in a local burger joint and sat down in the corner with their food. “Wanna talk about it?”

“It's cool. Don't worry about it. I'm calmer now” Shizuo replied as he took out his phone to check for messages.

“You sure? Cause that's the third time you've checked your phone since we got here”

Shizuo laughed as he put it back in his pocket “Sorry about that. It's all good. And I promise, no more flying clients today”

Tom then laughed “Good to know”

…...................................

Shizuo slammed the door of his apartment shut. He hadn't even seen any sign of Izaya throughout the whole day. Now he was home and Izaya wasn't back- Shizuo fished out his phone and called him again. He growled and shoved the phone back in his pocket before he was tempted to throw it across the room. Izaya was still not answering his calls. Panic began to set it again. Becoming worried, angry and afraid. His thoughts racing as he ran his hand through his hair and began pacing. Was he ok? Was he hurt? Had he gotten captured somehow? Shizuo shook his head, he needed to stop such negative thoughts. Izaya was fine, he had to be-he was probably just too involved with work. He'd come home tomorrow, and when Shizuo saw that he was fine, he was damn well going to smack him!

With that thought, he got undressed and got into the shower, thoughts of their love making from last night entered his mind. “Izaya....where are you?” fully clean and feeling refreshed, he made himself a pack of ramen, he wasn't exactly great at cooking like his partner. Shizuo ate in the living room, for some reason, he could practically here Izaya scold him for bad manners-or some weird remark like that.

After his hunger was satisfied, he got into the comfort of his bed. Though it didn't feel as comfortable as it should, he looked over at the empty space Izaya would sleep on. Now that he was used to someone beside him most nights, Sleeping alone sucked.

A loud sound awoke him, was it morning already? He sat up, the sun telling him what he had already assumed. He'd barely gotten any sleep last night, he didn't even remember when he actually managed to drop off. He was about to turn his alarm off when he realised that it was his phone that was what had awoken him. He grabbed it in panic and without looking at the caller ID he answered “Izaya?”

“Nooooo” Shizuo slumped a little, it was Tom. “Where you at? Been trying to call you for hours, I'm downstairs”

Shizuo then looked at the clock, it was almost noon. _Shit_ had he forgotten to set his alarm? “I'm sorry Tom, didn't sleep much, I'll be right down”

“Are you ok? Are you sick?”

Shizuo had to chuckle, he was rarely ever sick “No. I'm good, be right there” Shizuo hung up, sighing as he swung his legs over the bed. Two days, two fucking days! Still no sign of Izaya. He was becoming restless, he wasn't sleeping- if he was sick, it was sick with worry. He quickly got dressed into his bartender get up, grabbed his keys and rushed out the door. His pack of cigarettes forgotten on the kitchen table.

Tom smiled and clapped his hands together “He lives!”

Sakura laughed and waved at him. “Morning Shizuo”

“Afternoon actually” Tom stated

Shizuo sighed “Yeah, sorry”

“First time for everything” Tom teased, Shizuo was never late for work.

“I guess”

“Let's go, you didn't miss much, if it makes you feel any better, we didn't get payment from the first client-so it didn't make much difference whether you were there or not”

Shizuo laughed “Thanks a lot”

“I'm sure we'll get him tomorrow, I'm pretty sure I know where he went”

…..................................

“Come on dude, make it easier on yourself and pay up, I hate to have to get physical here” Tom said to a man that was already backed up against his front door.

“But I don't have it! I swear! I'll get it to you, tomorrow ok?”

Shizuo was getting pissed. Today was not a good day. Then again, neither had yesterday been, or the day before..... he walked toward the guy and lifted him off the ground, making him shriek. “Before I knock you into next week and force you to pay up-” he began quietly. “I wanna ask you something”

“W-what is it?”

“You haven't seen Izaya around recently have you?”

“Izaya who?”

Shizuo saw red. “JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I MEAN? HOW MANY FUCKING PEOPLE DO YOU KNOW WITH THAT NAME!?” he shook the guy furiously and then threw him across the pathway leading up to the house. Shizuo stalked up to him, the guy got up, screamed and then legged it. “GET BACK HERE!” Shizuo took off after him.

“Maybe we should have left him at home after all...” Tom said as he watched his friend/employee chase after his client.

Sakura nodded

The day passed by slowly, seemingly in the same manner. Shizuo almost asked every client they approached if they'd seen Izaya. When no one told him what he wanted to hear, bam! There they went-flying into orbit-at least that's what it looked like. They hardly got any payments today, frankly, Tom was more concerned then he was angry.

Shizuo felt against his chest as they walked down the street. “Shit” it was then he noticed he'd forgotten his cigarettes, actually surprised that it took him this long to notice. He was in such a rush this morning and so focused on asking for Izaya's whereabouts, he'd completely forgotten about them. “I'm just going to the store over there, need some smokes”

“Oh, ok. Well we're gonna get lunch at the fish fries there-I'll order for you”

“Thanks” Shizuo walked toward the small store. Though he hadn't told any of the clients why he was looking for Izaya, news travelled fast and he could hear whispers from those he passed.

'Shizuo is looking for Izaya'

'Maybe he'll kill him for sure this time'

Shizuo sighed in relief when he took a drag of the first cigarette he'd had all day. That was better. He then jogged over to the restaurant and looked for Tom and then sat down opposite him, noting there was someone missing-that seemed to be a habit as of late. “Where's Sakura?”

“I sent her home early so I could talk to you”

Shizuo didn't like where this was going “Look. Sorry if I've been more angry then usual this last couple of days-”

“That's not it. At least, not the whole reason”

“Then what?”

Tom took a deep breath and then began to speak “I didn't wanna say anything at first. Not until I'd watched how much you've been tearing yourself apart trying to find him”

  
“What do you mean?”

“I expected this to happen. Right from the first time I found out you were in a relationship with him”

“Expected what?” Shizuo gritted out

“This is just another one of his games. Instead of annoying you like always, he's switched tactics, reeling you in, making you-and I think that's what's happened-fall in love. Only to throw you away at the right given moment, once you had given him everything-”

“You're crazy-”

“His full intention Shizuo was to break your heart all along, to give you what you wanted the most and then take it away, just for his own amusement. Eventually, shedding the last bit of what makes you who you are”

“You don't know anything Tom!”

“You had to have seen this coming, It's fucking _Izaya_ ”

“Don't!” Shizuo slammed his fist on the table, cracking the surface “You dare tell me what I should have seen, don't imply anything”

“He's got to you Shizuo, he's gotten himself buried in your heart. If I'm wrong, then where is he?”

“I don't know! I don't know where he is. But don't act like you have any idea what you're talking about! You don't know him, you've not seen him like I have. You haven't seen the side of him that I have, he's different, he's more different then you or anyone else will ever know”

Tom shook his head, he had no idea how deep Shizuo had gotten. “I don't except that, he's played you Shizuo”

“NO!” Shizuo stood up and swiped their trays across the floor. He stared at Tom, breathing heavily through his anger.

“Shizuo-”

“I quit!”

Tom's eyes widen, was he serious? He watched Shizuo storm off and out of the restaurant. “Shizuo!” well fuck. That didn't go as he had planned. He clenched his fist in anger. “Izaya Orihara, you better pray I don't run into you”

…..................................

It was drizzling, a cold and damp afternoon. A storm seemed to be brewing in the distance. Shizuo could hear the light roll of thunder behind him as he walked down the street with his hands buried in his pockets. His head was in conflict with his heart. Tom's words from yesterday cut through him like that of Izaya's knife had done many times. How could he believe Tom when so many memories he and Izaya shared in such a short time flashed through his mind. Something was wrong, he knew it, something had happened to- his thoughts were interrupted when he looked up ahead. Izaya! There he was, in the flesh, standing there so casually, he looked completely fine!

Izaya looked over at him, he then smirked.

“Where the hell have you been!?”

Izaya shrugged “Here and there. Just doing my job”

Shizuo clenched his fists “Are you fucking kidding me!?”

Izaya looked at him “No”

“I was worr-” In a quick movement, Izaya drew his switch-blade and slashed at him. Shizuo managed to move just in time to avoid any injury. Izaya laughed and then ran off in the opposite direction. Shizuo growled and then chased after him. They ended up down an alleyway, once again. _Good_ Shizuo thought, he could talk to him properly now that they were alone. Shizuo made sure no one was around before turning back to yell “I've been worried sick about you!”

Izaya shrugged again, his hands in the air “Here I am”

Shizuo seemed to calm “Well, are you ok?”

Izaya grinned and then span around “Perfectly fine, never better!”

“What have you been doing!?” back to anger “Didn't you get any of my calls? I've been through hell looking for you”

“Is that so? How sweet”

Shizuo looked at him, something didn't feel right “What the hell is wrong with you!?”

“Nothing, everything is fine” Izaya spread out his arms “Can't you tell?”

Shizuo walked forward “You don't have to pretend with me, tell me”

Izaya then laughed “I think I've let this go on long enough”

Shizuo felt a chill up his spine “What are you talking about?”

“It was all an act, all a rouse, right from the get go”

“You're lying” Shizuo gritted his teeth, he refused to believe it

“Don't you get it? I never cared about you, I wanted you to feel something for me other then hate, I wanted to make you fall for me; if I could do that, then I could finally control you”

“Bullshit!” Shizuo shouted at the same time as a loud clap of thunder roared above them.

Izaya laughed again “I know. It's almost too ingenious to believe, but it's true. It was all a game, right from the day you threw that crate at that poor man on the roof”

Memories suddenly flashed by- everything that had happened, the kisses, the dates, their first time, the confessions from high school, Aoki, the club....... Shizuo suddenly gasped, was that why they hadn't found a body? Shizuo shook his head, there was no way, no way! “You're fucking lying! You're standing there, trying to tell me that everything _everything_ was all a lie?”

“Quite presumptuous, don't you think? You should really listen to your friends more often” Izaya laughed “I find it more funny that once again, you lost your job, and I didn't have to do anything this time, you did that all by yourself”

Shizuo clenched his fists, had Tom been right? He shook his head again, it wasn't true. “Izaya, someone got to you, who is messing with you!?”

Izaya rolled his eyes and then clicked his tongue. He stalked forward “Always with assumptions. Tell me, what went through your head when I showed up at your door?” Izaya feigned a sad expression. _“Shizu-chan, I think I just killed someone”_ Izaya laughed. Shizuo stared wide eyed at him, but there was blood! “Acting all weak. Come on, you really believed I could be that emotional and open? You weren't my safety net, you were my experiment”

Shizuo growled “And Aoki? Was that all part of your fucking plan?” he searched for something, any flicker of doubt or emotion, something that told him Izaya was lying.

The informant smirked “What do you think?” Izaya walked passed him and then stopped “Question number four. Do you love me, Shizu-chan?” Izaya laughed loudly, lightening streaking across the sky. Shizuo span around and grabbed his arm. “Shall I make this clearer for you? How could _I_ possibly love a monster like _you_ I hate you, I always have, and I always will”

Shizuo let him go, too shocked to do anything but watch Izaya walk away. Tears at his eyelids, but refusing to fall.

_"So you did remember? After all this time you knew?"_

_"I did, I just- didn’t think it was right, it seemed natural to just keep things the way they were....so I lied"_

_"And now?"_

_"I sort of wish I hadn’t"_

“ _Izaya, do you- do you want this relationship? Are you happy to continue?”_

“ _I didn't want it at first, but-it's ok, I'd like to continue”_

Shizuo fell to his knees, small puddles splashing up his thighs as he did so, he slammed his fists against the ground, threw back his head and yelled “Izaaaayaaa!!”

…...................................

Tom opened the door to find Shizuo standing there, head down, soaked from the rain. “Can I come in a sec?”

“Um. Ok, sure”

Shizuo swiped both of his hands across his hair as he sat on the couch. Tom handed him a towel “Thanks”

Tom sat on the coffee table in front of him “Talk”

Shizuo took a deep breath and then began to tell his friend-at least he hoped was still his friend-exactly what had happened.

Tom sat there, utterly furious. Listening to an angry, yet seemingly broken Shizuo explain what had happened. Funny, he had been about to call Shizuo and give him his apologies, that maybe Shizuo was right, that maybe Izaya was different. Sadly, _he'd_ been right all along, that Shizuo was the one apologising.

“Can-can I have my job back?” Shizuo asked quietly “I just want to forget it, forget everything”

Tom looked at him, he wasn't Shizuo. It unnerved and angered him, but he was here for him, regardless. “Sure”

…....................................

Izaya smirked as the Dullahan approached him. He handed her a package, she calmly took it, put it inside her bike, turned around and slapped him across the face. Izaya stumbled back a bit. [ How could you? I knew you couldn't be trusted!]

“Don't blame me, I wouldn't have believed me either, too bad Shizu-chan did”

[I want you to know, I told Shinra when I found out what you did, he never wants to see you again. We honestly thought you were changing, at least a little bit. You're lucky he hasn't tried to kill you]

Izaya didn't need to ask of whom she meant, he watched her ride away from him. “In time. He will”


	10. Truth behind the lies

Shizuo leaned against a post. He, Tom and Sakura were done for the day. Tom had already gone home, the sun had begun to set in the sky, he was only waiting around for Sakura because she had asked him to walk her home. He found it rather odd, but he wasn't about to deny her request, he was a gentleman after all; at least he liked to think so. She was currently in the store buying whatever she needed to buy.

“ _Can-can I have my job back? I just want to forget it, forget everything”_

God damn he fucking tried, he tried so hard to forget all that he and Izaya had shared. But it was fake, he needed to keep telling himself that, the more he become angry over it all, the more he could start to hate him again. He turned to his left-speak of the devil, Izaya was running toward him from a distance, well, now was a good a time as any to get back to normal. He growled and grabbed hold of the first thing he could get his hands on-which happened to be a bench. Before he could rip the object right out from the ground, he heard Izaya yell out to him. Shizuo thought this kind of strange, it wasn't really like him to warn him much when he was coming. He stood up, saving the bench from being the victim item that he threw at Izaya. Shizuo strained his hearing to try and catch whatever it was Izaya was trying to tell him. Even though the informant was closer now, he still couldn't quite make out his words.

1 week ago..........

“Are you hurt? Do you need-”

“I'm fine. I don't. I just want to shower. I'll be right out”

Izaya slid down against the door as soon as it shut behind him. Head in his hands, he began to shake, his whole body was shaking. He pulled at his hair, just as he was about to scream out in anguish he heard a knock on the door and he jumped at the sound. “I found some of your clothes” Izaya managed to get up from the floor, he quickly glanced in the mirror beside him. He was disgusted with himself and he could not allow Shizuo to see him like this. He opened the door just enough to put his hand through and take the clothes. He heard Shizuo sigh, he just wasn't willing to let him see what he was dealing with. He couldn't, Shizuo had already seen him at his weakest once already, when Aoki attacked him, he'd be damned if he let that happen again. It only occurred to Izaya that he would have been better off not even coming here, but he needed a place to hide out for a while, he simply came here as if by instinct.

…............................................

“What happened?”

“It doesn't matter” Izaya closed his hands around the mug, taking in the warmth that spread through his body from the heat, acting like it engulfed him. In a way, he wanted it to, engulf him in heat and spread around him to hide him away. He was a little surprised how well the blonde had gotten used to what he liked. He knew Shizuo would want to understand, he always wanted to know-damn him.

Izaya didn't want him knowing, he could not and would not allow it, he'd fucking killed someone! And that wasn't the worst part; If he told Shizuo just exactly what happened, who knew what the bad tempered man would do. His discretion was for his sake as well as Shizuo's.

…............................................

Izaya lay awake, thinking, always thinking, he got it into his head that ever since he and Shizuo had gotten close, he'd become weaker. Things just seemed to happen to him then it had ever done before, like he'd let his guard down a lot more because he'd gotten used to relying on Shizuo to protect him. He thought about when he was stabbed, it was possible, that he'd have gotten into more trouble after that incident anyway. His thoughts drifted back to the day on the roof, of course, he knew the young guy that belonged to Gok was out of prison, he knew that before Satoshi even warned him, but he honestly didn't know the man would be there. He didn't know if there were bullets in the gun or not, he simply had a hunch, that was it. Shizuo saving him was just a damn fluke, Izaya had been so surprised that Shizuo had saved him, that he made it look like it had been his plan all along. No bullets in the gun was just a lucky guess, if there had been, he'd have just told him they were blanks-or something like that. He'd lied then because it was funny, to mess with him, he didn't know anything would lead to this. Becoming involved with Shizuo on any level other then to piss him off, wasn't any part of his plans. It had nothing to do with anything he was planning. Izaya liked plans, he hated this, he hated living spontaneously. “You know, it's kind of your fault” the words slipped out before he even realised that he'd opened his mouth. Whoops.

“How so?”

Well, what now? He didn't think Shizuo would take too well the blame of his previous encounters, that he thought it was his fault that he let his guard down since they'd been intimate. “For leaving me in the club alone” and why not? It was true, if he hadn't been so short tempered, this wouldn't have happened.

“Well, that part of the situation wouldn't have happened if it weren't for your ridiculous behaviour”

Touché, but this wasn't about that, this was about protecting his pride, because yes, he did have that. Along with lust and wrath, you could add envy to the list, since he had recently discovered jealously. He knew the seven deadly sins, he wasn't above admitting which of these he possessed. “I didn't necessarily do anything. You're just dramatic”

“Right. Nothing is ever your fault”

Ouch. He watched Shizuo get out of bed and frowned. Izaya sat up in the darkness. He was suddenly struck with the heavy notion of all the things he had done to Shizuo. Just him, he didn't give a damn about anyone else. He'd caused more shit to him then those he'd deceived and tricked in the past. This was a new feeling, something he'd never felt, especially toward Shizuo. Was it empathy? He didn't even know if that was even the right word. All he knew was that, for the first time, he felt bad for all that he had done. Ashamed- he felt ashamed. Izaya got out of bed, he saw Shizuo's white shirt across the chair in the corner. He pulled it close to him, taking in the scent. He placed garment on and chuckled at his arms, the damn thing drowned him.

“Am I suppose to accept this as an apology?”

_More than you know_ thought Izaya. He couldn't help it, tears began to appear at his eyelids, the guilt, it suddenly crashed down on him without warning the moment those words left Shizuo's mouth.

“I'm sorry. The last thing you need is blame right now”

_But its all I deserve_

They made their way back into bed, Izaya calmed down, but he just wanted to feel Shizuo close to him, he needed his strong embrace; because right now, all he wanted to do was disappear.

….............................................

Ever since he'd succumbed to his feelings of regret toward Shizuo he'd withdrawn. Now he was just feeling sorry for himself, he knew how to do that. Thinking- _knowing_ he didn't deserve any of the care- and dare he say it- love that Shizuo had shown him. Then there was the club incident, for all he had done-did he deserve that too?

But he was good at acting, he knew that his calm and passive attitude was both confusing and angering the blonde. It was necessary however, it kept him from breaking down completely. Any 'normal' person would have already broke down, any normal person would have gone to the police, the hospital. Maybe not everyone, but most, most wouldn't act like everything was ok, but Izaya wasn't normal and his methods for dealing with the situation-not that he'd ever been in this situation before-it seemed to hold him together. It would have been logical to get himself checked out, at least, but that would mean talking, that would mean that he would have to explain, get 'swabbed for evidence', that would make the whole thing real.

Sooner or later, he knew Shizuo was going to make him talk and there would be no getting around it. The problem was, he wasn't ready. Not because he didn't want to tell him-per say, It was the fact that he _couldn't,_ at least not until things were sorted. It was most likely that Shizuo thought he was weak, the way he'd been acting, although it wasn't really acting. Shizuo just thought he was withdrawn for the wrong reasons. Truth was, he was the kind of person that excepted any kind of punishment for the wrong things he'd done. Willed it even. Did that make him kind of a martyr, Despite not being really that religious?

'No good deed goes unpunished' he'd always found that phrase ironic. Most people often believed that if you do a good deed, good things would come back to you. In actual fact, the phrase was sardonic. Those who help others were doomed to suffer as a result of them being helpful. It was the reason he never helped anyone out of sheer kindness, if he was going to suffer either way, he may as well get something out of it; by bringing those around him down at the same time. This way, it protected him from emotional harm.

“Well, I can't mope around all the time” he could see the surprise on Shizuo's face, he knew damn well that was exactly what Shizuo was thinking. It was kind of fun to make him think that he could read minds-it seemed that way from the blondes point of view.

…...............................................

He must have checked his phone half a dozen times since Shizuo had left for work. This was taking too long, how long did it take to get rid of a damn body? Though he was more anxious about what job he was being assigned-in return for the body being dealt with. He felt the flitter of excitement, that feeling, was never going away, he loved his fucking job so damn much.

…............................................

If things were left any longer, he was going to lose it. He stared down at his beef stew. Hearing the scraping of fork against plate on the opposite side of him every so often. Shizuo was going to force him to talk and he was afraid that he would.

“Izaya-”

Izaya tensed _shit_ he began to panic, though nothing showed on the outside, at least he hoped not. “We're not talking about it” if it weren't for the situation, he would once again, find Shizuo's shocked expression amusing.

“But-”

He had to get him to back off “Not now”

“You can't just-”

Back off now. “Not ever!” Izaya slammed his hands on the table and walked out of the room. Well, maybe that was a little too over the top, but it was all he could do to get him to stop.bugging.him.

He wanted to leave, there and then, but Shiki told him to wait, to not go anywhere until the body was taken care of. Of course, Shiki had no idea as to where exactly he was hiding, and how could he? To everyone else, Shizuo and Izaya, still hated each others guts.

If he didn't get out of this apartment soon, he really was going to go stir crazy. He was not made to be a hermit, he needed to be outside, among people-among his _humans._

… _............................................_

_Hands. Grabbing. Pulling at his clothes. He couldn't exactly remember when it was he'd switched off, when he simply became catatonic. But he vividly remembered hands. The same hands that hadn't even left a single fucking mark. It was all he could do-to deal with the situation-.that thought alone made him want to puke. But it would have been much worse if he carried on trying to resist. He assumed it was a subconscious thing on his part-not necessarily the shock. The bastard got what he deserved, Izaya waited and then struck when the guy let his guard down._

Izaya's eyes became wide as he in took a sharp breath. “It's ok, just a nightmare” he heard Shizuo's voice beside him. The forth one this week, always the same damn one! He couldn't remember ever having nightmares before, even as a kid. He always forgot his dreams in the morning so he wouldn't know. On instinct, again, he clung to Shizuo for protection. He had made the decision when he had the first nightmare, that if he always forgot his dreams/nightmares in the past. He was going to do exactly the same thing now. 'Forget them'.

…...........................................

“What do you want to say, Shizu-chan?” Izaya almost smirked. Almost. In actual fact, it scared him to think that he'd begun to notice these kinds of things-knew when something was bothering him. He wouldn't tell Shizuo that, it was more fun to let him carry on thinking he could read his mind. Izaya craned his head so that Shizuo could kiss him. He watched Shizuo walk out of the room and sighed in relief when he heard the door open and then close again.

Izaya stood up and walked into the living room. That's it. He couldn't take it any more, he had to get out of here. Fuck Shiki's plans. He'd figure it out himself. He'd watched the news in the past week, nothing had been reported, which meant that the body had most likely been taken care of.

Just as he was about to leave, his phone rang.

“Getting impatient?” Shiki. Always the cocky bastard.

“You know me so well” Izaya smirked

“It's done”

“You're timing is always impeccable” Izaya hoped that Shiki caught on to the sarcasm in his voice. He wanted him to know just how pissed he was that he'd been left waiting so long.

“You're frustrated, I get that. My apologies. The body was easily dealt with. But our plans that involve you took a little longer to put together”

Izaya raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Well that sounded almost threatening. But this was Shiki after all. It was often that his personality and the way he spoke would come off as such. Who was he to judge anyway? He was pretty certain people had seen him as a threat his whole life. “Well at least I can always count on you Mr Shiki” Sarcasm, again, obviously.

“I won't keep you waiting any more, meet me at the golden gai tomorrow morning, seven thirty”

_what a strange place to meet up_ “May I ask the reasons behind the location of choice?”

Shiki laughed “Don't be so suspicious Izaya, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves now do we?”

He had a point. Izaya chuckled “Fair enough. I'll see you tomorrow Mr Shiki”

Izaya hung up. He sighed, he'd have to come up with a plausible excuse for going out for a while. He wondered how Shizuo would react when he told him about the Awakusu aiding him to get rid of the body. He also wondered how he'd react to his dealings with them altogether. Was that even a good idea? If he told Shizuo what he was doing, he'd most likely try to either stop him or help. Izaya didn't want this, but if he had to, he would, if it meant keeping Shizuo in the dark and out of trouble he would. He found it almost funny, all the years he spent getting him into trouble, he was now going to great lengths to keep him out of it.

…...................................

He could tell by Shizuo's confusion that he was trying to figure out what was up. After all, he hadn't exactly been acting like himself lately. Izaya looked down at the fallen bag, it was suddenly so easy to revert back to normal, as normal as they could be-but in truth, deep down, it was killing him. “Fatty tuna!” knowing this might be their last time together for a while or ever-depending on how things played out-Izaya turned around and jumped into Shizuo's unexpected arms. Desperate, he kissed him with all the feelings that he had begun to feel.

The two sat on the couch after eating their sushi, snuggled against one another. Izaya chewed on his lower lip, it wasn't as easy as he thought it might be, he didn't think he'd ever feel this way about an individual, least of all his former enemy. But now, knowing he might never see him again, be this way with him-because it was going to be easier if he just left. He was going to leave without so much as a warning. He was pretty good at disappearing for days. If no one saw him around, then Shizuo wouldn't be able to find him. He knew that he would try, Izaya could hide in plain sight, good enough that one really ever saw him, then no one could tell Shizuo where he was. He wouldn't be surprised if people gave his whereabouts away. Izaya sat up slightly, looking at Shizuo as he watched whatever was on the television. He begun memorising every inch of who the stronger man was, every muscle, every limb. Suddenly fearing for their future, he took a risk and straddled his legs over him. He didn't even know if he was ready for this, but right now, he didn't care. He had to be with him, he needed to feel him close, he wanted to have him-even if this might be the last time.

“Shizu-chan...” Izaya breathed into his neck. “I never gave you your prize”

…............................................

Izaya quietly got out of the bed, it was still dark. He needed to leave early enough so that Shizuo wouldn't wake before he had a chance to. He was suppose to meet Shiki in less then two hours at the golden gai in Shinjuku. There was also that small problem that he was currently in Ikebukuro. He was grateful for once, that Shizuo was a heavy sleeper, he quietly got dressed into his usual attire and then stared at his sleeping lover-whom was completely unaware of the anguish that would befall him. “I'm sorry. Shizu-chan” Izaya swallowed the lump in his throat and leaned down to press his lips lightly against his forehead. “Bye”

Izaya walked toward the golden gai. He could see a single black parked car at the side of the road. As he got further, Shiki got out of the car, the light of his cigarette reminding him of the one he'd left back in Ikebukuro. Shiki silently waved him over and Izaya followed him back into the car, it drove away as Izaya stared out of the window. “I'm sure you're rather anxious to begin”

Izaya turned to the Awakusu gang member and smirked “Well, I have been patient enough”

Shiki nodded “Of course. I hate to be the one to keep you from doing your job”

“I'm sure you had your reasons. I'm worth the wait, regardless”

Shiki smirked then “That's why I like you”

_Good for you._ “What exactly did you do with the body?”

“You need to ask?”

No, no he didn't, and frankly, he didn't want to know “Just curious. It doesn't matter anyway. I'm sure you'd rather start telling me what I can do to repay the favour”

“Let's do breakfast. It's still pretty early”

“Why not”

They stopped at a café in the stretch of Shinjuku. Izaya sat back as he spooned at his grapefruit. Bitter. Just the way he liked it. Watching almost with disgust as Shiki ate the full pile of sausages, eggs, bacon, fritters, tomatoes. Shiki looked up at him from his plate. Finishing his mouthful he then said “A man needs a full breakfast to start his day. You're too thin Izaya. You should eat a burger or something once in a while”

“Are you really going to sit there and gripe about my size while stuffing your face with that stuff?”

Shiki chuckled “What's a little concern between friends?”

_They were friends now? That was news to him_

Shiki could tell by the way Izaya's blank reaction that he didn't agree. “Maybe not friends. Acquaintances or something, if you prefer”

“Something” Izaya replied coldly

“I can respect that. I suppose with your occupation. There's not much room for friendship”

_Harsh, but true._ “We're not going to discuss lifestyles all day are we?”

Shiki laughed “Sorry about that. I often have a habit of trying to be polite. It's something I'm working on”

“No need to apologise. I understand that. After all, you do have somewhat of a reputation to keep for the Awakusu family” Izaya exclaimed as he took another spoonful of his breakfast.

“Kind of you to appreciate that. Why don't we end the pleasantries now. If you would follow me back to the car, we can start”

“Thought you'd never ask”

The two finished their breakfast and headed back to the car.

…...........................................

Izaya got out of the car, following Shiki into his private accommodation where four other members were waiting for them. They seem to somewhat glare at him, but then again, he was used to that, though he wasn't exactly sure why they were so pissed; he guessed that whatever had happened recently had them all riled up. Izaya didn't see how that could be his fault- this time anyway.

“Have a seat. Would you like a drink?”

_Seriously? Not only did he not drink at all, but it wasn't even nine in the morning yet._

Shiki chuckled “Of course not. What was I thinking. Perhaps a glass of water then?”

“I thought we were done with pleasantries?” Izaya joked

Shiki smiled and then clicked his fingers “Water” he ordered one of the men. He then leaned forward on the couch as Izaya sat on the one opposite, sitting back with one long leg over his knee. “Down to business. Remember the deal that we made with the Ueno gang to disband if we were to forget their – targeting”

“With very clear memories”

“Of course. It turns out, that didn't exactly go as well as it should have” Izaya raised an eyebrow for him to continue “They have been reportedly spotted around. A few of my men have sworn to have seen some of the members still on our turf. Though it maybe that they might go by a different name, it's not been confirmed. It would seem their numbers have grown since they were suppose to have disbanded. But those who have been suspiciously suspected have kept a low profile as of yet. However-” Shiki shows Izaya a picture “This was taken by one of our accountants. I don't think I need to tell you his name”

He masked his disgust for the man in the picture and said “Aoki Fahren”

“Right. I thought that by allowing you to hand him over to the Ueno gang, it would seal the deal and make sure they did as promised”

Izaya laughed as he stood up and walked around the couch “I must say. I was quite surprised when you told me about that. I didn't think the Awakusu were that stupid. Of course, I didn't say anything, I'd hate to have told you what to do”

“What did you say!?” one of the four yelled and approached Izaya until Shiki stood up and in the way, raising his hand to stop what might have been an ugly sight.

Shiki remained patient, Izaya had to give him credit for that. “A mistake that I admit to. It won't happen again” if Izaya wasn't the person he was, he might have been intimidated by the dark look in Shiki's eyes. Instead though, he merely smirked.

“So. Am I correct in thinking that you want me to find out exactly what these suspicious 'members' are really up to, how many there are and how much they've targeted?”

Shiki sits back and gives a smirk of his own “Nothing gets passed you, does it?”

“It must be the only reason you haven't yet ended my existence. Like you said, I'm too valuable”

Shiki laughed “Like I said. I like you”

“Lucky me then, hm?” Izaya almost became giddy, it was actually kind of refreshing, to know that he hadn't lost any of his touch. He was also well aware of the other four that were very much aggravated by his all too self-assured attitude, that in itself was a great sight.

“I will leave this all in your very capable hands. I trust you know what's best. I know you'll come up with some way to infiltrate their plans”

Izaya smirked and then waved a hand casually as he walked toward the entrance of the home. As he stepped outside he took a deep breath before walking away from the building and back into the streets of the city. He frowned, he already knew exactly what he could do that would ensure Shiki got the info he needed. It wasn't something that he really wanted to do, but it was all he could think of without really getting caught; sometimes, you had to go right in-with the most obvious plan-in order to keep from doing so. He didn't have to like it-and he didn't, not one damn bit-but he didn't get what he wanted nor did he get his reputation as a brilliant informant by not doing the things he hated once in a while. Izaya leaned against the wall of the corner street. How was he suppose to grab his attention? He didn't even have his number. Though, he was pretty sure he still had his email address somewhere. “I'm coming for you. Aoki”

Finally, finally he was back in his apartment. He stretched as he walked in and as soon as he did, he felt the sting of a slap across his face. “Nice to see you too. Namie” _shit, he'd almost forgot about her. Wasn't he suppose to avoid those who would likely give away his location?_

“Are you kidding me!? What in the hell have you been doing all this time?”

“Nothing that concerns you” _oh, how casual_

“Everything you do concerns me! I'm your secretary!”

Izaya sighed. “I know you like to think so, but not everything I do has to concern you” he said as he walked around his desk and sat down on the swivel chair. “One thing. Forget you saw me here today. Get out of the apartment, take some leave and don't tell a single person”

Namie looked at him in surprise “What?”

“Don't make me repeat myself. Just do it. If you talk, I'll know”

Namie frowned. She'd never heard anything so serious come out of his mouth before. _He must be deep in something bad_ she thought. She merely nodded, grabbed her bag and left.

Izaya sighed. He then smirked “Well that was kind of fun! I should be serious more often” he laughed. He turned on his laptop and grabbed a memory stick from the draw that he kept locked. There were a lot of old information on the stick that he kept from all those he'd dealt with in the past. He kept them encase he ever needed any of the info stored there, he was pretty certain, that he'd find Aoki's email address on there. He hoped that even after all this time, the email hadn't changed, there was only one way to find out.

He found the email easy enough, just as he expected, despite anything that happened in his life, he never threw anything away. You might call him a hoarder of info, but that disorder was going to get him where he needed to be now.

Setting up the page for a new email, he began typing.

**I'm the last person you probably think that you might hear from.**

**I'll make this short. Word around the block tells me that you're out of prison.**

**I'm rather impressed, I'm also willing to forget what happened in my apartment, you wanted revenge, I can appreciate that.**

**I'm half wondering how far you're going to get with that growing new gang of yours. You're going to need someone like myself on your side you know, I can help you, I know a lot about the two connecting cities and the people in it then you will ever know. You want me on your side. If you didn't you wouldn't have asked me for help the first time around. We're even now wouldn't you think?**

**I'll be waiting for your call – 09028127853**

**Izzy**

Izaya almost couldn't contain the breakfast he'd had that morning. Writing that email made him feel sick. _Izzy_ he only used that name so that Aoki would know it was him-that if the email was no longer in use by him-anyone else receiving the email would never know it was Izaya Orihara,

….........................................

It didn't take long to receive a reply from the sent email, Izaya had received a text telling him to meet outside the Shinjuku train station. So here he was, dressed in a long black trench coat with dark glasses on and black shoes. He needed to keep a low profile and remain almost unrecognisable, he couldn't afford to draw attention to himself this early on. He stood off to the side of the platform and watched as Aoki made his way across between the railway and the crossing line. Aoki stopped beside one of the large columns, presenting Izaya with the perfect opportunity to approach. He moved through the bustling people and leaned on the side to where Aoki stood. “I'm sure you were surprised to hear from me”

“It certainly wasn't expected. After what happened, I assumed that you'd go out of your way to have me killed”

“I think you got what you deserved” Izaya smirked, imagining just what the hell Shizuo had done to him that day.

“Your friend was pretty pissed”

“You need not worry about him. He won't be bothering us”

“You always did have a problem with keeping friends Izzy”

Izaya clenched his fists in his jacket pockets, biting on the words that wanted to spew out. “You can never trust anyone for too long”

“That being said. I know it was you who bailed me out to hand me over to the Ueno”

“What makes you think that?”

“You are the only one that could have. You've most likely got sources everywhere, only you could pull off something like that”

“I'm not one to ignore a compliment. I told you, you need me on your side”

“Is that why you didn't turn me over to the Awakusu instead?”

“I thought you were more likely to survive if the Ueno gang got a hold of you, looks like it was the right move after all. I bet you think you're doing pretty well for yourself now”

Aoki laughed quietly “Things turned out rather well, I almost didn't expect to be accepted back”

“Does that mean you're the leader?”

Aoki snorted. “They don't trust me _that_ much. But I do think myself rather high in the ranks. Second lieutenant isn't bad if you ask me” Izaya was rather surprised to hear that. Well, he didn't take long to worm his way into their mitts did he? “I thought that you were a better asset when you worked alone”

“Things change”

“Indeed they have. I think you'll find that many things are different now”

_Idiot. You might be up on your high horse now. But you're still an ignorant moron. Took the bait, hook line and sinker._

Aoki shuffled and stood in front of him, he leaned forward, his lips to Izaya's ear “Let me show you my new world Izzy” he whispered

Izaya scrunched his nose, all he wanted to do was crush his fucking balls with his knee. Instead, he chuckled “Lead the way”

Aoki and Izaya walked down the streets, nobody paid them any attention. Izaya noticed that Aoki had all his fingers. He could have sworn that his left pinkie was missing. “Did you get surgery?”

Aoki laughed and held his left hand up in the air, he took off the fake pinkie to reveal what Izaya had seen in the apartment. Ah. “I really did cut off my pinkie six years ago. But when I first became a spy for the Ueno gang, I couldn't have them knowing I had already or still was part of another group, could I?”

“So you kept the fake one off when you showed up at my apartment-for what? Proof?”

“In a way. I wanted you to see”

Izaya couldn't help but grit his teeth “I saw just perfectly”

Aoki smiled, he knew what Izaya was referring to. “How is your arm anyway?”

Izaya snorted “No scar. Too bad for you”

“Don't be like that. I thought we was going to put the past behind us. Isn't that why you emailed me?”

_I want to shove the past so far up your ass that you choke on it_ Izaya thought bitterly. “Merely a relapse. Old habits die hard”

“You mean defensive mechanisms?”

“If that's what you want to call them” Aoki and Izaya made their way down another street, Izaya followed until they stopped outside a bar. It looked so ordinary, new-as if it had just been built-but ordinary. Just your run of the mill meet and greet bar, one as such that you would go to for a quiet drink-to meet potential dates. Something told Izaya that this was not what it appeared to be. Aoki threaded his fingers through one of Izaya's hands. The informant tensed _Don't pull away, just grit your teeth and suck it up._ Izaya closed his fingers over the top of Aoki's hand and allowed him to lead him into the brightly lit bar. Izaya blinked a few times as he took off his sunglasses with his free hand and placed them in the top pocket of his jacket.

“Still opposed to alcohol?”

_Don't act like you know me ass hole_ “I'm surprised you remember”

“You're hard to forget”

_You make me sick_ “I'm glad I left that much of an impression” _Yeah right_

“Let me introduce you to some of our people”

“I'm pretty certain that I'm already acquainted with some” Izaya stated as he was led to the back where six members were sat around a large table, seemingly playing cards for money. _Illegal gambling, noted._

“You've got to be joking” one of the men-whom was sat at the head of the table-growled out.

Izaya let go of Aoki's hand and smirked as he placed both hands in his jacket “So nice to see you again. Mr Hiroshi”

Mr Hiroshi-who Izaya knew to be the leader of the original members of the Ueno gang-and clearly still was now-almost laughed. “You must have some kind of screw loose Fahren. When you told me you could get a brilliant intelligent guy in our grasp-”

“Why Hiroshi, I had know idea you felt that way”

“Shut it you! Fahren, you didn't tell me it was the same bastard that caused us the shit in the first place. You didn't tell me it was-” he slammed his fist on the table “Orihara!”

Izaya tutted at the man beside him “Honestly. Where are your manners. This guy goes and makes you Shateigashira, and this is how you repay him?” Aoki watched Izaya walk forward, wondering what the hell he was doing. Still a cocky bastard. After all this time. Izaya lay his palms flat on the table, leaning over the pile of cards. “I can assure you Mr Hiroshi, you want me on your side”

“What makes you so fucking special, just because you've got a few good sources?” another man said-second from his right.

Izaya was so damn close to them, he had to play this cool, he couldn't falter. Nothing would stop them from pulling him down and beating the crap out of him. “A few? I'd say I’ve got the whole city within my clutches, wouldn't you say? You know what I'm capable of. You. Need. Me”

“You cocky little-” Hiroshi raised his hand to silence his men

“Why the sudden change, Orihara, I was under the impression you didn't play well with others”

Izaya snorted. He then walked to stand beside Aoki and placed his arm over the shorter man's shoulder “Is that what Aoki here's told you? I've been simply waiting for the right opportunity to present itself. I may have the cities of Shinjuku and Ikebukuro at my disposal, but when things eventually start to get heated-what with you targeting the most important gang's turf-a war will come, I just want to make sure that I'm on the right side”

“And how do we know you're not working for that Shiki guy, how do we know you're not his spy?”

“I know how to speak your language” Izaya smirked and then walked back to the table, laid his left hand flat across it, drew his switch-blade and approached with a calm expression. “See I know that the Yakuza cut their left pinkies off as an apology. I think you can accept this as a fee for entry, just this once”

“Izaya! What are you doing!?”

The men watched as Izaya gritted his teeth and sliced hard through his left pinkie. Blood splattered across the table, Izaya bit his lip, continued to slice until his whole small finger was gone, leaving a bloody mess and severed limb. Izaya grabbed a cloth from his jacket and quickly wrapped it around his hand. A pained expression on his face.

Hiroshi stood up and laughed while his men stared in utter shock “You crazy son of a bitch! Hell, I knew you weren't normal, but that was just bat shit fucking crazy!”

Aoki simply stood there, he was completely speechless, did that just happen?

Hiroshi walked around the table and clapped a hand on Izaya's back, as if congratulating him. “Welcome to the family”

Izaya smirked at him and simply walked away, leaving the others to stare after him. He then turned back to Aoki. “Are you coming?”

Aoki swallowed his surprise, nodded over to an impressed Hiroshi and then ran after Izaya.

Hiroshi sat back down in his chair. “He's something else. Isn't he?”

Aoki ran to catch up, walking beside Izaya “Are you out of your mind!? What the hell did you do that for!? You're not Yakuza!”

“I thought that was the point? I thought I was suppose to be”

“You- you didn't have to- what the _fuck_ Izaya!”

Izaya then laughed “Relax. It's fake”

Aoki stared at him as they stopped “What?”

“It was a fake. A prosthetic finger with a blood cap inside”

“What!?”

“Did you really think I would severe my own fucking finger? Come on”

“But- where-where's your real finger?”

Izaya then took off the glove-that looked like it was his hand all along- off and wiggled his fingers _all_ of them. He then laughed again “The glove basically acts like a second skin, you should have seen their faces! Were you that gullible?”

“How did you-when-”

“My pinkie was simply bent inside while the prosthetic one was occupying it's place. It was a little uncomfortable, but it was damn worth it” Izaya laughed louder at the pure shock on Aoki's face.

“I- why didn't you tell me at least?”

“Because you're not that good of an actor. It was just as well. You're reaction was just as I expected it to be or should have been-is that term more correct?”

“You really are bat shit crazy”

Izaya smirked “I know” _you have no idea how much_

“What if they check?”

“It looks real enough, it even feels real, they're too in shock to even think about it”

… _..........................................._

“So. This is my place” Aoki said as he switched on the lights and led Izaya into the apartment.

“Well, I suppose the rumours of a Yakuza's wealth are true”

Aoki laughed “Sometimes. It takes a lot to get this”

“Well one does wonder how you managed to become a Shateigashira”

Aoki turned to the informant “Oh. It wasn't all that hard really. I have my sources too Izzy. It wasn't long before I was eating shrimp and getting the best kind of attention...”

Izaya couldn't help but roll his eyes. “Like I said. Slut”

Aoki walked up to him and Izaya had to feign his next move. Aoki wrapped his arms around Izaya's neck, smiling seductively. “It'll be different. Now that I have you” Aoki crushed his mouth to the informant's. Izaya froze. Aoki pushed them backwards and it wasn't until Izaya's back hit the wall did he snap out of it. _Shizu-chan._ Izaya pushed him off. “Too soon? I know you want me. I can tell”

_What I want, is to bite off your tongue and watch you choke on your own blood_ Izaya took an inwardly deep breath, grabbed Aoki's arms and span them so that he was the one up against the wall. “Is that so?”

Aoki grinned, becoming still in Izaya's firm grip “Is it not true?” the two engaged in a fierce kiss. Izaya wasn't going to enjoy this, this wasn't out of need-nor lust-not even pleasure. This was a necessity, just part of his plan to dig his heels into the Ueno's members. He was going to fake his way through this, _again,_ tell himself why he had to do this, _whom_ he was really doing this for

…........................................

Two days later, Aoki and Izaya were back in the bar. It had been disguised so well, no wonder the Awakusu hadn't noticed it. On the way, Aoki explained to Izaya their real intentions, how they were gaining numbers and power so fast. Izaya didn't want to believe it-and until he stood witness to what Aoki was talking about-he hadn't. Below the bar-the brightly lit friendly environmental place that was on the surface- lived a much darker world. Izaya had seen this kind of thing before-or at least from a distance-and only once- he'd even been _involved_ in a way, when he intentionally tricked that suicidal girl and handed her to some human trafficking henchman. It was nothing quite like what he saw the minute he stepped off those last steps of that innocent world above. The Ueno gang had begun to organise themselves a place for human trafficking. It made him sick to think-that the man he had “encounters” with last night-initially came up with the idea. Regardless of whether it was a rouse-he wished he'd known about this _before_ he forced himself inside the sadistic ass of his “current partner” Shizuo would never want to talk to him again. More guilt crashed down on him, huh, it wasn't just with Shizuo anymore, damn it, the damn blonde was making him feel things. Reality was slowly setting in, the reality of all the bad he'd done to people-at least-the ones that didn't deserve it.

There were red bulbs in that of the overhead ceiling lights. Giving off the impression of a brothel. It was probably that too. Music boomed heavily around them, making his heart thud with the strength of base that the speakers were giving off. It seemed like the rest of the members of the gang were here-along with a few others he wasn't sure of. Probably lowlifes-at least from a Yakuza's point of view-they still had money. Enough so for Izaya to witness girls-that looked no older then his sisters, 'dressed to impress' being swapped and paid for, selling them off for who knew what. He wasn't the type to be easily sickened-though he didn't show any interest whatsoever in vulgar events-but this, this was something else entirely-a whole other level of vulgar.

Off to the side, Izaya could make out a group of both men _and_ women bidding for human organs. Oh he really hoped that by the end of this, that Shiki and his men gave the Ueno gang, exactly what they deserved. It would seem that Izaya was gaining new emotions, since he'd been with Shizuo, he didn't like it.

There were also a lot of clearly forced labour going on-though Izaya wasn't quite sure- but could wager a guess by what he saw from the women- lap dancing and stripping. He'd also be willing to bet that included prostitution too. The women and _girls_ were almost as good at acting as he was. Almost. Izaya could clearly see their fear through their eyes, not on their faces mind you, but you could tell a lot by looking into the eyes of someone. This, this was the very reason why he didn't want to get Shizuo involved. _He_ wouldn't even be here if it weren't for that fucking guy at the club. He couldn't even imagine what Shizuo would think if he knew just where he was right now, what he'd been witness to, damn, the blonde was way too innocent to have gotten involved with him.

Now that he'd gotten to the root of what was really going on-that had taken less then two days-less time then he had anticipated, he could relay what he'd found back to Shiki. But he couldn't risk it right now, he'd bide his time, wait.

The two made their way back upstairs, Izaya had no intention of being there any longer then necessary. He'd tricked someone into wanting to kill themselves and even he wanted to throw up at what he'd seen.

“What do you think? I'd say pretty soon we'll have everything we need”

_Everything we need? What the hell did that mean?_ “Hm?”

“Once we have truly established control here, our business will expand throughout the whole damn country”

_Business? Just your run of the mill everyday trading system. Right._ “Aren't you ambitious”

“With you at our side, we can be. Think big Izaya. We'll be the most powerful Yakuza in the country, we'll make the Awakusu look like damn cockroaches. Cockroaches are made to be stepped on.

_God what a moron_ “You know. Cockroaches have been known to survive Nuclear attacks”

Aoki laughed as they made their way outside “I get it. You think I'm getting ahead of myself. Maybe I am. But damn, this is going to work” he then turned to press Izaya to the wall of the building “With you by my side. Nothing will touch us”

_Drop dead_ Izaya smirked “Flattery must be a fine skill of yours”

“Among other things”

_Fucking burst into flames, right here, just die._

“I was a little sceptical at first. When you emailed me. Now I know. Now I see, we're meant to be Izzy, all this time”

Izaya craned his neck for Aoki to get better access to his skin. To merely save him from gutting Aoki like a damn fish. He wasn't sure how much more he could take of this, this façade “I have some errands to take care of. Little trails of business to finish”

Aoki pulled away “Tying up lose ends?”

“You could say that”

“Understandable. Given how popular you are. You don't want to leave your clients disappointed now”

_Oh, Shiki will be far from disappointed, in just what I have to tell him_

“Come by the apartment-when you're done” Aoki kissed him on the lips and then left him alone.

Izaya then walked away, glasses covering his eyes, jacket pulled up to his face. He made it back to his apartment and all he wanted to do was tear his eyes out. There were some things you just wanted to unsee. Taking off his jacket and the rest of his clothes, he walked into the bathroom and stood within the hot steam of the shower.

Feeling a little more relaxed, he got changed into his black trousers and long black t-shirt. He grabbed his other phone from his desk and sat on the couch as he prepared to contact Shiki.

…....................................

Izaya held the phone away from his ear for a moment, Shiki was not at all happy by Izaya's findings. Yelling as if it was his fault. “Were you expecting nothing?” he asked calmly, after waiting for the man on the other end to stop screaming.

“I was expecting something bad, but not _this_ bad”

“Are you just mad that you're mistake caused this?”

Izaya would have loved to see the expression on Shiki's face when he said that. “Don't push me, Izaya. I'm not in the mood for your smart ass mouth”

“Sorry about that. So what do you want to do?”

“I'm going to have to get back to you on that. Give me two days”

_Two days? Was he for real_ “I really don't need to remind you the position I've placed myself in” And wasn't that just the most ironic pun ever.

“I know. It's appreciated. But also appreciate the predicament I'm in here. I need to plan this carefully”

Izaya pulled a sour face as he realised their call had been cut, he looked at the phone “Bastard”

He needed some space, a couple of hours to clear his mind before going back to Aoki. He had really hoped that Shiki would have already had a plan. He didn't want to do this much longer.

….............................................

He walked along the edges of Shinjuku, it had just begun to drizzle, the weather seemed to fit his mood. Which was odd, considering he hadn't thought of himself as very brooding before. As he turned around, he had not anticipated who he saw standing there. _Crap. Shizu-chan._ He wasn't ready for the blonde to see him yet. If he found out what was going on they'd all be in trouble. He couldn't let him find out, because yes-as annoying as it was-he cared about him too much. Now, to save them both, he was going to have to be cruel to be kind. He really didn't want to do this, hoped it wouldn't come to this, but now he had no choice.

“I was worr-” Izaya couldn't allow him to out them in public in his furious state. He used his knife to slash at him and then lead him down an alley way so they could talk in private “I've been worried sick about you!”

_I'm sorry_ Izaya shrugged again, his hands in the air “Here I am”

Shizuo seemed to calm “Well, are you ok?”

_Not really_ Izaya grinned and then span around “Perfectly fine, never better!”

“What have you been doing!?”

_Seeing and doing things that would make you feel sick. Doing my job, you would never want to hold me again._

“Didn't you get any of my calls? I've been through hell looking for you”

_Looks like we both have_ “Is that so? How sweet”

Shizuo looked at him, Izaya was starting to think that he could see through him, so he became colder.

“What the hell is wrong with you!?”

“Nothing, everything is fine” Izaya spread out his arms. _Nothing was fine. Everything is dark, pull me out of this_ “Can't you tell?”

Shizuo walked forward “You don't have to pretend with me, tell me”

_I wish I could, I'm sorry, forgive me_ Izaya then laughed “I think I've let this go on long enough”

“What are you talking about?”

_I don't even know any more_ “It was all an act, all a rouse, right from the get go”

“You're lying” Shizuo gritted his teeth

_I wish I didn't have to_ “Don't you get it? I never cared about you, I wanted you to feel something for me other then hate, I wanted to make you fall for me; if I could do that, then I could finally control you”

“Bullshit!”

The loud clap of thunder almost made him jump. He was more concerned about Shizuo's temper. He had to walk out of this without a fight, his heart was breaking. Izaya laughed again “I know. It's almost too ingenious to believe, but it's true. It was all a game, right from the day you threw that crate at that poor man on the roof”

“You're fucking lying! You're standing there, trying to tell me that everything _everything_ was all a lie?”

_Lying being the operative word here. Shizu-chan._ “Quite presumptuous, don't you think? You should really listen to your friends more often” Izaya laughed “I find it more funny that once again, you lost your job, and I didn't have to do anything this time, you did that all by yourself” He'd heard about it, Namie had messaged him for some reason, maybe she thought he'd get a kick out of it, but in truth, he felt ashamed once again. He wasn't even sure how she'd found out.

Shizuo clenched his fists “Izaya, someone got to you, who is messing with you!?”

_Wouldn't that be the perfect excuse_ Unfortunately, he was doing this-this heart shattering web of lies, all by himself. _To protect you._ Izaya rolled his eyes and then clicked his tongue. He stalked forward “Always with assumptions. Tell me, what went through your head when I showed up at your door?” _He didn't know how close to the truth he was_ Izaya feigned a sad expression. _“Shizu-chan, I think I just killed someone”_ Izaya laughed. Shizuo stared wide eyed at him “Acting all weak. Come on, you really believed I could be that emotional and open? You weren't my safety net, you were my experiment”

Shizuo growled “And Aoki? Was that all part of your fucking plan?”

It took every ounce of will power Izaya had not to crack. He hadn't thought this through that well, because he really hadn't expected to run into Shizuo so soon. He just hoped Shizuo was dumb enough not to question it. Aoki would have most likely happened anyway, regardless whether it was all fake. The informant smirked “What do you think?” Izaya walked passed the only person he'd ever cared about. Truly cared about. He then stopped “Question number four. Do you love me, Shizu-chan?” Even though he laughed, tears were clouding in his eyes. Lightening streaking across the sky. His eyes widened when Shizuo managed to grab his arm. One last push. Without even turning round, Izaya then said “Shall I make this clearer for you? How could _I_ possibly love a monster like _you_ I hate you, I always have, and I always will”

His heart clenched when he felt Shizuo release him. He walked away, tears still threatening to spill. As he turned the corner he could hear Shizuo crying out his name. Izaya ran, ran as fast as he could go, with no real destination. It began to pour, the ground becoming wet-soaked even-his feet splashing water up his legs. As he clenched his eyes shut, to disperse what was either rain drops or salty tears, he suddenly lost his footing when solid ground became nothing. His eyes snapped open as he tumbled with a yelp down a flight of stairs leading to an under-bridge. He hissed as his shoulder throbbed from the impact, no doubt a large bruise was forming. He coughed-more so from the rain then the fall. He got up and threw himself at the wall, screaming as he pounded his fists against it; the thunder coincidently drowning him out.

Izaya smirked as Celty made her way over to him. No doubt She'd found out what had happened by now. Izaya handed her a package-a small 'loose end' to tie up. He stumbled back as her hand struck him across the face. The second time he'd been slapped. Though this one was a little more surprising-and it hurt too-not physically, not really-but emotionally. Because he knew she was hurting for Shizuo. [ How could you? I knew you couldn't be trusted!]

_And rightly so_ “Don't blame me, I wouldn't have believed me either, too bad Shizu-chan did” _too bad he'd fallen for such a monster. Because he was._

[I want you to know, I told Shinra when I found out what you did, he never wants to see you again. We honestly thought you were changing, at least a little bit. You're lucky he hasn't tried to kill you]

Izaya felt his chest constrict, so Shinra knew now, and now he'd lost him too. But he didn't need to ask of whom she meant with her last words. He watched her ride away, feeling completely and utterly defeated. It might be true, maybe Shizuo would try and kill him. “In time. He will”

…..............................................

Four days later. Yes. Four-fucking-days. Two days longer then what Shiki had promised. He just wanted this to end. Now. Izaya and Aoki walked through the east side of the city, Izaya well aware that his hand was linked with the other. Honestly, how normal did Aoki think this 'relationship' was? Did he actually think they could form such a thing with what was going on within? They stopped outside a small restaurant. The glass of the windows were tinted and from the outside, it looked rather luxurious. Aoki wasn't the least bit surprised.

“I told you. We're living like kings”

_long live the king_ Izaya grunted a reply and then lead him into the building. When they stepped inside, Aoki paled, there were no tables or chairs-at least not to suggest it really was a restaurant.

“What's going on Izzy?” Izaya felt his hand tighten against his own. For about a millisecond, he almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

“Come on” Izaya lead him further into the building and then stood still. Shiki and three other men came out from the side doors. Finally.

“So sorry to have kept you” Shiki said with a smirk

Izaya removed his hand from Aoki's vice grip

“What-what the hell is this?”

“This is Shiki. I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about” Aoki began to panic, he span around to look at Izaya, fear in his eyes “In case you haven't figured it out. These are from the Awakusu. Mr Shiki has been dying to meet you- fact to face” Izaya stepped back before Aoki could grab onto him.

Aoki was then grabbed by two of the men that were stood at the side. “But I trusted you!”

Izaya smirked, hands in his now usual fur coat, happy to have it back. “Ain't that a bitch?”

Aoki stared wide eyed, struggling to get free but to no avail.

“Once again Izaya. I thank you. With all the information gathered. We have enough to deal with the problem. That includes your little friend here”

“It does make us even now” Izaya grinned down at Aoki one last time

“I made the mistake of letting you go once” Shiki said as he put a gun to Aoki's head.

Hearing Aoki's cries of terror was enough to satisfy him, in a way, Izaya felt as if it gave him closure. He walked away and then said “You're welcome” as he stepped through the doors, he heard the BANG the last sound he needed to hear to know Aoki was gone for good.

four hours later.........

Now, now he could finally tell Shizuo the truth. The truth about everything, about his feelings, about what had happened in the time he'd been gone, what he'd been through to protect them. He just hoped he wasn't too late, he hoped with a fearful heart, Shizuo still loved him-if that was even true.

Just before he stepped into Ikebukuro, his phone rang. No caller ID. “Yes?”

“Orihara! You are going to pay dearly for this!”

Well, he had made a lot of enemies “Is that so? And you are?”

“Don't play dumb! You better get over to the bar if you know what's good for you”

“Given the fact that I'm being threatened-what's good for me- are my chances if I don't get over there”

“This isn't a joke! We found out all about yours and Shiki's plot to expose us”

Izaya had to laugh “Ah Mr Hiroshi. A little too late, you really are stupid”

“We have your sisters”

Izaya placed his hand in his pocket as he leaned against a lamp post. Did they think him an idiot? “Uh huh. What makes you think I care?”

“Maybe you don't. I just thought you'd like to say goodbye. They are rather pretty girls. They'd make some good money for us”

Izaya stepped away from the post, feeling a little more worried now “Even if I cared. My sisters can take care of themselves. You don't have either of them” It was then Izaya could hear someone screaming in the background. It certainly sounded like- “Don't lay a finger on them!” his cool attitude replaced by fear.

“Better get here Orihara. I'd hate to mess up their pretty little faces”

_fuck!_ Izaya ran back the way he had been walking. The second time he had really pushed himself to run as fast as possible. He didn't ever remember running this fast when he was chased by Shizuo.

He pulls out his phone in order to contact Shiki. He really didn't feel confident enough to rescue his sisters by himself. No answer. Izaya growled and placed his phone back in his pocket. So much for that.

….......................................

Izaya reaches the bar he'd become familiar with. He calms himself down, being fearful wasn't going to help matters. He stepped into the building, he could hear the music ever louder from below. He couldn't see anyone around so he drew out his switch-blade and made his way downstairs. As he reaches the bottom steps, the music shuts off. He could see Hiroshi sat on the couch, looking pretty smug, considering he was about to get his ass owned by the Awakusu- who were taking their sweet time.

“Izaya Orihara. Nice to see you”

Izaya narrowed his eyes “Whatever wrath you have towards me-as much as they are a pain in the ass-my sisters have nothing to do with this”

Hiroshi laughed- along with the other members that were there-six, maybe seven. “Relax. Be rest assured that your sisters aren't here” Hiroshi then pointed to one of the girls. Izaya was sure he remembered her from before, back when he first came down here. “That scream you heard was from our good girl Kaname here” Izaya inwardly shuddered. “I'd offer you a lap dance or something. But I know you don't swing that way. Do you?”

Izaya rolled his eyes. That wasn't exactly news. “You're point?”

“Here's something you might find intriguing” Hiroshi then placed three pictures across the table, all of him and Shizuo-together.

Izaya almost blanched. “People are good at creating false images, I think the kids these days call it photoshop”

“I can assure you. They're real”

“What makes you believe I would even form that kind of relationship with one such as him-don't you know we're enemies?” Izaya laughed, but damn it, even he was tired of pretending.

“Who knows what sort of game you were playing, maybe it was to get rid of him-break his heart”

_He'd already done that, regardless of what intentions they thought he had._

The Ueno leader laughed “I've got someone here that wants to see you”

From the side door, Izaya watched with utter shock as Aoki walked into the room. _What the fuck?_

“Surprise” Aoki said with a smirk. “I guess I was a better actor then you thought after all”

Izaya narrows his eyes “Why don't you take a seat Izaya” Hiroshi told him “Allow me to put that conniving little head of yours to rest”

“Talk” Izaya replied, refusing to near them

“Don't you trust me?”

“I don't trust anyone”

“But you did, or still do, you trust him”

“Get to the point, I'm a busy man”

“The basic point of our goal, was to get rid of Shizuo Heiwajima”

Izaya laughed then “Really? What the hell makes you think you could take out such a being. You know he'd been dubbed the strongest man in Ikebukuro. I haven't been able to kill him, you think you can?”

“Oh, not physically. Not right off. Not a blunt confrontation. But, we decided that the only way to truly get him, was to have someone get close enough to break him, right before killing him”

Izaya tensed _Hadn't he told Shizuo that same thing? Hadn't he done that to him already? But he did that on his own, they obviously weren't talking about him._

“I can tell you're confused”

Izaya wasn't buying it “Who are you trying to fool here? Everyone knows monsters don't fall for anyone” _but he wasn't a monster, Izaya knew that now, it pained him to even say it_

“Not just anyone no. When our plan to claim his heart failed. We then found out about you”

“Do you believe in those images that much?”

“I know they're true. It turns out, that we didn't have to lift a finger. You claimed his heart and constructed the first part of our plan-all on your own”

_How did they even know he'd done that?_

“Now you're wondering who could have known, who could have taken these pictures, why don't you take a guess”

_He knew so many people that Shizuo was friends with. But Celty and Tom were the only ones that knew about them-as far as he knew. But he refused to believe those two would ever do that, not because of him, but because they cared about Shizuo too much to ultimately put them in danger. It had to be someone else, it had to be someone that they didn't know that well, that he didn't know._ Izaya's eyes widened.

“I think he's got it!”

Izaya couldn't get his head around it “She's just a naïve girl, she isn't capable”

“Not at claiming his heart-no, she wasn't. But she's very capable of so much more then meets the eye. Sweet innocent Sakura. Who would ever suspect her? Becoming best friends with Shizuo was secondary, but it still worked out all the same. Didn't you ever wonder how the guy that attacked you, knew you'd be at the Kings Zen club? Why all those guys suddenly approached you both?”

Wait, what? _How did they know about that?_

“Which brings me to my next surprise”

Soon enough, Shiki appeared with another man-the very same man from the club. The one that- _Shit_ suddenly it all came rushing at him.

“I told you Izaya” Shiki said “Stay on my good side”

Izaya was so confused, so shocked that he had no idea what to do now. He didn't know if those in front of him were there to attack him. He wasn't really prepared for this many, especially knowing what they were capable of -Izaya's eyes darkened as he looked at the guy from the club- What _he_ was capable of.

“I'm sure your clever brain has already figured everything out, but let me lay it out for you anyway-indulge me” Izaya stayed put, because he really wanted to know “I found out that you were initially playing both the Awakusu and the Ueno gang here. Around the time that Aoki was in prison” Izaya frowned, all that time? “I took the liberty of contacting the Ueno gang myself, I had planned on killing you”

“Well, thank you for delaying that” Izaya replied, sarcasm dripping in his voice

“I learned that they were already in the process of currently trying to get rid of Shizuo. Of course, I’ve got no beef with the man. But after they told me they'd hit a snag when they'd found out that _you_ of all people, was actually forming a relationship with him. I must admit, this caught me by surprise. Upon getting over my surprise, we began to form a joint plan, one fake-one real”

Izaya looked around the club, was this staged?

Shiki laughed and then Hiroshi spoke up “To answer the question I know you're thinking. This place is real”

“It was my business. Not theirs. Mine” Shiki said

_What did that mean?_ “I take it the other members of the Awakusu aren't aware of this?” Izaya said

“But- it's just a small meet and greet bar-no harm done” Shiki then leaned back in his chair to continue. “Anyway. When Sakura informed us of your next to be location. The club of course. Yes, it would appear that Shizuo had begun to really trust her, since she seemed so “Accepting” of your relationship. Everything he confined in her, told her, she was relaying all back to us. We paid clubbers to approach you, coincidently some of them knew you from previous encounters. We knew Shizuo would probably get mad at you and leave. At which point, our brutal friend here could make his move on you. You did stab him-and good for you-I probably would have too-but unfortunately, you didn't kill him like you had thought you did. Evidently, I knew you would only call me for a situation like that, thus making it a lot easier for my next plan-the fake one”

_It was all a trap! Everything, it was all a set up_ Izaya felt so many things all at once. Fear, hate, frustration, emotionally drained. But above all else-he was down right pissed. Angry that he'd allowed himself to be played, _him_ he was suppose to be the one that played people.

“Aoki told me that you and him had past relations way back when-I didn't need to tell you to get close to him again when I told you about our “targeted” turf, I knew that you would do that anyway”

He wanted nothing more then to go over there and slash his smug face.

“The scene in the empty building was my favourite part. Giving credit to Aoki here. Had you have stayed to watch, I would have really put a bullet in him. You incidentally saved his life”

Izaya snorted, now he really did wish he'd stayed.

“You wanna know my favourite part?” Aoki spoke then

Izaya glared at him

“The only thing out of this whole mess of plans. The only thing that was _true_ and _real_ was your relationship with him. You intentionally destroyed the only man that had ever or would ever love you. It was all for nought”

Izaya clenched his fists, white knuckles around his knife.

“Sakura really is a good source of information. She might be even better then you” Shiki said

“Was that suppose to be an insult?”

Hiroshi laughed and then said “Now for the final show”

Izaya stepped back, tightening his hand ever more around his blade.

“Don't fret, you're only here because I wanted to see the look on your face when we told you that you weren't ever going to see Heiwajima again

_As if he didn't already know that_

“I did plan on killing you, but this way is much more fun. With the hard work already done. By you of course. You must have really fallen for him-breaking him in order to keep him safe-too bad it wasn't enough”

“Get to the point” _he had a feeling he knew where this was going, he was merely stalling to make sure he could get out of here alive._

“Come on, you really don't get it?”

_Just try me_

“Shizuo Heiwajima is vulnerable, unsuspectingly seeking comfort in his new best friend. In fact, I think he's probably walking her home almost right now” Hiroshi looked over at Shiki “Isn't that what she told us?”

_He so needed to get out of here. He had to warn him, this was all his fault. How could he ignore the signs? It all made sense, how Aoki was still alive, Why Shiki had him sent back to Ueno. How they didn't 'figure it out' that if Aoki was still alive, why didn't they assume the Ueno gang hadn't disbanded. It was all a set up. Now, now Shizuo was going to pay for it. How could he have not foreseen this? Why didn't he investigate that girl? It was what he would have normally done._

Izaya span around and dodged two men that were in his way and then ran up the stairs.

The men were about to go after him, but Shiki stopped them. He then turned to Hiroshi “Tell Sakura to stall. I want Orihara to witness his death”

“In broad daylight?”

“Does that bother you? I'm sure Sakura can get away before anyone sees her”

“Sure”

Shizuo and Sakura stopped walking when they heard a phone ring. “Oh!” Sakura exclaimed “That's mine. Sorry about this”

“No problem. Go ahead”

“Thanks” Shizuo stood off to the side, waiting for her to finish. She then turned to him with a smile, placing her phone back in her pocket. “My friend just called. She said she's coming over tonight. Do you mind if I just step into that store to get some things?”

“Sure. I wanna smoke anyway”

“Great! I won't be long”

Whilst Sakura was in the store, he fished out his cigarettes, picking one out with his teeth and placing the box back in his pocket. His phone then rang. He sighed and took it out from his back pocket. “Secret lover” he couldn't bring himself to change the name yet, or even delete his number, but he declined the call.

Izaya realised he'd be cut off, he tried again, the same thing. “Damn it!” he then ran faster, damn, his legs were getting a good work out. He shoved his phone back in his jacket. _Shizu-chan. Don't let me be too late._

“ _Can-can I have my job back? I just want to forget it, forget everything”_

God damn he fucking tried, he tried so hard to forget all that he and Izaya had shared. But it was fake, he needed to keep telling himself that, the more he become angry over it all, the more he could start to hate him again. He turned to his left-speak of the devil, Izaya was running toward him from a distance, well, now was a good a time as any to get back to normal. He growled and grabbed hold of the first thing he could get his hands on-which happened to be a bench. Before he could rip the object right out from the ground, he heard Izaya yell out to him. Shizuo thought this kind of strange, it wasn't really like him to warn him much when he was coming. He stood up, saving the bench from being the victim item that he threw at Izaya. Shizuo strained his hearing to try and catch whatever it was Izaya was trying to tell him. Even though the informant was closer now, he still couldn't quite make out his words. Shizuo stared at Izaya as he got closer. “Shizu-chan! Move! Sakura is after you!” it was all he could hear, what was that about Sakura? “Shizu-chan! You're a target!”

Izaya looked desperately up at the roofs, she wasn't up there, he couldn't see her anywhere. He then spotted someone briefly, it was a male.

Sakura answered her phone within the store

“He's here”

She quickly made her way to the exit. Then Izaya saw her. Was she really going to get him in broad daylight? Damn it, Shizu-chan wasn't paying attention, he was too focused on him. “Izaya, what are you-”

It was then Izaya saw the gun “She's an assassin!” _I'm not going to make it, he's not listening!_

“Who is!?”

Izaya ran the last stretch of distance between them, cursing Shizuo's slowness. There was a loud gunshot, people surrounding them screamed and ducked. Shizuo's eyes widened at the form in front of him.

_Shit!_ Izaya's eyes stared over at Sakura, she looked just as shocked as he was. She then ran to the left. He hadn't meant to take the damn bullet, he hadn't even realised what he'd done until pain shot through his chest.

Shizuo managed to catch a glimpse of Sakura before she disappeared into the alleyway. The reality of what just happened sunk in. He stepped forward. “I-Izaya....?”

_How am I still standing?_ He then heard his name being called from behind. Only when he tried to move-tried to speak did his body give out. He fell against Shizuo-who managed to catch him quickly. They both lowered to the ground.

“Izaya!”

_Damn, this hurt so much, so much.........._ Shizuo's voice was already quiet. He choked at the blood forming in his throat “Shizu-chan......”

Shizuo gripped onto him tightly “Fuck! Izaya! Why did you do that!? What were you thinking!?”

_I wasn't. I just wanted to show you....wanted you safe_ He needed to tell him, Shizuo had to know the truth. “There's.....there's something.....I have to....tell you”

“Save it! Stop talking!” he then turned to the crowd of people that had gathered “Call a fucking ambulance!”

Izaya placed his hand against his chest. So much blood.

“Hang on, just hang on, ok?”

“I'm sorry....I'm so sorry....”

“Damn it! I told you not to talk!”

The people didn't know what to think. The two were always trying to kill each other. Why all of a sudden- “I've called an ambulance” one of the people in the crowd-an older man-told him.

In fact, Shizuo could already hear it in the background. “They're on their way. Izaya. Hold on”

Izaya groaned in agony, his hand clutching at his chest, he had to say it, Shizuo had to know! “I......love you.....Shizu-chan....”

Izaya's hand dropped. Shizuo's eyes widen as tears began to fall down his cheeks “Izaayaaaa!!”


	11. Forgive and Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay in this chapter! I wanted to cover so much ha ha. I put a lot of effort into this one, hope it was worth it.

_Let's get him into the van_

_Sir! Get back, we got this_

_Don't let him die!_

_Take his coat, shit this is a lot of blood_

_He's pale, he's lost way too much already, he's fading fast_

_We're almost there_

_He's arrested! Starting CPR, there's no exit wound, the bullet could have moved!_

_We're here, hurry, let's get him in_

Shizuo was forced to let go of Izaya's hand. He stared wide eyed as they wheeled his former partner down the corridor in a rushed frenzy. Blood covered the front of his uniform, this was the second time that had happened here, what were people going to think? Former partner-was that term correct? He didn't even know, but why would Izaya do that? Why did he risk his life like that? The situation didn't look good, even he knew that from being in the ambulance that Izaya's chances of survival were slim. Izaya.....he could....what if he never saw him again? Shizuo began to panic, breathing heavily, staring down at the empty corridor, ignoring all other commotions. Izaya could die without knowing how Shizuo really felt.

“ _I love....you.....Shizu-chan”_

Shizuo growled, his hands coming up to clutch at his hair as he slid down the wall. “You idiot” he wasn't sure whether he was talking to Izaya or to himself. If nobody else knew about him and Izaya's forming relationship, they'd certainly have an inkling now. At least, they'd be aware of the change in their hate toward one another.

Shizuo looked up from the floor, shouldn't he call Shinra? Then again, Celty had told him that the doctor had cut his ties with Izaya when he found out what he'd done. But what had he done? With what had just happened, Shizuo was now left wondering whether Izaya's motives weren't intentional. You don't just mess with someone's heart for thrills and then save their fucking life by taking a bullet. At least, not Izaya, for all the crazy lengths the informant went to just to get his kicks, risking his life like that wasn't one of them.

_Found the bullet, it almost lodged in his heart_

_There's still fluid in his lungs, he could have a tension pneumothorax, there's definitely swelling on one side._

_I've almost got it, just a little more.....yes, the bullet is out!_

_Chest drain! He's not out of the woods yet, there's a blockage_

_Pressure is decreasing, looks good-wait! He's arrested again! There has to be another bleed somewhere_

_I can see it, there! There's a nick on the artery by the coronary vein_

_Pass the staple.....we can't hope to revive him until we stop this bleed....., ok, starting cardiac massage. Come on, come on...._

_He's back, you did it doctor_

_We all did, good work people, this guy is one lucky son of a bitch_

_You know who this is right?_

_Yeah, pretty well known, heh, first he survives a stabbing and now a gunshot wound to the chest. He's a cat, must have nine lives or something. Let's close, he's got a long recovery ahead, he won't be waking up any time soon that's for sure. Better have him on ventilation for a while, he's gonna need a little help breathing for at least a week. But, I think he'll be ok._

Three hours..............

Shizuo hadn't moved from the floor, he simply stared at the blank wall opposite him. Why hadn't nobody come to tell him anything? He was a nervous wreck, he hated waiting, not that he'd really ever been in this situation before. But his patience was almost non existent on a good day. He couldn't bring himself to call Shinra, or Celty for that matter. Surely, they'd most likely see it on the news anyway, eventually. They couldn't know what really happened, Shizuo would have to make sure they knew the reason why, it might help mend some fences, especially between Izaya and Shinra. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty, as far as he knew, those two had been friends since the start of middle school. Maybe once Shinra knew what Izaya did, he'd forgive him. Shizuo certainly had-though he was still suspicious over the whole thing-but he didn't hate him-he couldn't. “You sure have an insane way of getting people to forgive you flea...”

Shizuo looked up from his staring point when he saw two doctors heading towards him. Immediately, he jumped to his feet “Why have I been left here so long!? What's happening?” just then, Shizuo paled, what if the reason why he'd been left waiting was- “Is he...?” Shizuo couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. Had he lost him? Was he....gone, what the hell was he suppose to do? What was he going to tell Shinra? And Celty...oh god, what was he going to tell the girls? Izaya's sisters may not show much concern toward their brother, but he was pretty sure that they wouldn't take the news of his death too well.....

“My apologies Mr Heiwajima-”

Oh god, it was true....Izaya was-

“It was touch and go for a while, he had lost a tremendous amount of blood, the bullet nicked an artery and we had to-”

Were they seriously going to drag this out? If he was dead, why couldn't they just say so “Spare me the medical mumbo jumbo Doc. Is he ok?”

“He's alive. The next few days will be critical. He's on a ventilator for now-” Shizuo was about to ask if he was only alive because of that, the doctor knew what the blonde was thinking and quickly added “It's just until we're confident he'll be able to breathe properly on his own, it's there to guide him through the healing process. He suffered a tension pneumothorax-that's a collapsed lung, due to the penetration of the bullet. We managed to repair the damage, but he's got a long recovery ahead of him”

Shizuo frowned, all these medical terms were giving him a headache, where was Shinra when you needed him? “Is he going to be ok?” why couldn't they just answer a simple question? A simple yes or no answer would suffice.

“As we said, the healing will be long, but we're expecting him to make a full recovery regardless-but he must take it easy. He was damn lucky, the bullet just missed his heart by inches”

Shizuo had never felt so relieved. Izaya was going to live, you never got many second chances like this in life. Shizuo was not going to let it go to waste. “C-can I see him?”

“He's being moved to the ICU- the intensive care unit, but we'll let you know when you can see him”

“Thanks. Thanks for-for saving him”

“Just our job sir. Now, we have a-Mr Kishitani down as his emergency contact- I should call-”

“No. that's ok, I can do that”

“Oh, ok. Well, we'll keep you informed and come get you once we've got Mr Orihara settled”

“Appreciate that” Shizuo sighed when the two doctors walked away. How was he suppose to explain all this? He could only explain the events as he saw them, Sakura had obviously been hired to get rid of him. Izaya had clearly found out.....but, that still left gaps, what had changed? Had Izaya really been playing games, or was he merely pretending when he spoke those cruel words in the alley way to protect them? Shizuo didn't know what was real any more. “Why did you save me....why”

“ _I love....you.....Shizu-chan”_

He couldn't stop thinking about it, he couldn't get that image out of his head. Was that really true? People said strange things when they were on their deathbed-or so he'd read. But they also were suppose to reveal their true feelings, or something like that. Shizuo sighed again as he leant against the wall. Now that he knew Izaya would be ok, he began to think about Sakura. She had been so kind-so genuine, why had she done it? He really thought they were friends. He shook his head, he wasn't going to make excuses for her. She nearly took away the one person he truly cared about. He merely wondered what the purpose was in getting rid of him, he didn't do anything that caused shit for others, he basically stayed out of most people's way. He then wondered whether maybe Izaya had set him up and then had a change of heart. He wasn't going to figure anything out until Izaya was well enough to tell him.

“ _There's.....there's something....I have....to....tell....you”_

Was there something else that Izaya had really wanted to say? Something else that would explain things? If Sakura had been hired, who by? There had to be more then one person involved in this. Shizuo clenched his fists, he was sure to find out, and when he did-they better have life insurance. Shizuo was surprised he hadn't already tried to go after whoever was responsible-but given the situation, he was in too much shock to do much. Izaya needed him, he couldn't afford to go flying off the handle only to get arrested again. Until he could get Shinra to forgive Izaya, he was all the informant had. Besides, it was most likely that Sakura was long gone by now.

Hiroshi answered his cell with an angry tone “What took you so long!?”

Shiki leaned against the wall of the club, it seemed strange to him that Sakura hadn't yet contacted them in the last four hours. Even more so that nothing had been reported on the news as of yet. He also expected to receive a few unpleasant warnings from the informant. But, if his plan to leave him vulnerable and broken after witnessing the ex bartenders death had worked- he most certainly wouldn't be in any state to do or say anything.

“He what!?”

Shiki looked over then, that didn't sound good-had Shizuo survived?

“You better be messing with me-”

Sakura was well hidden at the back of an old abandoned factory. There'd been police surrounding the area, but she was already out of the immediate sight zone. “I'm not fooling you, I assure you, it's as I said, Izaya took the bullet meant for Shizuo. I was well within range. He just managed to intervene as I pulled the trigger”

“Well no one could have expected that-damn it-” Hiroshi looked over at Shiki-whom was practically demanding information with his eyes. Hiroshi lowered the phone “That damn informant. He got to Shizuo too quickly, the bastard took the bullet”

“You fucking kidding me?”

“Sakura saw it happen, she did pull the trigger after all”

Shiki's eyes narrowed “Is Izaya alive?”

Hiroshi brought the phone back to his ear “He alive?”

Sakura hadn't stuck around long enough to find out “I am unsure”

“Find out! Get back to me within the hour”

“It's better that I wait. Things are calmer at night”

“I suppose you have a point. Just contact me as soon as you're ready” Hiroshi hung up and glared over a Shiki “This is your fault. I knew we shouldn't have let him leave”

Shiki stepped away from the wall “That is now the least of our concerns. With Shizuo completely healthy, he'll be looking for revenge. Plus, if Izaya lives, he will most certainly take us all out, he knows too much”

“Sakura is on her way to find out if he survived. She'll finish the job she started-on both of them”

“Better hope so”

“She won't fail twice”

Shizuo stood at Izaya's bedside, his hand hovering over his forehead and then gently his fingertips brushed over his black hair. If Shizuo didn't know the bed's occupier already, he'd have thought it was a different person laying there, with wires and tubes connecting to his hand, his arms, and the sound of the ventilator breathing for him. It was almost as if it wasn't the informant lying across the hospital bed, he looked frail and so pale. “You'll be ok now, I won't let anything happen to you again, just get better ok? Just- just wake up...”

“Shizuo?” Shizuo retracted his hand quickly, the voice made him jump, he span around to see Shinra and Celty standing in the doorway. He'd almost forgotten that he had even called them. How long had he been stood in this room? He looked at them-confusion must have shown on his face because Shinra walked up to him and laid a hand on his arm. “Didn't anyone offer you a change of clothes?” Shizuo looked down at himself, his vest jacket was gone, but there was still blood all over his white shirt.

“I guess I didn't really ask, I just, I haven't really been anywhere since we got here” Shizuo looked out of the window, hadn't it been daylight when they got here? He then looked at the clock on the wall, he ran a hand over his dishevelled hair. The clock had to be broken “Is that the time? Almost ten...I didn't realise I'd called you so late-sorry about that”

“It's not a problem. Are you ok?”

Shizuo looked at him, shouldn't he be asking that about Izaya? “Not a scratch. I'm fine”

“I know you're probably not going to want to go home-”

“Not a chance”

Shinra sighed, Shizuo watched his eyes flick over to the bed and then back to him. “If you want then, I can get some stuff for you, you know, a stay over bag”

“Oh, yeah, that'd be great actually” Shizuo handed him his key “Thanks”

Celty typed on her pad as she turned to Shinra [I'll go with you]

Shinra smiled lightly “I won't be long, Shizuo's place isn't that far from here, you stay here and keep him company” Shinra's eyes flicked back over to the bed again and then he left the room.

Shizuo tilted his head “He ok?”

Celty's shoulders slumped [He's feeling a little conflicted, he wants to hate him, but he didn't know how bad the situation was. When we saw something on the news around five, Shinra didn't really react much. But then when you called just now-I just don't think he expected anything quite like this. Part of him wants to be here, the other part wants to run]

“I know the feeling. I still have no idea why it really happened” Shizuo sighed and sat carefully at the edge of the bed.

[what do you know?]

“Not much. I just know small details, to be honest, things are kinda blurry”

[how did it happen?]

“The short version? Turns out that the sweet girl Tom and I hired and became friends with, was hired to spy on me or something- she was basically hired to kill me-I have no idea why. I don't know what happened between the time Izaya told me those things and the time I was walking her home-somehow he found out- I guess”

Celty quickly typed on her pad [Did he hire her?]

Shizuo almost chuckled. “I asked myself the same thing. No, I don't think he did. He came running up to me with genuine panic, almost as if he'd only just found out himself”

[Then, this was all someone else? All of it?]

“Well, with Sakura-I'm pretty sure Izaya had nothing to do with her. I still don't know about the rest, I won't know anything else until he wakes up. Doctor said that might not be for a while” Shizuo pointed over to the machine. “That's kind of helping him breath at the moment”

[That bad?]

“You have no idea. We almost lost him in the van. Then the surgery....”

Celty had a sad aura about her as she then knelt down in front of him [So what they said is true?]

“What?”

[You know, about how he ended up this way]

“Oh. Yeah. He saved my life Celty....took a bullet for me, no damn hesitation at all”

[You're not kidding?]

“I wish I was. He tried to warn me, but I didn't understand what he was saying, before I knew it, a gun was fired and-Izaya was there-right in front of me”

[I can't believe he did that. When Shinra and I saw the news-well, you know how much they exaggerate]

“Yeah I guess so” Shizuo looked over at his partner “He-”

Celty noted his hesitation, like it was something that she wasn't really suppose to know [What? You can tell me]

“He-he told me he loved me”

[Are you serious!?]

“Well, I don't think even he was in the mood to joke around at the time” Shizuo almost laughed

[But, what does that mean?]

“I honestly don't know”

[Do you think what he did and said to you before was a lie?]

“I kind of don't want to think it was just yet”

[Why else would he do that! Izaya doesn't risk his life for anyone]

“Yeah. I think that might be my fault” Shizuo smiled a little. Celty then realised just how much the two had progressed. Shizuo more so.

[You really love him]

Shizuo blushed and stood up “Shut up”

[I'm happy for you! And Shinra will see that too]

“We'll see”

Shizuo stared over at Izaya, almost expecting him to wake up, laughing and telling him it was a hoax. [You look tired. Why don't you go and get a beverage or something from the machine downstairs. Shinra will be back in a minute, I'll go and meet him outside, maybe I can explain the situation a bit better now that I have some facts to go on]

“I shouldn't leave yet....” Shizuo didn't take his eyes off Izaya as he replied.

Celty needed to get her friend to co-operate, he was no good to anyone if he didn't get some fresh air-or at the very least, some substance. [You said it yourself, that the doctor said he probably won't wake up for a while. You should rest, while he does, he's going to need you when he's awake]

She had a point. Staying here punishing himself wasn't going to do much good. “I'm not leaving this hospital”

[No one is going to make you do that]

Shizuo smirked “No one better try”

Celty lead him out of the room and the two made their way downstairs.

“If I remember right, there's a vending machine down that way”

[Go eat something, get a coffee. I'll be outside waiting for Shinra, ok?]

“All right” Just as Celty was about to walk toward the exit, Shizuo called out to her “Celty?”

She turned to him “Thanks”

She didn't need a head for Shizuo to tell she would be smiling. He returned the smile anyway and then left her to fuel his body.

Shinra smiled as he saw Celty waiting for him outside. He was shouldering a ruck sack, true to his word, he got Shizuo things he would need. “You didn't have to wait outside for me”

[I wanted to. I managed to at least get Shizuo out of the room long enough to get something to eat]

Shinra pulled a sour face “He probably thinks I'm being awful doesn't he?”

[I think he understands. But. He's really worried, from what he told me, Izaya is in a pretty bad way]

Shinra gave her a smile “I'm a doctor too you know. I knew that just by looking at him”

[Right. Of course. I just wanted to know that you knew”

“I know. It's kind of an awkward situation, isn't it?”

[I think, that if Shizuo can forgive him-anyone can]

Shinra laughed “Did he tell you that?”

[He didn't have to] Shinra could read an annoyed expression coming from her

“I didn't mean to laugh. It's just a little surprising, I've known those two a long time”

[Shizuo loves him]

“Yeah. I know. And what did Izaya do?”

[Maybe that part is true. But. We know that Izaya isn't normal, not really, he was probably the most confused about what he felt]

“Because he's never had those feelings before.....He's always told me that the individual love that you and I have-or other 'humans' have, didn't exist, that the love he had for all humans was kind of a mute point”

[exactly]

“You think he finally experienced the normal kind of love-freaked out-and then told Shizuo a bunch of lies to cover up his real feelings?”

[Maybe. I'm not sure. It kind of sounds possible right?]

“Sort of. I suppose, in Izaya's case that would make sense”

[He saved his life Shinra. Shizuo told me. It was true]

Shinra's expression changed to mild surprise “I know for a fact that Izaya wouldn't risk his own life like that unless-”

[Unless he really does-at the very least-care]

“Maybe you're right. But. That doesn't mean all is forgiven so easily. He's got a lot of explaining to do, to Shizuo at least-if no one else”

Celty nodded

The receptionist smiled as a kind looking young woman walked toward the desk. “Can I help you miss?”

“Um. hi. I was told to come here...I think my brother was in some kind of accident today. I couldn't get here until I could get a hold of someone to bring me here. I'm so worried, is he ok?”

“Don't worry. What's your brothers name?”

“Orihara, Izaya”

“Oh. Yes he was brought in earlier today. He suffered a severe gunshot wound I'm afraid”

“He's going to be ok though, right? He's all I have left”

“I've been informed that he'll make a full recovery. What's your name?”

“Mairu”

“Oh, yes there you are. It says here-that you also have another sister-your twin”

“She's on her way. Can I see him?”

“Visiting hours are almost over. But since you're immediate family, we can let you see him, not long though ok?”

“Thank you”

“Ward 8, room 10”

“Thanks a lot!”

The receptionist smiled as she bolted down the corridor. “Poor things” she tutted, “Having your only family member wind up in such a condition. Must be so heart breaking”

Shizuo felt a little better, he'd grabbed himself a sandwich and an iced coffee and felt relief when he finally had a cigarette. As he walked passed the reception desk, the woman behind called over to him. “Oh! Mr Heiwajima?”

“Yeah?”

“One of Mr Orihara's sisters just come in to visit. She seemed pretty worried. I've just sent her up”

Shizuo frowned, since when did either of his sisters care _that_ much. He wouldn't expect them to come all the way here if no one had contacted them personally, at least, he thought so. “Just what did this person look like?”

“Medium height, shoulder length blonde hair, casual dressed”

“Did you even ID this person?”

“I asked her what her name was, she said it was Mairu and she confirmed her brother's full name”

Could it have been Mairu? Maybe she had dyed her hair? But....medium height? “Exactly how old did she look?”

“I guess, maybe around twenty eight?”

“Twenty eight?” Shizuo confirmed calmly and then he grabbed the side, causing a large crack to appear as he gritted his teeth “TWENTY EIGHT!?” Just then Shinra and Celty walked through the double doors of the hospital.

“Shizuo? What's going on?”

“Are you telling me you didn't even check her age? Izaya's sisters are still in middle school! They're only fucking fourteen!”

“I-I'm sorry...she just-” the poor woman looked terrified.

Shizuo didn't wait to hear any more of her stumbled apologies and ran down the corridor, skidding as he turned to the right, heading up the stairs.

Shinra and Celty walked toward the shivering woman “What happened?”

“I- I don't know. I thought- I might have let someone through to see Mr Orihara who wasn't suppose to see him? I didn't know about any unwanted visitors....”

Celty and Shinra looked at each other and then ran to follow after their friend.

Shizuo's heart pounded against his chest as he ran down ward 8, he was almost there. He skidded again. _Stupid shiny floor_ he thought to himself as he turned into the room just in time to see her.

Sakura pulled back the safety latch, her finger just inches from firing the beretta M9. “I think I'm doing the world a favour by finishing you off. First I'll deal with you, then your monster of a boyfriend”

“Sakura no!” Shizuo grabbed her from behind quickly, she flailed her arms and he grabbed her wrist.

Shinra and Celty were running down ward 8, they stopped when a gun shot echoed through the empty corridor. “Oh god...” Shinra took off running again, Celty at his heels, both fearing the worst. As they turned into the room, they saw Shizuo had Sakura pinned to the wall, his anger shining in his wide raged eyes. “Shizuo!” Shinra cried out, he'd never seen his friend attack a woman before, and with such anger. Shizuo tightened his grip around her throat, his sense of reason lost. Shinra turned to Celty “He's going to kill her!”

Celty rushed forward, grabbing her friend by the arm and pulling him with all her strength to the floor. She then turned-and just before Sakura could fall to the floor-Celty engulfed her in a tangle of shadows. Sakura hung there, suspended, staring blankly, alive-but unable to move. Celty turned to him and quickly knelt beside him, he stared in shock at first, then his eyes fixed on his friend. [Are you ok?]

Shizuo took a shuddering breath, seemingly relaxing “I don't know what came over me....I just-” Shizuo then stood up abruptly, almost knocking Celty off her feet. “Izaya!” he turned to the bed, Shinra was staring at the floor. “Is he ok? Did the bullet-”

“No, he's fine, still the same. The bullet hit the floor actually, you got here just in time. Judging from the angle and how in line this mark is-she was aiming for his head”

Shizuo sighed, grasping at his hammering heart, he slid down the wall. “Thank god. There's been too many close calls” Shizuo looked over at the suspended woman in the air “It's pretty clear that she was sent to finish the job. To both of us. Which means, when whoever else is behind this finds out she failed, they'll send someone else”

Shinra sighed, how the hell did his two friends get mixed up in something like this? He expected it from Izaya, sure, but Shizuo? The blonde had done nothing to no one. “What do you know about all this Shizuo?”

“That's it. I only know by what I've seen”

Shinra believed him. He seemed pretty sure. “Oh, here's your bag” Shinra then said as he handed Shizuo the rucksack.

Shizuo stood up and took it with a smile “Thanks. I'll need this. It's pretty clear he can't be left alone”

Celty typed on her pad with certain anguish [Or you for that matter]

“I can take care of myself. Don't worry”

“You're still human Shizuo, despite what Izaya says, and I hate to say it, but you're pretty vulnerable as long as Izaya is like this” Celty turned to her fiancé and Shinra knew she was annoyed. “I guess that didn't come out right. I guess what I meant was, if you're always here-looking after Izaya, whose looking after you?”

Shizuo snorted and was about to retort when Celty interrupted [He's right. You can't bare this burden alone, let us help you]

Shizuo smiled then, “Ok. I guess, I'm not really used to this”

Shinra returned the smile, he'd seen it for himself, Shizuo really did love that idiot, it had been his little wish for the two of them to be friends ever since he introduced them both. Who knew they'd end like this? Who knew they'd end up falling for one another? “Love comes in different ways I guess”

Shizuo clicked his tongue “Don't go embarrassing me”

Shinra laughed, he was happy for his friend, Shizuo deserved to be happy. He then looked over at his other 'friend' _this guy, not so much_ he thought. But something had clearly awoken deep within the informant, for him to take such a huge risk to make sure Shizuo didn't get hurt. He then turned back to his friend “We'll take it in turns. Shizuo can stay with Izaya, then when he's not here, someone will have to be with both him and Izaya-”

“I told you. I'm not leaving the hospital”

Shinra sighed “Shizuo. You should really go home at some point. Celty is more then capable of protecting him”

“I know but-”

[Don't worry. It's to help you out as much as it is Izaya. You need full rest too]

“So. When I'm not here-and you're here with Izaya. Then-” they noted his hesitation and he frowned “Don't get the wrong idea. I don't need a god damn body guard. I was just-”

Celty turned to Shinra [He's right. We're going to need some help. At least one extra person that's capable of protecting them]

Shinra pushed up his glasses “Right. But who? Izaya isn't exactly everyone's favourite person....”

“Hey!” Shizuo shouted in Izaya's defence “I'm standing right here”

“But it's true. Come on Shizuo, even you know that”

Shizuo huffed and placed his hands in his pockets. “Fine”

“Can you think of someone that might help us out?”

Shizuo looked up at the ceiling, as if the answer might be there. He then turned his gaze back to his friends. “How about Simon? He's pretty strong. He almost always stops my punches”

“Hmm...that might work. But isn't he a pacifist?”

“Yeah. He despises violence. Always used to try and break up our fights back in the day”

Shinra laughed “You say that like it happened years ago”

“Sort of feels like it. Surprising how much crap we've been through in such a short time”

Shinra nodded “Ok. Simon is probably our best bet then. We should show the people of the hospital who to let through. So we don't have the same thing happen again”

“Which brings me to my next question” Shizuo stared over at Sakura “What are we going to do with her?”

Shinra frowned and then pulled out his cell phone “I'll call the police”

Shizuo then thought of an idea “Hey. When you do. Ask for a guy named Satoshi. He and Izaya seemed to have a pretty good mutual friendship-or something like that. He might be able to help us out, patrol the hospital you know?”

“Oh. Good idea”

[I'll get a list together of potential visitors]

“Not too many” Shizuo said “We don't wanna turn this place into a safe house. And we don't wanna get too many people involved”

[Got it]

“I'll stay here. If you wouldn't mind giving Simon and the police a call” Shizuo said

“Ok. But first, why don't you get changed, I think there's a shower room next door. I'm sure the hospital wouldn't mind you using it”

Shizuo sighed. A shower sounded pretty good. “Ok. I'll do that” Shizuo turned to Celty “Not that I'm calling Shinra weak or anything. But d'you mind sticking around until I come back?”

Shinra pouted “Thanks a lot”

Celty's shoulders shuddered like she was laughing [No problem, I can work on the list]

“Thanks”

Shizuo sighed as he stepped into the hot shower. What a day. Or was it the next day now? He had no idea of the time frame. It felt like days had passed. He just couldn't get a grasp on the situation, it hurt him, knowing he put so much trust in Sakura....everything he told her-was she just relaying that all back to someone else? How many people were involved in all this? He shook his head. Right now, the important thing was to keep Izaya safe, at least until they could rule out anyone else that might be after them.

[I've finished the list]

“Huh. That was quick”

[Shizuo said to keep it short]

Shinra took the notepad from her, he always loved it when she wrote things by hand. “Let's see who we got” he scanned over the list “Simon, Satoshi, Namie, Mairu, Kururi, myself, you, Shizuo, Kadota. That it?” Celty nodded “What about Anri? Or Mikado?”

[I couldn't risk Anri because of her Saika. And Mikado is-well, I just can't a hundred percent trust him]

Shinra laughed “But you trust Namie?”

[She works for Izaya. She kind of scares me, but I think in this case, she can be trusted. You can't work with someone everyday and not care at all, right?]

Shinra smiled [If you say so]

[I do. It's-it's kind of an intuition]

“Well. I trust you anyways”

[Ok. That's about it.]

“Hey. W-what about Saki?”

[Who?]

“You know. That girl he was always showing around a while back. Mid high school kid until that accident”

[I thought- didn't he cause her accident? Didn't she run off with Mikado's friend?]

“I know. And I know she found out some pretty horrible things that Izaya had done. Still, I think-I don't know, she might be the only other person that cared about him”

[What about now? She might not feel the same way]

“Call it intuition” Shinra smiled

[Ok. Saki. But not her boyfriend. I don't think he'll ever forgive him]

“Deal”

Shizuo walked back into the room, he was clean and dressed in grey joggers and a plain white v neck. “How's things going?”

Shinra and Celty turn to their friend “Hey. Feeling better?”

Shizuo smiled “I actually am”

“Good. Celty completed her list. Now that you're back, we can get this plan into action”

They soon heard a cell phone ring. They all checked their own and realised the sound was coming from the floor. Shizuo knelt down and retrieved a cell from just under the bed. “It's Sakura's. Must have fallen in the scuffle”

Shinra held his hand out “Let me see” Shizuo handed his friend the phone “Hiroshi? Anyone heard of that name?” Shizuo and Celty shook their heads “Hmm...Information isn't exactly my forte” Shinra pouted “The only one that could help us right now is unconscious. How ironic”

“What about that Secretary? She works for him right? She must be pretty good at digging up info” Shizuo replied

“Couldn't hurt to try I guess. Since she's on the list. She'll need to be informed of the situation anyway”

Shizuo tilted his head over to Celty “She's on the list?”

Shinra chuckled “She said it's intuition”

[It's fine. I think we can trust her. Besides. We kind of need her anyway now]

“Ok. We better get started” Shizuo looked at the clock. “It's almost dawn”

For the past week and a half. Shizuo, Celty, Shinra and Simon took turns in shifts in order to keep both Shizuo and Izaya safe. Shizuo was grateful for the help and the informant was unaware that any of this was taking place. Although Shizuo accepted the help, he still refused to leave the hospital, the thought of leaving Izaya gnawed at his conscience. Sakura was released from Celty's shadows and placed under arrest until such proof could be verified, she was questioned daily and so far, she hadn't told them a thing. Satoshi set up a perimeter around the hospital area to occur every other day-since he had other duties-but he was happy to help. Since Sakura, no other attempts were made that would cause the two lovers any more harm. No one relaxed though, in fact, it made them more paranoid. Simon had a hard time believing that people such as Izaya and Shizuo-whom were suppose to hate each other's guts-were now-'involved' as he so had put it-his language skills weren't exactly the best. Still, he was rather happy to help, more so that the two had stopped fighting-regardless of the reasons. They hadn't told anyone else yet, other then Namie, until they had enough reassurance that both Shizuo and Izaya would remain safe, they didn't want anyone else to be involved unnecessary. Even Izaya's sisters hadn't been informed, Shizuo knew what they were like, they didn't need two little-hot headed-mischief twins-running around riot trying to beat people up. Tom had been added to the list also, since Shizuo had to tell him what had happened-he'd kind of forgot in all the chaos- it was more out of concern, just telling him to watch his back, encase someone decided to 'question' him. Shizuo knew there was a lot of doubt in Tom, he didn't blame him, after everything that Shizuo had told him that Izaya had said. He knew he could count on him though, he could always count on him.

Namie had dug up all she could on Hiroshi There weren't much to go on. It didn't help their situation, though now at least, they knew that he was-or still is-the leader of the Ueno gang. Shizuo, Celty, Shinra and Namie knew of that gang, though not in so much detail, only Izaya knew all about them. Yeah. Not much to go on.

Izaya's condition had changed within the last two days, for the better, much to their relief. He had been taken off the ventilator, able to breath on his own without much difficulty, but an oxygen mask off to the side, just in case. He still hadn't woken up, but the doctors told Shizuo-as well as Shinra-since he was a doctor too-that the more he remained unconscious, the more likely he'd heal faster.

Shinra sighed, speaking of Shizuo- they'd finally convinced him to leave the hospital, at least for the day, to get some much needed proper rest, to get a fresh bag-since his 'stay over' bag had almost accumulated two weeks. Simon had stuck with the blonde, since Celty insisted she stay where Shinra was. Her protective instincts for Shinra outweighed those she had for her friends-much to Shizuo's dismay-not that he didn't get along with Simon-he much preferred Celty. Though, as it were, he felt at ease knowing that she was there with Izaya, she was much more capable of protecting him then anyone else.

Shinra crossed a leg over the other as he sat in-what had now become increasingly less uncomfortable over the last week-the hospital's chair, waiting for Celty to come back. She always insisted on doing a quick search through the hospital every other hour. He chuckled to himself. “With all your love for humans. You'd be pretty syked at the attention you're getting right now” he said to the silent room, he expected no reply of course, but in most unconscious-or comatose- patients-it was good to speak to them.

“I didn't realise.....I was that popular”

Shinra's head snapped up, was he hearing things? He stood up and walked over to stand above the informant. Izaya's eyes-half lidded-stared up at Shinra, a faint smile on his face-despite the pain he must be in. “Izaya- you're-”

“Alive?”

“You're awake....”

“I guess so.....”

Shinra watched Izaya's eyes try and search the room, he almost found it a little adorable. “Shizuo is ok, if that's who you're looking for” Izaya looked back at him, unsure whether he was suppose to say anything or not. “You've had him-all of us actually-pretty worried”

Izaya stared up at the ceiling, intentionally trying not to move any part of his body. “Is that so?”

Shinra frowned, was modesty part of Izaya's new personality too now? The informant clearly didn't believe him. “Yes. Actually. Shizuo hasn't left your side since-well, you know”

Izaya tried to chuckle-though it came out more like a strained cough. “Since I saved Shizu-chan....from a bullet?” Shinra looked at him, a little surprised by how quick Izaya was to admit that.

“How long have you....wanted to hear that?”

“Not that I didn't believe Shizuo-”

“Just not me....right?”

“Izaya-”

“I get it Shinra. You had no reason to”

“Well. How are you feeling?”

“You don't....have to be here....”

Shinra clenched a fist. He could damn well smack him right now. “Izaya-despite everything, we're still friends”

“Mutual friends through others....then”

Shinra shook his head “Whatever. If you can't except forgiveness-”

“That's what this is? I thought it was...pity”

“Take it however you will. I thought I could tolerate anything from you”

“Guess not”

Izaya's eyes closed for a moment, Shinra didn't need to ask to know that Izaya was in pain, it was etched all on his face. “I should get a doctor. Tell them you're awake” Shinra turned for the door.

“You're a doctor....” Shinra almost didn't hear him, he was so quiet.

Shinra turned back to him, “So we're mutual pity friends now, but you still trust me?” Izaya looked away from him, he was like a small boy that was being scolded. Shinra sighed and lay the back of his hand on Izaya's head. “You're a little warm. But I suppose that's understandable, still, we should rule out any infections” Izaya nodded, he looked so lost then, Shinra didn't like it, the accident must have really shook him. He briefly wondered whether it was more out of shock that he'd saved another-rather then the actual getting shot part. “Izaya- what really happened?”

“I got shot...Shizuo didn't”

“You know what I mean. What really happened between you two?” Izaya closed his mouth stubbornly. Refusing to tell Shinra anything. “You at least owe us that much. Do you know how much you hurt him?”

Izaya frowned “You don't need to know. The only person that deserves to know.....that will know, is Shizu-chan”

Shinra stared at him for a moment, was he going to actually tell Shizuo the truth? “Good enough. I suppose I should call and tell him that you're awake then huh?”

“Let him rest. I'm not going anywhere....”

“Putting someone else's well being before yours? What happened to you?” Shinra was teasing him, Izaya knew that, he could respond to that.

“Don't think...You'll be getting the same...treatment. Hate to break it to you, but I don't love you-” Izaya's eyes widened, the words slipped out before he realised. He looked away in embarrassment, his cheeks turning a shade of red. “Shit”

Shinra smiled, it was completely out of character for his friend to admit such a thing-as unintentional as it was-so he decided to not tease him about it. “Let's get you checked over, ok? I'd hate to have to answer to Shizuo if he finds out that I didn't give you a proper examination”

Izaya smirked then, his embarrassment momentarily forgotten. “A Shinra shaped hole in the wall....just what this room needs”

“Ha ha” Shinra and Izaya turn their heads to the doorway “Celty...” Shinra smiled and stepped back “Look whose awake?”

Celty ran in the room, typing quickly on her pad. Izaya rolled his eyes. What was with them? Exactly how long had he been out of it? Long enough for them to forgive him-obviously. He looked at the pad in her hand. [Are you ok? How'd you feel?]

Same questions, same kind of worry. “Kind of. A little....breathless. I'm alive anyway.”

[You had everyone worried]

“So I've heard...”

Celty turned to Shinra who explained “He doesn't believe it”

Celty typed again and shoved it, almost in Izaya's face. [Believe it! You idiot!] Izaya hadn't expected what came next. She carefully, almost without touch, hugged him, her shoulders lightly shaking. Shinra smiled at Izaya's shocked facial expression. Until recently of course, he doubted Izaya had much received such genuine affection before.

“Shinra? What do I do?”

Shinra almost laughed. Damn. The scene was both cute and comical. “Celty-”

“So. Someone tells you they're breathless....and you hug them?”

Celty stood up then, Izaya smirked weakly at her, finding her shuffling embarrassment amusing. [Did I hurt you?]

“A little”

[Well. Good. Idiot”

Izaya chuckled. “Shizu-chan is going to be pretty pissed that you two got to see me....wake up and all”

“It'll be nicer for him to see you knowing that you've had a proper check up. Cut the act. I know how much you're hurting” Shinra told him, his voice losing it's humour.

“Yeah...well....it hurts worse when I think about it. All that repartee was helping actually...”

Shinra sighed “I guess some things don't change too much”

“Disappointed?”

Shinra grinned a little “Not really. I was actually starting to wonder where my friend Izaya went”

Izaya snorted “Aren't you the friend of the year”

With the help of two doctors, Shinra gave Izaya a thorough examination, they checked for infections, he had a scan to make sure the stitching and staples hadn't come loose. They gave him a wash down-much to his embarrassment and Shinra wheeled Izaya back to the room-since he couldn't really stand on his feet just yet. Shinra was helping him back onto the freshly made bedding when Izaya spoke “How long have I been out?....”

Shinra guided his friend against the pillows, allowing him to sit up comfortably. “Everyone's going to be pretty surprised when they see you already awake”

“You're really trying that?”

“What?”

“Trying to change the subject....”

Shinra pulled the covers up half way, minding the wires that were still attached. “I'm not”

“Then answer-” Izaya gritted his teeth as he breathed out through the pain. “The question”

“Easy. You've only just woke up. You can't get too wound up “

“Shinra...” Izaya hissed

Shinra looked at him and then finally said “Almost two weeks” Izaya stared at him in surprise “Now you know why we were worried. But it's ok. The longer you were out. The more time you could heal”

Izaya grimaced “No wonder I can't walk”

“That'll pass. It'll be temporary for a couple of days, no more then that” Shinra heard a light sound.

“Your pocket's ringing...”

Shinra laughed and took out his cell. “It's a text” Shinra read through it and then laughed nervously “Shizuo's back”

Izaya sighed. He really didn't have the energy to handle him right now. “Did you tell him I was awake?”

“No. but he doesn't stay away long. He's honestly been here almost everyday”

“I can't deal with this.....”

Shinra sympathised with him, he really did, Izaya looked exhausted. “Better get this over with now, you can't avoid him Izaya....” Izaya looked over at him, pouting a little, but his eyes were blood shot and heavy. The trip from the room to the x-ray to the shower and back to the room, really had taken it's toll. “He's here for you, you know”

“Until he hears what happened that is”

Shinra frowned “Don't hurt him again....”

Izaya rolled his eyes at Shinra's lack of positivity-despite the doctor's protests that they were still friends. “I don't want to. But he really has to hear this.....I just kind of wish I wasn't so-”

“Bed bound?”

Izaya sighed “Tired”

“Just take it slow”

Izaya nodded and then watched as Shinra left the room.

Shinra didn't get ten steps outside the room when he bumped into Shizuo. Shinra stammered an apology. “H-hey. You're back early”

“I rested. Promise. You look kind of freaked. Is Izaya ok? Did anything happen when I was gone?”

“Um. no.”

“You're lying!” Shizuo was about to storm past, Shinra gently laid a hand on his chest.

“Shizuo. He's awake”

  
“What?”

“He woke up. About five hours ago. We was going to tell you, but Izaya said to let you rest- just-take it easy ok?”

“He's-he's really awake?”

“Awake. Talking. Damn near teasing too”

Shinra could see the relief on his friends face, he was so happy. “He wants to talk to you. But-he's pretty exhausted. I guess what I'm saying is that I don't want to have to come back to both of you unconscious”

Shizuo chuckled. “Those days have long passed”

Izaya could hear the two conversing from where he lay. Honestly, they weren't even out of earshot. _Will you feel that way once you know?_ Izaya thought. It was the first time he was actually afraid to reveal any information, knowing that it could quite possibly shatter them both. He looked over toward the door, Shizuo stood there, looking downright adorable with his little open mouthed expression. Izaya smiled and gave him a little wave. “Hey...” Shizuo stepped more into the room, unable to even utter a syllable “Shizu-chan-” Shizuo didn't say anything, he just walked toward the bed, bent down and gently placed his lips against Izaya's. The informant's eyes widened for a moment and then closed as he slowly lost himself in the moment. His wired hand coming to rest at the back of Shizuo's neck. It was then that he felt wetness against his cheeks. _Please no_ then he realised that the assumption of tears weren't his own, they were Shizuo's. Izaya's hand rubbed his head. “It's ok....I'm ok. I'm alive. I'm not going anywhere....”

Shizuo soon realised his open display of emotion and pulled away. He looked to the side, wiping at his eyes a little angrily. “Shit. Sorry”

Izaya laughed a little. “Kind of a nice look for you...” he teased

Shizuo snorted and then looked at him “Smug as always. Shinra said as much”

Izaya gave him a quick smile and then it faded as he looked at Shizuo's hand that was finding it's way to his own. Shizuo laced their fingers together. “I have some things to tell you....”

“Can't we just forget it? Can we just be here now? Can I just hold you...?”

Izaya sighed. “You really need to hear this. Besides, I've already been crushed by a certain Dullahan today”

“Really?”

“Hn. Guess she likes me after all. Who knew”

“She has been pretty worried...”

The two were silent for a moment. Izaya trying to find the courage to start. Shizuo simply enjoying the time, he didn't think he'd ever be sat like this with Izaya again. He had begun to have doubts that Izaya would even wake up.

“I have to get this out....you need to know ok?”

Shizuo took a deep breath. “Ok”

“Just-bare with me....I'm kind of exhausted” Izaya tried to smile, but it was strained.

“Let's wait. Until you're better”

Izaya shook his head “It's better things are said now. Maybe you won't feel any inclination to hit me this way”

Shizuo frowned “Don't be ridiculous”

Izaya looked away. He took a deep breath and before he knew it, words, emotions and anger were spewing out from his mouth. He began from the beginning, right from when he had shown up on Shizuo's doorstep right up until the point he'd been shot in the chest. Evidently, he refused to tell Shizuo about the club incident, he couldn't burden him with that too, that was his problem to bare. For the longest time, it seemed that Shizuo wasn't going to respond, he was stood up now, almost leaning against the wall nearest to the door. “Sh-Shizu-chan? Say something...”

Shizuo clenched his fists. Izaya was wondering whether the blonde really was going to hit him. “This- you....” he seemed to be struggling to hold his temper in check.

_Yell, scream, fucking use your fists. I deserve it_

“At the time you fed me a bunch of lies. Acting like what we had was all a game....You and that-that bastard-had already-”

Izaya clenched his weak fists around the covers. “I-”

“Don't. Your silence is as good an answer as any. Was that part of this? Or did you enjoy that?”

Izaya glared over at him then “Aoki was part of Shiki's plan. I told you”

“So he told you to fuck him?”

Izaya flinched at the words Shizuo spat at him, he frowned “No”

“So it was you”

There was no point in lying. “Yes. But-at the time-I was under the impression I was still gaining the Ueno gang's trust to spy on them for Shiki”

Shizuo glared and stepped forward “That doesn't make it ok flea!” Izaya tensed _, flea_ he hadn't heard that in a while, at least not in such a hateful tone. “You-you couldn't even have the decency to-to lie to me before you-” Shizuo turned around and smashed his fist against the wall. It was all he could do not to direct his anger at Izaya.

“I thought- I thought it'd be over before that could happen. I only did what I did to protect you-us”

Shizuo snorted “You never once thought that I might actually want to help you? I would have done anything to help you”

“That's what I was afraid of. There was no point, I didn't want the police involved-”

“Why not? And from what you told me, he didn't even die anyway”

“No. he didn't” Izaya gritted his teeth, more at the anger he felt then the pain that was slowly ebbing around his chest. “Shiki played me”

“So in the end. All this was for nothing?”

“Not everything”

“Do tell, what part of all this is suppose to make me feel better?” Izaya didn't know what else to say, at least not without revealing that last part of information. “Did you save me, knowing you might die and not have to tell me all this? Is that why you said you loved me?”

Izaya's eyes darkened in anger, of all the- Izaya looked to his right, a glass of water sat on the bedside cabinet. He picked it up, and with all his strength, he lobbed it at Shizuo, it smashed against the wall, inches from his face. “How could you ask me that? I saved you because I didn't want to lose you! You should know better then anyone how hard it was for me to-” Izaya seethed “I saved you because I fucking love you! Not to get out of some confession” Shizuo glared at him and then stormed out of the room. “Shizu-chan!” Izaya ignored his body's rejections to be moved, he ripped the wires from his arms and stood up.

Shinra quickly stepped to the side before he was pushed over, “Shizuo?” he frowned and then walked into the room “What did you say to him-” Izaya tried to rush past Shinra. “Izaya! What are you doing!?”

Izaya's legs immediately buckled and he collapsed to his knees. “Fuck!” Izaya weakly punched the floor.

Shinra rushed to his side, “Are you out of your mind!?”

Izaya hissed and clutched at his chest “Ngh....” a trickle of blood passed the corner of his lips. “S-Shinra....”

“You idiot! What were you thinking!?” Shinra held onto his friend, trying to reach the emergency button on the bed at the same time. Izaya clutched at Shinra's arm.

“Hurts....”

“Hang on” two nurses soon came in after Shinra had finally been able to reach far enough to hit the button beside the bed.

“What happened!?”

“Just-help me get him back on the bed”

Between the three of them, they managed to lay Izaya back across the bed and stabilize him, re-attaching the wires to his hands and his arm. The informant began to relax when Shinra injected him with a dose of tramadol. Shinra sighed and nodded his thanks to the two nurses. “He could have caused himself more harm. I better inform the doctor. He's going to want to take him for a scan, to make sure everything is ok” Shinra nodded

“Best do it quickly, while he's out of it”

“Right”

Shizuo growled angrily and began punching the wall outside the hospital. Celty ran over to him, she'd just come back from her place after showering and getting a few things for Shinra. She lay a hand on his shoulder, he almost punched her as he span around. She held her hands up in surrender.

“Shit. Sorry. I didn't know it was you”

[What happened? Are you ok?]

“Damn it. I don't know”

[Talk to me]

“Izaya”

[He's ok right?]

Shizuo snorted “Yeah. He told me everything. About what happened”

[He did?]

“You didn't know?”

Celty shook her head [He wouldn't tell us anything. Not even Shinra]

“Then I guess I shouldn't say anything. I should respect that much at least”

[You didn't take it too well then?]

“No. the whole thing was pretty messed up. I couldn't even begin to tell you even if I could”

[He's changed you know. I can tell. Not drastically, but enough. Whatever happened-whatever he put you both through- I honestly believe he really had no intention of deliberately hurting you]

Shizuo sighed in frustration “Coming from you, that's gotta mean something”

[Thanks. You're good for him, and I kind of think he's good for you too]

“Is that your way of giving us your blessing or something?” Shizuo smirked

[If you want]

“Maybe I did get a little more angry then I should have. It was hard to hear, and a lot to take in”

[You both need each other. Now more then ever. Go talk to him again. At least let him know you're still there for him]

Shizuo laughed “We're still talking about Izaya right?”

[scarily enough. Yes. We are.]

“Just checking. All right. Since you gave us your blessing and all, be rude of me not to try and see this through”

Shizuo walked through the double doors, walking past Simon who was sat among the line of chairs. “You can go home if you want, I'm stopping here” he told him as he continued walking. Simon stared after him and then smiled as he got up and made his exit.

Shizuo took a deep breath before entering the room again, he was a lot calmer now after talking with Celty. He stopped half way in the room, paying no mind to the cleaner that was sweeping up the glass from the floor. His eyes fixed on Izaya, Shinra looked up from wiping a cloth over the informant's face. “What-is he ok?”

“Don't worry. He's ok, he was lucky. After your little argument, he tried to run after you. His body couldn't handle such sudden movements, he's got to take it easy Shizuo, he hasn't been awake for more then a day, he can't pull stupid stunts like that. He almost tore his staples open. If they come lose, we might not be able to stop the bleeding”

Shizuo suddenly became overwhelmed with guilt. “I didn't- I never meant-”

“I know. Looks like he really does care about you. I'm gonna have to strap him to the bed if this keeps happening”

“It won't. I'm calm now. I just- I just wanted to talk to him-civilly”

“Well. He's pretty out of it at the moment. He was in a lot of pain, so he's kind of drugged up, best to let him sleep it off for a while”

“Sure. Listen, you and Celty can go home if you want, take a day off, god knows you deserve it. Everyone has been great. I already sent Simon home”

Shinra smiled “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Nothings gonna happen”

“Ok. Just take it easy, both of you, ok?”

Shizuo nodded and then sat on the chair closest to the bed as Shinra made his exit.

Shizuo stirred as the sun glared in through the all too shiny window of the room. He rubbed his eye with his palm and then blinked the sun-spots away. It was then he heard a faint chuckle. He looked up into the eyes of his lover. “Morning...you still sleep heavily, even at hospital's...”

“Yeah...” Shizuo stretched and yawned. Izaya began to wonder when was the last time Shizuo had a decent night sleep. “Are you ok? Shinra told me what happened-”

“Not the best of my ideas ne?”

Shizuo huffed out a laugh “Not really” Shizuo looked down at the floor as he leaned forward, his hands resting over his knees. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said before”

“It doesn't matter....”

“I wish you would take a god damn apology when it's given”

“Can you just let me be a little modest? It's bad enough that I'm new to feeling this way, the least you can do is accept it when I try”

That was almost cute. The way Izaya admitted shyly to his new found emotions. Though he did miss the lost smugness. Damn it he wanted him to heal, so he could have all of him back. “Sorry”

“Stop apologizing anyway. You've nothing to be sorry about”

“I admit. I might have overreacted to the things you told me-”

“Actually. You acted exactly like I expected, you reacted to what a normal person would have”

“Don't try and weasel out of this by cheap shots of flattery”

Izaya smirked “Saw through that huh?”

“I know what you said is true. That you love me, you wouldn't have said it otherwise” Shizuo clenched his fists

“Your point?”

“Just. If you loved me so much, why didn't you trust me instead of that damn Yakuza. Doing all this just to get rid of a dead body that you killed-only you didn't kill him”

“I didn't know that”

“I know. I believe that. I do. This whole thing is fucking messed up. Those bastards- Shiki, Aoki, the whole damn lot of them-they're going to pay”

“You know. I'm not the only victim in this”

“Yeah. I've tried not to think about that little sick set up they got going”

“It happens. Shizu-chan”

“Well. I was better off not knowing it was”

“One of the reasons I didn't want you around. I didn't want you getting caught up in whatever was going on”

“If you hadn't gone to Shiki in the first place-”

  
“That made no difference. Their plans were already in motion. The whole Sakura thing was before you and I even became an item. Shiki's plan only followed shortly after that. He found out that I was playing both his side and the Ueno gang. Shiki only found out about us after he contacted them. He wanted me to suffer, knowing that I held an attachment to you. It must have been something he'd waited for a long time-what others must have- finally having something to use against me” Izaya grinned at him “Its the rarest of opportunities you know, you should feel pretty good about yourself actually” Izaya tried to joke.

“This isn't a contest!”

Izaya rolled his eyes “It was a compliment. The first person to break down my little walls-as Shinra would probably say. They saw their opportunity and they took it. I would have done the same-if I were them”

“No you wouldn't”

“Maybe not now....but-I might have done, before”

“You're not like them”

“In some ways. I was. I had everything under my control. Everything was working my way. I had the whole city at my feet” Shizuo growled low “Then I got stabbed. It was like I woke up in a completely different reality, with you-smack right there in the middle, ready to twist it and mould it to it's preferred shape”

“That's not what I was doing. I didn't ask you to change for me”

Izaya blinked “Huh. I thought I was being real subtle there”

Shizuo snorted “I'm not as dumb as you think I am” Izaya lightly shrugged. Izaya sighed then. He was becoming tired again, the effort to talk for such long periods, mixed with the drip his arm and the drugs he was being given, it wasn't easy. “Izaya?”

Izaya turned his attention from the window back to Shizuo. “Hm?”

“There's something that's still bugging me”

“If it's about Sakura, Shinra already told me-wished I could have seen that” Izaya smirked

Shizuo rolled his eyes “I don't make a habit of strangling women”

“She deserved it”

“Shut up. I wasn't going to say that anyway. Although that was next on my list of things to tell you”

“Then what?” Izaya rubbed his chest a little, wincing when his hand made contact with his stitches.

“Did the whole thing start after the club-or before it?”

“What do you mean?”

“When you contacted Shiki-”

Izaya frowned “After. I only contacted Shiki after I thought that I'd killed the guy”

“Then-how did you find out that he was alive?”

“I told you. He was at the bar when they told me my sisters were there-he showed himself after Hiroshi explained his side of the plan”

“So then-that guy was something to do with Shiki?”

“Yeah. Shiki's plan”

“When we were at the club- those guys that approached us-or rather _you_ , were-”

“Random people paid by them to flirt- they knew you'd get mad and leave”

“So they deliberately provoked the situation?”

“Knowing you'd leave me there. Somewhat alone”

Shizuo was getting angry, Izaya knew where this was going, he didn't want to tell Shizuo, but the more they spoke-the more he was going to put the last pieces of the puzzle together. There'd be no way Izaya could steer the conversation to another direction. Shizuo wouldn't let this go now. Not until he knew the full story. “So that bastard Shiki-set you up? Sent that guy after you?”

“Yes”

“Did he intentionally let you get the upper hand?”

Izaya tensed. He couldn't even lie, his whole body language was damn near readable right now. “Not exactly...”

“Then, they didn't expect you to almost kill him?”

“I'm not sure- I don't know if they even expected him to live”

  
Shizuo growled again “So they didn't even care that he would most likely die regardless?”

“Guess not. I-” Izaya hated this, he hated this weakness. “I don't think dying....was the first thing on his mind at the time...”

Shizuo stood up “And what the hell does that mean!?”

Izaya bit his lip, turning away. _Don't. Please don't make me say it._ He'd avoided this for so long, if he didn't say it, it didn't happen.

“Izaya! Answer me! What the hell happened!?”

Izaya snapped his head toward him, eyes burning with anger and tears “I was raped!”

Shizuo stood still, frozen. He stared at the informant, shock clouding over him. “W-what...?”

Izaya glared, hissing through his words “Don't pretend...like you...didn't hear me”

Shizuo could barely move a muscle. Sure. He assumed that was the case when they spoke about Aoki. But that had been the furthest from his mind in this case. “I- oh god....” Shizuo fell to his knees, Izaya's eyes widen a little, losing some of the glare. “DAMN IT!” Shizuo threw his fist at the floor. “That's- that's why you wouldn't ask me for help....that's why you were so-withdrawn, all that time in my apartment-that's why you did what you did....”

“Shizu-chan....”

“Oh god. Izaya. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have left you, I should have stayed with you. You were right, it was my fault”

Izaya frowned. He swung his legs carefully over the bed. This was going to kill his body. He stood up, feet touching the floor, his legs wobbly as he tried to steady himself. He was careful not to rip any wires out this time as he gradually took a few steps forward. If Shinra walked in now, he'd have a heart attack. Izaya ignored the pain it caused him to bend down and then grab Shizuo's arms, lifting him up with all the strength he had left. “Shizu-chan....look at me”

Shizuo continued to look at the floor, clenching his fists, not even aware that Izaya was even standing in front of him, or that he had been the one to lift him up. “It's my fault....I should have been there, I should have protected you....”

“Shizuo!” Izaya shouted, damn it, it was taking all his will power just to remain standing. Shizuo looked up suddenly at the mention of his real name. “None of this was your fault....you couldn't have known...I didn't even know, this wasn't anyone's fault...but there's. I've said this before....you can't...always be there...you're just going to have to....trust that....I can take care of myself....most of the time.....but-in this situation-I had to deal with it....my own way....but, had I known that it was planned-yes....I might have sought out your help. But then....I wouldn't have found out about Sakura, then who knows what....might have happened...” Shizuo stared at him, like he was just realising who was in front of him. Izaya clocked onto his confusion and grinned weakly. “At least...tell me you....were listening?”

“I heard you” Izaya laughed lightly “I'm sorry”

“Good” Izaya replied almost breathlessly “I'm sorry, for everything....ok?”

“I just-so much has happened....”

“I know. I guess, people like us, can handle anything”

“I guess so. Heh. Look out world, we're now a forced to be reckoned with, more than ever”

Izaya laughed lightly “God help them” Izaya's hand clutched around Shizuo's arm. “Can, can I go back to bed now? Before I collapse?”

Shizuo's eyes widen “Shit! Sorry” Shizuo helped the informant ease back into the bed. Izaya let out a few pained grunts as he got back into the covers. “Shall I get someone?”

Izaya grinned weakly, he found Shizuo's overreactions amusing “I'm ok...don't worry so much”

“Shinra would give us both a hard time if he knew you were just out of bed. Again”

“Heh. What he doesn't know. Won't hurt him” Izaya laid his head back against the pillows. His eyes half closed by now.

“Damn. You look like shit”

Izaya chuckled “Aren't we....full of compliments”

“You know what I mean. You should rest”

“Well, I was trying to”

“Why don't I leave you alone for a bit? I need a smoke anyway, are you hungry?”

“A little. But I'm not allowed anything solid”

“Oh. Guess you're stuck with boring hospital food then”

Izaya pouted “They had the nerve to give me jelly”

Shizuo's eyes widen sardonically “No!”

Izaya frowned “Tst. Your sympathy is overwhelming”

Shizuo chuckled and then leaned over and kissed his forehead “I'll be back” he walked toward the door, hesitated as he got to the doorway and turned to look at Izaya.

“Go. I'll be fine” Izaya smiled, although Shizuo's over-protectiveness was becoming a little eccentric. “Stop worrying” Shizuo smiled and then left the room. Izaya sighed. “Stupid protozoan” he mumbled.

Izaya laid there for a while, thinking how close he'd come to actually dying this time. He wondered why everyone around him suddenly cared so much, it baffled him, it even annoyed him a little. He wasn't used to this, he didn't know how to handle the affections, he'd gone most of his life without it; he was fine with that, he really was. Now, it was like his whole life had suddenly changed, it was like stepping into the big wide world for the first time. Like taking your first steps as an infant, like re-learning all there was to know about the world around you. He supposed he was stuck with it now, there weren't no way of getting out of this one, maybe he was being a little dramatic. He couldn't help it, he knew every emotion there was to know when observing his humans, he didn't expect to experience them himself. It was tiring, it seemed like so much effort, but-contrary to what he felt, he couldn't ever fully return to his previous life, at least within himself. He'd changed, Shizuo had changed him, not completely, but he'd made so much of a big dent in the informant's existence, that Izaya just couldn't ever go back to his manipulative ways-even if he wanted to. “Ass hole What have you done?” Izaya smiled faintly. He found it almost funny, that people suddenly began to care about him now that he and Shizuo were-friends, lovers, eternally stuck together-and all those other sappy things he had dismissed over the years. Didn't they realise how ridiculous that was? Accepting Shizuo exactly how he was, but yet, they couldn't do the same for him until he became involved with the blonde on a level other than hate. “How hypocritical of them” at the same time, he couldn't blame them either, not really, he had done some pretty fucked up shit. He figured, even though they had started to care about him, that those things were going to take some time to be forgotten. _That_ he didn't mind, he could pretend that nothing had ever really changed at all.

Izaya turned his head toward the door, hearing footsteps. At first, he thought it might have been Shizuo, then a tall broad male figure stepped into the room. Izaya sat up, somewhat with difficulty, he just wanted to sleep. He didn't really recognise the man before him, it kind of gave him a little relief, he wasn't sure why, but he didn't think the person was actually here to hurt him.

“Please. Don't get up on my account”

Izaya stayed where he was _Don't flatter yourself_ “I wasn't”

The man chuckled and held his hand out “I don't think we ever really met” Izaya looked at the extended hand and then hesitantly shook it. “I'm Mikiya Awakusu. The heir to the family clan”

Izaya raised an eyebrow. Huh. Maybe they were here to finish him off after all. For some reason, Izaya didn't feel that threatened though, maybe it was the all too calm aura about the guy. “What can I do for you?”

Mikiya smiled “Relax a little. I'm not here to harm you. I just want to talk to you”

“How did you know where to find me?”

“Well, I saw it on the news at first. I'm not exactly sure what went down, I'm not obligated to know any of that”

“Then why are you here?”

“Like I said. I just want to talk”

“If it's a job offer. There's not a lot I can do for you right now. You'll have to go to one of the less competent informants” Izaya grinned a little

The man wasn't so easily provoked, he was so calm, but a lot kinder looking then that of those other Yakuza he'd come across. Especially Shiki. Izaya began to wonder whether this guy was even really part the Awakusu family. “I wouldn't have come here if it wasn't that important. I'm aware that you and Shiki have had connections in the past, that he's sought out your expertise on more then one occasion”

“I'm an informant Mr Awakusu. I can't help it that those higher beings seek my assistance once in a while. I am rather good”

Mikiya laughed “All the reason why I came here. We've had our suspicions about Shiki for a while, it's a difficult situation, I know that you two have a mutual relationship”

Izaya snorted “I think that ship has sailed”

“Is that so?”

“It's a long story. But you could say that I feel no obligation to remain-somewhat of a loyal informant to the bastard”

“Well I must say, you're not at all what I expected”

Izaya smirked “Had we have met a little under a few months ago. You might not have felt that way”

“I see. Change can be good”

“So I've heard”

Mikiya chuckled “Look. I'm not at all inclined to ask you to rat out on anyone. Regardless of how you feel toward the man”

“Changes as they may come. I still feel no ties to my clients. I will give information to those that seek it, I have no care about the effects, it's not my problem exactly what they do with it”

“I think I can admire that. You know. It's a good way to be for a man in your position. Trust only those that are close”

“I thought the saying went-keep your friends close-your enemies closer?”

“You're a philosophy man. Somehow that doesn't surprise me”

Izaya shrugged “So. Am I correct in thinking that you want me to give you any info that I might know about Shiki? Is that right?”

“Yes. I am not here to make you. I am simply asking”

_oh, how convenient_ “I just might have what you're looking for. But I have conditions”

“I'd be surprised if there weren't”

“Your group stays away from me. You make sure Shiki and whoever else he's got working for him leaves me and those I am associated with alone. I want nothing to do with how ever you're going to handle the info I give you. Understand? In return also, I won't meddle with your family any more” Izaya smirked “I've been known for that”

“Your conditions are reasonable. The Awakusu try not to interfere much with those who aren't a threat”

“That's not exactly my strong point. _I do._ But, if you keep your end of the bargain, I'll keep mine”

Mikiya nodded “We have a deal. Izaya Orihara”

Izaya grabbed his phone from the bedside table. Scrolled down and hit the middle button.

What was undoubtedly Shiki's voice sounded over the speaker on the cell phone. _“I found out that you were initially playing both the Awakusu and the Ueno gang here. Around the time that Aoki was in prison. I took the liberty of contacting the Ueno gang myself, I had planned on killing you”_

“ _Well, thank you for delaying that”_

“ _I learned that they were already in the process of currently trying to get rid of Shizuo. Of course, I’ve got no beef with the man. But after they told me they'd hit a snag when they'd found out that you of all people, was actually forming a relationship with him. I must admit, this caught me by surprise. Upon getting over my surprise, we began to form a joint plan, one fake-one real”_

“ _To answer the question I know you're thinking. This place is real”_

“ _It was my business. Not theirs. Mine”_

“ _I take it the other members of the Awakusu aren't aware of this?”_

“ _But- it's just a small meet and greet bar-no harm done. Anyway. When Sakura informed us of your next to be location. The club of course. Yes, it would appear that Shizuo had begun to really trust her, since she seemed so “Accepting” of your relationship. Everything he confined in her, told her, she was relaying all back to us. We paid clubbers to approach you, coincidently some of them knew you from previous encounters. We knew Shizuo would probably get mad at you and leave. At which point, our brutal friend here could make his move on you. You did stab him-and good for you-I probably would have too-but unfortunately, you didn't kill him like you had thought you did. Evidently, I knew you would only call me for a situation like that, thus making it a lot easier for my next plan-the fake one. Aoki told me that you and him had past relations way back when-I didn't need to tell you to get close to him again when I told you about our “targeted” turf, I knew that you would do that anyway. The scene in the empty building was my favourite part. Giving credit to Aoki here. Had you have stayed to watch, I would have really put a bullet in him. You incidentally saved his life”_

“I didn't have any idea about their plans of course. But I always prepare myself for the worst. I thought if I recorded the incident, something might come of it. Once I learned what their true intentions were, I kept some of the recording. Mainly Shiki's. I do have the other half. But that will be sent to the police, that part has the information on Sakura. But once you get Shiki, you'll find them anyway. Sakura is already in prison”

Mikiya stood in surprise, open mouthed and completely impressed “That's more information then we hoped for. Damn. You are good”

“I know. Now-” Izaya then grabbed the pad and pen from the table and wrote something down and tore the sheet off to hand to the other man. “This is where you'll find the bar. Don't let the outside and upper level fool you”

“Right. Well, thank you for your help”

“Don't mention it. Ever.”

“You have my word. Looks like you could do with some rest. I hope things go well for you in the future” Mikiya bowed politely and then left the room. Izaya smirked

“More so then Shiki. What a shame I won't be there to witness it”

Shizuo walked down the corridor, heading back to the room. Mikiya passed by him and stopped to call out to him. “Take care”

Shizuo stopped and turned around “You talking to me?”

“I wish you well. Both of you. You can rest assure that no more harm will befall you. At least, not from those I can make sure of”

Shizuo frowned in confusion “Thanks?” Shizuo watched the man walk away and then stepped into Izaya's room.

Izaya looked up at him “What's with you?”

“I just passed some guy in the hall there. He wished me well-and you- then basically told me we'd be ok”

“He was just here. He's the heir to the Awakusu”

Shizuo's eyes widen “He was here!? How did he get in!?”

“The door?”

Shizuo frowned “You know what I mean!”

“Relax Shizu-chan. He wasn't here to harm me”

“That's what the damn receptionist thought about Sakura”

“What did she know. If he was here to harm me, I'd be dead by now” Izaya said it so calmly

“That's not funny”

“It wasn't meant to be. Anyway, he just wanted to talk. Apparently they've had their suspicions about Shiki for a while”

“Tst. Well they've got good instincts”

“More so then me. So it seemed”

“So what'd he want?”

“Info. That is what I do”

“He believed you?”

“Didn't have to” Izaya smirked “Out of sheer luck. When I reached the bar below. I decided to record the conversations, just encase something of use came up” Shizuo's face was a picture. Izaya chuckled. “Hey. That's kind of the expression he just gave me”

“I always said you were a crafty bastard”

“Right? We won't have to worry about them any more That's over now”

“He mentioned something about no harm befalling on us”

Izaya shrugged. “At least not where their concerned. I can't promise to stay out of trouble forever” Izaya smirked

Shizuo returned the smirk “I suppose that means I'm here to pick up the pieces?”

“Among other things” Izaya curled his finger, beckoning Shizuo forward. Shizuo leaned down and stole a kiss, Izaya curled his arm around his neck. They pulled away and Izaya laid back on the pillows. His exhaustion showing clearly on his face, now that everything was sure to be ok, he was damn near washed-out.

“You really should rest. You don't look good”

“We should work on those compliments” Izaya tried to joke, but it didn't have much of it's humour since he was already falling asleep.

“Do you need more pain relief?”

“Later....just, wanna sleep now”

Izaya's head lulled to the side and he was flat out in seconds. Shizuo sighed contently. He kissed the top of the informant's head and settled in the chair beside the bed. “I'll be here. When you wake up”

Shizuo whispered.

….......................................................

Mid afternoon the next day. Izaya had been examined, poked, prodded, bathed and pumped full of drugs. It was only the third day and he was getting sick of it. The drugs made him drowsy, the bathing was embarrassing, and when he wasn't full of drugs he was racked with pain. Still, he knew that his recovery was important, he knew it was going to be a very long and boring-how ever many months-until he was healed. He hated being this bed bound, he felt like he was losing his sense of skills just by laying there. To keep himself busy, and to keep his brain active, he opted for playing a small travel size chess board by himself. He tried to teach Shizuo and show him, but the blonde just got angry and tossed the board in the air. He couldn't even do that for long, his body wouldn't allow much activity before he grew tired. Shizuo hadn't much left his side, at first he was grateful, but he could tell that Shizuo was getting agitated and restless. Izaya had to get him out of the hospital, he was driving them both nuts.

Shizuo walked into the room, hands in his pockets, grumbling something about no coffee in the machine. As he looked up, Tom gave him a wave. Tom? “Hey. Tom. What are you doing here? I thought-”

“Actually-”

Izaya then cut in “I called him. I've cleared up a lot of things with him. Explained what happened and-you need to get back to work”

Tom smiled and nodded “I've got a job with our name on it”

“I can't. Not yet-”

Izaya huffed “I won't be getting out of here for a good while. You can't stay here forever. You need the work Shizu-chan. You're going nuts here-”

“I'm not-”

“Well. You're driving _me_ nuts. You're restless, you need to get back out among the people. One of us has to at least”

Shizuo sighed. He knew Izaya was right. He was going stir crazy here. But, Izaya hadn't been awake for that long- “Are you sure?”

“I'm not exactly going anywhere. Go work. At least then we'll have something else to talk about” Izaya smirked. There hadn't been much in the way of conversation. It wasn't as if they could do anything else to pass their time.

“Yeah. ok. I do need the work”

Tom clapped his hands “Awesome! It's been pretty lame without you around this past two weeks”

Shizuo chuckled “Clients making hasty getaways?”

“Something like that”

Shizuo turned to Izaya, a little shy bound since Tom was in the room. “Um. See you later?”

“Have fun”

…...................................

Once Shizuo and Tom were out of the room Izaya sighed with irritation. Even Tom was acting like he'd forgiven him. The least the man could have done was give him something, anything to peak Izaya's boredom. He wasn't that overly keen on the man anyway, he was just a little too ordinary, but-as it were-he still needed to have got Shizuo out of the damn hospital, so exchanging pleasantries with Tom was necessary. He really couldn't give a damn whether the man hated him or not, in all fairness, he would have preferred it if everyone continued to remain a distance from him. He wasn't sure if he'd ever get used to this, he didn't know if he even wanted to. The more people he unwillingly let in, the more chance there was of betrayal. He had-had only one friend throughout his life, and that was Shinra, the man was as honest as they came, he was tolerable and both had weird obsessions. Now it seemed, that one person had expanded into many.

There was a knock at the door, Izaya turned with a frown, was it too much to ask for some peace and quiet for once? And speak of the devil, Shinra stood in the doorway, smiling-looking at him with a somewhat suspicious expression. “Busy?”

Izaya's darkened stare would have had more of an effect if it weren't for his current status. “What do you want Shinra?” he sighed

Shinra stepped a little more into the room “Actually. There's two people outside that wanna see you. That ok?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“Um-” before Shinra could reply, two young girls come barrelling into the room, one with glasses with her hair down, one without with her hair up. Both wearing a similar uniform, was that a Raika logo?

“As if you ever had a choice!” Mairu spoke up cheerily

Izaya's eyes widened in surprise, he looked at Shinra who was still smiling and then over at his sisters. “What are you two doing here?”

“Do we need a reason to see our big brother?”

Izaya grinned “Normal people wouldn't. But you two?”

“They told us about your accident. Shinra and Shizu-chan explained a lot whole of what's been going on” Kururi added

_How nice of them. They're so dead_ “Did they now?” Izaya looked up to glare at Shinra-whom had conveniently left the room.

“You idiot!” Mairu shouted, pointing a finger at him accusingly

“So you've just come to insult me as usual then? At least you're not trying to beat me up”

“I should! Just what were you thinking!? Honestly. One minute you're a manipulative-weirdo, now you've gone all heroic on us?”

Izaya laughed “Sounds like you prefer the former”

“At least we knew what to expect”

“So, are you and Shizu-chan an item now?” Kururi asked

Izaya shrugged, but Mairu caught the hint of a smile on his face-barely there-but she saw it. “So this was Shizuo's fault?” Mairu said

“You can blame him if you want” Izaya replied jokingly

Mairu sighed. He looked different somehow, a little less eccentric, a little less mean. It was disturbing, seeing him so weakened, they'd never really seen him like this before. She looked at him, suddenly being unable to help the glistening of tears in her eyes. “Dummy!”

Izaya was taken aback by her sudden display of emotion, rarely did they ever cry, especially in front of him. “Why are you crying?”

“It's probably because even though we're not all that close-the prospect of losing you is making her angry” Kururi replied. She then looked away, biting her lip to keep herself from doing the same thing as her sister.

“You too?” if there were two people he didn't want crying over him, it was his sisters. They were strong willed kids, he didn't ever have to worry much about them since he knew they could look after themselves. They had each other. “Come on” he said, wondering where this sudden urge to comfort them came from. He hadn't had to do that since they were little. He patted the bed, motioning for them to sit on it.

Mairu and Kururi climbed up onto the bed, not willing to let him see their tears, they buried their faces into the crook of his arms. His hands came around to lay at the small of their backs. Mairu lightly pounded her fist against his leg. “Dummy!” her muffled voice shouted again.

“You don't have to feel sad”

“Comforting isn't your strong suit” Kururi said

Izaya chuckled “Give me a little break. I am sort of new at this”

“Dummy! Dummy! Dummy!” Izaya winced then, they were small, but they could be strong if they wanted to be.

“Ok. Come on. Don't worry, I'm ok, I'll make a full recovery” The two girls then leaned off him, he smiled and wiped his two thumbs over each of their eyes. “Why don't you stop crying now. Tell me about your first day at the academy”

“Oh my god! It was like the best day! Kururi got her desk all like vandalised and I totally kicked their butts and she was all like--”

Izaya watched with amusement as the two had gone from crying one minute to a full blown conversation. He watched them as they practically relived their first day within the room, bouncing around and jumping all over the room. This wasn't so bad. If this was something new that was about to occur within in his life, the feeling of closeness toward his sisters-whom he'd thought were in danger not too long ago-he could accept it, he didn't mind.

…....................................................

Shizuo sent a wave over to the receptionist as he passed her by. It was late, later then he expected to finish, but Izaya was right. He really needed that, it was a great relief to be able to get out and back to some kind of normality. Oddly enough, the clients weren't so willing to try their luck today, most of them paid up. He turned into the room, expecting Izaya to be asleep by now, what he did see was almost heart-warming-if a little comical. Shizuo smirked when Izaya turned to him, it was a little dark, but he was sure the informant was glaring at him.

“Not-a-word” Izaya said, though it was a whispered tone.

Shizuo quietly stepped into the room. “Have some unexpected little visitors today?” he replied with the same whispered voice

“I hate you”

“You know they really seemed worried when I talked to them”

“Shut up”

“You mad?” Though Izaya snorted in irritation, Shizuo was sure he wasn't truly annoyed. Izaya glanced down at the girls, sleeping either side of him, their hands tucked within the covers. Shizuo could tell he wasn't exactly comfortable, but it was obvious that he had no intention of moving them.

“Feel better now?”

“Yeah. Didn't know how much I missed it” Shizuo grinned “Glad I got back in time to see this”

“It's not exactly my style. It's your fault anyway”

“Yeah? What are you going to do about it?”

Izaya gave him his best glare “You just wait”

“Looking forward to it” Shizuo leaned over the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping twins. “Question 7. Do you love me?”

“Shut up” Izaya was happy that Shizuo couldn't see what was most likely heat rising to his cheeks.

Shizuo chuckled and then captured the informant's lips. Izaya closed his eyes, deepening their kiss ever so slightly before they pulled away. “I love you-Izaya”

Izaya couldn't hide his mild surprise, it had been the first time he'd heard Shizuo say it. He had a little inkling, but hearing the words was different, it was strange-almost foreign.

“I love too.....Shizu-chan”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! I know! the ending was a little soppy. But i couldn't help it. i wanted a little scene with his sisters. it's adorable!


	12. All I want for Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tis the season!
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone! I really hope you all enjoy this last chapter, I'm so glad I could have it ready to upload on Christmas day!
> 
> I hope the two aren't two out of character. I just thought with all the crap they've been through, they deserve a little happiness right?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and for such lovely comments.
> 
> Enjoy!

  
  


  
  


Izaya grinned up at Shizuo as he stood- _stood_ in front of him. Shizuo stared down at him open-mouthed. Izaya was healing faster then those around him had thought. The informant thought it was rather amusing how much they seem to underestimate him, so it pleased him greatly when he always surprised them- little by little. “What?” Izaya questioned

  
  


“N-nothing”

  
  


Izaya laughed “It's not like my legs or spine was damaged. Not being able to walk was temporary”

  
  


“I know. Just. It feels kind of a long time since I've seen you-like this”

  
  


“Well, I'm not completely healed just yet” Izaya walked toward the coat hook on the wall “But, I'm clear to be discharged”

  
  


“You are?”

  
  


“No he's not” Shinra said, startling the two in the room from the doorway.

  
  


Shizuo stared over at his friend, Izaya pouted and turned on his heels “Shinra! You snitch”

  
  


Shinra smiled “I knew you would try and leave early. You always do”

  
  


“I'm bored!” Izaya huffed and sat back on the bed “He would have fallen for it too” Izaya said as he placed the side of his face against his palm, his elbow leaning on his leg.

  
  


“He was just trying to trick you. He's gotta go through some movement tests before they'll allow him to leave”

  
  


“I'm not a child” Izaya continued to pout “The bullet hit my chest. Not my spine. Not my legs. I can walk just fine”

  
“You're telling me you're not a child with that pout on your face?”  
  
  


“I hate you”

  
  


“Izaya. It's not just about walking. There's minimal exercises to make sure your chest muscles are healing properly”

  
  


“You mean, like stretching?” Shizuo asked, completely unfazed by the fact that Izaya had tried to trick him.

  
  


“Mild-!” Shinra pointed his finger “Stretches”

  
  


“That it?”

  
  


Izaya sighed “Shinra. I know all this. The doctors have already explained this to me”

  
  


“I'm here to make sure you do it. You're not leaving this hospital until you've been fully assessed”

  
  


“I admitted that I wasn't fully healed properly”

  
  


“That doesn't count”

  
  


“Well it should. My word should be enough”

  
  


“Not when that person is you” Shinra laughed “I'll be back in a moment” Shinra pushed up his glasses as he left.

  
  


Izaya leant back on his palms “I shouldn't be this readable. It's not becoming of me”

  
  


Shizuo chuckled. “Relax. You're not always readable. In fact, you're down right cryptic”

  
  


Izaya half feigned a flattered expression “Thanks Shizu-chan”

  
  


“But. At the moment, you're just not completely yourself”

  
  


Izaya rolled his “Tst. Well that was anticlimactic”

  
  


“You know what I mean. Don't worry about it”

  
  


Izaya grinned “Whoever said I was worried?”

  
  


Shizuo raised his eyebrow. Was Izaya seriously trying to hide now? Shizuo then grinned. “You know. I knew you weren't allowed to leave. So your trick wouldn't have worked anyway”

  
  


Izaya stood up from the bed, slowly walking up to his partner “Liar”

  
  


“Why'd you think I wasn't all that surprised when Shinra told me?”

  
  


Izaya searched for any kind of doubt in Shizuo's eyes, when he found none, he grinned “They do say some qualities from your significant other will start to come out in you”

  
  


“I told you, I do not want to become you”

  
  


Izaya laughed “Too late. But don't worry, there will only ever be one of me. You're just thinking ahead more then usual. That's all”

  
  


Shizuo “You implying that I'm slow?”

  
  


“You've got a brain. It's just lacking use. You choose not to use it”

  
  


“Afraid I could be the brains and the brawns?”

  
  


Izaya stepped closer “On the contrary. It's a little-” Izaya placed his right hand on Shizuo's chest as he leaned in “Hot”

  
  


Shizuo tensed as Izaya's lips drew near to his own “Izaya-we can't-not here”

  
  


Izaya chuckled “Relax....” Izaya pressed his lips lightly against Shizuo's, his other hand coming around to rest on his back. “I missed this. Didn't you?”

  
  


“Well. Yes. But-”

  
  


Izaya's lips crashed against him, leaving Shizuo no choice but to react with a low growl. His own hands coming around to cling to the back of Izaya's black shirt. Izaya moaned into the kiss, making Shizuo pull him closer. “Take me....Shizu-chan” Izaya whispered

  
  


“Izaya....”

  
  


“Not that kind of exercises!” Shinra shouted. Shizuo startled so much that he pushed Izaya off and the informant landed non gracefully on the bed.

  
  


Izaya hissed and then winced as he sat up a little “Haven't you ever heard of privacy....?” Izaya rubbed his chest.

  
  


“Coming from you? Your whole life is revolved around peoples privacy”

  
  


Shizuo blushed a little and then turned to Izaya with a frown. “Did you know he was there?”

  
  


“As twisted as you think I am. I don't get any kicks out of people seeing me indulge in pleasures”

  
  


Shizuo blushed harder “That's not what I meant!”

  
  


Izaya sat up fully “Whatever. Besides, even if that were true. I wouldn't if I knew you were going to throw me so callously away”

  
  


Shizuo's eyes widen, finally realising what had happened “Shit. Sorry. You ok?”

  
  


Izaya waved his hand “Your delayed concern isn't needed. But you better prey that didn't effect my recovery time. Because if I have to stay here any longer, and it turns out that's your fault? You'll regret it” Shizuo narrowed his eyes, but he just caught the slightest hint of playfulness in Izaya's. He gave him a small grin and then turned to Shinra.

  
  


“Sorry about that”

  
  


Shinra pushed his glasses up “By all means, do whatever you want. I'm happy for you. But please. Don't ever let me see _that_. I really don't want those images in my head when I make love to Celty”

  
  


Both Izaya and Shizuo scrunch their nose up at Shinra's bluntness. “Feelings are mutually shared” Izaya said

  
  


“What?” Shinra then realised “Oh. Sorry. Heh”

  
  


Shizuo sighed and then turned to Izaya “I gotta go to work anyway”

  
  


“I know. An hour ago”

  
  


“What?” Shizuo span around to glance at the clock “Shit!” Shizuo growled and turned back to Izaya “Why didn't you say something?”

  
  


“Well. I thought that was obvious”

  
  


Shizuo growled and Izaya grinned and curled his finger “Don't go to work mad. Come on. Let's kiss and make up” The informant was teasing. Shizuo knew that, even Shinra knew that. But the blonde complied, there was some sense in what the informant was saying. Shizuo kissed him quickly and then ran out of the door.

  
  


Shinra stared at Izaya, the informant frowned and then sighed “What is it Shinra?”

  
  


“Nothing. I was just-you know-” Shinra coughed awkwardly “Given you two are suppose to be the two strongest in the city, I bet the chemistry is amazing-”

  
  


Izaya stared for a moment, did Shinra honestly just say that? “What-the-fuck”

  
  


Shinra laughed “Come on. It's a little intriguing”

  
  


“Tst. Well next time we go at it. I'll record it for you” Izaya rolled his eyes

  
  


Shinra blinked “Really?”

  
  


Izaya could see Shinra wasn't kidding, he grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. “No! You creep. Who the hell would do that? And just five minutes ago, you complained about it”

  
  


“Well sure. In a hospital, now that's just a little unorthodox”

  
  


“And I'm sure Celty's shadows are used for more then shape-shifting for work and general benefits”

  
  


Shinra's eyes widen a little and then he turned a shade of red. Izaya grinned. “That's kind of...private”

  
  


“Glad we understand each other” Izaya still continued to grin.

  
  


  
  


….........................................

  
  


Izaya lay across his hospital bed, pleased that it was his last night that he'd be here. He had passed all of the doctors tests and assessments. They were happy enough to discharge him and allow him to spend the rest of his re-cooperation time at home. _Home._ He wouldn't admit it, but it seemed like-for the first time-the place he lived at most of the time, actually felt like home. It was as if the place was only there for a place to sleep, eat and bathe. He looked over at Shizuo, who was already asleep in the chair. Izaya wasn't sure when it happened-nor did he care how weirdly sentimental it was-but the blonde somehow made everything feel different. Like every place was home, like he belonged somewhere, for the first time, feeling like he was wanted, _rather then needed._ He was a little creeped out, but he figured it was just something else to get used to.

  
  


The room was dark, except for the illuminating light from his phone. He was about to switch it off for the night. As his finger grazed over the button. A series of texts came through. They seemed to be images with little side texts. Izaya scrolled through them, they were a little blurry, but he could make out the people in them. Shiki, Aoki, the guy from the club, and most of those they'd seen working with them. They looked more then roughed up, both Shiki and Aoki had been bound and gagged; who knew what was going to happen to them. There were images to which appeared to be bodies of the rest, including the guy from the club. Izaya merely grinned, though his heart lifted with relief. “Checkmate” he whispered in the darkness.

  
  


  
  


Two months later

  
  


It was the middle of November, winter had swept across the two cities of Ikebukuro and Shinjuku with a vengeance, though still not cold enough to cover the streets with white. Shizuo noticed Izaya's jacket had changed, though still fur trimmed, it now adorned a thicker fabric and one side buttoned over the other, it was longer too, almost coming down to his knees. Shizuo had never really felt the cold, his body was just always naturally warm, something he knew Izaya was jealous over. Secretly though, he didn't mind as much since he had no hesitation in using Shizuo as his personal heater, especially at night.

  
  


Izaya was almost healed, the stitches were dissolving at the rate they were suppose to. He'd been for his monthly check up and the doctors were happy that his body hadn't sustained any long lasting damage. He felt a twinge every now and then, but it was to be expected and would eventually stop. The informant couldn't wait to get back to work on a full scale, still forbidden to exert himself at least for another week. To say he'd been bored out of his mind was an understatement. Sure, he could do quite a bit from home, but it just wasn't quite the same. Shizuo had been working rather a lot lately, Izaya couldn't help being a little envious. This time of year, they had a lot of clients to collect from, so near to Christmas. People seemed to automatically go into debt over the holidays. Shizuo said it was his favourite time, because he could earn a lot more, to which he did have a point. It seemed to work the exact opposite for Izaya though, there weren't many after info around the Christmas season. People just became naturally friendly. It was something he loved to explore and try to change that. It was the perfect way to create chaos. But that was now a past time favourite, he almost missed it, sometimes he still did, but he was rather fond of his new life now. Shizuo reminded him that he was still an ass hole, if only to get Izaya to believe that he was still him, that the informant was still the same, just a less meaner version.

  
  


Izaya grinned when he heard a key turning sound at the door. This went on for several more seconds before a loud thud was heard-then again-and again. Izaya casually walked over to the door and leaned against it. “Who is it?” of course, he knew who it was-if the loud angry grunts were anything to go by.

  
  


“Oi! You know who it is. Open up” Came the familiar voice.

  
  


“Don't you have your key, Shizu-chan?” Izaya grinned

  
  


“It won't work for some reason. Damn it Izaya, I've had a long ass day”

  
  


“Did you try turning it?” Izaya almost laughed when he heard the growl behind the door. _I better let him in, don't want him breaking down my door._

  
  


Izaya soon opened the door, letting it swing open on it's own while he put on the most innocent expression he could muster. “Hey”

  
  


Shizuo stepped into the apartment, frowning suspiciously as he pulled the door closed behind him. “What was that?”

  
  


Izaya put his hands in his pants pockets. “What was what?”

  
  


“Why was the door bolted?”

  
  


Izaya laughed at Shizuo's suspicious expression, he sighed dramatically as he walked over to his desk and leaned against it. “Well, I had to give the two hot guys a chance to escape” Izaya grinned. Well, he had to get his kicks somehow. The expression on the blondes face was worth it.

  
  


“Ass hole”

  
  


Izaya grabbed a small bag from the desk and handed it to Shizuo “I got this for you today”

  
  


Shizuo raised an eyebrow and took the bag hesitantly “Why?”

  
  


Izaya rolled his eyes “Just open it”

  
  


“What's going to happen?”

  
  


Izaya huffed at Shizuo's lack of trust and snatched the bag from him and pulled out a gold key. “There” Izaya held the key in his palm outstretched toward him.

  
  


“It's a key”

  
  


“Yes it is. I'm glad you could tell”

  
  


“What's it for?”

  
  


“For the door”

  
  


Shizuo blinked. “I already _have_ a key”

  
  


“But this one works” Shizuo was so confused now “Just go outside and try it”

  
  


“Wait. Did you go outside?”

  
  


Was he serious? “Don't get all huffy. I didn't do any work today. Just try the key already” Izaya pushed Shizuo toward the door and shut it, locking it from the inside.

  
  


Shizuo blinked and then did as told. He turned the new key in the lock and the door opened. Izaya grinned “It works. Now tell me why this other key didn't”

  
  


“I changed the locks”

  
  


Shizuo walked back into the apartment and shut the door. “Why?”

  
  


“Because what I'm about to say wouldn't seem that big of a deal if I didn't”

  
  


“Izaya- what are you-”

  
  


“Move in with me” Shizuo fell silent. His mouth opened but nothing came out. “You look like a fish. And I went to such effort” although the blondes expression was rather funny

  
  


“You- you want me to....Izaya-that's- I thought-”

  
  


“You practically live here anyway. When was the last time you actually went back to yours?”

  
  


“But- I thought you wouldn't want- it's just that I was under the impression you didn't care for traditions much”

  
  


“Sometimes. I don't think moving in together counts as a tradition”

  
  


“Well. The way you asked me certainly wasn't normal”

  
  


“It was more fun this way”

  
  


“For you”

  
  


Izaya shrugged and then placed his hand against Shizuo's chest. “Is that a yes?”

  
  


Shizuo grinned “Yes”

  
  


Izaya returned the grin and then crushed his lips against Shizuo's. Shizuo's arms came up and around Izaya's back as the informant done the same. Their bodies closed against each other as Shizuo was backed against the wall. “I think, we've waited long enough” Izaya whispered and Shizuo grunted as Izaya practically jumped and hooked his legs around the blondes hips. They kissed fierily and Shizuo stumbled forward as he clumsily made his way to Izaya's- _their_ bedroom. They fell against the bed, Shizuo fell over the informant, his hands coming to stop himself at either side of Izaya's head. Shizuo leaned up and quickly removed his shirt and Izaya's hands attached themselves to his muscled stomach. Shizuo leaned down and his hands slid up Izaya's black shirt and then kissed him before he removed the item. There was a prominent scar that reminded them both of what happened. Shizuo grazed his finger over it. “It's ok. It doesn't hurt”

  
  


“Are you sure?”

  
  


“I'll be fine. Come on. No more waiting. Ok?” Shizuo leaned down and kissed him again, he then trailed to Izaya's neck and then down his chest. One of his hands came and cupped him through his black trousers as he grazed teeth over a nipple. “Ngh....” Izaya's hands came to grip Shizuo's shoulders as the blonde continued his ministrations to the informant's pleasure. “Yes...” Izaya hissed. Shizuo then leaned off and began to pull at Izaya's belt. He practically tore the fabric as he released Izaya of his constrictions. Shizuo placed kisses downwards and then stopped when a sudden urge to do something came over him. They had never done something like this before and he wasn't sure how Izaya would feel.

  
  


“Izaya....I want to-” Shizuo leaned down and gently took the head of Izaya's member in his mouth.

  
  


Izaya's eyes grew wide and he pushed against Shizuo's shoulders. Breathing heavily. “What....What are you doing....Shizu-chan”

  
  


“I don't know. I just- want to”

  
  


“But....it's, a little-”

  
  


“New?”

  
  


“No. yes. Just- it's kind of unhygienic”

  
  


“Shall I stop? I won't do it if it makes you uncomfortable”

  
  


Izaya thought for a moment. The minute Shizuo's mouth closed over him, even just for a second, his body seemed to react very strongly. Maybe it was the shock. But his cock certainly didn't mind the attention. “Ok.” Izaya breathed out

  
  


“To stop?”

  
  


“No. don't...stop” Izaya shifted up the bed and grabbed hold of the railings of the headboard behind him. Shizuo smiled a little. As if Izaya was worried about yanking at Shizuo's hair or something.

  
  


“It's ok. I've never done this before either”

  
  


“Obviously....” Shizuo leaned down and wrapped a hand around Izaya's shaft and then his mouth closed over the head once more. “Ah...” Shizuo's tongue darted out to lick around him and then his mouth moved further down and then back up again. “Shiittt.....” Shizuo repeated this action for a couple of minutes before he began to suck. “Ngh! Shizu-chan! Fuck.....oooooh” Izaya's knuckles whitened as he gripped the bars before bucking upwards slightly, to which Shizuo moved with him and then grazed his teeth very lightly from the bottom of his shaft all the way up to the head, where he then sucked hard and then dipped his tongue at his pre-cummed hole. “Ahhh! Gooood.....” Izaya bucked again and cried out as Shizuo moved faster, his own cock twitching with impatience as he still hadn't removed his pants. “Shizu-chaaaan.....I'm....I'm gonna....Fuuuuuck” Izaya came, his hips coming off the bed as his back arched. Shizuo sucked and then came away as the rest spilled over. Izaya was breathing erratically, flushed against the bed, his hands loose against the headboard. One of his hands then came and fell over his eyes. “What....did we just do?”

  
  


“Sorry. I don't know what came over me” Shizuo cringed as his choice of words. “Heh.”

  
  


“Don't be. Shit. That was.....”

  
  


“Well thanks” Shizuo leaned down to kiss him but Izaya stopped him, placing his hand firmly against his chest.

  
  


“Don't even think about it”

  
  


Shizuo clocked on to what Izaya meant. “Oh. Right. I'll be back” Shizuo then left for the bathroom.

  
  


Izaya breathed out a heavy sigh before he sat up, wiggling his hands to get some feeling back in them. “Shit. Shizu-chan. I didn't expect that from you” he moved over toward his night stand and then grabbed some wipes to clean himself up.

  
  


Shizuo came back out after cleaning his teeth and rinsing his mouth thoroughly with mouth wash. Izaya grinned as he looked down at Shizuo's obvious discomfort. He curled his finger, beckoning him back to the bed. He then grabbed a small tube from the draw and chucked it across the bed. Shizuo quickly removed the last of his clothing and grabbed the tube as he made his way back up to the informant. When their lips met again, electric shock waves passed between them, Shizuo's hands slid up against Izaya's sides and Izaya's legs wrapped themselves around his back. Shizuo then popped the cap open and squirted a generous amount in his hand. He coated himself with the lube and then placed two digits against Izaya's entrance. “Shizu-chan......”

  
  


“Relax” Shizuo told him, he could feel Izaya's heart racing beneath his fingers as his other hand lay flat against the informant's chest, being careful of his scar.

  
“I'm fine” Izaya was still a little giddy from the vast pleasure Shizuo had given him a few minutes ago.

  
  


“Maybe we should wait a few more minutes”

  
  


“No.....Please. Just-” Shizuo then thrust his two fingers deep inside him “Aaah...” Izaya threw his head back so fast that the back of his head hit the metal bars. He blinked at the short wave of dizziness that overcame him suddenly. Shizuo stopped when he heard the clonk.

  
  


“Are you ok?”

  
  


Izaya chuckled a little “I'm ok. Don't stop....” Shizuo moved his fingers in a fast deep motion, he curled them slightly each time, just barely scraping Izaya's prostate every time he thrust them in. “Ooooh.....yes.....” Shizuo was twitching with every moan coming from Izaya's lips. If he didn't control himself, he was going to come. Adding a third finger sent a wave of pleasure up Izaya's spine. “Ahhh! Gooood.....Shizu-chan....” Izaya was almost breathless. “I need you....inside me. _Now_ ” Shizuo didn't need to be told twice. He removed his fingers and hooked Izaya's legs over his shoulders, positioning himself at his opened hole. “Fuck me now!” Izaya practically demanded. Shizuo could see his cock had twitched back to life again. Huh. Shizuo removed Izaya's legs from his shoulders and moved them both so that Izaya was facing away from him. It didn't take the informant long before he knew what was happening. Izaya grabbed the top of the head board, his knees resting comfortably on the pillows. Shizuo leaned over him, pressing light kisses on Izaya's shoulder blades.

  
  


“I love you....”

  
  


“Shizu-chan..... _fuck_ me, _hard”_ Izaya twitched and took a deep breath to calm himself. “And, I love you too” Shizuo smiled and without any more delay, he pushed his cock inside, thrusting deeply all the way in. Izaya tightened his grip on the board, Shizuo's hardened member filling him. “Ngh....”

  
  


Shizuo grunted at the sudden force “Are you ok?”

  
  


“Fine. Just move” Shizuo pulled back and then thrust again, he repeated this a couple of times before Izaya demanded again “Harder!” Shizuo shifted and placed his hands against Izaya's hips. He'd gotten a lot better at controlling his strength now. He pushed into him with a little more force and began to pound against him. “More! Faster!” Izaya gripped the bars harder, his head leaning against the metal top. Shizuo pulled back and sped up, the flesh on flesh action caused them friction as Shizuo pounded into him repeatedly. “ _Harder!”_ tightening his hold on Izaya's hips ever so slightly, he pulled back all the way-almost so that the tip of his cock was just at the entrance and then thrust back in as hard as he could. “Aaaah....” Shizuo repeated this action a few times and then pushed against him with deep hard moves. “Ah! Ah! Ah!” Izaya was too far gone to care about his desperate cries. Shizuo didn't seem to mind. He pounded into him with great need, he then switched angles and then hit Izaya's prostate multiple times. Izaya cried out in pleasure, pushing back against him as if to get more of Shizuo's shaft. Shizuo's hand came around the front and began stroking Izaya's hardened leaking member. Izaya moaned loudly and breathlessly repeated Shizuo's name. Shizuo was close, so close. He stroked Izaya fast in time with his hard thrusts, Izaya could feel Shizuo tensing, which in turn caused himself to tense. With a last bit of desperation. Izaya shouted. “Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!” Shizuo pulled back once more, almost all the way out and then came crashing back inside full force, thrusting up into him a couple more times before releasing himself inside him. Twitching and pushing against him as his seed spilled inside and out onto the bed covers. Izaya yelled out as he came in a harsh wave, spilling himself into Shizuo's hand and onto the pillows. The two collapsed in a heap, breathing heavily. “W-what.....what just happened?”

  
  


_Izaya was asking him that?_ Izaya winced as Shizuo pulled out and then lay breathlessly on his back. “I don't know....”

  
  


Izaya shifted and lay his head on Shizuo's chest, feeling his heart race. “I'm sorry....”

  
  


Shizuo's arm came to rest over Izaya's. Why was the informant acting insecure all of a sudden? “What for?”

  
  


“I don't know. I don't usually demand it so much” ah, Izaya was clearly embarrassed by his actions, or rather, his words. “I'm sorry”

  
  


“Don't be. You've got nothing to be sorry about. I loved every minute of it. I'm not embarrassed”

  
  


Izaya looked up at him, leaning on his elbow and then grinned. “Liar”

  
  


“Ok. So that was a little more aggressive then usual. But, it has been a while”

  
  


Izaya chuckled and then lay his head back down “I should have asked you to move in weeks ago”

  
  


Shizuo clicked his tongue and then laughed lightly.

  
  


  
  


December 6th

  
  


Shizuo leaned over the couch, his arms resting over the top, his phone in one hand as he looked over at Izaya. The informant was fully healed now, Shizuo couldn't be more happier, it meant that Izaya could indulge himself fully in his work which-and Shizuo wouldn't tell him this-but it brightened up Izaya's red tinted eyes. He just watched him for a moment, grinning as he typed away, though he could trust that Izaya wouldn't cause any trouble for unnecessary innocents. They'd made a deal, it was the best kind of deal that they could make, given their personalities. Izaya promised not to cause harm or emotional pain to those who didn't deserve it, only accepting jobs and causing chaos to the ass holes that did. Shizuo promised to trust that when Izaya worked, that he could take care of himself, that he need not worry about him all the time. The only acceptable case was if, _if_ Izaya felt like he needed him, needed him there to help out if he found himself in trouble. Shizuo could accept that, after all, now that they _both_ had friends, Shizuo need not worry so much because Izaya had people that actually cared about him.

  
  


Shizuo had been living at the apartment for almost a month now. It took a little while to get used to, but what was Izaya's was now his and visa versa. It only helped them become closer. At first, Shizuo thought that it might have a negative effect, being constantly with each other. That wasn't the case, given their job stature, neither was home much when the other was, so this was a nice change.

  
  


“Something on your mind?” came Izaya's smooth voice from his desk.

  
  


“Actually. Just got a message through from Celty. She and Shinra are planning a party for new years”

  
  


“Ok. Have fun” Izaya continued to type as if it was nothing to do with him.

  
  


“She asked us both if we would attend. A lot of our friends will be there, she even asked my brother” Izaya stopped typing. He chewed on his bottom lip a little, Shizuo noticed the small amount of emotion that seemed to overcome him. After all, it wasn't as if Izaya had ever been welcome to any kind of gathering, much less a celebration party. Especially one such as new years. He'd be willing to bet that this was the first year in a long time that Izaya was even going to be with someone over Christmas. “Izaya-”

  
  


“Shut up” Izaya huffed out and then carried on working. “That's a lot of people”

  
  


Shizuo raised an eyebrow “Since when does that bother you?”

  
  


“Let me rephrase that. That's a lot of people that still don't know about us”

  
  


“Like who?”

  
  


“Your brother for one”

  
  


“I don't think you have to worry about him. He'll be happy”

  
  


“I've never really seen him happy. I wouldn't be able to tell regardless”

  
  


“Don't be an ass hole” Izaya chuckled “Who else doesn't know about us?”

  
  


“There's also Dotachin. And his weird posse group”

  
  


“Really? They're hardly going to be angry”

  
  


“Maybe not. But he's known us a long time. It's not exactly casual news here”

  
  


“Is this your way of saying you don't wanna go? I thought you didn't really care what people thought?”

  
  


“I don't. Much. It's a little more different this time. It's _us_ as in us, together. They'll be shocked we're in the same room without killing each other! Much less in a relationship”

  
  


Shizuo sighed. Izaya did have a point. “I guess you're right. But in the end, they'll see it's better, they'll be pretty happy for us. I think”

  
  


Izaya looked over at him, realising that this was obviously pretty important to him. Izaya sighed and left his computer and walked over to Shizuo on the couch. “I suppose this is the first time in a while that you've seen your brother over the holidays”

  
  


Shizuo almost turned red from embarrassment. “Well. Yeah. I don't get to see him much. Celty said he was definitely going to be there. I already know I won't see him for Christmas. So, I suppose, yeah it has been sometime. What about you? When was the last time you saw your sisters for the holidays? Even on new years”

  
  


Izaya shrugged. “I send them a message”

  
  


“A message. I rest my case”

  
  


“It's enough”

  
  


“I don't think that's going to cut it this year”

  
  


Izaya thought about that, it was true, Mairu and Kururi had gotten closer to him since he'd been shot. They had thought that they were going to lose him forever. He guessed that might cause one's siblings to become somewhat affectionate toward them. “You're probably right” Izaya sighed. “I suppose Celty has invited them?”

  
  


“Yep”

  
  


“Of course she did” Izaya looked away from the couch and then over to the gap next to his desk. He grinned and then turned back to Shizuo, excitement was shining in his eyes. “I'll make a deal with you”

  
  


“Why does there always have to be conditions?”

  
  


Izaya ignored him. “I've never had a Christmas tree”

  
  


Shizuo stared in confusion “What?”

  
  


“I've never had a Christmas tree” Izaya repeated “I think it might be a nice _homely_ touch. You help me get a tree, a _real_ tree, and we can go to that party, together, as a couple” Izaya pouted at the gap. “She had one job” Namie was suppose to water the plant while he was cooped up in hospital, she clearly had neglected it and the thing was brown and bristled by the time they got back. Shizuo had been a bit surprised, he didn't even think the plant was real. “It's a good job I didn't have a pet” Izaya then turned back to the blonde “So?”

  
  


Izaya was willing to ignore his insecurities and attend a gathering with their friends. All Shizuo had to do was get him a tree. How hard could that be?

  
  


….......................................

  
  


“Turn left a bit” Izaya instructed as he bounced up the stairs toward the floor of his apartment.

  
  


“You know. You could help me”

  
  


“I am helping”

  
  


“I can't exactly see you know”

  
  


“That's why I'm instructing you”

  
  


“Like you instructed me to walk right over an iced pond?”

  
  


“It was a short cut” Izaya grinned as the image of Shizuo getting incredibly pissed off as he slid on his ass about four times before he eventually got to the other side, all the while Izaya practically skating passed him on his flat shoes. “I thought you were going to break the ice and fall through”

  
  


“Yeah. How tragic that would have been for you. You'd have been too busy laughing your ass off to help any”

  
  


Izaya chuckled and then said “Nothing else I could have done”

  
  


“Thanks”

  
  


Izaya shrugged and then tapped the tree for Shizuo to stop. “Lift your foot. We're at the top” Shizuo took another step up and then Izaya guided him along the corridor. “Ok. We're home” Izaya unlocked their door and they walked inside, sighing in relief as they felt the warmth hit them. Shizuo didn't normally feel the cold, but walking so far with the tree, with his bare hands-since Izaya claimed to only have one pair of gloves-one tended to get a bit chilly. He wondered just how many weird looks the two had gotten on their way back here. He just knew Izaya was getting a pretty good laugh out of this, at his expense. Izaya placed the two bags of decorations they had gotten also, down by the back of the couch. Izaya shivered and then stretched. “I'm going to take a nap I think”

  
  


Shizuo glared at him “You've got to be fucking joking right?”

  
  


“What? I'm tired”

  
  


Shizuo dropped the tree beside the couch “You're tired!? I'm the one that lugged that thing all the way here!”

  
  


“I worked all day yesterday. With the excitement of buying all the decorations today, I'm a little tired” Izaya said it so innocently. Shizuo relented, he couldn't stay mad at the informant for long when he was like this. Izaya looked so much like a cat when he was tired. He was also like a damn child.

  
  


….................................

  
  


Shizuo had finally managed to stand the large pined tree up sturdily where the plant used to be. He was surprised by his controlled temper, as it wasn't the easiest thing to do, especially with no help. He looked over at the couch. Izaya had bathed and then dressed into a big white jumper and some woolly bottoms, now he was snuggled up with a blanket on the couch, fast asleep. He looked so damn cute that Shizuo didn't have the heart to wake him up.

  
  


Getting the ornament's around and on the tree was surprisingly easy, he was rather proud of his work actually. The beads hung nicely around the branches, from top to bottom. The baubles hung delicately from the ends in a nice pattern of red and gold. Now for the lights. Shizuo looked down at them, neatly reeled around squared plastic. “How hard could they be?” he asked himself as he took them out from the bag. He pulled at the plug to begin unravelling them, he moved the plastic in a circle as the string of lights came away, more and more. Shizuo began to frown. “Damn. There's just no end to these things” Before he knew it, the lights were in a big bundle on the floor. Shizuo looked down at them. “Where the hell did the end go?” he grabbed some of the wire with both hands, searching for the plug, he dropped some of it and then grabbed another. It wasn't long before Shizuo became a tangled mess of lights. “Fucking lights”

  
  


Izaya stirred as he became aware of Shizuo's curses. He pulled himself up and looked over the couch, the first thing he noticed was Shizuo, wrapped in tangled up lights. He smirked and then said “You're suppose to put the lights on the tree”

  
  


Shizuo glared over at him “Don't. Talk to me” Shizuo turned around, he tried to step out of the collected wire on the floor and almost tripped. Izaya tensed as he noticed the vein making it's way on Shizuo's forehead.

  
  


“Want some help. Shizu-chan?”

  
  


“No! I can do this. They're just fucking lights”

  
  


Izaya continued to watch him struggle. He smirked as Shizuo tried to throw part of the string of lights over the tree. He then winced when it only caused the blonde to stumble against the tree, evidently knocking most of the baubles off. Izaya didn't say anything, though he was close to bursting with laughter. He got up from the couch. “I think I better help” Izaya got to the other side of the tree and helped by balancing it straight again. He then walked around to Shizuo, he ducked as a fist came toward him as Shizuo thrashed around in an effort to dis-tangle himself. Izaya chuckled and Shizuo glared at him, he angrily ripped the cable and the middle broke away and only then was the blonde able to get himself free. “You know. I would have helped”

  
  


“Really!?” Shizuo span around and kicked the pile of lights, it smacked into the tree, the beaded chains came away and more baubles clunked to the floor. “That's it!” Izaya stepped out of the way and Shizuo lifted the tree up from the floor.

  
  


“Wait-” Izaya tried to warn him, too late, Shizuo soon threw the tree forward and it crashed through the window, the glass shattered outward and the tree went with it, along with the decorations. Silence ensued. Shizuo breathed heavily, coming down from his angry spurt. Izaya walked over with his hands in his jumper to his now broken window and looked down into the street. “Well. You'll be pleased to know it didn't hit anyone”

  
  


Shizuo's eyes widened a little as he stood next to Izaya, looking down. “Erm. Does this mean the deals off?”

  
  


Izaya sighed. Now he had a broken window-that was going to cost him a pretty penny-and he still had no tree. “Stupid protozoan”

  
  


“Sorry” Shizuo grumbled

  
  


“Next time. I'm doing the tree” Izaya said as they continued to look at the fallen Christmas mess.

  
  


…........................

  
  


The next day, Shizuo came home to Izaya handing over a wad of cash to a repair man. He felt incredibly guilty about it throughout the day. He looked hesitantly over at the informant as the repair man left. Izaya looked at him, realising Shizuo shuffling as he then looked down at his feet. Izaya laughed “No need to sulk. I half expected this months ago”

  
  


“You were expecting me to break your window?”

  
  


Izaya rolled his eyes. “No. your outburst. Think about it. It's been quite a while since you went off the rails. When was that?”

  
  


“This is your logic? Depending on how long ago I snapped will depend on my next short fuse?”

  
  


Izaya placed his hands on his hips “I'm just trying to rule things out. You're just lucky I didn't make you pay for that repair”

  
  


“I said I would though”

  
  


Izaya sighed. “It wouldn't be right to make you pay for something you have no control over”

  
  


“But I live here now. I should fix the things I break”

  
  


“Part of this was my fault I suppose. Who knew that putting up a simple Christmas tree would be so stressful”

  
  


Shizuo snorted “Maybe not for others”

  
  


“I guess not. Well, like I said, I think I better do the tree next year”

  
  


Shizuo smiled a little. _Next year_ it meant that their future together would last. “Do you wanna go get another one?”

  
  


Izaya shrugged “It doesn't matter. Most trees are up by now. Don't worry about it”

  
  


“Are you sure?”

  
  


“Let's talk about the 25th”

  
  


“Ok?”

  
  


“What do you want to do? I don't really know if there's anything specific that you like to do on that day”

  
  


“I don't really do much. I sometimes visit my folks. But not in the last two years”

  
  


Izaya tilted his head and then said “Maybe next year”

  
  


“Really?”

  
  


“It is a bit short notice this year”

  
  


“I know. But I'm more surprised you would even go with me”

  
  


“That's what you said you did. Isn't Christmas suppose to be about family? I personally don't care”

  
  


“Tst. Yeah, I've met your family. Can't say I blame you”

  
  


Izaya chuckled and then wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck. “Cooking on that day however, doesn't quite appeal to me. I work most of the year, I do like to relax sometimes”

  
  


“One out of three hundred and sixty five days isn't sometimes Izaya”

  
  


Izaya pouted “For your information I always take vacation days in December” Izaya then said proudly “Twenty third right up until the second”

  
  


Shizuo's eyebrows rose in surprise “Really?”

  
  


“Yes. People do that you know”

  
  


“Yes. People do. _Normal_ people do”

  
  


“You don't believe me?”

  
  


“What did you do?”

  
  


Izaya walked toward his desk and placed his wallet inside his locked draw. “I went to New York” Izaya said casually.

  
  


Shizuo blinked, was he serious? “You're kidding right?”

  
  


“What would I have to gain by lying about that? Other then to see your face right now” Izaya grinned as he moved back toward the blonde.

  
  


“Shut up. You're honestly telling me that you flew out to New York for Christmas, by yourself”

  
  


“Why not? I have the money. I don't spend it on unnecessary things. I treated myself”

  
  


“That's still weird”

  
  


Izaya shook his head, he really didn't see the big deal. “You know. Hotels have some of the most interesting people. There can be a lot of secrets to unravel and a whole lot of info to go with it. Especially in a place like New York and on Christmas”

  
  


“Yeah. Get to know any of these _interesting_ people?”

  
  


Izaya rolled his eyes. “Past tense Shizu-chan. Give me a break. I was on vacation”

  
  


“I know. Sorry” Shizuo knew he had no reason to be jealous. It wasn't as if they were even remotely together back then. They still hated each other at the time. “So. Was there something you wanted to do? You mentioned you didn't want to cook. I can cook Christmas dinner, if you want”

  
  


Izaya almost laughed “Ramen isn't exactly Christmas food. Besides. I just had the window fixed. I don't want my crockery joining the tree on the street”

  
  


Shizuo frowned and then nodded “I suppose. I can't believe no one has moved it yet”

  
  


“Or taken it for themselves”

  
  


“You wanna see if Shinra and Celty will have us?”

  
  


Izaya snorted “We're not a charity case. I think we should go out for dinner”

  
  


Shizuo stared at him “Do you know how difficult it is to book a table anywhere on Christmas day?”

  
  


Izaya grinned “Does that mean you've tried?”

  
  


“Hell no. Imagine the pity looks?”

  
  


“No different then usual ne?”

  
  


Shizuo shoved him backwards. Izaya barely stumbled but he was laughing. “You're lucky I don't throw _you_ out the window”

  
  


“Tut tut. Don't be like that. I was teasing”

  
  


“Sure you were”

  
  


“Anyway. I've already got us a table booked. Because I am an amazing boyfriend. And of course, a fantastic informant”

  
  


Shizuo shook his head at his big headed partner. “All right Mr gloater. Where did you manage to get us?”

  
  


Izaya smirked and lifted his hand up “Drum roll please....” he said smugly, Shizuo rolled his eyes. “Or an eye roll”

  
  


“Just tell me”

  
  


“Crista”

  
  


Shizuo's eyes grew wide. “Really? That's-wow. Izaya. That's pretty impressive”

  
  


“I know. Thank you”

  
  


“But- what about everyone around us? Aren't you still worried about people seeing us _together_?”

  
  


Izaya chuckled “I think that ship sailed when I got shot, don't you think?”

  
  


Shizuo laughed. “Yeah. I guess so”

  
  


“Still. It'll be fun to watch how they feel about our situation”

  
  


“If you say so” Izaya smirked and then leaned up to kiss him, Shizuo met him half way.

  
  


“This is my Christmas present to you. So no need to worry ok?”

  
  


“But-”

  
  


“No buts. Besides. Now that you know it's a Christmas present. You can't argue with me”

  
  


“Smug bastard”

  
  


“Thank you”

  
  


24th December

  
  


Izaya and Shizuo were laid out across the couch, their half finished Coco resting in their laps. It was almost midnight, Shizuo was almost asleep, so content and comfortable, when out of the blue Izaya said “Shizu-chan! Look” Izaya sat up from the couch, placing his mug on the table and walked over to the window. “It's snowing” Shizuo looked over and got up to stand beside him “The ground is already white” Shizuo smiled, he loved this side of Izaya, the playful side, it didn't come out very often.

  
  


“Looks like a white Christmas. That's pretty cool”

  
  


“Wanna go up to the roof?”

  
  


“Now?”

  
  


“What are the odds that it snows on Christmas day? This is like, one of those once in a long time opportunity type moments. We have to embrace it”

  
  


“We do?”

  
  


Izaya pouted “Yes. Come on Shizu-chaaaan” Izaya whined. Shizuo laughed and then said

  
  


“Does this mean I get to beat your ass with snowballs?”

  
  


“Think you can?”

  
  


Izaya smirked and the two wrapped themselves up in warm clothes and quickly made their way to the roof.

  
  


The snow was falling heavily by the time they got outside, the ground had accumulated over five inches of snow. Their boots crunched against the white powder. They looked up into the sky, Izaya held out his tongue as he walked forward, catching snow flakes, feeling the temporary cold substance before it was gone in an instant. Shizuo merely stood and watched him, his fur jacket done up and his hood over his head. The snow falling down on them, and the illumination from the lights around the building. Izaya turned to him and Shizuo's breath hitched. _He's beautiful._ Shizuo thought. It was true, Izaya looked absolutely amazing to him, in this wintry scene, he almost looked like an angel. Izaya noticed Shizuo spacing out, he grinned and knelt down, balling up a snow ball and throwing it with a well perfect aim to Shizuo's face. Shizuo stumbled backwards, his face numbing slightly from the ice cold snow as it fell off in clumps. He swiped the rest away with a gloved hand, to see Izaya laughing hysterically. “You're so dead”

  
  


“Oh? Come on then. Show me what you got” Izaya smirked at him, watching as Shizuo balled up his own snow ball and then stepping back as the ball came hurdling toward him. Watching as the snow fell apart by his feet. Izaya tutted. “Poor Shizu-chan. Forgetting that I’ve had enough street items thrown at me to predict where his sources will land” Izaya then looked up to see Shizuo come running at him. After that, it was like old times, the two chasing each other around the roof, the only difference was that neither one was angry. They threw snowballs, they pulled at the others clothes to try and pin each other down. Neither one could fully catch the other, Izaya then jumped off from his position on the small air vent and landed against Shizuo, they both toppled to the floor. Izaya leaned over the blonde, his hands holding Shizuo's above his head. “I win” Izaya said, his breath showing in the cold night air.

  
  


“I let you”

  
  


“Sure you did” Izaya leaned down and kissed him. “Merry Christmas. Shizu-chan”

  
  


“Merry Christmas Izaya” They kissed for another minute and then Shizuo felt Izaya shiver a little against him. “Cold?”

  
  


“No. Freezing”

  
  


Shizuo laughed and then stood up, holding out his hand for Izaya. The informant took it and brushed the snow off from himself, he then turned and jumped on Shizuo's back. “Seriously?”

  
  


“I'm tired”

  
  


“You're such a child”

  
  


Izaya poked his tongue out.

  
  


They got back into the warm apartment, Izaya made his way to the kitchen to make more coco after they'd changed into more nightwear. Shizuo stood at the kitchen archway, one hand behind his back. “Izaya?”

  
  


Izaya turned around with two steaming mugs, one adorning whipped cream and chocolate shavings, Shizuo's favourite of course. Izaya placed them on the table when he saw the blonde looking a little embarrassed. “Hiding something?”

  
  


“No.”

  
  


“No? Then why is your hand behind your back hm?” Izaya lightly smiled as he walked toward him.

  
  


“It's-not much. But I thought it was something you'd like. I guess”

  
  


Izaya held his hand out “No need for embarrassments”

  
  


“It's just- I didn't know what else to get and I haven't had time to shop much”

  
  


“Who cares. I want my present” Izaya curled his hand repeatedly in a 'gimme gimme' motion. He really was a child sometimes.

  
  


Shizuo rolled his eyes, then he revealed a long green box with a red ribbon around it. Izaya took the box, his eyes glinting with excitement as he ran over to the couch with it. Shizuo followed, taking the mugs with him and placed them on the coffee table. He watched with slight amusement as Izaya carefully undid the ribbon and then lifted the lid off. He pulled back the thin paper and lifted the item out of the box. It was a black jacket, similar to his usual favourite he wore, except the fur trim was red.

  
  


“I-hope you like it. I know you said your favourite colours were black and red, I'm positive you don't have this kind” Izaya stared at it. It had been a long time since he'd received any kind of present, least of all something so obviously thought out. He placed the jacket on the table and walked over to Shizuo and kissed him and then buried his face in the crook of Shizuo's neck. “Do you like it?”

  
  


Izaya grunted as his hands clutched at Shizuo's night shirt. “Thank you.....”

  
  


  
  


31st January

  
  


Shizuo growled as he looked at his watch, he cursed a certain informant's name as he paced outside Shinra's building. Izaya was late. He didn't doubt Izaya would show, but he was growing annoyed. The man promised him that they'd show up to the party as a couple. He didn't have the guts to enter the apartment on his own, knowing that everyone was already going to be there. Even so, he'd rather not wait outside like an idiot on his own much longer. Shizuo decided to go into the building, he could wait outside Shinra's door, rather then outside where people kept looking at him.

  
  


One hour ago

  
  


Izaya checked his phone, he clicked his tongue, knowing that he was going to be late if the people in front of him didn't move quicker. His idea to stop and get Shizuo a gift was starting to feel like the worst idea ever. But it was the only store still open, who knew there'd be a fucking line! Izaya sent a quick text to Shizuo, telling him to start making his way to Shinra's and that he'd meet him there. Hopefully, by the time Izaya was done, Shizuo would be just walking toward the building. “Being thoughtful is so annoying”

  
  


Finally. Finally he was at the end of the queue. He glanced up at the clock behind the counter. Shizuo was so going to kick his ass for this. He figured the blonde wouldn't go inside without him, so he was either still waiting outside in the snow, probably had about ten cigarettes- or he was stood outside Shinra's door. Izaya soon paid for his ordered item and then quickly made it out of the store. When he stepped out onto the snowy ground, he heard a low growl. Immediately knowing it couldn't have been Shizuo, he turned slowly to his right. Izaya's eyes widened in pure fear. There stood a large dog, brown fur and no collar-that Izaya could see. He slowly put the item in his jacket pocket and took a step back. “Nice dog?” Izaya took another step back, his heart began to race, he had no idea where the mutt had come from but it had clearly escaped from somewhere. Izaya came to the conclusion that his fur jacket might have somehow offended it. The dog growled again and Izaya wasted no time and began to run. It was a good thing he was a fast runner. He dared look back, the dog was still running after him. “Go away!” Izaya shouted, more to himself. He ran across the snowy pathway, being careful not to slip on the icy drains. He soon spotted Simon outside the sushi place, the man had obviously drawn the short straw at having to work on new years eve. Simon looked up when he heard a shout come from his left. “Izaya?”

  
  


“Hi simon!” Izaya greeted quickly on his way toward him.

  
  


“Yo! Izaya! You good?”

  
  


“Yep! I'm good. Don't worry. I got this”

  
  


Simon looked behind Izaya to see the large dog that was obviously chasing him. Simon crouched low to catch it but the dog slipped passed him. “Dogs no climb!” he shouted

  
  


“I'm aware!” he heard Izaya shout in reply. Izaya couldn't remember the last time he was so terrified. His phone rang suddenly, he picked it out from his jacket to answer.

  
  


“Where the hell are you!?”

  
  


“A little busy right now Shizu-chan!”

  
  


“Just what the hell are you doing that's so damn important!?” Shizuo shouted. The people that were stood around the hall, turned when they heard Shizuo's voice bellow from outside. “You promised me!”

  
  


“What's that about?” Kadota asked no one in particular, as he sipped his bottle of ashri

  
  


Shinra soon joined them “What's that racket I hear?”

  
  


“Dunno. Shizuo's arguing with someone. Sounds domestic if you ask me”

  
  


Shinra smiled. “Lovers tiff”

  
  


“Excuse me?”

  
  


“Yeah. Shizuo's bringing a surprise date. He wants people to meet him”

  
  


“ _Him?”_

  
  


“Oh. Whoops. Guess that secrets out”

  
  


Kadota didn't seem all that fazed. “Him huh? Well, good for him. He deserves someone”

  
  


They heard Shizuo yell again and then abruptly stop as he slowly made his way through the door. He looked up as familiar faces stared back at him. “You know. It's not polite to yell at your date just because they're late” Walker said.

  
  


“He deserves it. He's an ass hole. Wait- how did you know about-” Shizuo then looked over at Shinra. The shorter man laughed nervously.

  
  


“Don't worry! I didn't tell them anything- _specific_ the date part just slipped out. They also know it's a guy”

  
  


“Shinra!” Shizuo growled and Shinra scampered away back into the living room.

  
  


“Happy for you man” Kadota said, raising his bottle toward him

  
  


“T-thanks....”

  
  


“Who is it?” Walker asked

  
  


“What's he like?” Came Erika's voice, her eyes shone with a fantasizing glint

  
  


“An ass hole Apparently” Kadota said.

  
  


Erika walked toward Shizuo and stopped in front of him. She looked up into his eyes and then her own widened. “Oh my god! It's-” Shizuo quickly covered her mouth.

  
  


“Not.a.word”

  
  


Erika wanted to squeal, she had waited so long for this day, who knew it was actually true. She smiled up at him and then winked. “I knew it” She whispered. Shizuo blushed and looked away. Erika walked back toward her friends.

  
  


“Care to share?” Walker said

  
  


“Nope. I'm gonna let you all be surprised. Come on. Let's mingle!” she said and led them into the apartment.

  
  


Shizuo stared after them “How the hell did she know?” he then heard the front door open and shut quickly. He frowned over as the informant slouched against the door, a hand to his chest. Clearly out of breath. Shizuo stormed over to him, ready to give him a piece of his mind. “Where the hell have you-” Izaya threw himself at Shizuo, clutching against him, his breathing erratic. “Izaya? What's up?” Izaya didn't reply, he just stood and sought out Shizuo's comforting embrace. “You're shaking....”

  
  


Izaya took a few deep breaths, then looked up at Shizuo “Hey”

  
  


“Hey? That's all you can say?”

  
  


“Sorry. I'm a little late. I got a little-delayed”

  
  


Shizuo held Izaya's hand “What happened? You look a fright”

  
  


“Fine now. I'm here at least ne?” Shinra came back out into the hall, he saw that Izaya was finally here. The informant pulled his hand back and grinned sheepishly at his friend. “Sorry I'm late”

  
  


“We were waiting. Where were you?”

  
  


“Had something to take care of”

  
  


Shinra frowned and walked toward him, pushing his glasses up as he studied Izaya's face. He could see the remaining fear in his friend's eyes and the slight tremble from his body as his coat moved. He smiled a little, couldn't help the knowing grin. “Izaya. Was you chased by a dog?”

  
  


“No!”

  
  


“I've only seen that look in your eyes when you've been around a dog”

  
  


Shizuo looked at Shinra and then at Izaya.

  
  


“It wasn't my fault. It came out of nowhere. My jacket probably offended it” Shinra chuckled and then lay his hand on his friend's shoulder and then walked back toward the living room.

  
  


“You're afraid of dogs?” Shizuo asked

  
  


“Deathly” Izaya replied in quiet embarrassment

  
  


“I didn't know that”

  
  


“The subject never came up. I also can't swim”

  
  


“Really? Is that why you said there'd be nothing you could do if I fell through the ice?”

  
  


Izaya shrugged.

  
  


Shizuo took Izaya's trembling hand “You're safe now”

  
  


“Shut up. Don't tease. That's mean”

  
  


“I wasn't”

  
  


Izaya calmed. He then nodded to the living room. “Might as well get this over with hm?”

  
  


“Yeah. Like you said. There's a few that still don't know”

  
  


“Is your brother here yet?”

  
  


“I don't know. Been stood out here waiting for you”

  
  


“Let's shock some humans. Shall we?” Izaya said as he curled their fingers together and lead them into the living room.

  
  


Shinra, Celty, Tom and Izaya's sisters turned and smiled at them, having already known. The rest gasped in complete shock. Mouth's open like fish.

  
  


“Wait. Izaya is Shizuo's guy?” Kadota said in disbelief. He rubbed his eyes, as if that was going to clear away the image. “Did I miss something? When could those two possibly be in the same room-let alone-”

  
  


Izaya smirked. He removed his hand from Shizuo's grip and laid a hand on Kadota's shoulder. “What can I say. I'm irresistible, even to my arch enemy”

  
  


“No way. Izaya and Shizuo? The hell? It's like I woke up in some creepy manga written by Erika” Walker yelled, at which point their female friend squealed loudly.

  
  


“Yes!! yes! I told you! I told you! Shizuo has the hots for Izaya! I knew it! Oh my god this is great! Boy love rules! Shipping never fails!”

  
  


Shizuo covered his face, Izaya looked over at him and laughed. He then looked at Kadota. “So it's true?” the bandanna covered man asked

  
“No jokes Dotachin. We even live together”

  
  


There was silence for a moment. “Holy shit. Well. Ok, I'm happy for you, I guess?” Izaya held his hand out. Kadota looked at him and then smiled as he took his hand to shake. It was kind of a silent apology on Izaya's part, he knew that if Kadota forgave him for all the shit he'd caused, everyone else would too. Shizuo had already done that for him. But it meant a lot from Kadota, he was like everyone's big brother.

  
  


“Let's get this party started!” Shinra shouted and bottles were heard popping up, glasses clinking as drinks were poured.

  
  


Izaya stood back over with Shizuo, feeling less approachable with him beside him. He knew there'd be a lot of questions coming their way.

  
  


“Nii-saaaan!” Came one of his sisters happy voices from the balcony doors. Mairu and Kururi soon bounded over to them.

  
  


“Hey you two. I hope you're not stealing people's drinks”

  
  


Mairu placed her hands on her hips “We're not kids”

  
  


“Shinra said we can have one drink to celebrate the new year in” Kururi said

  
  


“Yeah! So we're waiting ok?”

  
  


“You seen my brother around yet?” Shizuo asked

  
  


“Yes! We got his autograph! Isn't that great!” Mairu exclaimed excitedly.

  
  


“He's around somewhere”

  
  


“Well, we're going to find Celty, she promised that we could play with her shadows”

  
  


Izaya smiled teasingly “I thought you two were too old to play games now?”

  
  


Mairu poked her tongue out “Shadows from mythical awesome people don't count!”

  
  


“All right. Be careful. She's got a temper” Izaya felt a soft pillow hit his head, he turned to see Celty at the door way. He gave her a wave. Smirking a little. She puffed her shadows at him from her neck.

  
  


“Celty!” the twins shouted as they bounded up to her.

  
  


“I'm gonna go find my brother. I'll be back in minute ok?”

  
  


“I'm not a child Shizu-chan. I can be left unattended for a short time” Izaya grinned

  
  


Shizuo snorted “Like I believe that”

  
  


“Which part has doubt?”

  
  


Shizuo shook his head as Izaya laughed. The informant remained with his back to the wall. It felt a little awkward. These were people familiar to him, yet he couldn't shake the feeling that he needed to keep his guard up. He knew it was ridiculous, but he couldn't help it.

  
  


Izaya looked around the room, everyone was laughing and joking around, as if they'd already gotten used to him and Shizuo being together. Maybe having Kadota's blessing seemed to help. Izaya then spotted Shizuo coming back over to him, he wasn't alone this time. Izaya felt for his blade on instinct, it wasn't there, he'd left it at home just this once. He didn't even know why he'd reached for it, this was Shizuo's brother, it was as if it was the last remaining blessing they needed. Except for Shizuo's parents of course, but that was an obstacle for another time. Izaya wasn't even sure if he cared about blessings. There wasn't much to tell from Kasuka's facial expression.

  
  


“While it's not what I expected. Not what anyone expected I imagine. Shizuo tells me you make him happy. That's all I care about. Don't hurt him” Kasuka held his hand out. Shizuo scratched his head in embarrassment. Izaya took the brother's hand.

  
  


“Shizu-chan can take care of himself. But, if you need to be reassured, you need not worry. Our feelings are mutual”

  
  


Shizuo stared in surprise, Kasuka nodded and then left the two alone. “Thanks”

  
  


“For what?”

  
  


“You didn't have to do that”

  
  


“You treat my sisters like your own. I should somewhat try and do the same”

  
  


Shizuo leaned in for a kiss but they were interrupted by a shout. “Erika! No!” came a shout from Walker.

  
  


Erika come bounding over to them, jumping up and down. “I have a question. I'm dying to ask you!”

  
  


Izaya chuckled, god only knew what her mind was picturing. “What is it?”

  
  


“Which one of you is Seme and which of you is Uke?”

  
  


“Erika!”

  
  


Izaya raised an eyebrow and then looked up at Shizuo. Shizuo looked down at him, the confused expression told Izaya he had no idea what Erika was talking about. “What?”

  
  


Izaya laughed “She's basically asking who's more dominant. Who tops and who bottoms”

  
  


Erika's eyes lit up in anticipation. “I bet you guys do a lot of role play too! Izaya using his knife to just gently cut Shizuo's skin and-”

  
  


“Not appropriate! That is not being discussed!” Shizuo shouted

  
  


“Come on Shizu-chan, don't be so harsh. This girl is a yaoi fanatic. We have to give her something”

  
  


“No we don't!” Izaya leaned forward and whispered something in Erika's ear and she screamed and ran off practically crying. Shizuo blinked in surprise. “What did you say to her?”

  
  


“I told her Seke”

  
  


“What does that mean?”

  
  


“It means both. We both top and we both bottom”

  
  


“I really don't want our private business being discussed in code”

  
  


Izaya laughed. “It's not code. Its Manga”

  
  


“Whatever. It's wrong”

  
  


Izaya grinned up at him “It is?”

  
  


“You know what I mean”

  
  


  
  


…................................

  
  


“Hey everyone! Two minutes till midnight. Let's all get outside” Shinra said. Some stood out on the balcony, some stayed in the living room to watch the fireworks from the windows. Izaya and Shizuo stood on the top of the small roof that hung over the balcony. Their hand's curled around each other as they looked toward the sky. “Thirty seconds!”

  
  


“Shizu-chan?”

  
  


“Yeah?”

  
  


“This is going to sound a bit odd. If a little cliché”

  
  


“Ok?”

  
  


_10_

  
  


_9_

  
  


_8_

  
  


_7_

  
  


_6_

  
  


Izaya stood away from the blonde, taking out a small box from his jacket.

  
  


_5_

  
  


_4_

  
  


_3_

  
  


Izaya knelt down on one knee, opening the box to reveal a gold band. “Will you marry me?”

  
  


_2_

  
  


_1_

  
  


_Happy new year!_

  
  


Shizuo stared wide eyed down at his partner. He had no words. His throat seemed to close up and his eyes became a little blurred. “I-Izaya....”

  
  


Izaya tensed, waiting....

  
  


“Yes. Yes I will”

  
  


Izaya grinned, slipping the ring on his left finger and then stood up. The fireworks boomed in the background the minute the two kissed.

  
  


  
  


Love comes in unsuspecting ways. Even love can grow between two enemies. Izaya and Shizuo were always destined for one another, no matter who they were.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for reading. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the story. 
> 
> Be sure to keep an eye out for the sequel in the new year. :)
> 
> Merry Christmas!


End file.
